


The Untouchable Thief

by Vorphik



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 151,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorphik/pseuds/Vorphik
Summary: Akira Kurusu is an orphan accused of a crime he didn't commit. He learns in prison just how rotten society truly is. After his mother died, he had no one who cared, until he was adopted by a man he's never met.Akira is angry, maybe even ruthless, but he isn't what you'd expect.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 210
Kudos: 271





	1. You just had to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, huh? Dumbass.

Take Your Time

“For the charge of assault and battery, the jury deem, The defendant...”

Sound begins to fade in and out as a young man, too young for this amount of disdain. He feels his entire world fall apart around his very feet as the judge sneers and the jury glares.

“Guilty.”

A gavel sounds like a gong as it smashes onto its block.

The soon to be incarcerated, Akira Kurusu, stares in disbelief and shock. The adults around him are starting to look like demons and monsters. The looks on their faces meld into his field of vision, and he feels he can only recoil from these adults.

These were adults that were meant to protect him, to help him.

With that, he realizes no one will ever help him. Not when adults like the man that accused him exist. The ones with the power to help will always be paid off.

Tears threaten to fall as the bailiff moves to his side and roughly grabs him.

It is no rougher than the grab that stole his future away from him.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Time in Prison changes Akira. He keeps to himself like always and stays out of trouble, but having all that time alone will provide a lot of time to think.

And think is what he does.

That thinking soon turns to stewing, and that turns to silently raging.

He tells himself to behave, or else he’ll prove them right. He refuses to take off his mask.

The very next day, he beats the living hell out of some kid, probably a few years older than him, for, in his eyes, having a shining bald head that reminded him of the bastard that locked him in this god damn cage.

He didn’t even look like that bastard that got him stuck in here: He had no glasses or goatee. He was just fucking bald.

There goes his mask.

A guard came to pull him off, and Akira turned to get a look at the officer… This has to be some goddamn sick joke. The guard was bald with glasses and a goatee.

Akira saw red. The next thing he remembers is waking up bruised and sore in an empty cell.

The only good thing to come out of that outburst was solitary, if he could even call it that.

He earned some fear for that: No one looked him in the eye. Even the guards were wary of him.

The only person he really talked to was an ex Yakuza named Godo. He was pretty cool.

For an adult.

When he got out of his week in solitary, the first person that talked to him was Godo. He went on about how Akira “really knows how to throw a jab.”

Godo took him under his wing after that. The man saw fit to teach Akira a little bit of what he knew. From ’how to properly greet your boss,’ ranging all the way to ‘how to scare the shit out of anyone.’

Basically, he got the step by step guide on how to make it as a criminal.

Not that Akira ever planned to use these ‘gifts.’

It was a week before he got released when Godo pulled him aside for a chat. He was strangely downtrodden at hearing Akira was leaving but happy for the kid all the same.

“Look, kid, you got a good head on your shoulders. When you get out, I want you to meet with my bro Iwai. He’s got a shop in Shibuya called Untouchable. He’ll set you up with work.  
Just mention my name, and you’ll be fine.”

He takes that back. Godo was amazing.

———————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akira awakens roughly on a train to the sound of two female students talking. Their uniform is blue and unfamiliar.

One has her hair up in a ponytail; she is talking loudly to a more reserved looking girl with glasses.

“Can you believe all that stuff about ‘mental shutdowns’? And that detective prince that’s investigating them? I heard he’s still high school!”

The quiet girl immediately starts fawning over the boy in question.

“He’s so dreamy! *haah~* To think someone so young could be so talented!”

Akira starts to ignore them after that.

Being so sharply awakened really did a number on his neck, But after his time in East Tokyo, he’s just glad to be out of a cell.

Akira rolls his neck around while pulling out sheets of paper, looking for something to do while he waits for his stop.

ADOPTION NOTICE

Adoptee  
Akira Kurusu

Age:16

Sex: male

DOB: March 22, 20XX

Name of birth mother: Shiomi Kurusu

Name of birth father: N/A

ADOPTIVE PARENTS

Father  
Sojiro Sakura

DOB: February 17, 19XX

Mother  
N/A

DOB: N/A

Place of residence

Yongen-Jaya

This is the seventh time he’s read it since getting it. He’s honestly surprised anyone had even considered adopting him, and that was before he was convicted of assault.

He’s simply too old for any of the wannabe parents.

“*kzzt* Shibuya. This is Shibuya. *kzzt*”

This is his stop.

Sighing to himself, he pulls out of his seat and makes his way to the train doors, getting ready for the rush of commuters as he exits the train.

As he exits, he pulls out his phone and hits his navigation app, his destination already punched in.

‘Leblanc Coffee and Curry.’

“Strange combination...” he mutters.

The young man slogs his way through the throngs of people, some wearing masks and others talking loudly on their phones.

He’s never gonna get used to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

As he thinks that, time freezes, and it seems like he’s the only one still conscious.

Panicking, he puts away his phone only to notice a large pyre of something in the middle of the square. He wants to say a fire, but it's dark. Evil but welcoming, and it stirs something within him just by looking at it.

The flames give way to reveal a figure with glowing yellow eyes and a large, sinister grin.

That was his face, his grin. What the hell is going on?

With that, everything vanished, and people returned to normal, leaving a dumbfounded Akira alone with more thoughts.

Again.

...

\----

...

As soon as Akira climbed his way up the stairs of the subway station, he was hit with an air of calm and, well, he guesses calm is the best word for it.

Maybe dull is another adjective he could use.

He spots an officer, not exactly happy he needs to talk to another ’shitty adult in blue.’

“Hey, old man, I’m looking for Leblanc. Where is it?”

He usually isn’t so abrasive, but adults seriously piss him off, especially cops after his time in prison. They really haven’t done much to garner a good reputation in his eyes.

“Old-?! *hehhh*~ whatever. It’s back in the alley past there. Y’know, kid, you should treat your elders with respect.”

Akira was already making his way down to where he was pointed to, waving a hand over his shoulder.

“Yeah, whatever.”

If these adults want respect, they should earn it.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Leblanc.

He won’t lie to himself. He’s nervous.

Akira just stands outside the door staring at the closed sign for a good 5 minutes.

Did his guardian close the place for their meeting? Is he supposed to knock?

Who wouldn’t be nervous at meeting their foster parents?

He notices the door is unlocked, as he can see the latch through the stained glass of the heavy oak door.

With a deep sigh, the ravenette pushes open the door, revealing the cafe in its entirety. It’s quaint, stylish even.

Inside is an older man and what appears to be a younger girl, who, upon seeing the boy, scuttles behind the goateed gentleman.

Akira scowls at the goatee.

Good thing the old man isn’t bald.

“I thought you’d be here earlier.” Akira shrugs.

“Anyway, I’m Sojiro Sakura, the owner of this place, and, well… I guess I’m your guardian?” The boy just stares silently. “*ahem* I’m, uh, kinda new to this sort of thing so… This is Futaba, my daughter, well, not my biological daughter, uh, she’s a friend’s, but she died, so uh…”

“Sojiro,” the orange-haired girl finally says, “You’re rambling.”

“Oh, sorry, so-” The younger man cuts him off.

“Why’d you take me in? What's your game here? Are you aware I just spent two months in jail?”

Akira was already put off by the notice, but seeing how this man was acting really isn’t what he is expecting. It's putting him really on edge.

Mr. Sakura sighs and puts a hand on his face before looking down at the girl called Futaba.

“Here, c’mon, take a seat. I got something I should tell you.” Sojiro takes a seat at one of the benches and waits for Futaba and Akira to sit with him.

Futaba moves first and sits beside him while Akira stares for a moment at the bench before taking a seat with them.

Sojiro takes a breath before beginning to speak, Akira eyeing him warily.

“To be honest, I never would have taken you in, especially with your record and history. You got a record for assault, and the only reason you weren’t given more time in prison for that fight you got in, was because I know some people with connections to the warden. You’re a lucky kid.”

Akira scoffs at that, while Futaba watches him with wide eyes.

“So why the hell did you take me in then? Why not just leave it at that? Why the hell adopt me if I'm not gonna be anything but trouble for you? I never asked for your help, old man.”

Sojiro sighs. It's heavy and breathy.

“I knew your mother.”

Akira stills at that, eyes narrowing.

“We worked together in the government. I won’t get into what it was. It was a long time ago, but we were close.”

Akira’s eyes narrow even further, and Futaba gapes.

“Sojiro! You dog!” Sakura sputters at that, waving his arms around.

“NO! No, no, no! Not like that!” Sojiro clarifies quickly before looking over at Akira and sighs again. “Jeez, kid, you got quite a glare. Anyway, I had no idea she died. I'm sorry.”

Akira loosens his glare a bit before waving off his condolences.

“It was three years ago. I’m over it.”

Sojiro stares for a bit before continuing.

“I got a letter after your sentencing from your orphanage. It said they were washing their hands of you, so they did some research into your mother's past and relationships. Apparently, my name came up, as I was the one that she placed as your godfather. If I'm honest, I’m kind of pissed off it took three years for them to even do that. You should have been living with me as soon as she passed.”

The old man takes another breath, but this one seemed like a calming one.

“So, I’m your guardian now. Call me what you want, dad or Sojiro. I'm not gonna hold my breath on the first one, though.”

Akira stares at his hands, a myriad of emotions coursing through him.

Anger at the orphanage for taking this long to give him a home that he was MEANT to be in, and shame for causing this kind man so much grief in the short time he’s ever known he existed.

The boy stands and bends his body forward at a ninety-degree angle.  
Sojiro and the girl yelling out that he doesn’t need to do so.

“I’m truly sorry for the way I talked to you, Mr. Sakura, you’ve been nothing but kind to me, and I’ve been nothing but rude. Please forgive me.”

The young girl yells.

“You’re forgiven! Please don’t do that again; it’s so embarrassing!” She’s covering her face as she says this, and Sojiro looks at him with a wry smile

“Huh, so you do got manners. We don’t do that much in the city country boy, that kind of thing is kept for big business apologies or anything along those lines. I’m just as surprised as she is you’d apologize like that.”

Akira smiles back at the old man, a genuine one.

He’s gonna like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thanks for checking out my story.
> 
> I'm not much of a writer, and I only recently decided that i was gonna hop into this, and my Beta reader (editor in reality) really helped me out with the entirety of this chap.
> 
> He's the best, check out his story, we got a similar writing style.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567699


	2. Great. A voice in your head, too? I mean, aside from me.

**3 months until rehabilitation**

  
  


Sojiro shows Akira the upstairs attic, telling him it’s where he’s gonna be sleeping for a few weeks while his room at the Sakura residence gets ready for living.

As they walk up the stairs, Akira immediately notices how much Futaba seems taken with him.

She’s staring a lot. Not that it makes him uncomfortable. She just seems kind of in awe of him. 

“*Ahem* Uh, this is where you’ll be sleeping while I get your room ready. I didn’t really get that much time to set your sleeping arrangements up, and well, I feel bad you gotta sleep in a dusty attic, and uh, it’s kinda messy, I know, but I can help you clean it up real quick. It's only midday, and I closed the store, so we got time-”

The tangerine devil interrupts him. Seriously, this girl already seems like she’ll be a handful, and he’s known her all of an hour. So when she reaches up and knocks him upside the head, he really isn’t all that surprised.

“Sojiro. Rambling.”

The older man sighs. Seriously, he does that a lot.“Sorry.”

Akira can’t help but chuckle. The young girl blushes before hiding behind Sojiro again.

“Y’know, when you smile, you don’t look half as scary.”

Akira smiles once more at that.

“I’ll take your word for it, Shorty.”

She looks offended at the nickname as offended as she can look while hiding behind the pink shirt and khakis that is Mr. Sakura, at least.

They reach the top of the stairs, and Akira takes a look around. It’s big. Bigger than any room he’s seen before that wasn’t some business or store. But messy, VERY messy. 

Jerry cans litter the room's right side; hidden behind a bike are a ladder and some painting equipment. The shelves are littered with old books and out of date newspapers. He spots a few books that look kinda interesting if they weren’t covered in so much dust and cobwebs. As he moves his head to the left side of the room, he notices more shelves, the same situation, and a sofa with a covered desk sitting behind.

“You weren’t kidding, Mr. Sakura. It’s a damn mess.”

He winces at that, realizing what he said after it came out of his mouth, but before he can get an apology out, the man lets out a belt of laughter.

“Hah! Yeah, it's gonna take some elbow grease, but I’m positive we can get it liveable, at least for a few days. I also took the liberty of putting your stuff in here. You shouldn’t unpack it all, as you’re gonna be just putting it all back when you’re rooms ready-”

“Sojiro!” That's all she needs to get out before Sojiro stops and apologizes for his word vomit. Honestly, Akira’s pretty glad she’s here to keep him in check. It’s kinda cute if he’s honest with himself.

“Well, old man, I'm gonna start. Think you can keep up, Shorty?”

“Stop calling me that!”

Sojiro lets out a chuckle of his own, already seeing a bond form between the two.

* * *

  
  
It’s late afternoon by the time the three finish off working on the room. Akira feels having extra hands made it go by so much faster. He thinks it would have taken at least two days if it was done by himself.

He lets out a grunt as he finishes moving his box into position on the freshly cleaned shelf. Mr. Sakura was kind enough to let him keep the books that interested him. At least now, he’ll have something to do while he waits for his school year to start in April.

Maybe he should look into that part-time job Godo mentioned. Shibuya, Untouchable, and Iwai. Make sure to mention Godo’s name.

“Hey, Mr. Sakura.”

Sojiro looks up from whatever he was scrubbing and grunts a “huh?”

“A friend of mine told me about a shop in Shibuya I could go apply at, and I was thinking, if it's alright with you, maybe I could go and check it out?”

Akira feels uncomfortable asking for permission to do anything. Back at the orphanage, they really did not give a damn what he did so long as he made it back before curfew. Otherwise, he’d be locked out and forced to sleep outside.

That happened more times than he was proud of.

Sojiro takes a moment and fixes him with a critical stare.

“It's legal, right?”

Before Akira could respond, Futaba, the bane of his part-time woes, launches herself into the conversation.

“Sojiro! He’s gonna go be a drug dealer!”

“What?! Why the hell would I get into that shit? The last thing I need is to get that charge on my record, you shrimp!”

Damn, that came out a little more forceful than he intended, he could tell she was obviously joking, and he was just trying to rile her up.

So when she did the exact opposite of what he expected her to do, he was immediately impressed with her ballsiness. Ballsyness? Eh, who cares.

“Maybe you’re just pretending to be this goody-two-shoes! Maybe you're actually the kingpin of… where were you from again?”

Akira couldn’t help himself. The playful smirk he heard he was known for crept its way onto his face.

“Inaba. I think you're digging too hard into this Shorty. If you keep looking for drama, you might not like what you find. Consider that advice from your new big bro.” 

Was that weird to say? He hopes not, but after that little chat, he got the go-ahead from Sojiro to head over to Shibuya, not sparing a glance at Futaba in fear that his comment truly was weird.

He really wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of embarrassment.

* * *

  
  


The door to Leblanc pushes open as Akira gets a breath of the cool early January air. Snow is starting to fall, and he begins to wish he had a larger jacket than the black blazer he bought at a thrift store back before his conviction.

A scowl etched itself onto the young man's face as he walked over to the subway station, the sun barely out as the moon made its way to the forefront of the sky. He can't help but put his hands in his pockets to hide them away from the cold, biting wind. Thinking about that damn sentencing always made him angry. He just wanted to help that poor woman.

“ _Damn brat! I’ll sue!_ ”

The scowl turns to a glare as he steps down into the underground tunnels of the subway.

He didn't even hit the bald bastard. As much as he wishes he had, he didn’t.

He didn’t commit assault, and this… The monstersaw fit to destroy a kid's life that just wanted to help some woman crying for help.

He pulls out his phone to look at the maps, just to make sure he’s getting on the right line. Man, does he gotta get used to this place—way too many lines.

He’s done trying to play hero because doing so only leads Ruin, as he has already seen. The woman he was putting his neck out to save didn’t even try to help him when that goateed bald dick called in his clout card to get the cops to take him away. 

Fucking adults.

He stepped onto the train platform, glaring at the screen, unaware that the people around him were trying to avoid looking at him, afraid he was going to murder someone for even laying their eyes on him.

* _PING_ ~* 

A text? Who would he have to text? All his friends left after his ‘assault.’

 ** _Alibaba_ **: U no, u should get sum glasses or sumthin, u got sum scary eyes, he wasn’t kidding about ur glare.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: who the fuck is this? How’d you get my number? I'll kill you.

 ** _Alibaba_ **: its futaba asshole dont threaten ur new “little sis.”

Futaba? How’d she get his number? How’d she know he was glaring? And why did she have to bring that up? So embarrassing.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: shit fuck sorry

 ** _Kuru2_ **: how’d you get my number? How’d you know I was glaring?

 ** _Alibaba_ **: thats a secret ;P and i can see thru ur camera, ur looking at ur phone with a stupid face.

Holy shit, she really could see through his camera, that's exactly the kind of face he was making. Is she a hacker or something? Damn this is so cool.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: thats really fuckin cool

 ** _Kuru2_ **: what face am i making now

He scrunched his face together and stuck his tongue out

 ** _Alibaba_ **: LOL im setting that as my background dont do that nerd or ur face’ll stay that way

 ** _Kuru2_ **: what kind of glasses should i get? I think theres a mall in shibuya if my map is right

 ** _Alibaba_ **: wow u rlly are from the country, shibuya IS a mall dumbass

 ** _Alibaba_ **: get sum big ones that hide ur eyes, i dont want u to get bullid

 ** _Alibaba_ **: or kill sum1 for trying to bulli u

He couldn't stop his face from softening. At least someone cares.

Although, the skeptical part of him that he’s been trying to kill since meeting the Sakura’s wonders why she cares at all. If anything, shouldn't she be kinda mad he’s just being inserted into her life?

His train of thought was interrupted by the actual train. Well, the subway.

As he steps on to the sardine can, he types out a message to Futaba.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: why do you care? Not trying to be a dick, genuine question.

**_Alibaba is typing..._ **

She’s typing. He's kind of nervous about her reply now.

 ** _Alibaba_ **: u seem kinda misunderstood, like u been dealt a bad hand. Me and Sojiro both see it, and I kinda feel like we're the same in that sense. And well, the fact both our moms are dead.

That's right, her mom died too. He can't believe he forgot about that. Sojiro just glossed over it when he was rambling. It seemed like it wasn’t a big deal for her, so he kind of just… forgot.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: were more alike than i thought. Thanks for the talk imouto-shrimp-chan.

 ** _Alibaba_ **: DONT CALL ME THAT

Akira can’t help but grin.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_  
  


After picking out a pair of fake glasses from the underground mall in Shibuya (1200 yen, ouch), Akira climbed the stairs that he thought would lead to the exit only to arrive back at the station square.

How the hell did anyone ever get around this maze of a city? 

Not wanting to get lost again, he decided he’d just walk over to the main strip of Shibuya. Along the way, he spotted a man speaking on a soapbox about politics and other crap that didn’t interest him. The only thing that actually drew his eye was his message on the sash he was wearing: “Friendly society bright future.” He couldn't help but scoff at that; There's no way this society was ever “friendly.”

Deciding he was done taking detours, he walked over to the main street, dead set on finding Untouchable. 

However, he couldn't find it anywhere. He walked up and down it, stepping into the many stores to see if it was some kind of “front,” asking the cashiers if they knew an ‘Iwai.’ It took him five stores before he realized just how suspicious he looked by doing that, so he decided to ditch that idea, bite the bullet, and just ask someone where it was.

Preferably not another cop.

Just as he thought that, he spots a vulgar-looking teenager with yellow hair walking out of an arcade. Lucky!

Not that he was one to talk about looks or anything.

“Hey man, sorry to bug you, but do you know where I could find Untouchable? I’m supposed to meet the guy who owns it for a job interview, and I’m seriously lost.”

Nailed it. He should lie more often. He’s quite the debonair if he says so himself.

“Huh? Oh shit! You’re going to work for that big bastard?!? I really don't envy you, man. That dudes scary as hell. But yeah, I know where the place is. C’mon, I'll lead you to it.”

The blondie immediately turns one-eighty from where the two stood and makes a right down an alley. This puts Akira on edge, and he can’t help himself from saying something.

“An alley? We just met blondie, and you're already trying to jump me?”

As Akira follows behind, he spots that the yellow-haired dude seems to favor his left leg. If it really comes down to a scrap, he’ll aim for the right.

“Nah, the store is down this way. Trust me, man, I wouldn't wanna jump you. It looks like you got twenty pounds on me.”

Oh yeah, that’s right. He isn’t the scrawny twig he was back before prison.

“I'm just joking. Thanks for the help. I seriously appreciate it. People in Tokyo aren’t all that friendly to country kids like me.”

The blonde guy can’t help but let out a chortle at that. “They aren’t friendly to anyone.”

The two of them come up to a store with a neon green sign reading “Untouchable.”

Seriously, he never would have thought to look back here, the sign is hidden behind a massive restaurant on Mainstreet, and his instincts tell him to avoid the alleys of Tokyo at all costs.

The blonde bids him farewell at that, wishing him luck at his interview with the “scary gun guy.”

Akira has to hype himself up after that. His nerves getting the better of him, so he stands outside looking at the barred glass windows. Thinking back on what Godo taught him.

“ _If ya wanna make a good first impression on anyone in the game, you gotta look them in the eyes. Don’t take no for an answer, kid. You gotta stick to your guns.”_

Akira steels himself, ready to make a good first impression. He pushes open the door, the bell tinkling as the young man takes a step inside. When he makes it over the threshold, he can’t help but take a look around.

Guns. Guns and more guns.

He’s never really been interested in them, but he can’t help but think they look interesting. He doesn’t notice a man looking up from some kind of magazine, scowling in his general direction, chewing a lollipop, trying to gauge just who entered his store. The kids not one of his regulars, that’s for sure. He’s not even an enthusiast, judging by the way he’s staring at everything with unfamiliar eyes.

“You an enthusiast?”

The man Akira can only assume was Iwai is exactly how he was expecting.

Intimidating eyes.

Grizzled face.

Good thing he knows exactly how to deal with this kind of person.

“You Iwai?” Akira looks him in the eyes, exactly how he was taught.

“I might be. Who the hell's askin?” His voice is tight and rough but not violent. Akira can make this work.

The young man makes his way over to the counter, where he assumes Iwai is lounging along, feet on the countertop. As soon as he’s in front of the man, eyes not leaving each other, he rests his palms on the railing.

“I’m looking for work, Godo recommended this place, and he said you’d set me up.”

Iwai eyes him for a bit longer before chuckling. He puts away his magazine and sits up from his lounging position.

“East Tokyo, huh? I’d have had you pegged for a north kid. East’s rough.”

“I got shafted. North would have been great.”

Akira was surprised that Iwai seemed to know his stuff. Then again, there must have been some history if Godo knew him.

“Heh. Yeah, I hear ya. How’s Godo doing? Is he still there for life?”

The two ”unsavory” gentlemen chatted about their mutual friend.

“He tried for parole twice in the two months I was locked in there with him. That guy got rejected each time. They really don’t wanna let the guy out with a second-degree murder charge.”

Iwai let out a grunt at that.

“He’s been in there for a while now. You’d think at least give him some kind of break. He was a stupid kid when he pulled that stunt. We were all dumb kids back then. But I respect him. We weren’t blooded brothers or anything. I visit him every now and then. If he took a liking to you, kid, then I’ll see about giving you a job.”

Akira let out a smile at that. This is gonna be great.

“So kid, you got a name?”

And there goes his smile. He can’t believe he forgot to tell him his name.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Iwai. My name is Akira Kurusu. I realize that it was rude of me to just come in here and demand a job without telling you my name.”

Iwai laughs at that.

“You got manners kid, I’ll give you that, but don’t worry about it. If you’re anything like Godo was, I won't be expecting any form of manners. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I want you to come in on Thursdays and Sundays, evening shifts only. You’re part-time, so I’ll have you cleaning the place. Prove your worth, and I’ll have you do more… demanding jobs. Deal?”

“You got a deal, Aniki.”

A deal between the fool and the hanged-man has been struck. A distinctly feminine voice in his head makes it known with a crash of chains.

He grabs his head with a wince, and Iwai asks him if he’s alright.

Akira waves off the concern, not wanting to appear insane in front of his new employer. 

Great; now he’s got a voice in his head to worry about too.

“Aniki?” Iwai poses the question with a quirked eyebrow.

“Yeah, if that's alright with you, it’s better than old man, right?” Akira answers with a smirk and a twist of his hand to emphasize the age difference.

“Heh, call me what you want, kid. I don’t care.”

Akira takes this as a good excuse to push his luck a bit. He’s had a lot recently. Why not take advantage?

“I'll see you on Thursday, Dickhead.”

Iwai lets loose a bark of laughter at that, but this one sounds more genuine.

“Hah! You got Guts punk! Keep talking like that, and you’ll lose them.”

The threat doesn’t meet his eyes. Akira uses this to take his leave, waving a hand over his shoulder.

* * *

  
  


As soon as Akira steps out of the door, he receives a text.

*PING~*

 ** _Alibaba_ **: what does “demanding jobs” mean?

 ** _Kuru2_ **: it’s a model gun store. He’s probably just gonna show me how to engrave or sumn

As he finishes typing that, he feels his entire equilibrium shift as he’s knocked to the floor. It wasn’t painful or anything, just extremely shocking, so of course, the way he reacted was justified.

So he tells himself.

“WHAT THE FUCK?! I'LL KILL You~?” He sorta trailed off on the ‘you’ there, lowering into a small voice, as he realizes the person that whacked into him is a girl.

A pretty girl.

And the fact he was, in fact, basically being straddled by a girl. Prison really screwed with his ability to talk to them.

* * *

  
  


Sumire Yoshizawa was not having a good day. She flopped her routine, and Kasumi won the first spot.

Again.

So when she ran full tilt down an alley trying to escape the embarrassment of losing her sister (not a very good decision in hindsight). She didn't look where she was going, another thing she gets scolded for by Kasumi and slammed into a person. When she finally catches her bearings after the fall, she immediately begins to try to apologize; however, she’s interrupted by a loud, intimidating voice.

“What the fuck?! I’ll kill you~?” his voice trails off as she flinches, absolutely terrified of getting herself into a situation she feels will surely bring her death. She just sits there, unaware of the position the two are in, awaiting her immediate demise. It doesn’t come as a voice, cracking and awkward, sounds beneath her.

She realizes just how they were positioned, and when it clicks in her brain just how improper the position is, the door to the store creaked open, tinkling with the movement.

“The hells goin’ on out he- oh. Oh shit. Kid, I've known you for five minutes, and you're already doin’ shit like this outside of my place of business? You got more than Guts, you got nerve punk.”

A frightening man steps out of his store with hands in his pockets, he movers over to the two, standing off to the side. Staring at the two that were entangled in an accidental embrace.

“Sorry, Aniki, it's not my fault, I swear.” The boy in question covers his face in embarrassment as Sumire uses the timely discovery of their… intimate position to pull off from the entanglement.

As soon as she's upright and standing on two feet, she looks over to the scary man and tries to avoid looking at the boy, lying on the frozen asphalt holding his upper body upright with an elbow, face still covered but eyes staring at her with a calculating gaze.

“You- um, Y’alright?” At that, she raises her head, fear still clearly etched on her face and takes in his face. He’s a bit older than her, maybe a year. Scary eyes were hidden behind a pair of large fake glasses she can tell are fake because she wears the same brand. He’d have a pretty good looking face if it weren’t permanently in a glaring position.

“Y’know, You’d be pretty good looking if you smiled.” She doesn’t even realize what she’s saying before the boy in question lets out a soft, strangled chuckle.

“Heh, I heard something similar earlier today, actually. I should start taking that advice if I keep getting it.”

With a smooth motion, one well-rehearsed and practised, she bends her body forward at a ninety-degree angle to apologize. 

Unaware of the surly man's eyes widening and the boy's face turning scarlet.

“I’m truly sorry about what happened! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I smacked into him. It was my fault. Please don’t punish him as I was the one to cause the commotion.”

As the jumbled apology leaves her mouth, she hears a familiar and slightly infuriating voice call her name.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

  
  
Akira finally understood what Futaba meant. This really is embarrassing. This is his punishment for pushing his luck past its limits, and now he’s well and truly paying for it.

As he thinks this, A girl's voice echoes through the alley.

"Sumire! Where are you?!”

The girl that smashed into him looks over toward the voice, her body still bent, and straightens out before answering the call.

So that’s her name. Cute, he likes flowers.

“I’m over here, Kasumi.”

With that, he finally stands up from his resting position on the ground. Not nearly as graceful as the girl that tackled him, but quickly.

Man, she was impressive; she did it in one smooth motion. Was she a dancer? It’d explain the weight she had when she bowled him over.

A girl strikingly similar to the one he was fawning over, runs over to the scene and scoops her up into a hug.

“I was so worried! Don't run away like that!”

The one Akira assumes is Kasumi notices the unsavory gentlemen standing around, in the vicinity of her… sister? Who knows at this point.

“Red, Who are they?”

“Oh, uh, to be honest, I don’t know. I just met them before you came down here.”

Akira folds his arms together at that.

“Met? More like jumped if you ask me. She ran into me full tilt on my way out of this fine establishment my new boss here runs, and we got acquainted on the ground when she knocked me over. By the way, for someone so thin, you got some weight on you, ‘Red.’”

Sumire gives him an apologetic smile before moving back behind Kasumi.

Iwai himself lets out a grunt.

“Yeah, _well,_ acquainted.” Akira lets out an uncomfortable cough at that.

“Well, how about we get introduced? Maybe you could give me your ID while we’re at it? As an apology for my sister?” This girl really caught him off guard. He was NOT expecting that at all.

Quick, be smart, say something witty.

“H-huh? What?” Smooth moron.

“Charming.” His thoughts exactly, Aniki.

“Y’know, your chat ID? I’d love to talk to you more, you look pretty interesting. And handsome.”

Kasumi keeps moving closer with every word she says, and Akira can’t help but flinch under her roaming eyes, trying to keep as far away as possible. This has never happened before. He’s got no idea what to do in a situation like this. Godo only ever taught him how to deal with scary men, not pretty girls!

The worst part is this girl is scary _and_ pretty—a bad combo.

“A-Akira," He clears his throat, nervously. "that’s my name, yea, haha! W-what’s yours?”

His voice cracked and trembled with every word. a higher decibel has never left his mouth before.

“I’m Kasumi. You already met Red. I’m her twin sister. Are you nervous?”

She leans her body close with her hands behind her back and blinds him with a smile.

He can hear the old bastard he thought was his Aniki snickering at his pathetic display. Shooting a quick glare his way, he moved over to where Sumire was, trying to get as far away from the hellsprite that was Kasumi as possible. His heart can’t handle this stimulation.

“I-Is she always this straightforward?! I’ve never been this intimidated in my life!” He whisper-shouted this at the dumbfounded redhead who seemed like she just saw a ghost.

He really hasn’t. And he spent time in prison, for Christ's sake!

“Only when she wants something. Be careful, Akira. She’s got her eyes on you.”

The girl in question seemed to have lost interest following after the fluffy-haired boy, shifting her gaze to the scruffy man with the hat.

“Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Kasumi Yoshizawa, sir. Is this your store?”

With a slight bow, she flashes him a smile, that he promptly returns with a kind grin that has no right appearing on his face.

“Names Iwai, little lady. You interested in airsoft?”

A businessman through and through. Akira can only look on in awe as his Aniki looks his way, giving him a signal that he read as ‘He’ll distract her for a bit.’

“I never thought about it. Is it fun?” She innocently asks with a finger on her chin.

“Well…” Iwai leads her inside to show her around before looking back and mouthing at Akira that he owes him.

He’s gonna polish that whole store for him. His new Aniki is the best.

Letting out a sigh, he removes himself from behind the little redhead. Honestly, the situation would have been pretty funny if he saw it in the third person. A tall, scruffy, and mean-looking delinquent. Hiding behind a girl a head shorter. It almost makes him laugh before his phone lets out a tone.

*PING~*

 ** _Alibaba_ **: it’s pretty late, u should come home soon, Sojiro’s worrying and I can’t keep him on a leash for long.

 ** _Kuru2_ **: I’m finishing up soon, prolly gonna be another hour.

“Is that your parents? Sorry for keeping you. I’ll explain the situation to Kasumi. I’m sure she’ll understand.”

Akira lets out a sigh, putting away his phone before raising his head back up to reply. 

“Yeah, I should probably start heading back. Give me your ID. You seem like a nice person. I’d like to talk to you again.”

Sumire seems taken aback at that, unsure of why he’d ask her that instead of her sister. Shaking her head to try and clear out those thoughts, she puts on a playful smile.

“Oh, so you won’t give yours to Kasumi, but you throw her lines back at me and expect me to give you mine?”

She has a decent sense of humor, another plus in his books.

“Your sister is terrifying. If anything, when I message you, you can just give it to her then. Deal?”

He puts out a hand for a shake to make it ‘legit.’

She gives him a bright smile.

“You're a bit of a dork, you know that?”

He feels a pain in his ego.

“But deal.” she grabs his outstretched hand and gives it a firm shake. “Give me your phone. I'll put it in.”

As he hands her the phone, chains crash, and the voice from earlier echoes about how; ‘the fool has made a deal with faith’ and it will lead him to new power, causing him to flinch and grab his head.

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” She’s worried that the fall they both had earlier might have been rougher than she thought.

“Ah, it’s nothing, just tired. Go ahead and put it in, and I’ll get out of your hair.”

As she does so, she can’t help but shoot a look in his direction while punching her email.

His face is tight, and it looks like he’s thinking.

Great, so the voice is here to stay. Should he talk to someone about this? It could be something scary. He can’t help but think about that thing in Shibuya square earlier today when time stopped for a second and that evil, blue, not-fire pillar had his face in it. 

Are these connected? He certainly hopes not.

“Akira? Yoo hoo~, anyone home?”

A hand is being waved in his face, and he snaps away from his thoughts.

“Hm?-Oh! Sorry Red, I was thinking about what I’m gonna do for dinner.”

She looks at him with strange eyes.

“Uh, huh. Well, I put in my ID. You should probably head home now. You look tired. Did you figure it out?” 

“Huh? Figure what out?”

There’s a look on her face like she caught him in something.

“What you’re doing for dinner.”

“Oh, heh, not yet. I’ll save that for the train. Anyway, I’ll see you, ‘round Red.”

He starts walking before she can say anything. He’s already out of the alley before she realizes she never told him her name.

* * *

  
  


The ride back to Yongen was shorter than he expected, especially since he had Futaba to chat with over text on his way home.

Home.

Feels weird to say. It was only yesterday he was packing up all his belongings into a small box and moving away from the orphanage he lived at for so long.

That was never home to him, and his old home died with his mother.

 _*kzzt*_ **“Yongen Jaya. This is Yongen Jaya”.** _*kzzt*_

He was pulled away from those thoughts before he could get any deeper into them. Standing up from his seat, he made his way to the exit doors, mentally preparing himself for how things will be when he gets back to Leblanc.

He was out later than he wanted to be. Would Mr. Sakura be upset because of that? He really hopes not/ The last thing he needs is to get on that man's bad side.

The doors slide open, and he takes a step out of doors, immediately heading for the stairs out to Main Street.

As he comes back into Yongen, he’s immediately washed over by the calm he called boring earlier in the day. After the hell that was Shibuya, he’d take the quiet boring and over the hellish ‘bumpin’ any day of the week.

The alley to Leblanc comes into view, and he turns down it before coming to a stop outside the doors. A repeat of earlier occurs as he’s stuck looking at the sign, now reading open, the hours on it showing it’d be closing soon for the night.

After having it closed all day for him, Sojiro must have seen fit to open it for a bit since they were all done getting him all set up upstairs.

Just in time. He pulls out his phone to check the time. 7:30. He’s got another half hour, so the old man should be cool, right? God, he hopes so.

He spends another minute trying to calm his nerves before deciding he was just gonna do it and deal with what happens when it happens.

The door pushes open, and he’s retaken by the atmosphere of the cafe, quaint and welcoming. It’s really starting to grow on him. His thoughts are interrupted by a baritone voice signalling his entrance.

“Ah, you’re back.”

Sojiro is tending to the counter, cleaning a cup with a rag. Futaba is sitting at the bar, typing away on a laptop. She raises her head, looking over at him, giving a little “yo” before returning to whatever it was she’s working on.

“Did you eat?” 

Akira looks over at him, shaking his head.

“Take a seat. I got some leftover curry.”

Futaba, as he sits, calls Sojiro on his bluff.

"You liar, you made it for him.”

Sojiro sputters before sighing, deciding fighting it isn’t worth it and giving him a plate.

“Coffee good for you?”

Akira can’t help it anymore.

“Are you mad at me?”

He really wasn’t expecting this at all. The Sakura’s are great at always exceeding those shallow expectations.

“Why? Should I be?” Sojiro gives him a look.

“I mean, wasn’t I out later than you expected? Futaba texted me saying you were worried.”

Sojiro whips his head over to her, a blush on his face. Clearly embarrassed. Everyone seems to be getting embarrassed lately.

“You told him that?!”

Futaba just shrugs.

He covers his face and rubs at his eyes for a second.

“Look, Akira, you’re a teenager. You can take care of yourself. I won’t lie, I was… worried, but that was only because you're new to the city and I was afraid you’d get lost or something. I mean, hell, kid, you already got work lined up. How’d that go, by the way? You’re curry’s getting cold. Oh and before I forget, what kind of coffee-“

Futaba fixes Sojiro with a look of her own and just says:

“Rambling~.”

“Oh, sorry. How’d the job thing go?”

Akira is so caught off guard by everything he doesn’t even notice the tears fall from his eyes.

It’s been so long since anyone _cared._ They just fall and fall with no sign of stopping.

Futaba is the first to notice as Sojiro is hiding his embarrassment by focusing on a particularly tough stain on one of his coffee mugs.

“Woah Woah Woah, holy shit, are you okay? What’s wrong? Sojiro, you made him cry!”

She rushes over to his side and tries to do something, but she’s so flustered all she can really do is wave her arms around him.

Sojiro looks up, startled and worried. He throws the mug in the sink before making his way over to the crying boy.

“What?! But I didn’t- oh jeez Akira, uh, Futaba, get some tissues!”

She runs over to the pantry she knew held the tissues they leave on the tables for customers.

“What kind!? There’s like, eighty different brands in here!”

“Any kind! Just hand me some!”

Instead of just running back over and handing them to him, she throws the box over the counter and nails Akira right in the head. 

“Ahhh! Oh, man, sorry! Are you okay?!”

The tear covered boy can’t help himself. He lets out a large bout of laughter. Seriously, it’s the hardest he’s laughed in a long time. He’s laughing so hard he falls out of his chair, freaking Sojiro out even more. As soon as he starts to calm down, Sojiro moves to help him up, and once he’s on his feet, Sojiro holds him by the shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

“Kid, what’s wrong? What happened?”

Akira wipes at his eyes, the tears finally stopping, and shrugs before answering.

“I really don’t know what came over me. Sorry for worrying you, but I really needed a laugh like that. It’s been forever.”

Sojiro takes a second to collect himself, sighs (his character trait) and looks at Akira again, face soft with worry.

“I’m not talking about the laughing smartass. Why’d you start crying like that?”

It’s now Akira’s turn to sigh. He looks over at Futaba, wringing her hands together, looking at him with the same face Sojiro was making.

“I-I dunno, I just had a lot on my mind recently, and I’ve been stressed out. I think it just sorta… came out. I’m sorry for worrying you guys.”

Their faces show they don’t believe him, but they can tell that’s all they’re going to get out of him, so they decide not to push it.

“Well, alright. Eat your curry. I'll make you some coffee, then you should head to bed. You had a long day.”

And so eating is what he does, and it’s amazing. Holy shit, he’s never had curry like this before. He’s about to send a compliment the old man's way before a cup is placed next to the plate.

“It’s not Leblanc curry without the coffee, kid. Try it. They complement each other well.”

He raises his head to look at the Chief, his signature smirk grazing like an old friend on the old man's weathered features.

Akira takes a sip, and wow. He was not kidding. 

The young man really wasn’t much of a coffee drinker, only the canned kind, but he could get used to this. The flavour is rich and strong but easy to drink. Its undertones smooth and textured. He could tell a master brewed it.

Not that Akira was a connoisseur or anything.

“Mr. Sakura, this is amazing. I’ve never had food this good before.”

Before Sojiro could respond, Futaba jumps her way into the chat.

“He’s good, right? It’s one of the reasons I’m keeping him around.”

The gentleman lets out a chuckle and just rests his back against the wall behind the bar, sending a nod Akira's way.

Akira realizes then and there that he wants to learn everything Sojiro knows. He will have that same swagger, and he will brew coffee as good as this if only to make up for the trouble he’s given him.

This he swears to himself.

After finishing his meal, he bids Futaba and Sojiro a good night, heading up to his room.

While getting into his sleepwear, he hears the door open and close to the store, the distinct sound of a latch being pulled into its resting position.

He’s left alone in the attic. He kinda likes it up here: It’s cozy in its own way, and it’s big. He could make it his own with just a few decorations.

Maybe he’d see if the boss will let him stay here instead of having to go through all the trouble of setting up a room in his house.

But that’s a conversation for tomorrow. Tonight, he just wants to sleep in his own bed. No more cells or bunks. His own bed.

After plugging in his cellphone, he sends a quick text to Sumire and nods off to sleep, ready to wake up and face the next day.

Only to drift off and wake up in a cell.

Panic. Fear. Anger. Confusion. 

All these emotions course through him as he flings himself off the bed, only to fall face-first onto the ground. A ball and chain constrict his feet, and his hand are bound with chains. His neck is bound with a heavy chain collar.

Why the hell is he in a cell?! Where is he!? Where’s Leblanc!?

His thoughts run rampant. He immediately begins to plan his escape, only to be pulled over to the cell door. The chains around his neck latched around two young and blue wardens.

“On your feet, inmate! Our Master has words for you!”

One of them speaks. It’s loud and shrill.

“Listen carefully, inmate. Our Master should not have to waste words on an animal like you.”

This voice is cold and calm. The exact opposite, but the same? What the fuck is going on here? That train of thought is interrupted by a sinister and cruel sounding voice immediately taking his attention. No. Demanding his attention.

“ _Trickster. Welcome to my velvet room.”_

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of this chapter, however, I'm also aware that things are moving pretty fast. 
> 
> I think I'm only gonna have one more chapter of Akira getting settled in before we get things trucking forward.
> 
> Anyway, forgive my rambling, thanks for reading.
> 
> Also my Beta (@murb93) is great check out his story, there's a link in the previous chapter.


	3. She'll never like you. You made your bed, now lie in it. Coward.

**7 months after Rehabilitation has begun**

  
  


Bright flashing lights and the sound of roulette tables spinning pack the chatter filled casino, which seems out of place in the middle of the Government Office District.

Along the shadows in the upper floors of the member’s hall, a man in a black coat, high collared and elegant, parkours his way along with the chandeliers and signs, making precisely choreographed moves no ordinary human should perform.

A certain level of cockiness is transparent in his movements as he comes to a stop in clear view of the gamblers below.

Akira Kurusu lets loose a well-used smirk. He grabs a nearby tether dangling near the platform where he stands to stabilize himself. The smirk not leaving his face, the masked thief bears the treasure he’s claimed for himself.

People on the casino floor begin calling out and pointing to the dapper young man. 

“Hey... Up there!” A businessman was looking to recover from his workday with a night of gambling only to have it interrupted by news of Thieves robbing the casino. Catches a glimpse of a man in a black coat holding a briefcase. The thief takes his leave when spotted, moving in a blur to the next platform perpendicular to his bearings.

Men in black suits wearing black shades talk on an earpiece upon hearing of the Thieves location.

“He’s here. Move-in on his position.”

The guards push their way through the large crowd of gamblers. Unaware, their target is long gone from his previous location. 

He runs over a ledge and pulls himself up with one hand, holding the treasure in the other, using his momentum to flip his legs over, then dropping into a slide while tossing the briefcase into an open vent. He does this all while keeping pace with the speed he set moving toward the drop zone.

“The package is secure. I’m moving out to the Entrance Hall to keep them on my trail.” 

Akira jumps over a gap and onto another hanging platform, this one hexagonal and purple.

A high pitched boyish voice sounds off in his earpiece.

“Good. Now get moving!” The voice is followed up by another male, the new one arrogant and smooth.

“This is our only chance!” Overly acted panic barely masks the impatience that goes unnoticed in his expression. Akira picks up on it: Wearing masks is his specialty. It’s another facial expression he’s known for. He wipes away the excited smirk and gives way to a scowl upon hearing the poorly acted voice.

“Shut up, Crow. I’m a professional.” The one known as Crow stays silent at that.

Akira runs along the path laid out for him. Seriously, how lucky can he get? He had a clear route all the way to his objective. As he jumps onto a glass light fixture, the boyish voice from earlier cracks into his earpiece, a cocky smile audible in his speech.

“I gotta say, showing yourself in front of the crowd was an excellent move. Great job as always, Joker.”

“Has anyone seen Violet? She’s been silent since she split off from Skull.” The overly serious voice of a woman this time takes center stage in his attention at her real worry. Akira, now known as Joker, lets out a worried groan. He should have known she’d pull something like this. Trying to ease her woes, Joker makes up an excuse.

“She-" A tired sigh, telling stories of countless lost battles, leaves his mouth. "She can take care of herself, Queen. I’m sure Oracle has eyes on her whereabouts.”

It’s difficult for Joker to say that, but Violet made that fact clear to him after their recent encounter. As much as it pains him to admit, she’s shown she really can handle herself.

“I’m tracking her location. Don’t worry about her boss. She’s fine.” A young and girlish tone sounds anew in his ear.

The Queen sighs in relief a bit at her consoling words. 

“If you say so, Joker. I don't like it when she goes off by herself like that. She worries me when she gets headstrong.” The masked boy grunts in agreement with the concern.

Multiple voices sound on about how much they respect Joker's skill in handling the revelation above the gamblers. He hasn't been listening much, busy thinking about his wayward kouhai.

He jumps down a few signs, leaping over another gap between platforms as a garbled transmission picks up in his earpiece, pulling him from his focus.

“Surround…..Won't...area… they….escape.” The crackling and buzzing hurts his ears and forces him to take a second to tap at the earpiece.

“Anyone else pick that up?” He poses the question to his teammates, hoping the acting he portrays comes off as real.

Oracle gives him the answer he was secretly vying for, 

“Yeah, but I have no idea where it's coming from. Don’t worry about it now, Joker, just focus on escaping.” Another smirk graces his face as he responds with a “roger.”

Joker comes to the end of the platforms, his goal in reach. Not slowing down, the boy leaps the 7-foot height, grabbing hold of the railings to the administration floor. Pulling himself up with another leap, he flips over the guardrail onto his feet.

As Joker touches the ground, a gory explosion sprays the area around him. Simultaneously, two black-clad security guards burst into their shadow forms upon catching the masked young man by surprise.

A feral smile appears on his face, wildly different from the smirk he’s known for up to this point. His mask violently erupts in a blue flame as his dagger and gun are flung from their concealed locations within his sleeves. He spins the dagger in anticipation of a fight. A shadowy figure appears behind him, red and winged. Looking like the devil himself with the horns poking downward, revealing its smiling, flaming toothy maw.

“Arséne!” His voice is cruel and rough. “We will ravage them!”

“Take em’ down, Joker!” An energetic feminine voice enters his ears with excitement.

It gives him the permission he didn’t ask for: To rip them apart. He rushes the shadows, ducking under a large arm, looking to take his head off with a single strike. They’ll never touch him if they’re this slow.

“Comparing power levels.” Oracle takes a second before finishing her review. Joker weaves through their prolonged attacks, Arsène gliding with him as he laughs at their _pathetic_ display. “These two are nothing. Do your thing, Joker.”

“With pleasure.” The feral smile from earlier grows into a crazed one. “Maeigaon! AHAHAHAHA!”

The (somewhat insane) laughter fills the cursed air as Joker disintegrates the two shadows with a snap of his fingers. The shadows are nothing but dust as Joker looks at the pile with extreme disappointment. 

“Seriously? That's it? After all that build-up, this is all they got?” He puts his weapons back in their concealed holsters, upset at the fact he wasn’t even able to slice or shoot them at least a little bit as Arsène fades back into his mask, covering his upper face once more. He sighs as he moves toward the doors leading to the entrance, only to be ambushed again. This time by many more than just two. He can't even count how many as he readies his equipment again, a smile returning once more.

“Now this is more like it! This’ll be fun!” Oracle ruins his fun by speaking up.

“Joker! Get the hell out of there! We still got a mission to finish!” A glared look appears as he struggles to pull away from the thrilling fight waiting for him. He lets out an angered grunt while he dodges away from a baton swing, exactly the way he was taught, dropping into a low crouch.

“Fine.” It comes out guttural and animalistic. He jumps once more onto a giant sign behind him before turning and leaping up onto a balcony. 

“Over there, through that door!” His fun killer guide leads him to a maintenance hall, and once again, his ears are pained by more garbled buzzing.

“Unconfirmed… Working on…. Capture….”

More of the same transmission from earlier. No one on his team seems to notice, so he leaves it, not wanting to draw more attention to the plan he and his true thieves drew up.

As he sneaks his way through the grey and stickered halls of the maintenance way, he hears his companions complain about how hard it is to sneak their way past all the guards. The security level is maxed, something he’s anxious about since Violet still hasn’t made her appearance. More men in black suits emerge along his escape route, so he readies himself for a fight, only to be interrupted once again by Oracle.

“You’ll never get away if you keep fighting! Be smart for once, you idiot! Just hide!”

And so he does, not wanting to incur her wrath. Although, a small (Large) part of him really hopes they’ll spot him. He moves from corner to corner, slowly and methodically, before he comes along a grated furnace room with another man in black standing guard, in the way of his exit.

Another smile appears on his face, this one cold. He creeps up in the shadows, hiding behind a box whenever the guard turns to look in his general direction. When Joker reaches the right amount of distance to the ‘man,’ he shoots out his hand, his grappling hook flinging itself around its neck, and pulls it over with a raise of his wrist. Once it reaches him, he rips it over his shoulder, and as soon as it's on the ground, he stabs it in the throat. It gurgles before fading into a mass of black ash.

  
His goggled Oracle lets out a shocked yelp.

“You didn’t need to do that, Joker. I’m sure he would have left soon,” she trails off into a lapse of silence before Joker answers with a cold voice.

“It was in my way.” 

Before Oracle can retaliate, she gets distracted by a nearby blip on her screen. “Hold on, Violet’s above you and- Wait, She's surrounded! Go to help her!”

As she says that, he hears a pained yell sound above him. He knows that voice. All blood leaves his face as he throws his grappling hook to a metal beam above, looking to land on the grated bridge just out of his jumping height. He flings into the air, blood rushing in his ears as he fears the worst happened to her—the same as it did her sister.

When he lands, he looks to his right, into a storage room where a circle of shadows close in on a familiar, red-haired, masked girl. She's holding her side.

Injured. 

After his quick diagnostic investigation, all his anger pools into a single motive. Protection.

He runs over to the circle, weapons drawn and shoots wildly, trying to draw their attention. No wild smile on his face this time, only glare as he takes no pleasure, only driven to a single goal: Shooting the ones that hurt the girl he promised to protect. He domes a few in his charge. Only four remain now, his pistol running out of ammunition. Sliding down low to not take a baton to the chest, he draws his dagger, putting away his now useless pistol. With the momentum of the slide, he kicks his foot into the leg of the assaulting shadow, shattering it into a broken mess. As soon as he slows, he tucks his body into a roll to dodge an incoming burst of swift attacks coming from nearby floating demons. 

Rangda, weak to lightning but repels physical attacks and nullifies the curse.

And so Arsène and his dagger will not be ideal for a fight like this.

Switching is instant for him now as he calls out Ishtar, proof of his bond with his bubbly buddy.

With another snap of his fingers, his mask fades into fiery blue, revealing his sharp grey eyes, pulled into a narrow squint.

“Ishtar! Maziodyne, Hit em hard!” A beautiful, horned woman appears behind him. Latched to his back in a lover's embrace, and blows a kiss in the direction of the devils. In an instant, they are fried into nothingness as lightning strikes. 

One left. He’ll take this one himself.

As he makes his way over to the broken shadow, holding its leg in pain, his mask returns, hiding the intense glare. Instead of beating it senseless like he wanted to, a gunshot rings out and blows apart the shadow, turning it to dust. He turns, wanting to question the shooter. He gets a look at her face, a strong expression of her own, stopping his mouth from forming a single word. Instead, he lets out a sigh before calling out Ishtar to heal her wounds as she slings her lever-action rifle back around her shoulder.

“Ishtar. Salvation… Please.” Her embrace is strong when noticing who she was healing, a glare of her own shooting out to the girl in question. Unable to refuse an order, she does as she’s requested but not before leaving a kiss on her master’s cheek and giving the masked girl a haughty smile as she disappears. He doesn’t even notice as he’s much too fixated on staring the girl down with a look of disappointment, different to the one earlier after fighting the weak shadows.

“I don't think she likes me very much.” The leotard-clad girl tries to joke, but the one who jokes is in no mood.

“What the hell were you thinking going off on your own like that? I told you to follow Skull.” Joker is pissed and absolutely in the right this time. She really screwed up big time.

“I-I was trying to lead a few of the shadows away for the team. I thought I could handle being on my own.” She tries to reason with him, but after their chat the other day, Violet really can’t make an excuse for her behaviour. While she’s aware she screwed up, the stubborn part of her really wants to make an impression on all of her senpai.

“Well, evidently, you can’t. Go link up with the team. We’re done standing around.” She’s taken aback by his tone. They JUST talked about this, and he’s still pulling the same stunts.

“Joker-” An angry voice interrupts her. 

“Go. Now. That’s an order.” She can’t argue. She really did screw up. So with a lowered head, she nods and jumps off onto a ventilation duct, disappearing from view.

“Little harsh, don’t ya think?” His best friend's voice sounds in his ear, kind and understanding like always, but this time it's scolding. With another sigh, he gives him an answer.

Groaning, Joker rubs at the back of his head. “Probably. But she’ll never learn if I don’t give her some shit.” He thinks back to their talk on the school's roof, realizing he came off exactly the same way she was mad at him. Smothering and overprotective. He puts a hand on his face and gives yet another sigh before moving toward the exit Oracle points him to. The young thief runs up the stairs at a breakneck pace, only slowing to a stop to let patrolling groups of guards pass. He’d try to fight them, but he’s seriously running low on time. 

“Joker, Your exit’s just at the top of these stairs.” His guide speaks in a subdued tone after his display earlier, still clearly uncomfortable with what she saw him do.

When he reaches the top of the stairs, he comes out onto a balcony above the main entrance. A large stained glass window is in view as he grabs the rail.

“Through there?” he questions this, already expecting the answer. 

“That's just how it is. There’s no other way.” She says this with frustration in her tone, unable to grasp why he’s smirking as she says so. 

A group of guards show up behind him, and as much as he’d love a scrap, he’s got a once in a lifetime opportunity to jump through a window as he makes his daring escape. Excitement at the fact coursing through his body, he jumps onto the rail keeping an inhuman amount of balance as he runs along the edge. When he reaches the window, he can’t help but leave them with a cocky smile and a wave before giving them an arrogant;

“See ya.” 

The glass shatters instantly as he busts his way through it, turning midair into a swan dive. Voices echo in his ear, calling him a showoff and about how ‘beautiful he looks.’ Strange.

When he hits the ground, he tucks into a roll to brace for the fall to not break his legs, leaving him crouched on the ground.

Another happy landing.

Lights flash, and his vision is blinded. Unsure of what's going on, he covers his face with a crimson gloved hand. As his vision adjusts, he notices the cars. Police. Along with dozens or even hundreds of officers.

“What's going on?!” 

“What the hell just happened?!”

And “Joker, can you handle this?!” Yell into his ear, he can't even differentiate who's saying what as he’s so disoriented by the lights.

Of course. All according to plan.

“Move-in! Get him!” Joker is already halfway across the road as he hears the megaphone blare, and loud footsteps move toward him. He spots a fire escape, and using his enhanced strength, he leaps for it and professionally pulls himself up, climbing. 

Unable to help himself, he looks back at the armoured swat division aiming their weapons at him, giving them a smirk before moving his head back forward to see his escape, only to get ambushed at the top by more armoured officers.

He can barely let out a “huh?” before getting a rifle butt slammed into his face. The young man lets out a strangled gasp as he falls off the fire escape into the large crowd of officers. They are not gentle with him, getting many hits to the face and body. He’s unsure of who's hitting him as there are just so many. Finally, the cuff him before a strikingly familiar officer comes into his field of view on the ground.

His head is no longer shaved and now forgoing his beard, along with wearing a suit, not a prison guard uniform anymore.

“To think, all these crimes were committed by a punk like you.” Joker is grabbed by the hair, the officer taking in his face before his eyes widen. Familiarity sparks, turning to anger as he drops his head and kicks him in the face. Knocking Akira unconscious.

**_At that exact moment, in reality._**

Alone in a dark office, a man sits at a desk, working on his campaign slogan. The bald, goateed man lounges in a luxury leather chair as he receives a phone call from his ‘cleaner.’ He picks up the ringing device instantly, expecting the call.

“Kurusu’s been captured. Awaiting your orders, sir.” A smile crawls along his face. At last, his true revenge can finally begin.

“Good. I want him alive, don’t kill him just yet. I have something special prepared for him. He will regret his transgressions against me.”

Akira Kurusu would learn what it means to suffer for the sins of the Mother. He can’t even hold in the laughter as he begins to imagine just what he has planned.

  
—————•———————- _Take your time~_

  
**3 months before Rehabilitation**

_“Trickster. Welcome to my Velvet Room.”_

The now named ‘Trickster’ feels sweat begin to form on his forehead. A drop of liquid leaks down his cheek as he takes in the sight of the so-called ‘Velvet Room.’ The room itself is just that, as it’s a single large circular chamber littered with empty cells.

The inmate lifts himself from the awkward sprawl he was pulled into when the twin wardens yanked his collar. With shaking hands and clammy palms, he grabs hold of the bars, looking to tear into the intimidating man with the scary voice, only to find his voice is muted as he opens his mouth. Panicking once more, he grabs at the chain collar to try and get a feel for his throat to see if there’s something wrong. 

A deep, sinister chuckle interrupts the frantic pulling.

“ _Do not be alarmed trickster, I am merely here to speak to you. And you will_ **_listen_ ** _.”_

Rebellion courses through him at the demand, so he does what any rebellious teenager would do in a situation like this. 

Slamming on the bars, he shoots his meanest glare at the shadowed voice sitting in the middle of the room, hands steepled into an arch, as the harlequin smile he can only glimpse in the darkness widens at the display. The hands break apart and give a small wave. Akira realized what this meant after the bars he was gripping were struck. A burst of electricity scorches through him. He tries to let out a scream, but it only comes out in a muffled grunt.

From earlier, the shrill warden is grasping a baton, holding it to the cell door as Akira spasms in pain. 

“You watch that attitude of yours inmate! You’ll soon learn we’re a lot scarier than you’ll ever be!” 

She belts this out with rage no small girl of her stature should possess. And he believes her, wholeheartedly. As she lets off on the shock, Akira drops to his knees, gasping in pain. When he lifts his head once more, the quiet warden from earlier stares at him with contempt.

“Be grateful we don’t execute you for that disrespectful display, dog.” That's a new one. He’s never been called a dog before. He always figured he was more of a cat person. Distractions.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Akira fixes them with another glare, not backing down an inch after the intimidation. The angry warden raises her baton again, ready to punish him for his insubordination, getting interrupted mid-swing by the voice of her master.

 _“That is quite enough, Caroline. I’m certain he has learnt his lesson”_ His voice mocking, Akira looks over at him once more. Only to see… Something that will haunt him as his face is revealed for the inmate to see in the fluorescent light.

Bloodshot eyes and a large nose, with a massive smile in clear view for all to see.

 _“To think this prison is the shape your heart takes, ironic is it not? My name is Igor, the master of this room. This place exists within dream and reality, mind and matter. Do not be alarmed. You are sound asleep in the real world.”_ The smile in his voice grew larger with every word. It is not a kind one.

 _“I have called you here today to introduce ourselves, as we will be well acquainted soon. Ah, and before I forget, I must introduce my attendants.”_ He gestures to the Twins. They stand up straight and narrow. Discipline evidently their strong suits.

“ _To your left, Caroline.”_ At his notice, she fixes the inmate with a harsh sneer. _“To your right, Justine.”_ The cold girl stares impassively. _“Remember their names well, as you will deal with them both much more than I.”_ Akira moves his glare back to the frightening man with the big nose that, in his honest opinion, reminds him a lot of Pinocchio. Akira begins looking for a way to end this conversation before it can get any further before remembering he can’t even speak.

_"All I have to say right now is; Strengthen your bonds. Prepare for the coming ruin, and be ready for the coming destruction. I am most surprised that you have already started your path to rehabilitation before it has begun. I am most impressed with your tenacity, trickster. You do not disappoint me. We will speak again soon when your journey has truly begun.”_

What? Ruin? Destruction? Rehabilitation? What the Fuck is going on? More questions flood his mind, with no way to ask them. Before he could even try to question his captors, his vision begins to blur, and exhaustion fills his body.

“Enjoy your break, inmate! We will not be so kind to you when you return!” Caroline spits these words at him as he falls over once more, this time sleep taking over his mind.

* * *

  
Akira awakens with a start, the nightmare fading from his mind as he already begins to forget what happened. However, certain words take center stage in the play, that is, his mind.

Rehabilitation. Ruin. Bonds. And Trickster.

Unsure of what these mean, he grabs his head and shakes the cobwebs from his mind before checking his phone for the time.

6:30am.

Oh, and a text from Sumire.

 _Red:_ Hello, Akira-San, how was your night? Did you sleep well? How’s your rear?

Akira smirks at the message before typing one of his own.

 _Kuru2:_ ‘San’? Lmao, Akira’s fine Skinny, don't be so formal.

After sending that, he stretches out his body. Letting out a large yawn before his phone pings quicker than expected.

*PING~*

That was fast. She must be an early riser.

 _Red:_ Sorry, it’s a habit. Kasumi is hounding me right now. 

Before he can reply, he receives another message.

 _Red:_ Hey~ It’s Kasumi! Are you busy today? Wanna come to our practice?

She must have stolen Red’s phone. Jesus, this girl is intimidating even over text. The amount of emojis she’s using hurts his eyes at the colour. Is he busy today? It's Tuesday, so he doesn’t have to work, but he should check with Sojiro before making any plans. On that thought, he begins typing his message back.

 _Kuru2:_ Uh, gimme a bit. I gotta check in with my guardian before making any plans.

_Red is typing…_

Jeez, she's quick. Before she can reply, he pulls himself out of bed only to drop down into his morning workout routine. He starts with pushups, putting the phone on the ground face up so he can see the screen, as his phone pings one more time.

*PING~*

 _Red:_ Sounds good askfghds. Sorry Akira, she stole my phone. If you can't make it don't feel too bad, it really isn’t going to be a big deal.

Switching over to his crunches, he picks up the phone to type out the message of his own. 

_Kuru2:_ I'll make sure to let you guys know

The door to Leblanc creaks open as the owner comes in, ready to start a day of work.

Akira spends another thirty minutes working out before coming downstairs to greet his godfather.

“Good morning.” Akira, trying to be pleasant, doesn’t realize the sweat pouring off his face. Sojiro does and fixes him with a wry look.

“Morning. Go take a shower. You look like you just ran a mile.” He takes a quick whiff before covering his nose. “Yea, you stink. Hurry, before you scare away all my customers. There’s a shower in the bathroom to your left. It doesn’t get much use since we got one at home, but you can use it while you stay here for a few-“

This time, it’s Akira’s turn to interrupt him, as the orange gremlin isn’t here. Where is she? Is she a late sleeper? Doesn’t she have school?

“Um, Mr. Sakura. Rambling?” The old man stops his spew immediately before letting out a sigh.

“Sorry. You too now, huh?” He gives Akira a chuckle before getting back to setting up the shop for his workday.

“Where is Futaba? Doesn’t she have school?” He poses the question with trepidation, not wanting to overstep his bounds. Another habit he picked up from prison. Sojiro grunts at the question, not looking up from counting the cash register.

“She… She’s uh... how do I put this?” He scratches at his goatee (something Akira really needs to get over) and looks at him with tired eyes. “She’s got it rough. After her mom died, she sorta… Cut herself off from the rest of the world. To be honest, I was surprised when she said she wanted to come and meet you when I told her I was adopting you, saying something like ‘I gotta make sure he’s not gonna kill you.’ Heh, but in my opinion, I think she’s just excited to have someone else in her life that’s just like her.”

Akira doesn’t know what to say. That’s a lot of baggage for the old man to just tell some kid he met yesterday. Why does he trust him so much? The cynical and wary part of him (he’s trying really hard to kill that) really is curious as to why.

“Why tell me this, Mr. Sakura? It’s not something you should just tell any random guy.” Sojiro fixes him with another look. 

“You’re not just some ‘random guy.’ You’re my godson, and I changed your diapers. You may not remember it, but you used to be a pretty big part of my life.” Really? How come he’s never heard of this?

“How come nobody told me about you? Mom never brought you up.” The question posed isn’t in anger but genuine sadness. He could have had a relationship with this man. Why is it only now, 16 years later, that he’s finally got a strong male role model? Sojiro rubs at his face for a second before narrowing his eyes at his folded arms.

“When your mom and I left our jobs in the government, we decided to split off. The person we were running from was despicable, and we felt staying apart would keep him off our tail. I’m sure your mom would have talked about me if it came up.” Age is lining his face as he speaks. “You were always a happy kid, and I loved your mom like a sister. It broke my heart to hear she passed, so I looked past your decisions and decided to take you in as my own.”

Akira is forced into speechlessness once again. Tears line his eyes, but he hides them, apologizing to the old man and scurrying off into the bathroom. He throws his clothes off with nary a grunt, turns on the shower and cries his eyes out.

He takes another 15 minutes in the shower before deciding he’s clean enough and emerges, red eyes faded after the tears have long since passed. A few customers line the seats for their morning coffee and breakfast.

Not wanting to bother Sojiro once again, he makes his way back upstairs to get dressed.

Throwing on an old white tee-shirt, covered by his gray hoodie and jeans, he finishes it off with his black, cheap blazer. Oh, wait, his glasses.

Remembering he left them on the windowsill before going to sleep, he reaches over the bed with a grunt, grabbing them.

He throws them on and immediately feels a calm feeling wash over him as his mask is back in place. 

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Trying to be as quiet as possible, Akira makes his way down the stairs to not bother the customers below. Upon reaching the Café floor, Sojiro looks up from his crossword puzzle.

“You going out? Make sure you're back before close. I still gotta get a key made for you.”

Akira, once in view, gives him a nod before telling him his plans for the day.

“Twins, huh? Heh, good luck, kid. You're in for trouble.” A knowing smirk is thrown in his direction as Akira sputters out an excuse.

“It-it’s not like that! She just feels like she owes me for knocking me over, well, one of them does. Kasumi, on the other hand, I got no idea.”

Sojiro nods his head in a silent chuckle.

“As I said, kid, good luck.”

Akira gives him a wave before heading out the door to meet the pretty girls from yesterday.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_  
  


January 11th, 20XX

_Rain._

He knew he should have looked at the weather before leaving. With a grumble, he pulls his hood back over his head, wishing he had an umbrella.

Not wanting to walk back to Leblanc, he pulls into a triple 7 along his way to the station, deciding spending 100 yen is worth more than losing his pride.

Oh yeah, he should probably message Sumire.

Reaching for his pocket and feeling for his phone, panicking before realizing it’s in his jacket pocket. Kinda lame in forethought, he types out his message.

 _Kuru2:_ I got the ok, where the practice at

Leaving it to let her reply, he scouts around the store to find a cheap umbrella. Looking past the many selections of candy and soda, the canopied parasols line the windows sitting under a bargain sign. Score! Taking the treasures he earned, he walks over to the register to pay as his phone lets out a tone.

* _PING~*_

 _Red:_ I’m sorry about my reply speed. I was getting ready. It’s in Minato, Keio University, just off the Ginza line. You’ll have to transfer onto Roppongi, though.

Looking at his maps, following her directions. That's a journey and a half, but it’ll be a good way to get a feel for the city a bit more.

“Um, sir, are you gonna pay or not? There’s a line forming behind you.” A teenage gyaru sits behind the register, popping a pink bubble after asking the question. The glasses clad delinquent blushes, flustered at forgetting where he was.

“S-sorry, I got distracted.” He pulls out his wallet, realizing he only has exact change left.

Geez, is he glad that he’s got work on Thursday?

Looks like it’s instant ramen and Sojiro’s curry till then.

When he takes his leave, the rain has already begun to let up. Holding out a hand to check, he lets out a quiet groan. Of course. Folded into his pocket, it goes.

Pulling down his hood, he grabs the frame of his glasses to wipe away the droplets. Walking his way toward Yongen station, he doesn’t notice someone climbing their way up, knocking her shoulder by accident.

“Hey, Watch it.” As he looks up, he takes in a woman with short, deep blue hair. And dark eyeshadow. 

Goth. Hot.

“Ah, my bad.” Not really all that apologetic to the adult he knocked, she could have moved if she also watched where she was going, getting back to the wiping. She grumbles inaudibly as he leaves her, stepping down onto the platform below. 

* * *

  
  


*** _Kzzt*_ Mita Station, This is Mita Station _* Kzzt*_**

This ride suuuucked.

* _PING~*_

A text? Red? He just got here. Is she psychic?

 _Alibaba:_ why are u in Minato?

Oh, she must have just got up, the time on his phone reads: 8:30. 

Rising from his seat, Akira makes his way to the exits, habit-forming into cognition.

The doors open, and he’s met with a rush of people, struggling to escape from the grasping group. After pushing his way out, the stairs enter his vision, and he makes his way to the top. 

_Kuru2:_ I’m meeting a girl. 

Akira retrieves his phone, message typed faster than eyes can follow.

_Alibaba is typing…_

Walking up the flight of stairs, he makes his way toward the entrance to the subway. He stops at a vending machine, hoping to find some coffee to quench his craving. The old man really put a ‘coffee superiority complex’ into him, ‘cause canned just tastes like shit now.

* _PING~*_

 _Alibaba:_ dude, u already got a gf? U been here like 2 mins

He lets out an amused grin at her words, knowing she probably listened to the meeting with the twins yesterday. 

_Kuru2:_ yea, fell in love at first sight. I got invited to see them practice

Escaping from the underground metro, the man takes in his surroundings. He’s never been this far into the city so everything is taking his attention. Looking around, he gets bumped by a studious looking girl leaving the university. Her head is down, and before he can apologize, she’s already halfway down the street, disappearing into a crowd of students.

Scratching his head, his phone lets out a vibration. Assuming it’s from his orange-haired friend, he grabs his cellphone, ready to reply. Oh, it’s from Sumire this time.

 _Red:_ Are you here?

He should probably let her know he’s arrived.

 _Kuru2:_ I’m here way 

_Red:_ oh, good. Come to the entrance we’ll lead you to the practice area.

 _Kuru2:_ bet

Sliding his phone away, Akira decides to stop putzing around and get to it. 

Wait. _We’ll?_ Damn, that means Kasumi’ll be there too. Sighing, Akira pulls open the university's door, spotting two familiar faces waiting by the front desk.

Holy shit, they're wearing leotards.

The twins are wearing black leotards over their tight nylon bodysuits, and it’s making him crazy uncomfortable. Looking away with a blush, he mumbles a “hello” before the sprite that is Kasumi moves into his space.

“Heeey~! Why are you looking away? Is that a blush?” The brunette devil realizes just how much power she wields, learning his weakness. With a smirk, she gets even closer to Akira, forcing him to stutter out a laugh.

“I-I’m not b-blushing! H-heh!" Clearing his throat, he looks over to the quiet girl off to the left. "Red, how’s it going?”

Having been left out of the interaction, Sumire jumps at his question and lets out a ”huh?”

“Oh, sorry, I’m okay. Kasumi, we need to get to practice.” Kasumi gives him one last shining smile before running off to the practice hall.

“Ugh, thanks Red, dealing with her is hard for me.” Akira’s hand goes in for a shoulder clap before remembering. Skin. No shirt. Leotard.

Uh, nevermind.

“Don’t worry about it, Akira. She’s hard to deal with. Anyway, follow me.”

She turns with a flare and begins to lead. Giving Akira a firm, supple, and large view of her rear.

GROSS, GROSS, GROSS! Don’t be gross!

With a frantic shake of his head, he moves to follow.

With one last look, he blushes before getting on with his movement.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. 
> 
> I struggle quite a bit with descriptive writing and this one was no exception lol.  
> I’m aware I said it was one more chapter of Akira getting settled in, but it might take about half a chap more.
> 
> Thanks for understanding and reading!
> 
> Big thanks to my beta as he helped with everything I struggled with.
> 
> Next chap is gonna be heavy, be ready.


	4. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault. It's all your fault.

January 11th, 20XX

_Sunny._

The practice is going well, at least to the untrained eye of Akira. The two girls are obviously talented, but one seems like she could be professional, while the other is struggling to keep up.

The amount of skill on display is amazing. Akira is in awe, watching the twins work. Sitting alone on bleachers, he can’t help but feel out of place watching these athletes perform, even if it’s just a practice. 

* _PING~*_

Oh, Futaba.

 _Alibaba:_ how’s ur date goin

With a shake of his head and a rueful smile, he types out his reply.

 _Kuru2:_ these two are legit crazy talented

He looks up after wording his message and just catches a glimpse of Red stumbling on her landing. She finishes her routine with a spin, posing into a swan.

He moves to clap, as it was genuinely impressive but is interrupted by a loud voice, one he assumes is the coach.

“Sumire! We’ve practiced that roundoff dozens of times, and you still can’t stick the landing?! Give me five laps!”

She mumbles out a “yes coach” before sauntering off with clenched fists with a wince and lowered head.

Why the hell is she giving her shit? That was amazing! Akira stands, ready to go give the coach something to actually yell about when he spots Kasumi running off to do some laps with the punished girl.

“Kasumi! Ugh, fine. As soon as you're both done, I wanna see you do the roundoff again. If anyone stumbles, I’m making you do burpees!” The coach belts out her orders before stepping back with folded arms and a barely noticeable smile.

She spots the young man making his way toward her. He’s got a mean-looking face. If she were younger, he’d be intimidating. Maybe even handsome, if he stopped scowling.

“You a friend of the girls?” She poses the question with a smile, looking to take a good look at the young man.

“I might be. Why are you giving Red so much crap? That… ‘roundup’ was it? It was great.”

She unfolds her arms with a knowing smile. She was young once too.

“Roundoff. I gotta give her some crap. Otherwise, she never learns.” she concedes to him another knowing smile. “How’d you meet them? Kasumi won't shut up about you, assuming you’re the ‘scary boy with beautiful eyes and a deep voice’”. Blush. Again. Today is not his day.

She lets out a laugh.

“Jeez, kid, you’re kinda cute. For someone so intimidating, you got adorable habits. I heard Sumire knocked you on your ass. Was it love at first sight?”

Holy shit, athletes scare him. All he wanted to do was tear into the ‘shitty coach adult person,’ but now she’s teasing him. With a stutter, he tries to make an excuse for his behaviour.

“We-no I-I, it-.” He can't even get a word out; he’s so flustered. Taking a breath, he finally forms the sentence he was trying to get out. “*haah~* Yea, she’s got quite the weight under her for such a tiny girl. Kasumi scares the shit out of me, so I kinda clicked with Red when I was hiding from her h-haha.”

The twins they discussed finish up their ‘punishment’ and look around for their coach, spotting her standing over by a pommel horse talking animatedly with the awkward delinquent they met yesterday. Kasumi puffs her cheeks in fake indignation, looking over toward her red little sister for gossip.

“Wow, huh? We’ve known the guy for like, a day, and he’s already making moves on other women. I don’t know about you, Red, but I think that speaks of his true character.” She points at her head as if emphasizing a point. However, Sumire gives her a tilted head and confused stare.

“But I’m pretty sure Akira is single. How could he be ‘making moves on other women’ just by talking to the coach?” Kasumi's sweat drops at her dense sister.

“N-nevermind Red. Let’s go see what they’re talking about.” Kasumi is mid trot when Sumire lets out a flustered call behind her.

“B-but we still have to do our round-offs! Kasumi! I’m not doing burpees!” Kasumi turns and gives her one last stare in unbelief before heading over to the delinquent talking to their coach.

As silent as possible, the hellfire girl sneaks up behind him before jumping on his back. Sumire stands off to the side with Coach Hiraguchi watching this happen with a laugh.

“Wha-whuh?! Kas-Kasumi?! What are you doing?!!” He flails around a bit, his hood whacking her in the face a few times before she leans in and whispers in his ear, hugging onto his back like a lemur.

“I’m pretty clingy, ya know. I don’t like the idea of you cheating on me.” She says this with a smile, flashing a look toward Sumire, standing off with coach Hiraguchi.

“Ch-cheating?! I-I I’m not dating anyone! And you scare me, I’d never be able to cheat on you!”

She’s satisfied by that answer before jumping off his back and poses him yet another question.

“Come to our meet next week. If I win you go on a date with me. Sounds good?” She doesn’t take no for an answer, especially after his stunt that him and his ‘Aniki’ pulled yesterday. She’s gonna go on a date with this handsome boy.

Sumire lets out a squeak, unsure at how to feel.

She wants to challenge that competitive spirit flaring in rebellion at her sister's indisputable askance before remembering she’s never won against her. That thought kills the fire within.

“D-date?!? Kasumi, we barely know each other!”

Akira has never been more distressed. Why is she so damn persistent? He won’t deny she’s lovely and talented, but Akira’s just a delinquent that went to prison. 

Kasumi is adamantly demanding her date, her never-ending stubbornness keeping her from backing down.

“Then we can get to know each other more. You know, on the date. I like you, Akira, and I’d love to get to know you better.”

Holy fuck. She’s so goddamn scary; she’s in his personal space again. Her blinding smile hurting his covered eyes, and as much as he wants to, hiding behind Red this time will only hurt this pretty girl's feelings. Man up, Akira, tell her what you need to say.

“A-ok. I’m ok with that. I-if you win, of course.” You wimp. That’s not what you're supposed to say! He smacks himself on the forehead while Kasumi does a quick leap in excitement.

“YES! Ok, you’ll be there next week? It’s gonna be here, and Red and I are gonna be the last two on the block.”

Akira lifts his hand from his head, looking over at their coach, the woman silently snickering, hiding her face from the boy. Moving his head to her left, he flits his eyes to Red, her face making an unreadable expression behind her glasses.

“I-" He concedes her a sigh. "It’s a deal.” What, no voice and crashing chains this time? ”You guys should probably get back to your practice.” With another breath, he looks back to their coach. “I apologize for the interruption, coach… ya know, I never caught your name. I’m Akira Kurusu. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.” He gives her a slight bow, the woman waving away his apology.

“I’m Mina Hiraguchi, and as you can see, I coach these two. I’ve known them since they were four.”

She shakes her head as if trying to get out some nostalgic thoughts. The smile fades into a serious frown, moving her attention back to the twins. “You two! Back to the springboard! No stumbles, remember!? Unless you wanna embarrass yourself doing burpees in front of the ‘handsome scary boy with pretty eyes.’” 

Kasumi blushes, looking away from Akira. Wow, she’s cute, y’know, when she’s not flirting with him. Sumire, on the other hand, looks at the coach, confused.

“But coach, burpees are hard. Why would we get embarrassed?” The coach doesn’t even deign to give her an answer before she chases them back to their starting position, awaiting the practice.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Red and Akira both wait for the brown-haired girl who went to get some Ice cream for her and her sister. Having told them he lives over in Yongen, Akira was given the valuable and important task of escorting these two home.

* _PING~*_

 _Alibaba:_ don’t screw this up man, the end of the date is the most important part

Akira gives his screen a goofy look before hiding it away from Red's prying eyes, preparing a text of his own.

 _Kuru2:_ It wasn’t a date! She’s right next to me you ass!

 _Alibaba:_ it sure seemed like a date. U should hold hands

 _Kuru2_ : uh no. How tf do you even know about this crap? Aren’t you in grade school?

 _Alibaba_ : rude. I’ll have u no I’m a year younger than u, I just haven’t hit my growth spurt. And shoujo anime, it’s the best.

“Is that your parents? We shouldn’t be too much longer. Kasumi should be back soon.”

Red takes a look at her phone to catch the time. She sighs a bit before posing him a question.

“Do you like Kasumi?”

Uh oh, this doesn’t sound good.

* _PING~*_

Looking down away from Red's eyes for just a second while he reads the text.

 _Alibaba:_ uh oh, that don't sound good

Thanks, Futaba.

“Uh, what do you mean, Red?” He knows what she means. He’s just gotta try for time.

“Well, you did just agree to go on a date with her if she wins.” She says this with a small grin, trying to tease the boy. He turns and poses one to her this time.

“What if you win? Does that mean I get to go on a date with you?” Her smile wipes away, and a crimson blush flashes across her face.

“H-huh? Whuh? M-me?” She points to herself as if unsure as to why he would even say that.

“Yeah. I’ll y’know. Go out with the winner.” Jeez, that sounds weird. Is it misogynistic? God, he hopes not.

“I wouldn’t hold your breath on me winning. I’ve never won against her. Kasumi is way more talented.” Her voice is low, and Akira can hear some resentment creep in; this isn’t good.

“Why not? You’re just as good as she is. Sure, you mess up sometimes, but I think you’re great, Red. I’ve only seen you guys practice so far, but I can see how much talent you both have.” As Akira is trying to console the downtrodden girl, he spots her fists clenched. This must be a big thing for her. “In my opinion, I think you’ll give her a run for her money.”

Sumire looks up at that, taken aback by his kind words. Even if she doesn’t believe them, it’s nice to have someone believe in her.

“You’re too kind, Akira. Tell you what, when she comes back, I’ll challenge her.” Her determined face begins to turn scarlet once again. “N-not for the date or anything h-haha, to be honest, I just want to win.”

Akira gives her a smile, small and kind.

“I know you can do it, Sumire. Believe in yourself.” 

The two stare at each other for a bit longer than necessary before they look away, Akira pulling at his collar and Sumire looking down at her clasped hands. 

Their moment is interrupted by a happy voice calling out their names.

Time seems to slow as Akira takes in her smiling happy face, her brown hair flailing in the wind. Her little beauty mark in full display with her face crumpled into a smile.

Something is wrong, and Akira can feel it.

An instinct within is calling his name, telling him to jump at her and protect her, but he can’t move. He’s stuck, powerless.

Time is still slowed when he spots the van, careening at the store Kasumi is standing in front of holding two ice cream cones.

Do something.

DO SOMETHING.

**_DO SOMETHING._ **

But nothing. He can’t do a single fucking thing as time resumes, and he just stands there. Watching this poor girl get hit, killed on impact when the van hits its mark.

Red is the first one to recover from the traumatic display.

“N-no way. KASUMI!” She runs off to her sister as Akira is still stuck. Reviewing what just happened in his mind, his phone pinging multiple times. Futaba, home. He should go home. And think. What just happened?

He begins to stagger away, shock clearly on his face. His phone keeps pinging.

Why couldn’t he move? He moved when he tried to save that woman. Why not now? Why was he so weak?

Weak. Weak. Weak.

This word repeats itself in his mind as he pushes through a crowd of onlookers. One almost trips him, and he loses it.

“Get the fuck out of my way! I'll kill you!” Throwing a wild jab to a man to his left, remembering Sumire, and what the fuck this means.

Turning around, he spots her. On the ground crying, screaming her sister's name. Police and paramedics holding her from running over. It must have been gruesome.

He can’t move again. Who is he to support her? He couldn’t even protect her sister. 

But he can protect Red. With a grimace, he runs over to the hysterical girl, pushing away the paramedics and officers. Fucking pigs. 

Grabbing her shoulders, he yells.

“Red! We gotta go!” She’s kicking and screaming. But he can do this. He’ll save her from what she’s feeling. “What’s your parents' number?! I need to get you out of here!

She’s still crying, not listening. So he decides to just reach into her pocket where he spotted her put it. Praying she doesn’t have a code, he opens it, going directly to her contacts, reading dad. Dialling it, he hopes the man picks up.

* * *

  
  


January 11th 20XX

_Cloudy_

Akira pushes open the door to Leblanc, shock still on his face. It really hasn’t left, even after strengthening his resolve to protect Sumire.

A voice catches him off guard, and he flinches at it.

“Ah, you’re back.” Sojiro looks up from his crossword puzzle, getting a look at the boy's haunted face. “You ok?”

As he finishes his words, the door to Leblanc flings open, and Futaba runs in. Not a care at the idea that there might be customers inside, she hugs herself into his back upon seeing him.

“I was so worried! I thought you got caught in that accident too. And when you didn’t respond to my texts, I got even more scared.” Her voice is muffled in his back as he feels her worry.

Sojiro is surprised at the word accident.

“Accident?! Akira, are you alright?” Akira points at the tv, the one reporting the crash.

“-reporting on the crash that just occurred in Minato, this is Manami Shiro.” The voice cuts into the quiet cafe as Sojiro unmutes the tv.

“The crash, from what sources say, is believed to be another mental shutdown. The culprit is still at large. A teenage girl and many patrons from the store were all killed upon impact.”

A picture of Kasumi shows on the screen, and Akira chokes out a sob.

“I couldn’t save her. I-I was S-standing right there. W-we were just talking, and-and now she’s dead.” He can’t even cry, his guilt keeping him from the sweet relief of tears. 

They talked about how she was going to win and were going to go on a date, and now it’s never going to happen.

Futaba hugs him even harder at his words.

“It’s not your fault Akira. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen.” Sojiro says this with an expression of grief as if he’s had to explain it to someone before.

But he did. He felt it, time slowed, and he was still too weak.

Weak. Weak. Weak.

It echoes in his mind once again.

“Sojiro, would it be okay if I just live in the attic? I don’t want to trouble you with setting up a room in your house.” Being alone is all he wants.

Futaba lets go of him, trying to get in his line of sight, to ask him,” why?” His vision is tunnelled, and all he can make out is the echo.

Weak. Weak. Weak.

He barely hears Sojiro, sputtering a ”What? Sure I guess.”

“I’m going to bed.” He hears the two call after him, wanting to talk to him, to help him. But he can’t. He’s so tired.

After climbing the stairs, he settles onto the bed, head in his hands and thinks.

Flashes of Kasumi appear in his mind, and the guilt eats away at him. He swears he can hear her voice still. Pulling away from his hands from his face, he gets undressed to get ready for bed.

He sends a text to Sumire to ask if she’s alright but knowing the answer already. He plugs in his phone and falls into Morpheus' embrace.

His dreams are different from last night, be that from his guilty conscience or the scary old man not wanting to talk to him, he’d take the Velvet Room over the dream he has tonight any day of the week.

His dream is filled with darkness, and a glass woman screams at him. Her face pulled into a pained expression, all about how she needs him to protect her treasure. Her screams fill his ears all night, and all he can do is promise.

He will protect her. Even if it means _his_ death this time.

* * *

  
  


_February 17th 20XX_

_Rain_

Akira texts Sumire, wanting to see if she is willing to hang out. Something he’s been keeping up with since a month ago, but she’s adamant in telling him she’s okay, just busy with her family mourning.

With a sigh, he gets ready for work.

* * *

  
_  
February 17th 20XX_

_Evening_

Akira steps through the familiar door of Untouchable, greeting his Aniki.

The Aniki in question, remembering their texts a month ago about how he got caught up in one of those ‘mental shutdowns’ and asked if he could start work a few weeks after to ‘get over it.’ His words, not Iwai’s. The kid’s tough but stupid, it seems.

“Yo. You’re early.”

Akira grunts at his observation. “Yeah. Had to get out of the house for a bit.”

Iwai nods his head before sending him off to work cleaning the store. An hour passes in silence before Iwai breaks it with a cough.

“So uh, kid. I haven’t seen your girlfriends in a while. I’m surprised I ain’t seen the brown-haired one. I thought I pressed her pretty hard into getting interested he-“

Akira cuts him off at that, voice cold and rough.

“She’s dead. Was killed by the mental shutdown.”

Iwai’s eyes widen in shock before softening with sympathy. The kid must have seen it happen. You wouldn’t make that face with those eyes if you heard it in the passing—poor kid. You can’t just ‘get over’ that. 

Stupid indeed.

“I’m sorry, Akira.”

Akira just grunts, keeping his pace in swabbing the store.

* * *

  
  


_March 22nd 20XX_

_Cloudy_

Akira awakens with a gasp. He’s been having that same dream lately, and it’s still just as terrifying as it was when he first had it.

Her crystal pained face etched into his mind, absolute in her fear of losing her treasure, and Akira is absolutely never going to let that happen.

With a sigh, he throws off his bedspread, checking for his phone.

5:30am—more time to work out.

No text from Red. Damn.

With a grunt, he begins his routine.

* * *

  
  


_March 22nd 20XX_

_Early morning_

Akira steps downstairs, his guardian tending the counter. Sojiro’s old regulars wish him a good morning, and he looks up.

“You’re up. Happy birthday. You got plans today?”

If Akira was shocked, it wouldn't show on his face. His mask covering his true feelings.

“Oh, yeah. Nah, no plans.”

He was probably just gonna see a movie and try to see if Aniki would let him work on a Tuesday. With school coming just around the corner, he’s been getting antsy. 

“How about you help me out for a bit? I’ll show you how to brew some coffee.” With a kind and knowing smile, Sojiro tosses him an apron.

Akira catches it deftly with a hand, throwing it on without a thought. He moves behind the counter with his hands in his pockets. Sojiro is setting up the pot, prepping it for the beans. Without looking up, he sends a question Akira’s way.

“So, you gonna tell me why you haven’t been home as much?” Akira lifts his head from looking at the decanters, and he shrugs his shoulders.

The old man shakes his head.

“Schools starting for you next month. We’re gonna be meeting your principal on the 10th, so I need to know what’s bothering you, kid. I mean, I can assume, but I’d much rather hear it from you.”

Akira removes his hands from his pockets and leans on the counter.

“I’m doing better, Sojiro. I just like being alone.”

Sojiro eyes him some more. As he opens his mouth, Akira notices he closes it multiple times. He's thinking about what to say.

“Is that why you’d rather live in the attic than with Futaba and me?”

Akira is taken aback. This time he can’t hide it. Is this what the old man thought? Is this how he’s been making them feel?

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to make you feel that way. The attic is comfortable to me. I like it. I was gonna ask you if I could stay up there regardless of… what happened.” He feels himself grip the counter and hears it creak before realizing. Letting it go, he steps back with his arms crossed, leaning along the back wall, avoiding the beans.

Sojiro nods a bit before continuing. 

“I see. Well, you scared me a bit when you withdrew. I was afraid I’d have another Futaba on my hands.” He chuckles a bit, taking a breath. “That’s unfair. She’s got her own circumstance, and you’ve got yours. I’m glad you're feeling better, kid. Let’s get you brewing coffee.”

Akira smiles at the old man, ready for his first lessons.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_  
  


_March 22nd 20XX_

_Evening._

Akira lets out a breath of relief upon looking at the time.

Closing time.

Taking orders and serving coffee without mucking it up is hard work. His respect for the old man only grows. Untying his apron, he feels lighter, happier than he’s felt in weeks. He’s ready to head to the bathhouse nearby for a good long soak.

“Thanks for this, Sojiro. It felt good to do something and get my mind clear.”

Sojiro waves an arm at him, telling him it’s no big deal.

“Making coffee clears the mind. It feels good. Why do you think I opened this place?”

Akira looks at him with a tilted head.

“You put me to work just for that, didn’t you?” Sojiro just laughs and shrugs his arms.

Seriously. Thanks, old man. With a smile, he thinks this and gets ready to take his leave to the Onsen.

“Where do you think you're going? We still got your birthday to celebrate.” Akira lets out a “huh?” Before he’s pulled along by Sojiro over to his and Futaba's house.

When they reach the door, Akira gets nervous. Is there a cake? Would he get a gift? When was the last time he celebrated his birthday? Oh god, he hopes they don’t sing the song.

Sojiro slides open the door, and he’s blasted in the face by a party horn, letting out a long, * _fwee*._

The orange gremlin is wearing a party hat. More excited than he expected, apparently.

“Happy birthday! C‘mon, I picked out your cake! It’s coffee!” That’s a little on the nose, don’t you think? Akira lets out a laugh as he’s led by the arm by Futaba. Sojiro chuckling behind.

There’s a large cake sitting on the table, awaiting the group to cut it. However, he can’t help but voice his thoughts. 

“Please don’t tell me you're gonna sing.”

He turns around to spot the two, with mouths open, taking a deep breath. Futaba and Sojiro look at each other, then at him and blush.

“You were! You guys are nerds!”

He laughs at them before deciding to cut his cake. Having more fun in one night than he’s had in two months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I took another 4 days to upload! What a great author!  
> I got a pretty good excuse this time, as my beta’s been busy and I refuse to post anything without his first look through lmao.
> 
> Thanks for understanding guys and I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it. Suffering is my bread and butter it seems


	5. What are you gonna do, kill him? You don't even know who he is. You're useless.

**Two Days Until Rehabilitation**

_April 9th 20XX_

_Late morning, Saturday._

_Cloudy._

He’s up later than he wanted to be. That damn dream keeps him from sleeping. Shrugging off the bedspread, the young man decides he doesn’t have time for his routine. That and the noises he’ll make will probably bother the patrons downstairs. Deciding to just get dressed, he checks his phone.

Nothing. Like usual.

Akira hears Sojiro call him from downstairs. The young man trots his way across the room, already wearing his casual outfit. He makes his way to the stairs, masks firmly in place.

Upon reaching the bottom, he’s greeted by his godfather standing at the entrance to the stairwell.

“Morning, kid. Your uniform came in. Go try it on.”

Sojiro is holding a box emblazoned with what he assumes to be his school logo. Lame. It looks like a prison crest.

He takes it from his guardians' hands with a grimace. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” He heads back up the stairs to do so, placing the box on his bed. After getting undressed, he grabs the pants sitting at the top, grabbing them by the hem. He raises one of his legs, stepping into them and immediately feeling of… tightness.

The red plaid pants hug his rear and legs a little too much. Hoping it’s just because they’re new, he doesn’t complain and slides on the white turtleneck folded under the pants. It’s comfy and fits pretty snug. He likes the way it accentuates his chest. 

Next is the suspenders. Those go on no problem, but they’re a little redundant, considering he feels like he won’t have to worry about his pants falling down.

Shrugging, he leaves them on. What if they’re really strict on the dress code?

Last but not least is the blazer. This thing looks slick, in his honest opinion. Black just always seems to speak to him, and the red buttons just fit with the pants really well. Throwing it around his shoulders with a flourish, he pushes his arms through the sleeves. Feels stiff but livable. 

Now comes the buttoning.

One button.

Two buttons. Little tight now.

Three butt- nope, not happening.

Deciding that’s as far as he’s gonna get, he grabs his glasses and heads downstairs to show Sojiro.

The man looks up from his crossword at the counter and lets out a laugh.

“Oh, man! You’re a lot bigger when you got clothes that fit!” He’s drawing attention. The cafe's patrons all chuckle at him, the older couple letting out wolf whistles in jest. Akira smiles and sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“The pants are a little tight, and I can’t button the blazer all the way.” He pulls at the lapels, unable to keep them from popping. “I think they used my old school measurements.” He got kinda beefy in prison.

  
The couple stands, finishing off their coffee.

“Are you starting school this semester, Akira-Chan? You look dashing in that uniform.”

The woman flashes him a teasing look as he self-consciously looks down at the open blazer.

Her husband sends a familiar smile his way, telling him to, “Save some girls for the other boys.” They tell Sojiro their bill is on the table, pushing open the door to the store with a chime of bells.

Sojiro lets out a sigh before giving him a look, up and down. Lighting up a cigarette, he leans on the counter.

“How ‘bout you come over here a second.” He blows out a puff of smoke, waving over Akira with a hand. The young man moves over across the bar where Sojiro grabs his lapels, folding them down with practiced hands, and smooths out a few creases.

“Heh, you clean up nice, kid. You work tomorrow, right? After the meeting, I’ll drive you over there. How about you get out of that uniform and help me out today. I'll make you a cup of coffee, you like Jamaican, right? I’ll set you rig-“

Akira can’t bring himself to interrupt the man this time as he just stands, listening to him rattle on, only for his phone to ping.

* _PING~*_

Grabbing his phone at the tone, he reads the text.

 _  
Alibaba:_ tell him to stop rambling

He laughs out loud at that, finally stopping the stream of words coming from the older gentleman’s mouth.

“Futaba says you're rambling.”

He grunts, and with a reluctant grin, he apologizes.

“Sorry.”

With a snort, Akira turns on his heel heading back upstairs to change out of the uniform.

* * *

_April 9th 20XX_

_Early afternoon, Saturday._

_Cloudy._

The two men tend to the bar, Sojiro showing him more about brewing the perfect roast when the TV playing some daily talk show abruptly switches to a breaking news story.

“-A public transport bus was driven down the opposing lane with its customers still in it. Sources say this is another mental shutdown-”

Akira tenses at that, pouring coffee. He almost spills it before placing the cup on the counter and looking up at the tv.

“-citizens can’t live in peace if the culprit remains at large!”

He glares at the television as if trying to intimidate the screen into telling him who’s behind the shutdowns.

“Oh my, how frightening.” An elderly woman, another regular with her husband, holds a hand to her head in respite. Her husband is much more grouchy in voicing his thoughts.

“Damn millennials.” He grumbles out his words. Akira doesn’t know whether or not he should be offended. Is he a millennial? What even is a millennial to these people? Nevermind. Not important. Turning his attention back to the tv, Akira stares at it, his expression dark and brooding.

The old regulars stand from their table. It's about time. They’ve been here for hours. Akira scoffs as they leave, moving over to where they sat to collect the money.

Sojiro, playing his crossword, speaks up at him. 

“Four hours for a cup of joe. Jeez.”

Akira doesn’t pay attention, his eyes firmly placed on the screen. It’s not even reporting the other accident anymore. He’s just staring at it.

“Akira? What’s up?” If he hears Sojiro, he doesn’t acknowledge it. Looking away from the tv, he’s lost in thought, scooping up the bills and change, grabbing some cups while he’s at it. Might as well get it all, do it in one go. Then maybe he can find out somehow who’s behind the mental shutdowns, and when he does-

“Akira!” That catches his attention. He looks over at Sojiro, who’s staring at him from his seat behind the bar. In exasperation, he stands. “Kid, you’re gonna break that cup.”

Akira glances down, only just realizing how hard he was gripping it. His knuckles are white, and when he notices, he hears it crack a bit. Putting it back on the table, he places his palms on the tabletop. Leaning, he apologizes.

“Sorry. Tv pissed me off.”

Sojiro flings a wad of paper at him, making him look back and chuckle.

“Hey! You’re too old to play pranks!”

The older man barks out a laugh before pulling out another cigarette. He’s gotta quit that shit. It’ll kill him one day. Flicking his lighter, he takes a drag. Pulling in, then breathing out.

“I’m not too old for anything. You’re too young to be so angry, kid. Live a little.” Touché old man. Sojiro takes another drag before continuing. “Futaba’s been harassing me about getting her a new ‘graphics whatchamacallit,’ and I don’t feel like driving out there right now. Go pick it up for me, will ya?”

Akira grunts out in confirmation.

“Where am I going?”

Sojiro takes another pull.

“Akihabara, not far. Get out of the café for a bit, cool your head, you edgy punk.”

* * *

  
Akihabara is a shitshow. He thought Shibuya was bad until he pulled into the stop here. Sweaty otaku and weebs everywhere. Walking down the main strip, he finds the store he was sent to for the shut-in he calls a sister.

He goes to the entrance with a grumble, stumbling into an adult with a sleepy face and messy hair. She falls to the ground, a maid uniform pouring out of her bag.

“Watch where you're going next time, granny.” That was mean. Akira lets out a sigh before holding out a hand to lift her up. “Here, I’ll help you.”

The older woman takes hold of his hand, and when she’s standing, he scoops up all her belongings, handing her the bag. He’s halfway through the threshold of the store when she finally speaks up.

“Hey… sorry. And thanks.” She gives him a tired smile, as if she really appreciated his help, no matter how small it was. Why’s she so tired? Whatever, not his problem.

With a wave over his shoulder, he gets on with his shopping.

* * *

  
  
_April 9th 20XX_

_Evening, Saturday_

_ Cloudy. _

Finally, getting that damn card took forever, and it’s good to be back in Yongen.

Akira escapes from the underground metro and makes his way back over to the main alley that takes him over to the Sakura home. Upon reaching the door, he pulls out his key, stepping into the quiet house.

“Futaba! I got your shit!” He hears a thump from upstairs and makes his way over to her room, reading the signs that say: ‘do not enter.’ He shrugs. Signs never stopped him before.

Throwing open the door, he spots her at her computer, curled up into her knees, worried he runs over.

“Hey! Talk to me Shorty, you alright?” She trembles and looks up at him, a sheepish smile on her face as she brushes away his concern.

“D-don't call me that.” She’s subdued this time, no usual fire. This worries him.

“What’s up? You’re freaking me out with how quiet you are.” He’s joking around to cheer her up, hoping that'll make her feel better.

“I-I’m fine. Just tired is all. I was listening in on your quest to Akihabara. Did you find the key item, alright?” Key item? Quest? What is this, Final Fantasy?

“Yeah, I did. By the way, how often do you listen in on my phone?” He’s just curious, not like he’s got anything to hide. She looks nervous at that like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Uh, I have a constant stream of audio coming from it. It’s like a podcast.” She twists her hands and looks down. “Are you mad?”

He shakes his head, placing a placating smile on his face.

“Of course not, I got nothing to hide. If you wanna live vicariously through me, by all means, Shorty.” Although, what if he did have something to hide? How would he keep her from hearing?

The girl in question looks up with bright, starry eyes.

“You’re the best! Oh, and I know what you're thinking. I made up a program you can hit that mutes your mic. I won’t be able to listen in. So if you wanna jack off or something, you can do it without worry. Gimme your phone. I’ll install it.”

He’s sputtering and flustered mid-way through her speech, absolutely mortified at what she’s implying.

“F-Futaba! You shouldn’t go around saying stuff like that! It’s indecent!” His face is bright red, and he’s severely uncomfortable, he’s waving his hands around, and she’s just sitting there, face straight and confused at his reaction.

“What are you talking about? It’s natural and normal, at least, the Internet says so.”

She makes a jerking motion with her hand, much to Akira’s horror.

  
“FUTABA! STOP!”

* * *

  
  


_April 10th, 20XX_

_Early morning_

_ Partly cloudy. _

He’s meeting the principal today. With a scowl, he looks down at the school crest emblazoned on his breast. Seriously lame. Shujin just means prisoner anyway.

He decides now's the time to face the music and grabs his glasses sitting on his windowsill, immediately masking his angry glare.

With pride, he flairs out his open blazer and turns around, heading for the stairs. ‘Oh shit, can’t forget the bag.’ He turns back and hurries over to where he left it on the desk.

When he makes it downstairs, Sojiro is already waiting for him, fedora firmly in place on his head.

“You ready?” He gives Akira a quick once over, brushing off some invisible lint.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go get this over with. I don’t want you to have to close the store all day.”

Sojiro and him leave the store, heading for the yellow beetle parked at the Sakura residence.

  
———————

They pull up to the school an hour later, thanks to the outrageous traffic. The old man bitched and moaned the entire time. Much to Akira’s mock surprise, the school seems to match the emblem. Prison look and all. Sojiro’s voice echoes through the parking lot as they exit the vehicle, walking and talking on their way to the entrance.

“Akira, since you got a record, I expect you to lay low, alright? I don’t wanna hear about you getting into fights or causing trouble this year, got it? You're smart, and you're a good kid. Don’t let the people who doubt that prove themselves right.”

This is gonna be a long school year. Akira nods, grunting out in confirmation. Sojiro continues.

“Look, the staff know about your record and what you’ve done, so I don’t expect them to be… kind. Try not to cause any trouble? Please?”

Akira nods again, this one slow and meaningful.

“Of course, Sojiro.”

*PING~*

Oh, his phone. Pulling it out, he reads a text from exactly who he expected.

_Alibaba:_ Good luck! ^~^ I hope u have a good year!

Hopefully, it’ll be quiet. Akira pushes on ahead of Sojiro, only to catch a glimpse of red in his peripheral vision with a rueful look.

He instinctively follows the colour with his eyes, not seeing it again. With a sigh, he realizes Sojiro is up further than him now and moves to follow.

  
  


_In the Principal's office._

_30 minutes later._

“-To reiterate, cause any problems, and you’ll be expelled. Are we clear, Mr. Kurusu?” This egg-shaped, bald-headed, Humpty Dumpty looking ass fuckhead of a principle is really making Akira angry. He feels his eye twitch as he can only stand there and take the verbal beratement. 

“Honestly, I hesitated in accepting you. While you were in…prison, your violent tendencies made it difficult to find a reason to do so, as I’m afraid you’ll be a danger to my students. But, there were circumstances on our end.”

He already knows he’s gonna hate this guy. Even if he wasn’t bald, he’d still find some reason to hate this fat tub of lard. Before he can make the mistake of opening his mouth (oh by hell above, he REALLY wants to), he’s saved by Sojiro, who’s been standing to his left, arms crossed and impatiently tapping his foot.

“Are you done? You’ve reiterated that three times now. My godson and I have work to get to.” The Eggman looks at Sojiro with a conciliatory smile. Absolutely fake if Akira has anything to say.

“Of course, Sakura-san, we just have to go over a few more things.” The fat man's smile disappears in an instant when looking back over at Akira.

“I don’t know what you got up to in hiding back in Inaba, but you will behave here. If you’re expelled, there will be no other school to take you. Keep that in mind, Mr. Kurusu.”

Akira can only grit his teeth and bear it while he nods in confirmation. After his long-lasting spiel ends, the door to the office flings open, and he’s greeted by the same sleepy face he saw yesterday. Absolutely dumbfounded, he keeps his mouth shut to not draw attention to the fact.

“I’m so sorry I’m late, Mr. Kobayakawa! I slept in, and I missed the train-“ she cuts herself off upon seeing the intimidating boy that knocked her off her feet yesterday, calling her an old woman, only to help her up and gather her luggage with nary a comment as to the maid uniform. She looks over to the men in the office with a blush and bows in apology at her sudden entrance.

“My apologies, I’m Sadayo Kawakami. I’ll be your homeroom teacher.” She looks over to Kobayakawa, who’s holding a folder with the new student's ID and Handbook. She rushes over and hands them to him. “This is your student ID and handbook. Any violations will bring you to the guidance office.” The young man is eyeing her. He obviously remembers. He’s supposed to be the criminal transfer? The rude, kind boy who helped her up? Appearances can be deceiving, she guesses.

And so she leaves it at that, willing to give the boy the benefit of the doubt for his help yesterday. The delinquent finally opens his mouth. Expecting it to be some callout for her maid uniform, she flinches, ready for her career to end.

“Thank you, sensei. I’ll be sure to see you tomorrow.” He bows and leaves the office, not caring to listen when Principal Kobayakawa calls after him, saying, “I didn’t give you permission to leave!” His guardian follows behind, stopping to glare at the principal.

“I’m telling you right now. If I hear anything about him being mistreated because of his record, I’ll have your job. He’s a good kid, just made a few dumb decisions.” With one last seething look, he too turns and leaves.

Kawakami lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looks over to her boss. Expecting a verbal lashing for her tardiness, instead, she finds him sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, muttering about how; He knew he shouldn’t have accepted this transfer. His boss just HAD to twist his arm.

With a scoff, she turns to leave the office, not a care for her pathetic employer.

  
  
——————————  
  


Akira is already waiting in the car when Sojiro comes, his hands gripping the dashboard.

The old man opens the door, gets in, and shuts it with a pull.

“Wow. They really wanted you to know you aren’t welcome.” He puts his keys in the ignition, not starting it before looking over at the boy. His eyes are covered by his fringe, glasses glinting in a way so he can’t see them. Sojiro can hear the leather creak under his grip. “Akira, calm down, kid. You handled that well. I’m proud of you.”

The kid in question lets out a strangled scoff.

“Just another place where nobody wants me, huh? Is this how it’s always gonna be? All I wanted to do was help that woman, Sojiro! Why does my life have to be ruined because of that?”

Akira lets go of the dashboard to put his head in his palms.

All Sojiro can do is put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

* * *

  
  


_April 10th, 20XX_

_Afternoon_

_Cloudy._

The two are stuck in traffic. Sojiro is tapping his steering wheel in frustration, leaning his head into his hand. “Traffic isn’t moving at all. So, what’d you think? Of the school, I mean?”

Akira looks up from his phone and shrugs at the question.”I dunno. The school looks nice, and my teacher seems cool. The principal is a prick, though.”

Sojiro groans. “Yeah. He seems that way, starting tomorrow you’re gonna have to start taking the train, ok? I can’t keep the store closed all day driving you. Traffic is like this all the time in Aoyama.” Sojiro lets out an irritated grunt at the car to his right for not letting him merge. “Hoo boy, you're in for trouble, asshole.”

On the other hand, Akira is lost in thought when the radio loudly switches to a news broadcast.

“-a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting timetables-“

Sojiro groans once more. “Another accident? Jesus.”

Akira is a little more animated in his frustration, turning up the knob to the radio to listen better.

“It’s another mental shutdown, isn’t it? What the hell are the police doing? That bastard can’t keep getting away with this shit!”

Sojiro eyes him in his periphery, looking at the face that was quiet and withdrawn just a second ago. Now showing complete and utter hatred while he looks at the stereo.

“Akira, I’m sure the police are doing what they can. How do you even catch the guy?”

Akira snorts in indignation, not bothering to continue the conversation, much more interested in glaring at nothing.

If the cops won’t do anything, that bastard’s just gonna get away with what he did to Kasumi and Red.

* * *

  
  


_April 10th, 20XX_

_Evening_

_Rain._

Akira says his goodbyes to Sojiro as he exits the car, almost forgetting his bag again. He reaches back in and shuts the door, beginning his mad 

sprint over to Untouchable to get out of the rain.

As he reaches the store, he remembers the umbrella he placed in the bag. He almost forgot in the car for this exact scenario. Grumbling, he pushes open the door to greet his Aniki.

“Yo, you look like a drowned dog.” He’s another person to liken him to a canine. Seriously, he figured he’d be a cat person—whatever, unimportant.

“I forgot about the umbrella I put in my bag like a dumbass. How’s it going, Aniki?”

Iwai lets out a subdued chuckle and shrugs.

“Could be worse. I got cops looking into my store now, so I got that goin’. How bout’ you get to work, and when I see them again, I’ll give you a demanding job.”

Oh shit! Hell yea! It’s about time he gets a promotion from a designated cleaning boy. With a nod, he gets to work. An hour passes with the two men chatting to pass the time.

“I like that uniform kid, looks good on you. ‘You starting school tomorrow?” Iwai is genuinely interested. His boy starts tomorrow too.

Akira nods at the question. “Yeah, I do. The uniforms are pretty slick, eh?” He smirks, flaring out his sleeves and pulling on his cuffs. Aniki just chuckles and shakes his head.

“Yeah, whatever.” At his words, the door to the store opens with a jingle, and two plainclothes detectives walk in.

“This is the place, right?” The young one looks to his older partner.

“Should be, at least, that's what the patrolman said.” The old man sighs, looking over at the two men standing behind the counter. Iwai gives Akira a look, telling him to scram. But not before handing him a paper bag.

“Take this and leave, kid.” He whispers to Akira before speaking in full volume. “Head home early. I'll pay you in full for your help.” Akira just nods his head, taking the bag and heading out from behind the counter. The young officer speaks up, his voice loud and obnoxious. 

“What you got in that bag, kid? Lemme see.” Akira stops his movement, turning around to face them.

“Why? You got a warrant ‘Officer?” He grins at the cops, not giving them the satisfaction of intimidating him. The annoying one sputters out a: “Well-no, but…” and the older one slaps his forehead.

“Great job, rookie. There goes our trump card.” Akira doesn’t stay long after that, flashing his grin over to his Aniki, giving him a one-finger salute, before heading out the door. Iwai lets out a laugh, impressed with his quick thinking ward. Outside the store, in the dead quiet of the evening, Akira stops. He grabs the bag and looks inside.

Groaning at what he finds, he curses his Aniki for not giving him a heads up. At least it's a fake.

* * *

  
  


_April 11th, 20XX_

_Early Morning_

_ Cloudy. _

Akira awakens once again with a start, the same dream he’s been having for months, still clear in his mind. As it fades, he starts his routine.

After finishing, he runs downstairs before the store opens to have a quick shower. Placing his uniform on the toilet, he hops in after getting undressed.

_15 minutes later…_

Getting out of the warm shower has never been harder. As he escapes the cozy embrace of water, he hears the door to the cafe unlock and open. Deciding he’s had enough time to relax and hype himself up for his school day, he gets into his tight uniform. And once he’s ready, he grabs his dirty clothes and leaves the bathroom to greet his godfather.

“Morning Sojiro. How was your night?” Sojiro looks up from counting the register and smiles at him.

“Good. You’re in a good mood.” Akira harrumphs at that.

“I’m always in a good mood.” Sojiro fixes him with a look of disbelief. “Okay, I’m usually in a good mood.” He keeps looking. “*haah~* Fine. I had a good sleep last night. Happy?”

Sojiro chuckles, moving away from the till to grab him some breakfast. Heating up some leftover curry, he makes conversation.

“Have you looked at your train schedule?” He’s stirring the pot to keep it from burning.

Akira takes a seat at the bar, leaning on his hand. “Yeah, It's one train, and it comes every 15 minutes. I’ll be alright.”

Sojiro pours the heated curry on a plate, bringing it over, and places it in front of the boy.

After doing so, he begins to brew some coffee.

“Make sure you eat that fast. I don't want you late on your first day. Try to make a good impression?” Akira nods, stuffing his face with rice and curry.

“Fure fing, Boff.”

_30 minutes later..._

  
Boy, is he glad he got this umbrella? Taking a quick break underneath an awning to check his phone for directions, a hooded figure pulls up beside him. As she pulls down her hood, he catches a good look at the girl. Blonde hair takes up his vision, and a beautiful pouty face tries to ring out some water from her twin tails. Not realizing it's rude to stare, Akira keeps looking, his mouth wide open.

Are all girls this pretty in Tokyo? He thinks of the twins he met when he first got here and realizes; yeah, they are. At the thought of the girls, his mood takes a drastic change, turning his awestruck look into a scowl. The pretty blonde speaks up upon noticing his eyes on her.

“Y’know, it's rude to stare.” she fakes a look of indignation before getting a better look at him, her eyes fixated on the top of his head. “You’d be pretty cute if you smiled.” She shoots him a teasing smile, trying to show him how, as he blushes.

“S-sorry was thinking about stuff.” Akira can't help his stuttering. Pretty girls really aren’t his specialty. The girl reaches up, catching him off guard. She pulls off a cherry blossom that was caught in his hair.

“Shame we got school today. I’d love to go watch the cherry blossoms.” She looks at the leaf for a second before letting it go to drift in the wind. Akira opens his mouth to introduce himself, only to be interrupted by a car pulling up and the sound of an unrolling window.

“G’morning! Need a ride?” A mopped man with a big chin cheerfully makes his presence known, and the pretty girl flinches at his voice. This makes Akira wary.

“Sure, Thanks.” Before Akira can say anything, she’s already in the car. And the driver looks at him with ‘concern.’

“You want one too?” His voice is kind. Fake, and Akira feels warning in his gaze that he should just say no. But Akira, the little shit he is, fakes something of his own, a look of fear.

“No way! My dad always said to not get into cars with strange men!” He's looking at the blonde girl with a look of apprehension, trying to gauge her reaction to his words. She’s looking down, a face of resignation. And the Crimson chin driver twitches at his outburst, another fake smile grazing his face.

“I’m a teacher at Shujin, but if you don’t want a ride, that’s fine. I’ll see you at school.”

The car peels away, and Akira hears loud stomping footsteps echoing behind him.

“Damn that pervy teacher!” Akira can't help but repeat his words, his suspicions being proven right at the vulgar boy's voice. A familiar feeling burns inside him at the voice. Have they met before? Turning around, he’s greeted by poorly dyed yellow hair. “Yeah, that ripped mophead driving the car. You gonna rat me out to Kamoshida?!”

“Kamoshida?” He’s repeating the words in utter confusion. Who is this guy? Why’s he so aggressive? Why does he feel like they met before? 

“He thinks he’s the king of the castle or something. Gets on my ’effing nerves.” The ‘delinquent’ stomps his foot in irritation.

Akira repeats his saying one more time. Why the hell is he doing this? He’s not doing it purposely.

“You gonna keep repeating my words? Wait, do I know you?” the blonde boy gives him a quick once over before snapping his fingers. “Oh shit! You’re the country kid I met in Shibuya! The one looking for the scary gun, dude! How’d that go, man? When’d you start at Shujin?!”

Akira is taken aback by his sudden shift in personality. Before, it was abrasive, and now it's warm and excited.

“Uhh, I just transferred to Shujin Academy.” He feels his head begin to ache. Grabbing it, he notices the blondie do the same.

“Gah, I wanna go home.” he shakes his head to clear away the pain, and Akira does the same. The other boy, he’s really gotta introduce himself, looks at him again, a look as if he was sizing him up. “So you’re the infamous transfer, huh? Those rumours are such bullshit.”

Wait, rumours? What?

“C’mon, I know a shortcut. I’ll take you to school, country boy.” Before Akira can question him about the rumours, the boy cuts into an alley. This makes Akira laugh.

“Another alley, Blondie?” He moves to follow, listening to the fellow delinquent let out a laugh of his own.

“Call me Ryuji, dude. I feel like we’ll be good friends.” As Akira opens his mouth to ask why, he’s interrupted, again, by Ryuji yelling out a “What the eff!?” Running to catch up, thinking his new ’friend’ is getting jumped.

Instead, he’s greeted by a large, gaudy castle. With a sign reading:

Shujin Academy.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, took a bit of a break cuz I had to catch up on work and stuff. Ya know, the usual excuses. But I am a few chapters ahead now so it shouldn’t be too long of a wait for the next one. 
> 
> We got this story trucking now!


	6. Finally. The coward stands up for himself. Or was that Arséne? Nevermind, you're still worthless.

**Rehabilitation has begun.**

_Monday_

_April 11th, 20XX_

_Early morning._

_Cloudy._

  
  


“W-what the hell? This is our school, right?” Ryuji looks over toward Akira, standing to his right, mouth gaping and looks just as confused as he feels.

“Don’t look at me, dude. I followed you.” Akira moves toward the front entrance, looking at the glass-paned, heavy wooden doors.

“D-don’t just leave me, man!” Ryuji barrels after him, stopping with him as Akira pushes them open and takes a step inside into the grand foyer.

“What the hell? Ain’t this supposed to be a school?” He repeats his new friends' words upon entering –a habit he seems to have picked up– Akira’s so shocked he can’t hide his country accent. Thankfully, Ryuji is in the same boat as the blonde comes charging after him, looking around in the same wonder and confusion.

“I-I think so. I mean, the sign said so.” He scratches his head, his eyes darting left to right, looking for something that resembles a teacher, a student may be. Someone to tell him what the hell is going on. His prayers seem to be answered when he spots a –student?– walking toward them. A sigh of relief leaves his mouth when he goes to greet it.

“W-wait, Ryuji, the hell you goin’?” He waves off his new friend's concern and tries to ask the costumed student what the eff is going on.

“Hey buddy, maybe budette? What’s going on? Some kind of weird-ass costume party?” He takes a closer look at the ‘costume’ in question, pulling at the metal plates. Wow, this is realistic—Musta taken forever to make. “Damn, I’m impressed with how real this looks, dude! How long you-“ his gushing is cut short when he takes a scary real metal shield to the face, knocking him unconscious immediately.

“Holy shit! What the fuck? Back off, mother fucker, I’ll kill you.” Akira is mortified watching his new buddy get smacked to the ground, watching the armoured person stalk toward him. He drops into a fighting stance, wanting to fight his way out. He’s not gonna let him and his buddy just get pushed around like this. When he tries to throw a quick hook past the shield of his pursuer, another armoured- with a hard whack, his entire equilibrium shifts, and he falls to the floor, blacking out as poorly dyed blonde hair fills his fading vision.

_  
You failed again. You’re weak._

_Weak. Weak. Weak._

The echo from before comes back in full force, causing him to awaken with a start, swinging left and right wildly.

“M’ not weak! I just-“ he’s mid slur as he comes into consciousness, finding himself in a cell. Not unlike his time in the Velvet Room, he pushes himself off the cot, only to see he’s not alone this time. Spotting his kind friend, he rushes over to his cot to wake him. Please, please, _please_ don’t be dead. “Ryuji! Dude, wake up! You okay?”

With a hand on his shoulder, he hears the blonde stir, muttering something about his ’mom and getting her that dolphin, calm down.’ When his eyes flutter open, Akira lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. “Thank god. Ryuji, you scared me, bro.”

“Wassat? Country boy? Where are we?” Damn, he really should introduce himself.

“My name’s Akira. Kurusu- and, well, I really don’t know where the hell we are. A prison, maybe?” He helps Ryuji sit up, and he does so with a groan.

“Ughhhh, did you catch the license plate of the truck that hit me? I feel like shit, man.” Akira fixes him with a mock angry look.

“I think it read:’ stop gushing over my dumbass costume and run away, you idiot.’ Seriously, the hell were you thinking?” Ryuji lets out a soft laugh, his shoulders bouncing up and down.

“I dunno, I’m kinda geeky for that stuff. Armour, weapons, all that shit. It’s cool as hell to me.”

Great. The first day of school and his first friend is a weapons and armour otaku. Ryuji gives his head a smack before taking a look around himself. “Where are we? Some kind of movie set?” His questions are cut short by a scream coming from down the hall. He flinches before looking over at Akira. “Dude, the eff is going on?”

With a rueful smile, he gives his new buddy a pat on the shoulder before getting serious. “We gotta find a way outta here, man. I don’t know about you, but I’m not one hundred percent on board with staying here.” He looks disdainfully at the cell door and bars. He scrounges around for something to use to get out, finding an old metal piece. It’s thin and pliable, so he folds it into a makeshift lock pick. “Score. I think I just found our way out.” Moving over to the door, he finds it slides right in no problem. A smirk graces his face in pride.

Ryuji looks at him with an amazed expression. Absolutely in awe at the fact his new buddy can pick a lock. “You can pick locks?! That’s badass!”

Akira looks up from fiddling with the cell lock, a meek smile showing on his face.

“Uh, I’ve never tried it. B-but I was told how –it's pretty simple from what I’ve heard.”

There goes Ryuji's awed face. A look of resignation to his fate shows in his whole body with slumped shoulders and posture.

“D-don't make that face! I can get us out! I’m sure of it… I think.” With that vote of confidence, he looks back to the lock to fudge around with it a bit more.

“Almooost…” His actions are cut short when he hears the distinct sound of armour clanking and footsteps echoing down the hall from their cell.

“Shit! Ryuji, back to the wall! I hear people coming!” He whisper-shouts this over to his blonde friend, pulling out his makeshift lock pick with a clunk. The delinquents scramble to the back, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible to hide their attempted escape. Akira slips the pick into his back pocket for later, hoping they won’t do a frisk. Wait, as his eyes flare across the cell, he notices their bags sitting on a nearby barrel and realizes they could have searched those for something instead of scrounging for anything else.

Whatever. No use crying over spilt milk.

Ryuji stands next to him, his leg jumping up and down in anxiety. Akira spots them, the knights from earlier, walking in a formation to protect the person they came with.

Holy shit, is that the Crimson Chin? The car dude from earlier? Why’s he naked? Seriously, he’s just got on a pink speedo. Ryuji is the first to snap out of the uncomfortable silence.

“What the eff?! Kamoshida?!”

Oh right, he said that earlier.

“What, getting girls in your car isn't enough for you? Gotta get boys in your prison too?”

Akira’s only a little salty that he wasn’t able to introduce himself to that pretty girl. The two boys are silenced by a golden, red plumed knight yelling for them to be quiet. “You're charged with unlawful entry. The punishment is death.”

Death? Little harsh bro. Not like we stole anything, Akira’s mind is working a mile a minute, trying to find some way he and his friend can get their asses out of this mess. A pompous voice takes over for the loud arrogance of the knight from earlier.

“So- I received word that not one, but two petty thieves broke into my castle. And of course, it’s Sakamoto and the criminal transfer.”

‘Sakamoto’ swings his hand in front of his body to cut away Chin man's words. “Let us out! This shit ain’t funny, Kamoshida. Quit being an asshole!”

Kamoshida’s holier than thou smile disappears at Ryuji’s rebellion, it’s replaced by an angry glare, and Akira swears he can see steam pouring out of his nose.

“Is that how you speak to your king?! It seems your punishment earlier in the year wasn’t enough. Take him out of the cells. Leave the glasses one for later. It’s time for an execution.”

The knights open the cell, and Ryuji backs away from them, fearing his imminent death etched onto his face. Akira feels for his glasses at his words, his mask still on thankfully.

“S-stop it.” His fearful voice takes up Akira’s ears. But again. Akira can do nothing as he’s forced to stand there. And watch.

Move idiot.

Akira’s pulse fills his ears as his fight or flight instincts tell him to fight, but he can’t move.

Sakamoto charges at one of the knights closing in on him, knocking it to the floor, much braver than Akira, it seems. “I ain’t down for this shit, c’mon Akira! We’re gettin out of here!” His bravery is rewarded with a sword pommel to the gut, causing him to keel over with a grunt.

_Move!_

Unable to do anything other than stand there, Kamoshida enters the cell, giving Akira a satisfied chuckle at his cowardice.

_MOVE!_

Ryuji is still on the ground, gagging and coughing from the hard-hit to his stomach, and Kamoshida picks him up by the hair. “You aren’t so tough now that you're on the ground, aren’t you, Sakamoto?” His evil smile is firm on his face when he gives Sakamoto a hard punch to the nose. “You should know your place!” A slap this time on his left cheek. Kamoshida drops him with a thud, turning around to his guards. “Kill him. I want some time with the criminal after.”

“Yes, King Kamoshida!” The golden guard raises his sword, positioned to kill.

“Ngh, get out here, man…” Ryuji is on the ground, his beaten and bruised face looking over at Akira as if to tell him to run.

But he can’t move.

A blue butterfly flies along his face, sparkling and twinkling. He can hear a voice, unable to barely make it out.

**_“What’s the matter? Are you simply going to watch? Do you desire strength? To no longer be weak?”_ ** A new voice, dark and smooth, like velvet. His own? **_“Death awaits him, just like Kasumi.”_ ** Akira flinches a familiar rage brewing within. Who was this voice to ask that?! **_“Was your previous decision a mistake then?”_ ** He ponders for a second, was it? All he got out of that whole bullshit confrontation was prison time and a record. “ _Please, help me!”_ The woman’s voice echoes in his mind. No, he’s not a hero. Society taught him that much when she threw him under the bus to protect the bald, goateed fuckhead.

“ _Akira, help me!”_ This time, it’s Kasumi in the woman’s place, her face twisted and contorted, like in his dream. Without a second thought, he feels the need to protect her. “It was not.” His voice, rough and bestial. 

**_“Hmph. Very well. I have heeded your resolve.”_ ** Pain courses through him, just like when Caroline shocked him in the Velvet Room, but this time he can cry out. **_“Vow to me, I am thou, thou art I.”_ ** Akira’s grunting turns to muffled screams as the pain only worsens. His whole body feels on fire. But it feels _right_.  
**_“Thou who art willing to throw away all of thine Pride for the protection of those thou holds dear, for thine own justice.”_ ** The feeling from when he saw the blue pillar in Shibuya Square comes back, and he finds a word for it now. Rebellion. **_Call upon my name and release thy righteous rage!”_ ** With a bellowing scream, he calls out. His head lowered in exhaustion. **_**”Show them the true meaning of thine rebellious and wrathful scorn as you wield the strength of thine will to ascertain all on thine own.** Though thou be chained, to hell itself!” _ **Finally raising his face, his glare is unchallengeable. Fury is in his veins. The power and strength to protect his new friend are in his grasp.

“Do it now. The other criminal seems to be getting uppity.” Kamoshida points a hand to Ryuji, still on the ground from his beating.

“I-I don’t wanna die…” Akira snaps. His vision is red, and he can’t stop the words from leaving his mouth.

“That’s enough!” His challenge stops Kamoshida in his tracks. With a slow turn, he catches a glimpse at the thieves' eyes. They make him uncomfortable.

“You desire to be killed that much? Fine.” He saunters over to the delinquent and kicks him in the chest. Leaning in close to get a good look at his face, with a groan, Akira defiantly meets his gaze. “I don’t like that look in your eyes.” Another kick meets Akira’s stomach, but he doesn’t lower his glare. This pisses off Kamoshida. With a nod of his head to the guard next to the criminal, he catches a shield to his face, knocking his mask off his face.

Only to be replaced by a new one. 

“I think this one wants to go first. Do it.” He raises his arm, and the guards raise their weapons.

Akira fumbles with the mask on his face. Where did it come from? What’s going on? How can he get it off? He _needs_ to get it off. “Per..” Grabbing it by the edges, he pulls. Hard, and he feels it peeling from his face.” So..” More pain comes. He feels liquid drip from his face. Blood? Not his problem. Getting this mask off his face is his main concern. “Na!” With one last hard pull, he lets out a bellowing yell, and it comes loose, euphoria taking center past all the pain. 

A smirk pulls across his mouth. “Come, Arséne!” 

Blue fire dances across his body, covering him in an instant. A strong gust of hot wind knocking the tin soldiers to the floor, pieces of their armour coming apart to reveal nothing inside. Anger clear in his eyes is covered by blue flame, developing into a harlequin smile, the ghostly laugh of the voice from earlier echoes in the dank cell. Kamoshida, who's hiding his head in fear at his terrifying display, looks on in horror, absolutely terrified at the idea of a _persona user_ in ‘his’ castle. Ryuji looks on in awe as his buddy changes, his original Shujin outfit transforming into what looks like a… magician? What is up with those pants? 

“W-what the?” Ryuji stutters out his words once the transformation finishes, a scary demon looking thing standing behind Akira, it’s face twisted into a permanent smile, with horns leading down into his flaming mouth. “Persona…?” He repeats the words that came out of his mouth, absolutely confused and scared. But he can't close his mouth at his buddy's display of power.

Chains clang and crash around Akira, the demon’s claws extend, perhaps stretching after waking from a deep sleep. Akira raises his arms, flaring out as if to say, ‘welcome to the show!’ At his movement, Arséne copies, unfurling his wings, creating a large gust of wind. Knocking away the remaining guards. **_“I am the pillager of twilight; Arséne!”_ **

Akira’s smirk grows into a cruel smile upon seeing Kamoshida, calling out to his guards to; ”Stand and kill the persona user!” They slowly get up from the ground, wary of the intruder. A gory explosion wipes away Ryuji’s awed face and reveals two new… things.

**_“Hate the enemies before you. I will assist.”_ **

Akira pulls out a knife. Where’d he get that? “Give me your power!” Arséne chuckles once more. **_“It is not my power to give. It is ours, for I am thou.”_ **Akira lets out a laugh before finishing for his new friend. “Thou art I.”

Akira twirls the new knife, it’s sharpness exciting him. A word he’s never heard before resounds in his mind. “Eiha!” With a snap of his fingers, a burst of purple-red shoots out from above him, Arséne snapping claws of his own. It hits the jack-o-lantern thing, and it disappears in a flare of purple flame. It comes out looking weaker and more disoriented. Akira charges out at it, slashing it with his knife, moving in a way he’s never done before. **_“Good! You catch on well, I will attack the same!”_ **The demon slashes out with a jagged heel, slashing in sync with his dagger. The monster disappears in a flash of dust. Got him- Akira’s gloating is interrupted by a flash of flame almost hitting him in the back. Shit, there’s another. Keep your head up!

The second one, the same as the previous one, is shaking in fear at the two. Akira gives it a smile.

“Boo.” It shoots off, leaving the ‘King’ alone with a demon and a thief. “Well, well, well. The _king's_ men run off in fear. How’s that feel ‘king’ speedo?” Kamoshida looks up in fear before finding his nerve and standing up to face this… this… Rebel. 

Ryuji stands as well, seeing his window and taking it. Knocking Kamoshida to the ground, he looks over to Akira. “C’mon! Let’s go!” His buddy nods, noticing a gleaming on the ground.

“The key! Grab it!” Ryuji scrambles for it, grabbing it and on his and Akira’s way out of the cell, also grabs their bags. Handing the one that isn’t his to Akira, the strangely cool outfit disappears in another flash of blue flame. And he’s back to normal, even wearing the glasses that were knocked from his face. Before Ryuji can comment, a loud, arrogant voice interjects.

“Let me out of here! You-you thieves!” Akira just smirks, grabbing the key from Ryuji's hand and chucking it into the nearby sewage runoff. Ryuji lets out a loud laugh, holding his sides. Simultaneously, Akira sends a two-finger salute to Kamoshida before the two walk off into the prison major. Finding no exit, they come across some crates, luckily placed in the river.

“Careful, dude!” Ryuji calls after Akira after he jumps on the precarious wood.

“Hey! Frizzy hair, Blondie!” A voice calls to them in a cell. Akira warily looks around while Ryuji scratches his head. “Over here!” Jumping back onto solid ground, Akira makes his way to the cell he heard the voice from. Coming across a… cat? The fuck is this? “Get me out of here!”

Akira waits for Ryuji to make his way across the river. Ryuji, upon noticing the cat, lets out a screech of fear.

“The hell is that thing! Some kinda monster cat?!” He points at it, and Akira facepalms. He can’t really be too upset. He was thinking the same thing.

“I’m not a cat! You gonna let me out or not?!” Akira moves over to his blonde buddy and pulls out the metal piece from earlier.

“You're gonna let it out?! Dude, we don’t know what the hell it is!” Akira just waves at him, trying to stay focused on picking the lock. 

“Annnnnd… there.” With a click, the door opens, and the cat… thing jumps out. 

“Yes! Free at last! You’re pretty good with those picks, frizzy hair!” Akira’s just shrugs, while Ryuji points at it some more.

“What are you! How’d you get stuck in there?” Ryuji’s incessant questioning gets on the cat's nerves.

“My name’s Morgana! And, well- I kind of got… caught.” The cat looks down as if trying to hide his shame. Akira gives him a pat on the head. Huh, he’s soft.

“Don’t worry about it, Morgana, we got caught too. C’mon, we’re getting outta here.” He gives him a scratch on the ears, much to the cat's delight-Ahem, irritation.

“K-Knock it off! I’m not a cat!” As much as he says that, Akira can hear him purring. He lets out a chuckle. Moving away from the cell, they were standing in front of. Ryuji close behind. “Here, I’ll lead you guys out, in thanks.” The cat takes the lead at a fast pace. Another pained scream reverberates through the dank prison.

“What is that?” Ryuji’s voice cuts through the following silence, fear and curiosity in his timbre.

Morgana answers his question in cold separation. 

“Just cognitions. They aren’t real.” That just asks more questions than they answer. What are cognitions? That makes no sense. Akira cuts away his thoughts at the sound of resounding footsteps ahead.

“Cut the chatter. I hear footsteps.” His voice comes out more commanding than he’s used to, the two behind him following his orders with no questions asked. Up ahead, he spots a knight, walking toward them. With no way around it, he realizes the only way past is to fight. “Morgana, can you fight? Do you have a persona?”

The not-cat looks up at him in surprise, shocked at the idea this newbie knows about them by name. “Yeah, I do. What’s the plan?” Why’s he asking this newb? He’s more experienced! But the absolute confidence in frizzy hair’s voice is enchanting.

“I’m gonna rush it. Arséne is pretty good with physical attacks. What about you? What can you do?” Akira doesn’t even understand what he’s spouting. He just… knows.

“I-I got some healing spells, and some wind skills too.” Akira nods at that, his plan coming to motion in his head. Wait, what are wind skills? Why does he know this stuff? Not important, he’s gotta get these two out of here.

“Ok. When I make the first move, I want you to follow up with any wind thing you got. We’ll try to take 'em out as quick as possible. Got it?” Akira orders them around like it’s nothing, and they can’t do anything about it since neither the cat nor the blondie wants to take charge. Ryuji can’t help himself. He needs to know if he can be of some use.

“What about me? Akira, let me do something.” Ryuji is tired of being stuck on the sidelines. He knows he can make some kind of difference here.

“Blondie, do you even have a persona?” The cat asks, already knowing the answer.

“Well, no, but…”

“Look, you can’t defend yourself if you don’t have one. You don't even have any weapons!” Ryuji lets out a self-deprecating sigh. Of course, he’s useless. Akira notices this and remembers the paper bag from yesterday. Even if it’s fake, it’ll hopefully give him the illusion of being armed.

“Ryuji, check my bag. There’s a paper bag in it with a model gun inside. It’s fake, but maybe it’ll scare away some of the guards.” Ryuji lets out a ‘for real?’ And scrounges around in it for a bit, finding it easier than Akira thought.

“Damn, this thing looks real. You got the job at Untouchable, eh?” Ryuji pulls out the pistol, waving it around like some street thug.

“Nice thinking-uh… Akira” the cat finally catches their names. These two are rude, he introduced himself, but they didn’t. “It’ll probably be of use here in the cognitive world. Try it out, Ryuji.”

“What? It’s a toy.” The blonde gives Morgana a blank stare. This irritates him further.

“Just do it stupid!” 

“Fiiine.” Ryuji holds the gun with two hands, professionally. He really is an otaku. Akira can't help but smirk at this. 

His smirk disappears when it fires an actual bullet, alerting the guard further up.

“Shit! What the hell?!” Akira doesn’t mask his frustration at the ruined plan he made up, looking at Ryuji, who has a dumbfounded face because the gun actually fired, and Morgana, whose self-satisfied smile is pissing him off. “There goes our plan, Morgana!”

That wipes away the smile. It turns flustered and apologetic before getting determined. “Sorry that was my fault. PERSONA!” He disappears in a flash of blue flame, not unlike Akira. Still, it’s less extravagant as he reappears a second later with a large, masked swordsman at his back. “Show your might, ZORRO!” 

The persona swipes it’s sword into a Z, releasing a strong gust of wind that knocks the knight back. Before it can show its true form, Akira runs at it, his costume reappearing in a blue flame, and his mask disappearing with a thought.

Arséne appears behind him, moving in tandem with his bobs and weaves. Slicing and stabbing where he can, Arséne follows close behind, sending a sharp kick into the knight's helmet. Ryuji takes aim and fires at the guards’ open chest, Which leaves an opening Akira can’t take this close.

“Morgana! Hit it with some wind- Quick, aim for the head!” He’s bellowing our orders like it’s second nature, and Morgana can only follow them.

“Zorro! Knock it down!” The persona performs the attack beautifully, taking it down in a heavy gust. The guard collapses onto the floor, on its knees, when Morgana realizes this is an advantage they can take with style. “Akira, get in close with me. We can do an all-out-attack!”

Instinct takes over for Akira as he does what he’s told, a myriad of slashes from his dagger and Morgana’s sabre -where’d he pull that out of? Dealing as much damage as possible in a short amount of time, Akira finishes the deed with a smirk and a pull of his crimson glove.

“Wow, looking cool, Akira!” The cat lands behind him, staring in awe. Ryuji can’t help the hype in his voice as he voices his own opinion.

“Dude, that was so freakin’ cool! What was that move called? An all-out-attack?! Talk about style!” The moment is killed by Akira looking at the floor.

“Is this… money? What the fuck?”

“Dude! Watch your language!”

Akira looks at him strangely, not wanting to start anything on his friend's weird comment. Morgana jumps on his shoulder, telling him to; “pick it up!” At Akira’s questioning look, the cat concedes.

“In your mind, what do you think you deserve for a job well done?” The two boys ponder for a moment.

“A beef bowl?”

“A promotion?”

The cat looks at the two. He’s surrounded by idiots, it seems. “No, morons! Money!” He gestures down to the bills and change on the ground. “Pick it up! It’s valid currency!”

Akira can't help but feel guilty. This seems wrong, kinda. “Isn’t this like counterfeiting? I don’t like this.” Ryuji fixes him with a disbelieving look this time.

“Aren’t you supposed to be some criminal?!”

“How the hell do you know that?” Akira sharply glares up at the blonde.

Ryuji flinches, looking at Akira, apologetic written across his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that. There’s these rumours about you at school and… well…”

“Rumors? I haven’t even started yet.” Akira is taken aback. How the hell do they know he’s a criminal?

“Uh, guys? You done? We still gotta escape.” The cat gestures to the door behind them, surely leading to freedom. Akira and Ryuji both bend down to collect the money off the ground.

“Sorry, man, let's continue this once we're out.” Akira will hold him to that. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, the cat decides now is the time to part ways, saying he’s got something he’s looking for, disappearing off into an open door. Out of sight, out of mind, Akira guesses.

Running off, they escape back into the foyer and use their newfound freedom to head back out from where they came, escaping back across the drawbridge. _“You have returned to reality. Thank you for your hard work.”_ Akira pulls out his phone, realizing that’s where the voice came from. A strange app he never noticed before is open on his phone. How come he never saw this before? Is it new? What the hell?

There’s a search bar at the top reading: Kamoshida. Castle. Shujin Academy.

What the fuck does this mean?

Ryuji looks over his shoulder and at his phone. “What the hell kind of app is that?”

“No idea. I just found it on my phone. Open.”

Ryuji lets out a groan, pulling out his phone and checking the time. “Shit, dude, we‘re so late. It’s already the fourth period.”

On their way out of the alley, they get stopped by two police officers. Great. His only weakness.

“Are you two Shujin students? You two are aware there’s school, right?” The other officer speaks as well, annoying.

“Cutting class, eh?”

Akira grimaces at the words. Ryuji seems taken aback as if insulted. “What? No!” He shakes his leg in impatience. “W-we were trying to get to school, and we ended up at this weird castle!”

Akira smacks a hand to his face, and the officers cross their arms.

“You aren’t on any drugs, are you?”

Akira figures the only way to salvage this is to do what he thinks he can do best. Lie. “Of course not pigg- erm, officers, my friend here fell down and has a pretty bad concussion, he’s been pretty out of it since earlier, and I took him to the doctor to get him checked out. They said he’s fine, but he needs to get to school. Bye now!”

Grabbing Ryuji by the arms, he drags him back into the alley.

Fuck. Late on his first day. So much for a first impression. The two delinquents exit the alley and head toward the school. No castle this time, so we’re good on that end.

Only to hear an irritatingly familiar voice.

“Late on the first day back? I thought better for you, Sakamoto. And the new transfer, you too?”

Akira and Ryuji jump at the voice, well aware of who it is.

Kamoshida.

Akira looks over at Ryuji, seeing the look on his face and his mouth opening. He grabs his arm to keep him from saying anything.

“Not here, man! I don’t think he even remembers!” He whispers this into his buddy's ear, trying to keep any sort of confrontation out of the picture. To his credit, Ryuji just sighs and nods. Ryuji glares at the teacher as he stalks past, trying to get to his class as quickly as possible, following Akira’s advice. Akira follows right after.

“Have I seen you before?” Chinny Mc Chin looks at him, familiarity dancing across his face. 

“Nope.”

“Huh. Get to class. Kawakami’s been waiting for you all day, don’t keep her waiting any longer.” He sends the order to Akira and makes his way down to the faculty office, where he was told to meet his sleepy-looking teacher.

  
  


—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Monday_

_April 11th, 20XX_

_Afternoon._

_Cloudy._

“My name is Akira Kurusu.” He stands at the front of the class, the verbal lashing he got from his teacher really not bothering him that much. He’s dealt with scarier. The thing that’s bothering him is the rumours he can make out audible spreading through the class like a wave.

‘ _That’s him? He’s so scary!’_

_‘Don’t look him in the eyes! He looks like a murderer!’_

_‘I heard he was in prison for battery!’_

These glasses aren’t doing shit, Futaba!

He hears a tired sigh sound off behind him. “Take the open seat second to the back, behind Takamaki.”

He follows her directions and sees her, the beautiful girl from earlier today. Leaning her hand against her face looking at him with mild disinterest. As he walks past her, he catches her saying something under her breath. “Liar, you were under the canopy earlier.”

He can’t stop his words from leaving his mouth either. “I got lost. Not everyone has the luxury of catching a ride.”

She doesn’t seem to wanna deign him with a response. Whatever, she’s pretty, but he isn’t gonna let her think he’s spineless. Taking his seat, he hears more murmuring around him.

_‘Did you see that? Do they know each other?’_

_‘Do you think she’s cheating on Mr. Kamoshida with him?’_

_‘She’s so gross!’_

He looks over at the girl in front of him to see if the words bother her, but the same disinterested look and posture are apparent in her body and face. Good on her. He can respect that.

  
  


—————•———————- _Take your time~_

  
  


Class ends with no problems, he had to share a book with a girl to his right, and no amount of charming smiles or cute stuttering seemed to get through to her. With a tired grunt, he gathers his bag and heads to the exit door to the classroom.

“Mr. Kurusu? A word, please?” Kawakami is waiting for him outside the door, so he stops and looks at her, trying to keep his face straight as possible. “I don’t know who told them about your record, but it wasn’t me.” She puts her head in her hand, the other on her hip, letting out a sigh. “I can’t catch a break. Why do I have to deal with this?”

Akira’s eye twitches at her visible loathing. “If that’s all Sensei, I’d like to get home.” She takes her hand off her face, giving him a mix between a scowl and an apologetic look.

“Head straight home. Your guardian sounded pretty pissed off.” Oh shit! Sojiro’s pissed? Fuck! “Oh- and about Sakamoto-Kun? Don’t get involved with him. He’s a troublemaker.”

What’s next? Tell him to join the knitting club? Fuck that. Ryuji was the only person to treat him like a human being since he got to this damn school. He ain’t throwing that away just because some stupid, tired, and… messy-haired teacher told him to! “Ryuji’s a nice guy.” That’s all he says before the devil himself appears, making a smile show on Akira’s face.

The blonde, vulgar boy pulls up next to the student and teacher. Kawakami gives him a tired stare. “Speak of the devil. You were supposed to dye your hair back to black, Sakamoto-Kun.”

Ryuji gives Akira a smile of his own before glaring over at Kawakami. “Already telling the transfer about the ‘dangerous blonde troublemaker’ from the rumours? Great job teach I’m trying to keep living up to the name.” He bounces his leg, leaning in close to Akira. “Meet me at the rooftop. I’ll be up there.”

Akira gives him a nod, and he saunters off, scaring the people in front of him out of his way just by walking by. Kawakami sighs again, making him turn his attention back to her, his friendly smile disappearing.

“Do you see what I mean? Whatever, don’t be late tomorrow.”

“Sure.” He turns on a heel and makes his way up the stairs, not sparing his lazy teacher a second glance. Her good reputation from yesterday was thoroughly destroyed with her shitty attitude today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. This chap was awesome to write, let me know what you think, I've been sitting on this one for a while.
> 
> Update: I just fixed some of the spacing. It was bugging me.


	7. You saw her again, huh? She hates you, you know. Same with Ryuji. No one will ever trust you again.

Monday  
April 11th, 20XX  
Afterschool.  
Cloudy.

Akira pushes open the door to the roof, feeling eyes on his back. Standing on the threshold, he turns and looks down the stairwell to find nothing there. With a shrug, he turns to meet Ryuji, leaning lazily on the many abandoned desks strewn on the roof.

“Yo. I got you a soda.”

He tosses the can to Akira, and he immediately starts asking him if he found the place alright.

“Yeah-“ Akira cracks the can. It fizzes up, causing him to freak out and put the opening to his lips.  
Once it stops, he shoots him a meaningless glare. “Why’d you throw it, you dick?!”

Ryuji just laughs at him, holding his stomach while Akira pouts, drinking his can in silence.  
The laughing dick clears his throat and takes a breath, getting serious.

“So, that castle we saw earlier. You remember it too, right?” He gestures over to Akira to take a seat. He does so, looking over at Ryuji before nodding in confirmation.

“Kinda hard to forget, bro. We almost died like, three times.” He leans forward in the chair, clenching his hands together.

“Oh yeah, you were so gutsy in there.” He smiles, pumping his arm out. “Seriously, dude, the way you took charge and everything was just so cool. And you saved me back in the cell. Thanks for that, man.” Ryuji’s excited pumping cools down, and he gives Akira a calmer, more reserved smile in thanks.

Akira isn't strictly used to this kind of thing, so he just waves a hand, putting his free one around his neck in embarrassment. “It was nothing. You’d have done the same for me.”

Ryuji keeps his smile, not once wavering his eye contact. “You know it, Akira.”

Their unsolicited eye contact is interrupted by the door to the roof opening, revealing a red haired girl confidently coming into view.

“Hey, Akira!” Her voice is sure, almost demanding. And it takes every ounce of power in his body to not run over and scream in her face, not in anger, but relief. Ryuji, bless his intentions, stands. He puts on his most intimidating face, trying to scare the girl away.

“Who the hell’re you!? Can’t you see we're having a private conversation?”

She flinches at his loud voice, cowering down into her scrunched up body. Akira stands as well, shaking off his fear of finally coming into contact with the girl he’s been trying so hard to get into contact with. He can’t help but smile at her familiar meekness finally showing.

“Ryuji, chill. She’s a… friend.” Akira moves over, unsure how to handle their reunion. Does he hug her? No, that’d be weird. So he just stands there, taking in her presence, watching her look up to his face. “How’s it goin’ Red?”

She flinches again at the nickname and takes in his face. He’s still wearing those awful fake glasses. There are a few new bruises on his face she worries about, but other than that, he’s the exact same as he was three months ago.

“Haha. it's been a long time since anyone called me Red.” Her laugh is fake, Akira can tell. “I should be calling you Senpai now, judging by the second year pin on your lapel.”

Why didn’t she respond to his texts? Did he do something wrong? What's been going on with her? When did she get so much more confident, notwithstanding the flinching from Ryuji’s voice? She was quiet before, what happened? The questions fly around in his head as he continues to look at her, his mouth unable to form a sentence. Ryuji just continues to stand there, confused at the whole interaction.

“Uhh, Akira. Dude, you gonna say somethin’?”

“Oh-uh, sorry. *Ahem* W-when’d you start here?”

She lets out a giggle at his impressive recovery, looking over at the scary blonde delinquent in gratitude. He shoots her a smile that immediately proves he’s much less intimidating than she first thought. “I started today, like you! I wanted to get reintroduced sooner, but I couldn’t seem to catch you alone on our way to school. I-um kind of followed you.”

Her upbeat demeanour catches him off guard. He’s really not sure what’s up with her. Did she not see the castle? Ryuji notices, too, as he begins to question her.

“Did you see the giant castle too?” She looks at him strangely.

“N-no, I didn’t. What are you talking about?”

“On the way to school. You said you followed Akira. How did you not see it?! It was massive!”

Akira begins to catch on that she has no idea what the hell blondies talking about, so with a loud ’shh!’ He looks over at his buddy and kills his forming sentences with a quick shake of his head. Akira scrambles over and forces a huddle.

“She doesn’t know!”

“I can see that! Why the hell’re we whispering about it?!”

He looks back at the girl to gauge if she can hear them. She has her hands clasped in front of her, and her immaculate uniform seems to be tensed up with her shoulders being raised. She feels left out.

“I don’t think we should be talking about this with her! It’s dangerous!”

Ryuji nods his head, thinking he understands what he means. “Ohhhh, yeah, she’s pretty tiny. Those knights'll probably eff her up.”

“She’s tougher than she looks! Don’t sell her short, you prick!” His protective instincts flare at Ryuji’s condescension. “She could probably knock you on your fuckin’ ass! She did it to me!”

“Dude! Watch your mouth!”

A new voice enters the huddle as she squeezes her way into the formation.

“That was an accident! Senpai, don’t go around spreading false information!” Her small form pushes into their shoulders, breaking the two apart. Akira takes a look at her heaving form, obviously not out of breath, as she’s in great shape, but from embarrassment as her face begins to match her hair.

He then takes in that she has it in a ponytail, just like Kasumi, ribbon and all. Akira stares at it, his eyes unable to leave as flashes of the glass woman’s face appear in his mind, the same words from before echoing;

_“Protect my treasure.”_

“Akira- Dude, you okay?” Ryuji waves a hand in his face, a worried blonde head greets Akira when he finally flashes back to reality.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” He waves a hand. “Just… Thinking about something.”

Red glances at him, knowing that tone of voice. It’s the same as when they first met. “Well, anyway, I should probably introduce myself to your friend senpai.” She looks over at Ryuji, performing a bow that makes the blonde blush. “My name is Sumire Yoshizawa. It’s a pleasure to meet you… Ryuji-Senpai? I apologize. I didn’t catch your last name.”

Akira seems to have fuzz in his ears, so while the two talk, he tries to pick it out with a quick rub of his finger.

Ryuji gives her a dazzling smile, pointing a thumb to his chest. “I’m Ryuji Sakamoto, don’t worry about the senpai crap. It’s cute and all, but it doesn’t sit right with me, so just call me Ryuji.”

Akira snickers. “You gotta be a role model if you're gonna be a ‘Senpai’ Ryuji. I don’t think that fits you at all.”

Ryuji turns to him, indignation written across his face. “I’m a great role model! Oh, and you think you’re such a great one?! Mr. Criminal transfer.”

“What was that?! I’ll have you know I was great at being a role model! The younger kids at my orphan-” he cuts himself off mid-sentence. “Nevermind. I’m a good role model, though!”

Ryuji either doesn’t notice or doesn’t push it. He continues to glare at Akira, the latter doing the same.

“Umm, guys? Y-you’re both great role models!” Sumire is scared this will turn violent, trying to defuse the situation any way she can before the two burst out laughing, relieving the little athlete.

“Let’s agree to disagree. We both prolly suck.”  
Ryuji slaps Akira on the shoulder, knocking another quick laugh from him.

“Speak for yourself, you blonde stereotype. Do you wake up in the morning and ask yourself: ‘hmm, how can I make myself look more like a delinquent?’”

“It’s better than rolling out of bed with the same hair I woke up with, and do you even know how not to glare? Seriously, dude, you look like someone is constantly pissing in your cereal.”

Sumire looks on, watching the two friends bicker lightheartedly, the content smile never leaving each other's faces. She feels forgotten again.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but what was that about a castle? You said something about that earlier.” The two immediately look at her, the good-natured roasting coming to an end. They look back at each other and grasp their shoulders together, forming another huddle. Sumire looks on in frustration at the act.

“Should we tell her?” Sakamoto-senpai whispers in a voice loud enough she can easily make it out, precisely the same as before.

“I dunno man, I seriously think this shit is dangerous.” Akira-senpai is much the same, except his voice comes out in a much deeper and quieter timbre. The two whisper on, and she can only stand there, her patience wearing thin, when Akira-senpai abruptly turns around, forcing Sakamoto-senpai to stagger off his left side.

“It was nothing, don’t worry about it, Red. Ryuji hit his head this morning, and I think it’s really messing with him.” Ryuji comes back over to his side, rubbing his head in a terrible act, moaning about how; ‘it hurts so baaaad.’ She doesn’t believe them for a second.

“Hmm. Okay, if you say so, senpai.” She leans in close to Akira, surprising him with their proximity. “If your lying, I’ll just figure it out~.”

She lets out another giggle before leaning back. Akira is so bewildered by her straight forward actions that he doesn’t even question her before nodding, and grabbing Ryuji by his shoulders and heading back through the roof's exit.  
She watches them leave before realizing her mistake.

“Shoot! I forgot to ask him for his ID again!”

—————•———————-Take your time~

Akira and Ryuji come to a stop in the entranceway to the roof. Akira lets out a sigh of relief, believing she fell for it. Letting go of Ryuji, giving him the signal to kill the act, they both hustle down the stairs.

“So, you know her well?”

The glasses clad delinquent looks over at him, scratching his cheek. “Not really. I only really knew her for like, a day. To be honest, I'm surprised she even remembers me.”

“Huh, coulda fooled me. The way she looked at you struck me that you two know each other well~.” Ryuji waggles his eyebrows, and Akira can only stare in disbelief. He’s saved from any form of communication by his phone.

*PING~*

Pulling it out, he reads the message.

Alibaba: Wuz that ur gf? And what wuz that about a castle?

Shit! She heard. He’s gotta get into the habit of muting his mic when he doesn’t want her to hear.

“Who's that? Oh, and gimme your ID. We should stay in touch.”

Kuru2: She's not my gf. And Ryuji hit his head, he keeps saying the schools a castle

“It’s my sister. And sure, put in your shit.”

Ryuji takes the phone handed to him and punches it in. The two reach the bottom of the stairwell, and Akira bumps into another person.

He’s really gotta start watching where he’s going.

It’s a girl, she falls to the ground dropping paper everywhere. And he scrambles down to pick them up. He really didn’t mean to knock into her, and she’s just a girl, not like the other shitty adults he bumps into regularly.

“Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, you okay?” The girl grabs at her head, her raven hair cascading in front of her face. Cowering?

“D-don’t worry about it. I should have been paying attention too.”

Ryuji comes into the picture right at her words, kneeling down to try and help her up, while Akira finishes grabbing the rest of the papers.

“You okay, Suzui? You look kinda rough.”

The girl, Suzui, looks over at Ryuji. A friendly smile pulling across her mouth, wiping away the fearful look she had when being knocked to the ground. Akira takes in the bandages on her face and arms and the unsightly bruise above her eye. No kidding Ryuji, she does look rough.

“Oh! Ryuji, I-I’m okay, don’t worry. The practice is kind of… rough, haha!”

Oh shit. This girl likes him. The way she looks at him is entirely different from how she was before. Her mood changed drastically the minute he took her in his arms. Akira grins at his observation, handing the papers to Ryuji.

“Here, how bout you make sure she gets to where she’s going all safe like. Be a good boy, yeah?”

“Huh? Oh sure- c’mon Suzui, where were you headed?” He throws an arm over her shoulder, trying to get her to lean on him, and she blushes pure scarlet. She eyes his arm, flustered at his blatant disregard, before moving her gaze to the scary boy that just threw her into Ryuji’s care, and she spies his self-satisfied grin. She’s never seen him before. He must be the transfer student. He can’t be all that bad if he’s friends with Ryuji.

“You’re the rumoured transfer, right?” She grunts as she stands, pushing away Ryuji’s overbearing arms covering her shoulder. “Try not to let the rumours bother you, alright? My best friend deals with them too, and they’re all fake. C’mon Ryuji, I gotta take these to Ushimaru-sensei.”

Ryuji tries to put another arm over her shoulder again. She scowls in response before leading him off to where she was headed before taking a fall.

“I’ll text you later, Akira! Don’t ignore me, alright?!” Ryuji calls over his shoulder, his free arm waving goodbye, while Suzui leads him by his other hand.

Akira just waves back, pulling out his phone to send a test text to his new buddy. Then he remembers exactly what’s waiting for him at home.

A pissed Sojiro.

“Shit.”

—————•———————- Take your time~

Monday  
April 11th, 20XX  
Evening.  
Clear.

Akira stands outside the door to Leblanc, thinking back to his first day here, and doing the same thing. The sign reads open, nervousness floods his body.

Is Sojiro gonna be really mad? What’s gonna happen? Will he get grounded? The questions fly around his head, and he takes a deep breath. Whatever happens, happens. Right?

He pushes open the door with a tinkle of bells filling his eardrums.

“You’re back. Take a seat.” Akira doesn’t even need to look at Sojiro to know there’s a disappointed look on his face. So he does as he’s told, placing his bag on the ground next to the stool as he takes his seat, holding his breath at the lashing he’s about to receive. “So, you were late.”

A cup of coffee is pushed into his vision, interrupting his staring at a knick in the wood counter. He looks up, finding his nerve to apologize to his guardian, thankful the Café is empty.

“Sojiro, I’m-“ he’s cut off by Sojiro sighing.

“Don’t. Drink your coffee. We‘ll talk after.”

He picks up the cup, taking a deep sip. Akira tries his hardest to look anywhere other than at Sojiro. At least the coffee’s good.

About two minutes pass in silence. Sojiro is scrubbing away at a mug, and Akira long since finished his cup, he’s getting anxious. The feeling of disappointing his guardian is far worse than ever getting yelled at by him.

“Sojiro, I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to be late, I got lost with this guy I met at school, there was this castle and-“

Sojiro cuts him off again, slamming his hand on the counter. “If you’re gonna lie, make it believable.”

“Sojiro-“

“No, Akira. All I asked was for you to go to school, be on time, and not stand out. And here you go, being late on the first damn day. Go upstairs. I’m mad right now. There are leftovers in the fridge. Eat when I leave.” He turns abruptly away from the young man. Akira lowers his head in shame, mumbling his thanks for the coffee before heading upstairs to his room.

* * *

Evening

Akira lays on his back, holding his head up with his forearms. His bed has never felt like punishment before, but now, he feels immense guilt for upsetting his godfather.

*PING~*

Oh, his phone. Reaching over to his left, he finds it plugged in, and the chat name he assumes to be Ryuji makes him laugh.

Ryu-chan: Yo! It’s Ryuji! Wuss Bonkin’

Bonkin? Is that new slang?

Kuru2: What is up with your chat name

Kuru2: ‘Bonkin’? Bro wth is that

Ryu-chan: I’m tryna make new slang. And my mom made my ID for me, I can’t change it

Ha, he’s a Momma’s boy.

Kuru2: I got grounded.

Ryu-chan: Rough. My mom was pissed. She smacked me with her hat when I got home.

Ryu-chan: She's terrifying

Kuru2: lmao. So, what’s tha plan for tmrw?

Ryu-chan: I’m thinking right after school we head back in. Idc what that cat thing said, I wanna see about those ‘cognitions’ or whatever.

Yeah, Akira was thinking the same thing. So, faster than eyes can follow, he types out his reply.

Kuru2: bet.

Kuru2: I’m down, you’re gonna need someone to protect you. Wanna play 8 ball?

Ryu-chan: bet, imma lose so bad tho. Suzui used to kick my ass

So he has her number? A playful smile pulls across his face. He’s really gonna enjoy teasing his new buddy.

Kuru2: You got her number eh? Thats my boy!

Ryu-chan: Wdym? I’ve had her number since junior high

Oh shit! Childhood friend?! He’s really gotta set these two up now.

Kuru2: Shes cute bro, i say you should get with her.

Ryu-chan is typing…

This is gonna be fun.

Ryu-chan: Nah dude. I dont think she likes me that way. We were pretty close in JH but now? With my rep? Eff that. Shes got a future, and i dont wanna screw that up.

Huh. That’s much more of a wholesome response than Akira was expecting.

Kuru2: Give yourself a little more credit dude, you're the nicest person ive met since getting to shitty tokyo.

Ryu-chan: Thanks dude. You're a pretty nice guy yourself. Anyway, lets play 8 ball.

—————•———————-Take your time~  
Tuesday  
April, 12th 20XX  
Early morning,  
Clear.

Climbing down the stairs to the Ginza line in Shibuya, Akira lets out a large yawn. Playing against Ryuji last night till 2am was a bad idea. Texting Futaba, he weaves between commuters. Murmuring catches his attention as he pushes his way through the large crowd of students waiting for the subway.

“Look! Isn't that her?”

“The one with the red ribbon, right? Damn, she's fit as hell.”

“Hm?” The red ribbon comment catches Akira’s attention, and he looks up from his phone. He spots the red hair in the dead centre, in front of the crowd of Shujin students. It's kind of hard to miss her as she sticks out like a sore thumb, scarlet hair and all. More murmuring catches his attention.

“She's so thin, but that ass is to die for, bro.”

Akira’s eye twitches.

“Dude, Shut up! Her criminal boyfriend is right there!”

“He doesn't scare me. He's probably a wimp. I don’t believe those rumours at all.”

Akira’s mouth pulls into a frown, barely hiding the snarl that leaves his mouth. Deciding he’s heard enough, he moves in close to the boys and flicks the ‘tough guy’ in the back of the head.

“Hey! What the fu- oh shit.”

Akira’s glowering stops his words in their tracks, his glare is masked by his glasses, but they don’t hide the killing intent leaking from his body.

“I fucking told you, man! You’re on your own!” The offending boy's friend leaves him in the dust as he runs back up the stairs leading to the rest of Shibuya station. Akira’s stare never leaves the boy's eyes.

“You wanna say that to my face? Or even better; tell Sumire what you think of her ass?”

Wait a second. How does the rumour mill already know him and Red know each other? This school is fucking hell.

“Y-you don’t scare me!”

The boy is smaller than Akira, height and weight-wise. He could easily rock this little fucks world. Akira brings up his hands, placing his left knuckles in his palm, and cracks them. The boy flinches, his face pale. ”Oh, your goddamn wrong. I scare the shit out of you, don’t I?” Cracking his opposite knuckle, he begins to get the attention of the rest of the crowd, more whispering cuts into his ears.

“The criminal transfers gonna beat the shit out of him!”

“He shouldn’t have tried to pick a fight!”

“That shitty criminal is gonna get what’s coming to him one day.”

“Senpai?” That gets his full immediate attention, looking to his right, he sees Red, standing next to him, gripping her Shujin bag with a hand, while the other holds her phone.“What are you doing?”

Akira looks back at the boy, his face still pale, holding onto his bag like Sumire, but with both hands and white knuckles. This makes Akira smirk in delight.

“Teaching him some manners probably. Go on, tell her what you said.”

“Whuh-huh?”

“Tell her! You little bastard!”

Sumire, the kind-hearted sort she is, looks at the boy in sympathy, well aware of just how scary Akira can be when you're on the wrong side of his mood. “Senpai, that’s enough. I think he got the message. I honestly don’t care what he said.”

At her word, Akira scoffs. “I do.” He turns his attention back to the offender, quaking in his sneakers. “Listen to me right now, if you think you can get away saying shit like that in front of me, I'll kick your ass. Understand?” The boy nods frantically. “Good. Go wait over there. If I see you again, I won't wait for an excuse.”

He scurries off, like the little rat he is. Akira feels pretty proud of himself, turning his attention back to Red.

“Yo. How’s it going?”

Red fixes him a look. Not angry, just… perturbed.

“You didn’t need to react like that, senpai. I can handle myself.”

“I’m sure you can. I wanted to send a message, that's all. He called me a wimp, and I can't let that stand.” That's a lie. Akira really doesn’t give a shit what these people think of him. But prison put him at an advantage when it comes to earning fear, now no one will fuck with him or Sumire. It’s a win-win in his books. The train arrives just in time. Red's ponytail flies with the speed of the train pulling in, breaking her formation of words to give him. “Trains here, let's go, Red.”

—————•———————-Take your time~

Tuesday.  
April 12th, 20XX  
After school,  
Clear.

Ryuji texted him at lunch, and on his way out of class, he overhears a confrontation between Kamoshida and Takamaki.

“Hey, Takamaki. Things have been pretty dangerous lately with all those accidents. You wanna ride home?”

Holy shit, can you be any more creepy? Akira hides in the door frame, trying to overhear as much as possible without getting caught by the two standing near the stairwell.

“Sorry I have work today. It's a summer issue, and I can't afford to miss it…”

Kamoshida puts his hands on his hips, trying to appear genuine. At the same time, Akira can read the severe disappointment radiating from his body language. “Being a model is fine and all, but you shouldn’t work your pretty self to the bone like that. You mentioned a while ago you weren’t feeling well, right? Something about…. Appendicitis?”

What a dumbass. That’d put her in the hospital.  
“Yes, I plan on going to the hospital, but between work and school? I haven't found the time, sorry to worry you.”

Jesus, at least she mentioned the hospital. What a shitty excuse. She’s lucky this big chinned meathead is a god damned brainlet.

“You’re probably lonely too. I feel bad for keeping Suzui at practice so often. Oh, and before I forget… be careful around the transfer student. He’s got a criminal record, and he went to prison. If something were to happen to you…”

What a dick. He’s right here.

“Thank you… Please excuse me.”

With that, she walks off. Keeping a modest pace to not draw attention, she’s trying to get as far away from him as possible. Akira can see it in her posture.

“Tch.” Kamoshida walks off as well, letting Akira finally use the stairs to meet his buddy. What a goddamn waste of time.

* * *

“Yo, you good to go?” Akira meets Ryuji at the courtyard entrance, giving him a wave, he confirms, pulling out his phone.

“How do you think this thing works?” Akira ponders the question, hoping his blonde friend can give him a useful answer. Instead, he takes his phone and starts mashing away at every button he can until they hear a voice.

“Starting Navigation.”

“Dude, you were supposed to shoot ideas my way, not just jack my phone.”

“Sorry, I thought it’d be quicker.”

The two’s visions are immediately covered by red swirls, fading away into a regular purple haze in the air.

“Holy shit! You’re back in your outfit!”

Akira looks down at his chest, seeing the familiar vest and overcoat. Immediately entranced by the cool factor. “Hell yeah. I was hoping I’d get to wear this thing again.” Flaring out his coat, he gives a quick pull of his gloves before looking back over to Ryuji to gauge his reaction. “So, what do you think? Pretty slick, right?”

Ryuji puts a hand on his chin, giving him a quick once over. “What is up with those pants? You supposed to be some kinda magician?”

Akira is offended. Looking away from his bud, he shakes his head. “Let's go.” He marches off toward the entrance of the castle.

“Dude, wait up! I’m sorry!” He runs to catch up to Akira, his stride never slowing like a man on a mission. “You’re like a totally different person in here!”

* * *

_Castle Prison._

“Look at this shit.” Ryuji points over to the insane torture devices holding and attacking the students. There's something off about them. They’re almost like… Dolls. “I can’t forgive that bastard Kamoshida for thinking he can do whatever the hell he wants. If this is how he views himself, like that cat said, this is majorly effed up.”

Akira agrees, nodding his head to his friend, unable to form any words, as he doesn’t feel as strongly about this as Ryuji. He’s only here because his friend asked him to be.

“Thanks for having my back on this man. It means a lot. Having you to protect me makes this way easier.” Ryuji smiles at Akira, the blonde rubs at his neck in sheepishness.

Akira waves off his thanks. “It’s nothing man, someones gotta make sure you’re okay.”  
Ryuji smiles again, sincerity written clearly on his face and Akira doesn’t know what to do, so he just stands there, watching Ryuji turn his attention back to the inmates.

“These are the voices we heard before, yeah?” Ryuji grips the bars to the torture rooms, watching multiple voices scream out in pain as they’re pummeled by volleyballs.

“I’m assuming. Ryuji, You know these guys?”

He’s staring at them intently, watching them see if he recognizes their faces, before letting out a sigh and lowering his head.

“Nah. But I’ll remember what they look like. We got the rally tomorrow, so we could ask the ones back in the school then.”

“Alright. We got what we came for then. We can look for evidence tomorrow. Sounds good?”

_  
Meanwhile, in reality…._

“Suzui, Mr. Kamoshida wants to see you in his office.” A beaten and bruised boy delivers the message like he’s telling a widow her husband died. Suzui dropped the ball she had picked up for cleaning as the practice was over.

“W-what? D-did he say what for?”

“N-no, just that you should come immediately… I’m sorry, Shiho.”

She feels a few tears drop from her face, knowing what will be waiting for her when she enters his office. Many girls left his office beaten, scarred, or worse. And she knows it will be the same for her when she goes. So she steels herself. Remembering who she will be doing this for, and bravely marching off into certain destruction. Her only happy thoughts on what will come are her thoughts of the kind and handsome blonde she will hopefully meet after.

_Back in the cognition…_

  
“Alright, let’s head back up to the foyer. I don't wanna be here longer than we need to.”

“Roger.”

The two delinquents hustle down the hall, finding a spiral staircase. At the top, they run into a familiar face or muzzle.

“Holy shit! Morgana, you scared the shit out of me! What are you still doing here?”

The not-cat thing stops in his tracks, looking up at the boys in interest. “I could ask the same to you. I’m trying to find the treasure of this place. It’s harder than I thought.”

Treasure? He’s been hearing a lot about that lately.

“Maybe we could help.”

“Huh?! Akira, dude, why do you wanna help the cat? We got what we came for. We should just get out of here!” Ryuji’s incensed voice attacks his eardrums. Akira's right there. He doesn’t have to yell.

“Because the ‘cat’ helped us yesterday. We kind of owe him.”

“Akira, I don’t have a persona! Just being here is dangerous for me!”

Ryuji’s got a point. He’s gonna have to take him back to the real world if he’s gonna help, Morgana.

“Alright. Ryuji, I’m gonna take you back home, then I’ll be back to help you, Morgana.”

Morgana's fist bumps into the air, excitement at having help finally winning in his heart. “Alright! I’ll follow you guys to the exit, then I’ll wait for you, Akira.” The cat’s just been watching them talk to each other, not wanting to interrupt. Akira’s kind of scary, so he’d much rather stay on his good side.

The three of them nod in confirmation and head back to the entranceway. Only to be ambushed by a large group of knights. The three are surrounded on all sides, forcing them to group close together.

“Shit! Ryuji, get behind me. Morgana, cover us as I try to get him to the exit. I’ll watch your back!”

Akira closes in on the knight closest to them and rolls under it’s swinging sword, slashing at its exposed armpit. Ryuji follows close behind as Akira makes a mad dash to the room's left side to find an escape route.

“Zorro-Gah!” the pained yell forces Akira to stop his dash, and turns to see Morgana being crushed under the foot of a golden knight.

“Morgana! Hold on!” Akira tries to make his way over to help the cat. Still, the number of enemies is really hindering his movement. “Shit. Come, Arséne!” His persona forms behind him to assist the black-clad thief. Akira calls forth a “Maeiha!” and tries his hardest to try and thin the number of enemies. He lands a solid hit on a few but nowhere near enough. He realizes he’s not gonna get out of here. Looking back at his blonde friend, he shoots him a reassuring look before yelling. “Ryuji, Get the hell out of the-” A hard hit knocks him onto his hands and knees. He lets out a groan as a heavy metal foot crashes on his back, making him lie prone under the heavy metal boot.

“No! Akira!” His buddy calls out to him, pulling out the model pistol he forgot to take back yesterday. “Let him go right now, you gaudy bastard!” He aims at the golden knight, causing the offender to let out a chuckle, raising a hand and beckoning his fingers as if to say, “Come on.”

Before Ryuji can find the guts to pull the trigger, a loud clapping catches the three’s attention.

“Ha...These thieves again? To think you’d make the same mistake again. You’re hopeless. You fell right into my trap.” Kamoshida climbs down the stairs, making his grand entrance to the ‘knaves that broke into his castle.’ Ryuji’s anger skyrockets.

“This school ain’t your castle! I’ve memorized the faces of the students you’re torturin’, you’re through!” He cuts a hand through the air, slicing away the shitty insults this ‘king’ thinks he can throw at him.

Kamoshida simply laughs at the display of rebellion, standing on the platform above the main hall leaning on a bannister. “It’s true what they say, barking dogs seldom bite. You think anyone’s gonna speak out? You’re too naive, Sakamoto. Even their parents know, you can’t do anything, Track Traitor.”

That causes Ryuji to flinch and look down, a face of regret adorning his usually hyperactive smile. Track traitor? Who the fuck cares? This dickhead just hurt his buddy’s feelings.

“Hey! Fuck you, Kamoshida! Your massive chin probably got in the way of the starting line!”  
Akira belts out the insult from under the knight, causing it to slam its leg even harder into his back. Ouch, worth it, though.

“You think you're so tough, do you?” Kamoshida’s attention shifts over to Akira. “The criminal transfer that went to prison. You don’t scare anyone.” Hah, bullshit. He scared someone earlier. “No wonder you’re hanging around Sakamoto, birds of a feather, and the like.” His sneer grows even more extensive. “The two violent delinquents working together. It's poetic. Sakamoto ruins his future in track with a single punch, and you ruin yours by sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Pathetic.”

Punch? Ryuji doesn’t seem like the violent type. Looking back over at Ryuji, he sees him still looking down in regret.”You took everything from me.” His voice is weak and wet. “The way my mom looked at me when she found out what happened that day broke my heart.” He clenches his fists together and squeezes his eyes shut. “I don’t have the power to stand up to him… Goddammit!” He stomps his foot in irritation at his helplessness, the gun in his hands lowers to his side, his will to fight there but fading.

 **“Say what he needs to hear. Break free his rebellious heart. Only you can do this, Trickster.”** Arséne's voice fills his eardrums, but what does Akira say? **“Say what you’re heart wants, open his mind to freedom.”** Because that’s not cryptic as all hell. Oh well, he’ll go with the flow.

“Ryuji…” the cat feels terrible for him, but Akira knows what he’s gonna say.

“You gonna let him get away with this?!” His strained voice comes out like a command. “Who gives a shit what this bastard thinks! Track traitor? Who fucking cares! You’re Ryuji Sakamoto, the guy that’s gonna get his fucking revenge! If you want what you had, you gotta steal it back, however possible!”

Ryuji looks up, a glimmer of hope in his angry eyes. His fury alone kept him upright and standing. Akira’s right! Even if his language is severely crude.

“You’re right, Akira. I’m done taking this shit from him.” He shoots his head toward Kamoshida, utter rage and hatred burning in his gaze. “Stop looking down on me, with that damn smile on your face!” He points his finger at the gloating ’King.’

A voice fills Ryuji’s ears. At last, he’s found his rebellion. **“You seek power, yes? Let’s form a pact… are you ready to exact your plan of vengeance, mate?”** Ryuji smirks in confirmation. **“Very well. The unjust slander of your name has been going on for far too long”** He feels a pulse of something. He grasps his head in pain. **“You have been dragged and beaten in the mud. The wrathful waters of the ocean shall clear away your grime!”** Ryuji falls to the ground, the pain getting unbearable, but it just feels right.

 **“Use your name to strike fear into those who have wronged you, stand alongside your brothers in arms at sea!”** He raises his head. A literal skull mask covers his rage. **“The skull of rebellion shall be your flag henceforth!”** Ryuji Jumps to his feet and grasps the mask, pulling it off in one go with a bellowing warcry.

“Blondies got one too?!” Morgana's disbelieving yell catches Akira’s attention for a second, making him laugh. Hell yeah, he does.

The blue fire Akira has come to call ‘the flames of rebellion’ cover him, fading away into crashing chains and revealing his new rebellious form; a black, armoured jacket covers his chest and body, his pants are combat rated; more heavily armoured than his chest- probably from the leg, Akira figures. He looks pretty badass if Akira says so himself. His popped collar will look good next to Akira. His persona; a giant pirate skeleton riding a pirate ship rocking the Jolly Roger and everything. This is gonna be great.

“Hell yeah, wassup persona?!” Ryuji’s angry grin is accentuated by the fires billowing around him. He wants to giggle, finally being able to do something feels fantastic. “Let’s kick some ass, Captain Kidd!” With a blast of electric power, he disintegrates the knights holding his friends captive, finally freeing Akira and Morgana.

“Hell yeah! Great job, Ryuji!” Akira takes a position on his left, Morgana taking his opposite.

“Well done, Ryuji. Let’s take these guys out and get outta here!”

“Eff yeah. I’m gonna tear em’ apart!”

The three work scarily well together, Ryuji taking hits with Akira, the two of them working in tandem; Ryuji tossing out physical attacks and lightning bolts wherever Akira has blind spots weaving in and out of enemies with Arséne at his back, and Morgana watching they’re rear, healing wherever he can and shooting off gusts of wind whenever possible. Akira charges at a knight, his main priority taking it out quickly, so he uses Arséne’s jagged claws and spiked heels cut in tandem with his silver dagger, cutting into weak spots in the knight's armour. A large broadsword is swung at Akira’s back. He’s unable to move away in time, so he tenses his body for the hit, only for the sword to fall to the ground with a crash. Ryuji stands where the knight was last, saluting his buddy and grinning. In return, Akira smirks, getting back to slashing and cutting away at the knights that get in his way. The two stand back to back, holding off the tide. Morgana finds an opportunity and joins them. With a flash of glittery energy, they feel refreshed and ready to continue the fight.

Clashes and cracks sound off for what feels like hours as Kamoshida watches, getting bored not seeing the thieves' heads fly. A beautiful girl comes to his side, grabbing hold of his arm, dressed in a tacky leopard bikini and cat ears.

“Like, this is so boring, King Kamoshida, let's go somewhere… quieter. Ehehehe.” The girl's voice is followed up by a second, less flirty and more shy voice, coming and grabbing his opposite arm.

“King Kamoshida, when are you going to return to the bedroom?” A red-haired girl, less flashy in her outfit, wearing a simple leotard and Ribbon. Her glasses cover her face as she looks at the thieves thrashing their knights in disgust.

Akira notices them. To be more specific, he sees the red-haired girl.

“Wha- Red?!” He stops in his tracks, causing Ryuji to stop as well, following his gaze.

“Takamaki?! The hell are they doing here!?”

“I-I dunno! Red! What are you doing here!”

She eyes him with disinterest. Her eyes are for Kamoshida alone. The shit bag lets out a laugh at the rebels' looks of confusion. “This is reality kiddos, no girl wants to get with shitty delinquents like you.”

Anger. Pure unadulterated anger courses through him as Kamoshida grabs Red and Takamaki by the shoulders and squeezes them close, making them squeal in delight. “Let her go! I’ll kill you!” He tries to rush him, but a wall of the shitty knights blocks his way. Ryuji grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him back to Morgana.

“Now's not the time to lose your head, man!”

Morgana takes this as his moment to chime in. “He’s right. The red-haired one and the meowvelous one are simply cognitions, nothing real. They’re how Kamoshida views them.”

That just makes him even angrier. He pulls against Ryuji’s grasp. “That just makes me wanna kill him more!” Ryuji smacks him on the back of the head, not hard, but enough to give him pause.

“Dude! We gotta get outta here! Let’s go while we have an exit!”

He growls and spits a “Fine.”

The three make their tactical retreat and fall back to a secluded room near the entrance.

“This is where we part ways for now. You meant what you said, right, Akira? About helping me out?”

Akira runs a hand through his hair and looks at him to nod.

“Yeah. And now that Ryuji’s got a persona, maybe he’ll tag along?”

The cat and delinquent look at the blonde with expectation. He simply smiles and gives them a thumbs up. Akira gives him a slap on the shoulder and a smile of his own. Putting an arm around Ryuji’s shoulder, he addresses his two new team members.

“Alright, we shouldn’t come back today. He’s gonna be on edge, and I don’t wanna have to deal with another ambush.” Akira gives Morgana a wave after finishing, jumps up on the bookcase and pulls off a grate, giving him a salute. The two boys make their exit.

Morgana thinks these two will be a great asset in finding his goal. He’ll get this treasure no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think, im kinda drubk


	8. Do you think you're a hero? I'd scoff if I could.

_Tuesday_

_April 12th, 20XX_

_Evening._

_Sunny._

_“You have returned to reality. Thank you for your hard work.”_

Akira and Ryuji both return to the entrance of the school. It’s way later than when they came in. The sun is starting to set, and the cool, April air tingles on Akira’s face. Ryuji pants, holding his legs and letting out a heavy breath.

“Hoh. We made it. Holy hell, I’m tired.”

Akira looks at him. It must have been his awakening. He was throwing lightning, and striking enemies left and right. Akira was pretty tired as well but not enough to really complain about it.

“You did awesome, Ryuji.” Akira feels his stomach rumble and groans. He hasn’t eaten since breakfast. The lunch rush took all the good bread. “You wanna get some food?”

Ryuji yawns out a “yeah,” gives his body a shake and pumps himself up. “I know a place in Shibuya that’s got wicked amounts of food for what you pay for.” He smiles. “It’ll be my treat, as thanks.”

The crash of chains he hasn’t heard in months ring like a gong in his ears, making him flinch ever so slightly, as the same voice of the girl, calm and firm, reverberates in his mind. ‘ _The fool has been joined by the chariot on his journey to the world. The wings of rebellion soar, granting you the strength to one day break the chains of captivity.’_ That's new. She’s got sentences now. He grabs his head, shaking it. One thing he remembers reading in a book; ‘you should never acknowledge the voices in your head.’ Thankfully, Ryuji doesn't notice as he’s too busy salivating at the thought of food, counting on his fingers how much he has in his wallet and how many beef bowls he can buy.

God damnit. He hates Shibuya, but he isn’t one to turn down free food.

“Lead the way, skull boy.” Ryuji laughs at his nickname, taking Akira by the shoulder and heading toward Aoyama-Station.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Shibuya._

_Central street._

_Evening._

The two friends sit at a restaurant bar, awaiting their food. Ryuji is going on, telling stories of his, Suzui’s, and Takamaki’s childhood. Apparently, they were all pretty close till’ high school.

“-so, I got her to buy it for me -with no small amount of begging on my end- and still to this day, whenever we see each other, she asks where her money is. I swear to god, she’s like some Yakuza loan shark.” He leans back in his seat, legs crossed. Looking up at the ceiling, Ryuji blows out a puff of air. “I wonder if I did something wrong. She doesn't talk to me much anymore.”

“She’s probably dealing with her own shit, dude. You see the way Kamoshida follows her around like a lost puppy. I’m sure if you did do something wrong, Takamaki would say something, same with Suzui.” Wanting to cheer up his buddy, he wears a smirk, ready to tease his friend. “Hell, with Suzui, I don’t think you can do something wrong.” He adds to that last part with a friendly elbow bump, giving his buddy a reassuring smile.

“Y’know, Akira. I hope I ain’t overstepping my bounds, but since you know my past, you think you could tell me yours?” He looks back over at Akira, a hopeful expression on his face. Akira hesitates. He knows there’s no judgement with Ryuji, as they both seem to have a shady past. But… Akira can’t help but hesitate. Ryuji notices, and a look of regret graces his features. “Sorry man, I didn’t mean anything by it. If you-“

“Nah, Ryuji. If anyone deserves to know, it’s you, dude.” He leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table, and steeples his fingers. “It’s not exactly interesting, just a bunch of bullshit. Anyway, it was about… Late October? Maybe November.”

**_Last year…._ **

Akira Kurusu was not having a good day. He was late for class again, and he got in trouble with his homeroom teacher, forcing him to stay late after school to clean up the school. He tried explaining he has to get back ‘home’ by a certain time, but the teacher wouldn’t listen to his excuses, saying, “if you wanna be late for class, then you can be late going home.” He knows his teachers know about his out-of-school life.

Sighing, he continues walking home, tightening his hold on the school bag.

 _“Just get in the car!”_ An arrogant -drunk?- voice echoes down the empty dark street. The only illumination is the fluorescent glow of a streetlight. The voices must be coming from further down.

 _“S-stop! Let me go!”_ Another voice, a woman. She sounds scared, and for some reason, he doesn’t follow his gut telling him to mind his business. His curiosity getting the better of him. He follows the voices, not fully realizing the situation of the two adults. Walking along the empty street lined with parked cars, he feels a strong sense of dread creeping its way up to his spine. In hindsight, Akira would come to regret trying to play the hero. He grasps his bag tighter to his arm. 

After what feels like an eternity of trying to walk as quietly as possible, Akira sees the altercation. The struggle is under the full illumination of a flickering street light, making the aggressor look like some kind of monster; the stretched lines of his snarling face are shadowed by his orange-tinted glasses. His bald head shines along with the glow of the lamp overhead. Does he shine it? 

“ _Get in the damn car! Do you really think you can disobey me? I OWN you!”_

His speech is somewhat slurred. Akira began to make his way closer, trying his hardest to stay out of the man's periphery, hoping to get the woman's attention. Before she can notice him, she’s grabbed forcefully by the man. He grabs her by the shirt. Her long raven hair sways as she pulls back, and her pretty face is twisted into a look of fear.

“O-ow! Stop! I-I’ll call the police!” her voice is pained and shrill, and he can’t ignore it. She’s in trouble. He has to do something.

“Ha! The police are my bitches! You really think they’ll take your side?” His arrogant slur makes Akira stop. Who is this guy? Is he stepping into something he shouldn’t? He hesitates. And she sees him, her chocolate eyes widening in relief, a begging sob leaves her mouth as she reaches out to him.

“Help me! Please!” Sirens sound in the background. Akira can barely hear anything as his adrenaline surges. He needs to help her. He steps forward, his steps unsure and weak. But his resolve is strong, so he continues walking, his footsteps echoing in the street. The man looks back at Akira, his attention lightly shifting as his clouded, drunk eyes flow over to him.

“This ain’t a show, kid. Get lost!”

The woman pulls away from him again, her purple blouse ripping as his grip on it tightens in anger.“P-please! Help!” She staggers back away from the drunk man, holding her shirt closed to preserve her modesty. Akira has seen enough. This man needs to back off. His voice comes out, quiet and pathetic.

“Y-you need to l-leave her alone.” He’s gripping tight on his bag, his fear of the man striking through him. The bald man’s frown shifts. It grows into an angry snarl, throwing a poorly choreographed punch at the young man. Akira sees it coming, growing up in an orphanage full of boys would suck if he couldn’t dodge or throw a punch. So he shifts back, causing the man to miss terribly, and the momentum of the punch being too much for his inebriated mind loses his balance and falls to the ground bashing his head onto the hard concrete.

“Gah!” as he hits the ground, Akira moves over to the woman, trying to get between the two.

The bald, goateed man sits upon his behind, holding his bleeding face. A glare visible through his fingers. “Damn brat! I’ll sue!” 

This time, the woman comes to his defense. “No! You won’t! He’s just a boy. I-I’ll come clean about the blackmail! I’ll release all the documents. Just leave us alone!”

The bald man chuckles, and it grows into a laugh, as though this was the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “You don’t know who you just fucked with, kid.” He looks back over at the woman, standing up with a grunt, and wiping away the dirt from his pants. “You really are stupid, aren’t you? All of those documents are in your name. I’m untouchable.” He lets out another laugh, and it dies, leading into a sinister grin. “But, I’ll let it slide. If you tell the police, he hit me.” He points over at Akira, his grin turning into a smirk. He knows he’s won.

“That’s bullshit! I didn’t do anything. You fell on your own- y-you’ll tell them, right?” Akira looks over at the woman. She looks down, gripping her fists against her ripped shirt, and raises her head to him, her face apologetic and covered in regret. “N-no. You can’t!” Akira’s pulse raises because he knows that look:, She’s gonna do it. The walls are closing in on him. He can’t escape. 

“I’m sorry.” As she apologizes, a cruiser pulls up. He can’t hear anything. His vision is tunnelled as he’s pulled away. The last thing he sees is the bald head, glasses, and that fucking goatee.

Rage. At the woman, he tried to help. The pure and utter hatred for the man that wronged him, he’s never felt this wrong before, and the only thing he can feel is rage. Adults can go to fucking hell, red in his vision and in their veins. That goddamn woman betrayed him. He relied on her, and she spat in his face. No more. He's done trying to be quiet.

  
  


**_Present…_ **

“-I got sent to prison for two months, wasn’t even juvie, it was an adult center. East Tokyo, I think the baldie pulled some strings and got me in there somehow.” Their food had come midway through his story. Ryuji is stuffing his face. And he can hear him sniffling into his bowl.

“T-that…” he scoops more rice into his mouth, “it’s so awful, man. You were just trying to help her!” He shovels more into his mouth, finishing it. He slams the bowl back onto the table. His face stretched in anger for his friend. “That’s such bullshit. That bastard that got you arrested is just like all the other shitty adults out there, just like effin’ Kamoshida, the woman ain’t a saint either.” He spits the name out with hatred. Akira never had someone relate to him like this before. It’s nice.

“Yeah, it’s fuckin rough, bud. But there ain’t anything I can do about it. The record can’t be overturned. Not with that bald bastard still out there.” He grips the bowl, his knuckles white. Deciding he better change his mood, he picks up the nearly full bowl. He copies Ryuji, shovelling rice and meat into his gullet. “Damn, this shit is fuckin good.”

Ryuji’s attitude shifts to a scolding tone “Watch your language.” Akira is taken so off guard, he mumbles out a quick apology, making Ryuji nod in contentment. “It’s pretty great, huh?” Ryuji smiles over at his friend. “Y’know, we’re a lot alike. No one’s ever made me think that before.”

Akira smiles back at him. “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, dude.” He feels his relationship with this guy will be something worth deepening. “Hey, Ryuji, what’s your beef with ‘fuck’?”

Ryuji then goes off on a long tangent about how vulgar the word is, and Akira can only look on in amazement.

* * *

_Yongen-Jaya._

_Leblanc._

_Evening._

Akira pushes open the door home, feeling it’s quiet, welcoming atmosphere enveloping him.

With a yawn, he walks through the threshold. His guardians' smooth voice calls from behind the bar.

“Ah, you’re back. You were out late.”

Akira looks over at him and nods. “Yeah, a friend of mine invited me out to get some dinner.”

Sojiro raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. “So you ate already? And who’s this friend? Is he a good influence?”

Akira smiles at his godfather's interrogation, and he nods again. “Yes, he’s a great dude. By far, the best influence on me. He hates the word fu-” Akira chuckles. “the F word.”

Sojiro gives him a strange look, shrugging and going to brew Akira some coffee.

Shit, now Ryuji’s rubbing off on him. Akira lets out a sigh and takes a seat at the bar, deciding to get a head start on the homework due on Friday.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Unknown,_

_Velvet Room._

_Unknown._

Akira awakens again with a start, the familiar feeling of a stiff cot underneath him, his vision covered in blue padding as he begins to take in where he is.

The Velvet Room.

  
He grabs the chains around his neck, testing his voice. He lets out an “Ahhh.” Good, he can talk this time.

“The inmate has come!”

“He must be slow. He is making strange noises. Caroline, I believe your shock last time has damaged him more than we thought.”

Akira stands, his eyes getting used to the veiled light of the Velvet Room. Moving to the cell door, his chains clanging behind him, his mind begins to race, this time. He can say what he wants, and he has a lot to say, especially to the long-nosed creep sitting at the desk in the middle of the circular prison.

“Where the hell am I?! Who the hell are you!? The fuck is ruin!?”

He slams onto the bars, his glaring face shadowed by his long fringe of hair. He _will_ get answers this time. The twin wardens turn to face him, the quiet one eyes the inmate in disinterest, and the shrill one scowls, readying her baton for a silencing smash. Her stick is mid-swing when the long-nosed man raises a hand, making her stop immediately. The two turn one-hundred and eighty degrees, facing their master in rapt attention. He lowers his hand, steepling them into his soon to be a signature pose.

_“You are in my Velvet Room, Trickster. I have explained to you before what and where this is. Would you like me to explain it again?”_

His smile never leaves his face, Igor’s mouth never moves with his voice. Akira’s grip on the bars tightens, as do the chains around his neck as he flexes his chin in a growl. This old bastard is _mocking_ him.

“Don’t play games with me, Igor! You’re fucking right you explained it, but that doesn’t mean any of this makes any sense! You took my voice last time, I got questions, and you better have answers for me!” Akira is shaking the bars with every word. His grip is strong. The twins look back at him, warning in their gaze. He lets go of the bars, taking heed of the last time he was shocked. 

_“Ha. Quite spirited, this Trickster. Very well, ask your questions, and I will answer to the best of my ability.”_ Finally. No more goddamn games.

“What the hell are Personas? What is a trickster? What is this ‘Ruin’ you’re always going on about?” His last question is less aggravated, even subdued. “Why me?” He doesn’t understand what makes him _special._ Why does he have to stay in this fucking cell? Why are his dreams interrupted, and why does he hear a _fucking voice in his head_.

 _“Good questions, each and every one of them. I can answer each one with certainty.”_ Igor removes his hands from their steeple and gestures behind him, where two large and dangerous guillotines sit behind him. How did he never notice them? _“A Persona is a mask. Every human has one; they manifest your true desires, your true self if you will. A shadow is different terminology, but in reality, they are very different from personae’. A shadow is a distortion, while a Persona is the absence of distortion, a pure Animus. You’re ego, unobstructed by doubt and denial.”_ Akira is only more confused. What the hell does any of this mean? What is a shadow? The fuck is an animus? Igor eyes his confused face and smiles even larger. 

_“Am I forming more questions, Trickster?”_ Akira growls again at the mockery. Igor seems pleased with his animalistic displays. _“Haha. In simple terms, Arséne is your true self. He is a manifestation of who you are, your hopes, wishes, and wants. A mask.”_ Akira comes to a realization at his words, Arséne is him. It’s who he portrays. Or who he tries to hide, the ’demon within.’ This makes Akira uncomfortable. His true self is on display to everyone who sees. The mask he wears is all for naught. _“Fret not, Trickster. For we will soon get into a discussion of what your namesake means.”_ Igor chuckles once more. The Twins stand straighter at his laugh. Akira is getting impatient. 

“You done? Let’s get on with your damn explanation.” Igor continues to laugh. The twins look at each other, and he can see… fear? The laugh stops as quickly as it started, on a dime. His face is still smiling, but Akira can read malevolence in his eyes. His spine tingles at his gaze.

 _“Very well. But this will be the last of what I will share with you tonight, as our time is running short.”_ The nose on his face seems to grow as he lowers his face down to loom at the imprisoned teen. _“A Trickster is called upon when the world is in danger of Ruin. There have been many in the past. The trickster has learned of their true selves, worked against an evil god, giving their very memory to keep the future safe. They have stopped the slow apathy of death from killing all of mankind, lifted the fog of lies, and each and every time, they have evaded the coming Ruin. You are a Trickster, a man of many faces, many masks.”_ What does that _mean? “You are a wildcard. You will soon come to learn that being a Trickster is a fate tied closely to that of The World.”_ The world? He heard that before. The voice from his head mentioned that with Ryuji. _“Your strength is in your bonds. You have formed quite a few.”_

A deck of cards appears in his hand, and with a wave of his opposite, they fly out, and several cards hover about into the air around him. This would be amazing had Akira not been on edge the minute he met this man. _“There are twenty-three Tarot’s. You have formed a bond with five. Quite well done as your rehabilitation has only just started, you are the fool, and your journey is long and arduous. Form as many bonds as you can, for they are your strength. Grow them, nurture them, and you shall find your strength, Trickster.”_ Igor's demonic smile is going to haunt him. At that moment, he looks like a devil, making a deal with some poor schmuck, knowing full well he owns his soul. 

The cards disappear with a snap, his explanation over, and his hands steeple back over together.

 _“Before you leave us, Trickster, we shall give you a little more information about the app you use to enter the meta-verse.”_ The app? How the hell does he know about that? And the metaverse? Akira groans as more questions flow into his mind. _“I gifted you with the metanav. You and your compatriots will find it of great use shortly.”_ So that’s how he knew, this bastard gave it to him. 

Akira hears the familiar crash, the one from earlier today. ‘ _The fool has formed a bond with the Jester, beware for this bond shall lead to ruin. Do not continue this bond.’_ Wow, she sounds scared. This is the first time she told him to avoid a bond. Oh well, not like he planned on deepening a relationship with this creep anyway.

The twins snap out of their fear-induced, statue-like state. Caroline whips her head to Akira. “Be grateful, Inmate! The gift our master gave you is a boon you don’t deserve!” Justine simply looks at him, her impassive face not hinting at any emotion.

Igor speaks again. His deep, multi-layered timbre fills the empty prison. _“Our time is over, Trickster. The next time we meet shall be of your own volition.”_

A signalling bell resounds throughout the room, making his eyes grow heavy, sleep taking over his mind.

“Enjoy your break, Inmate! You will have work to do the next time you return!” He succumbs to unconsciousness, holding onto the bars, a blue butterfly flutters into his vision, his eyes slowly sink lower and lower as the unnatural sleep pervades his being.

* * *

_Wednesday_

_April 13th, 20XX_

_Early morning._

_Sunny._

Akira awakens with a start, grabbing his forehead to try and make sense of what Igor told him. That whole damn experience was a nightmare. He just left the place with more questions than answers. He sits in bed for a few more minutes, thinking about what was spoken.

Arséne is his true self. He remembers what he told him, the whole ‘I am thou’ speech and all that. But he never really thought about it until right now. Arséne is his psyche. Well, the part he hides, and to Akira, that thought is terrifying. He slaps his cheeks a few times to knock away some of the lingering thoughts when his phone goes off.

_*PING~*_

_Ryu-chan:_ Don't forget to bring ur gym shit. We gotta look the part. After the meet, we go and question some volleyball team members, aight?

Akira smiles. His buddies got some great timing.

 _Kuru2:_ Bet.

Kuru2: Thanks, dude, I’d have forgotten. I remember now.

 _Ryu-chan:_ np, I’ll see u at the station

With a grunt, Akira throws off the bedspread and begins his routine.

Like always.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Tuesday._

_Morning,_

_Sunny._

Akira and Ryuji lean against the gym wall. His class has already finished their mandatory game, and the two are waiting for Ryuji’s class to have theirs. Kamoshida lays out an impressive play, performing a perfect spike inside the bounds of the court, leading his team to victory. Akira just scoffs at the obvious stroking of the gym teacher's ego. He’s facing untrained high school students. Why’s he going so hard? The blonde next to him stretches out in a yawn, making Akira look at him and grin. He’s so obvious in his dislike of Kamoshida.

“Pretty boring, right? At least we can go home after this.”

Akira nods his head, his ever-present grin bobbing with his movement. Ryuji’s attention is taken as he glances behind Akira’s head, so he moves to follow it. Takamaki sits in a chair wearing the Shujin gym uniform but foregoing the jacket. Wow, she can make anything look amazing.

“Still stands out...”

Ryuji’s sombre words catch his curiosity, so he looks back at his blonde friend, trying to gauge what he means. Instead, he shrugs and yawns again, stretching out much the same as earlier. Before Akira can question his meaning, a loud smack echoes through the gymnasium, making him look over at the game being played. This’ll be interesting. His injured class rep gets a volleyball straight to the face, causing Akira to stand. What the fuck?! You can't just do that! Kamoshida has a disinterested look on his face when Akira scowls over at him. His face only changes to one of mild -fake- regret when the teachers on his team rush over to the net, and Kamoshida is forced to play the part of a teacher.

“Oh no, are you okay, Mishima-Kun?” He moves over to the other side of the court, pushing up the volleyball net with his hand. He stalks over to the injured teen, grabbing at his arm and lifting him, holding him like an object, before calling out to the crowd. “Can someone take him to the nurse's office?” his eyes track the room, looking for volunteers, when he catches a look at the criminal transfer, eyeing him with a scowl. Kamoshida sneers, deciding he’ll be perfect. Maybe he’ll teach Mishima a lesson. “You. The new kid. Since you're up, can you take him?” Ryuji jumps up when Kamoshida calls on Akira, ready to tear into him. Akira simply raises an arm, killing any and all aggression forming in Ryuji, but not killing his murderous face.

Akira’s glare deepens, he nods. Moving over to the two, he looks over at Ryuji, jerking his head to say ‘c’mon.’ Ryuji strides over, his own glare not leaving the shitty gym teacher. He grabs hold of Mishima’s arm, and Akira moves to the same with the opposite. The boy groans as they lead him out of the gymnasium.

* * *

_Nurses office_ _…._

The two boys watch the injured athlete. The obvious pain etched on his face makes Akira feel for the guy. Mishima sits on the bed, shaking in fear of the two terrifying delinquents he’s only ever heard were dangerous.

“Hey, Yuuki, right? Can you tell us about practice?” Akira tried to keep his voice as gentle as possible, hoping to keep the guy comfortable. “We’re looking into forms of abuse with Kamoshida, and we’d like your help, man.”

Yuuki looks up, his face white. “W-where did you hear about that?! There's no abuse!” His voice is shrill and terrified. 

Ryuji pats his shoulder, trying to calm him down. “Calm down, dude. We just wanna help.”

Mishima’s pale face darts over to the blonde. “How can you help?!” His loud voice scares Ryuji. He jumps a bit at his screech. “Our parents already know about it… what good can you guys do?” His defeated voice causes Akira’s anger to surge, they _know?_ Mishima’s head lowers as he sits there, on the verge of tears. “There’s nothing you can do… he’s in charge, and no one can help.”

Akira stands, making Yuuki look up, fearful of perhaps another beating. “Don’t worry. We can help. Just give us _something_ we can use.”

Mishima’s stares, a hopeful look in his eyes for a split second. When a new voice enters the office, making his look of Hope dash away into pure and unadulterated fear.

“Mishima, you’re still In here? The meet ended 15 minutes ago. Are you gonna come to the practice?” Kamoshida’s chin enters the doorway's threshold first as Akira turns to glare at the shitty teacher. Kamoshida meets his glare with a smile. “Thanks for taking him here. That spike was a little harder than I wanted it to be.” His smile turns to a sneer as he gets closer to Akira. “Keep looking at me like that, and I might show you just how hard I can spike.”

Akira smirks in retaliation as he leans in as well. “I like that idea. The first-hand experience in getting abused by my teacher will really help the whole investigation, Mophead.”

Kamoshida leans back. His sneer is still visible as he crosses his arms, looking over at Ryuji, who’s fists are clenched so tight, Akira swears he can hear them crack. “You should learn a thing or two from Sakamoto. He learned himself just how bad of an idea it is to cross me.”

“Bullshit! You broke my-“ Akira looks at Ryuji and shakes his head. He’s just baiting him. And Ryuji stops, scoffing out a breath of air as he crosses his arms, looking away. His leg bouncing up and down.

In turn, Akira looks back at the grinning teacher, no doubt proud he’s cowed the blonde delinquent and smirks in return. “You’ll get yours, my _liege.”_

Akira jerks his head in a motion to Ryuji, and he moves to follow. They both say their goodbyes to the terrified Mishima, knowing Kamoshida can’t pull anything outside the gym.

* * *

  
  


_Tuesday._

_Lunch._

_Cloudy._

Before the day ended, Akira and Ryuji questioned as many team members as they could, Ryuji taking the first floor and Akira taking the second floor. They both avoided talking to the third years. Except it only ended in failure, Akira’s intimidating reputation made getting answers from cowering students much harder than he wanted it to be. Still, he got some clues, not enough to mean anything, but something. The two decided to reconvene in the school courtyard. They both felt they had nothing to show for today aside from their little chat with Yuuki earlier in the day.

“Ugh… Akiraaaaa, I'm hungryyyy.” Ryuji is lying on one of the secluded benches. They’ve decided to make the little cubby with the vending machines their ‘hideout,’ there’s a meagre chance someone could come in and listen in on them, and it’s nice. They can chat in peace without worrying about people looking at them like they’re planning a murder.

“Shit, me too, man. I can’t believe we had to skip lunch just to watch that egomaniac win against teenagers.” Akira leans against the wall, spinning his phone on his index finger. “So, we both didn’t find anything useful, right?”

Ryuji nods his head, his forearm is covering his eyes. “Yeah. Man, I wish that cat was here. He’d be pretty helpful right now.”

“You called?” A black cat jumps up onto the white table in front of Ryuji, causing him to jump up and fall off the bench. Akira drops his phone in surprise, boy. Is he glad he has a case. “And I’m not a cat!”

“Holy shit! You scared the crap out of me, Monamona!” Ryuji is on the ground holding a hand to his head. He’s fine. Akira looks over to Morgana. In his cat form, he looks… absolutely adorable.

“Hey, Morgana, can I pet you?” Akira raises a hopeful hand, hovering above his head. His face is hesitant, but his eyes starry. Morgana can’t say no to that.

“Ngh… fine, but make it quick.”

And so Akira does, his ministrations to his fuzzy ears only lasting a second, like he was asked. “So, you can leave the castle?”

Morgana looks at Akira with indignation. “Of course, I can! I’m not a cognition… I think.” The cat looks to the ground in thought.

“Well, whatever you are, we’re glad you're here, dude. We could use your help.” Ryuji got up from his position on the ground as Akira was petting the kitty. He stands on his toes, bouncing in excitement at finally something good happening for once. Morgana asks what he means, and they fill him in on their plans and how bad they’ve been going so far.

“Why don’t you just make him confess?”

Confess? “Confess?” Thanks for that, Ryuji.

“Yeah, steal his heart, and he’ll confess. Or die.”

What!? Die!? “Uh, sorry but, did you say die?.” Akira stares at Morgana as if he’s grown two heads. How do you just gloss over murder?!

Ryuji nods his head, just as understandably uncomfortable with the idea of killing someone as Akira. The cat looks at the two dumbfounded teens as if he’s just met the dumbest people on earth. “*haah~* You steal his distorted desires, take his treasure. How the hell did you two end up there in the first place? You obviously have no idea what any of this means. If they lose all of their desires, there goes wanting to eat or sleep. Or _love~.”_

“We aren’t killing anyone.” Akira’s firm voice cuts any ideas forming in the cat's head. 

“Y-yeah, that’s a bit… much.” Ryuji’s white face turns to Akira, giving him a pat on the back in agreement.

“Look, I’ve never done this before. It’s just a possibility. You guys have never been to a palace before, so I’m the one with the most experience! Just trust me, okay?”

Akira looks indignant, while Ryuji’s confused face pulls into a frown at the obvious derision. “We sorta just… Ended up in there. We weren’t trying to go. And the idea of killing him just doesn’t sit right with me. We just met you, cat. How the hell do you expect us to just trust you?”

Morgana is perplexed. How do you just… end up in a palace? Strange. “It doesn’t matter. You guys are amateurs, so you’ll need my help.”

Akira is about to chastise him when a familiar and dangerous voice enters his ears. 

“Senpai! There you are. I was looking for you!” Red walks along the paved path, she’s holding a cloth wrapped box, and it’s pretty large compared to the rest of her. She raises a hand in a wave, her million-watt smile blinding his eyes.

Morgana jumps at the voice and runs into a nearby open bag, which luckily is Akira’s. So damn cute, holy shit. Ryuji looks over at her and waves his hello, while Akira tilts his head in recognition. Memories of the previously heavy conversation fade from his mind as crimson enters his vision.

“Yo, how’s it goin’ Yo-chan?”

 _Yo-chan?_ That’s a way better nickname than Red! Akira grumbles at his and Kasumi’s unoriginality.

“Hello, Ryuji-Senpai. I’m good, a little tired.” She smiles, her strawberry chapped lips over to his blonde friend. “I hope you don’t mind, but I thought I’d eat lunch with you two.”

She takes a seat over beside Akira, pulling out a triple-decker lunch box. What?

“Uh- that's a lot of food you got there, Red.”

Ryuji salivates as she opens it, revealing layers upon layers of rice, chicken, pork and veggies. It looks amazing.

“You-you gonna share? I’m starvin’!” Ryuji leans over her, his eyes looking at the delicious food with amazement, his drool leaking from his maw.

“I can give you both some, but I need the most. I have practice later, and I need the calories.”

She pulls out a few bowls (where’d she keep those?), handing one to each boy, and fills them to the brim, chicken, rice and veggies. Akira stares. He’s so bewildered he just stares at the food in his bowl, noticing it hasn’t even put a dent in the rest of her portion. She’s gonna eat all that?

“Thanks! You're the best, Yo-chan!” Ryuji uses his hands to scoop the food into his mouth, like an animal. Well not like they have chopsticks or utensils, so it’s all they got. Akira moves to follow his lead. The chicken is a flavorful explosion in his mouth. The rice is perfectly cooked, and the soft vegetables mix well with the braised pork. It’s pretty fuckin good. “Th-this is amazing. You make this?” Ryuji’s question makes her look up, and Akira sees she’s already finished her share. Wow, she’s fast.

“Yes, I prepared it all. I’m glad you liked it!” She looks over to Akira with an expecting look.

...

Did Morgana eat? Do cats like chicken? Should he save the kitty some? He doesn’t want him to starve…

…

“What?” His mouth is full, and he’s busy savouring the food. Why’s she looking at him like that. Ryuji elbows his right side, making him realize why she looked at him. “Oh- uh, it’s great. Really yummy, Red.”

“Great! Thank you, Senpai.” Her glowing eyes bare into him, and he blushes, looking away, catching a glimpse of the recognizable natural blonde hair he usually sees sit in front of him in class.

What is she up to?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ann Takamaki is not happy right now. Kamoshida is making her life a living hell, and there’s nothing she can do, as it’s the only way she can think of to protect her friend from that disgusting man. And now she has to deal with more annoying problems known as the criminal transfer and one Ryuji Sakamoto. She grimaces. She doesn’t like associating with him anymore. His reputation is bad enough without her around. The last thing he needs is to deal with more rumours because she’s friends with him.

She asks a few nearby students about who questioned them. They point her to the courtyard where she hides behind a pillar, trying to gauge just how aggressive this criminal transfer really is.

“-Uh- that's a lot of food you got there, Red.”

She catches his voice. It’s deep and quiet. Honestly, she’s not surprised. He’s never really said anything in class…. Who’s this ‘Red’? She moves closer to the conversation catching a glimpse of the girl he’s speaking so casually to. And she’s so… Cute. Her crimson hair is sharply contrasted by a pretty red bow. Her immaculate posture gives her a graceful look as she opens her lunchbox and distributes bowls to the two delinquent boys. She sits, on the left of Kurusu, her little body contrasting sharply with the large and broad shape of Kurusu and the lean and lithe form of Ryuji. 

Kurusu just stares at the food for a second as she puts it all in a bowl, holding his with a sort of reverence. His mouth moving in small movements as he resembles a puppy waiting for its lunch, waiting impatiently for his turn to come after Ryuji’s.

…

She meant what she said when they first met. Had she properly got to know Kurusu, she’d probably like the heck out of him. ‘He’s kinda adorable… Focus, Ann.’

“Thanks! You're the best, Yo-chan!”

Ryuji sounds off as he eats with his hands, making Ann’s nose wrinkle in disgust. She looks over to the ravenette, seeing him do the same. ‘Huh, must not have chopsticks… sorry, Ryuji.’

… It’s certainly a sight to behold. Watching this pretty girl, happily stuffing her face with two of the scariest boys in the school. Kurusu’s ever-present glare makes him look like he’s going to murder the bowl, and Ryuji’s vulgar eating makes him appear as though he’s an animal.

….

She’s starting to feel like a creep just watching them eat and talk, so she decides now is the time to see just what these delinquents are up to. As she tries to stalk close, Kurusu looks away from the cute redhead, making her stop in her tracks as his shadowed eyes fling over at her.

Uh oh.

She lamely waves in hello, causing him to frown and stand, walking over to her. Ryuji doesn’t appear to notice, talking animatedly with the food-bringer. They both happily yak away about different muscle groups and workouts. Those two seem to get along pretty well. Ann herself notices the ribbon-clad girl watching Kurusu in the corner of her eye, seeing him stand and stride over to the opposite side of the open courtyard. Not saying a word, the… First-year? She's not in second, that's for sure- continues her conversation with Ryuji.

“Takamaki.” He nods in greeting as he gets close enough to talk, stopping a few feet before her in the pathway to the practice building. ”What are you up to?” Kurusu leans on a nearby pillar, watching her for any sudden movements.

“I could say the same to you.” She crosses her arms together. She looks at his face. A bruise shadows his upper brow, and there’s another by the corner of his mouth. She tightens her mouth, sighing under her breath. ‘Delinquents…’

He tilts his head, questioning her meaning. 

She shakes her head, deciding she’s gonna have to be straightforward. “What are you and Ryuji up to? Questioning the volleyball team and all that.”

Kurusu nods in understanding, crossing arms of his own. “I dunno what you're talking about.”

…

What? But he nodded his head! He can’t play dumb after doing that!

“Really? Don’t play dumb, Kurusu.” She grabs her head. “Look, I really don’t wanna have to be doing this, but a friend of mine is on the team, and you guys are really stressing them out.”

Kurusu stares at her for a second, opening his mouth with a retort.

“Whadaya want with him?” Ryuji suddenly appears beside him, looking at Ann. Not a glare, she’s happy about that at least a little bit.

“Just asking what you guys are up to, y’know, questioning the team and all that.” She’s trying to stay as friendly as possible, she has no beef with Ryuji, and she’d prefer to keep it that way. The red-haired girl also appears behind Kurusu, her head peeking out from behind his shoulder.

“Is this a friend of yours, Ryuji-Senpai? Should I introduce myself?” She peeks around the opposite shoulder, getting closer to Ryuji. But when she looks over to Ryuji, any form of warm familiarity on his face burns away with a betrayed scowl.

“Nah.” That kinda hurt. His attention swiftly shifts back over to Ann, and she stops whatever sentence that was forming in her head. “I get it, Takamaki. Your boyfriend put you up to this. _Didn’t he?”_

‘What’s that supposed to mean? _Her boyfriend?_ She’s never had a boy-... oh. He wants to do it like this, huh? Fine.’ The little redhead looks back and forth between the two, obviously feeling the tension in the air. At the same time, Kurusu just winces at his friends' words, knowing full well that he just stepped on a landmine.

“Hey, Ryuji. That's a little…” Kurusu tries to hop in. He can see the look on her face and on Ryuji’s. He doesn’t like where this is going.

“No, Kurusu. If he wants to think that, that's fine. I just thought with all the shit we went through together, he’d be a little more understanding.” She ends that point with a glare of her own sent straight to the fake blonde. She’d know. She helped him pick out the colour. “I’m over it. You do what you want. I don’t care, Ryuji. Just know that Kamoshida’s hearing about this. And no, not from me. Asshole.”

She turns and leaves. Ignoring her chest pain from being thought of like that by one of her only and truest friends.

* * *

  
  


“Why’s she gotta be all aggressive?” Ryuji scratches at the back of his head.

“You had that coming.” Akira shoots him a look of disappointment. “We literally just talked about how she’s dealing with her own shit, man. And you just had to go and act like that.”

“Yeah…” He looks down, scuffing his shoes in the dirt. Akira just shakes his head and pats his shoulder.

“Is she in your class, Ryuji-Senpai?” Sumire makes herself known as the two pull away from they’re... *Ahem* manly embrace. “She’s stunning. I love her hair! Could you perhaps introduce us?”

Ryuji looks at her with a rueful smile. “Maybe some other time, Yo-chan. We aren’t… on the best terms right about now.”

Akira can’t put his own two cents in. “I wonder whose fault that is….”

Ryuji punches his shoulder.

“Ow!”

The three head back to the ‘Hideout,’ finishing off the rest of the food. When they finish, Red bows, all but forgetting her practice, and runs off, and Ryuji remembers he’s supposed to pick up groceries for his mother. Akira waves his goodbyes as he picks up his bag, noticing it’s heavier than he’s used to.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Tuesday._

_Afternoon,_

_Sunny._

Akira pulls his bag up to his arm. Why’s it so much heavier? With a sigh, he thinks he should work out more. There’s that gym in Shibuya… ‘Protein Lovers’... What a lame name. He hates Shibuya. Well, might as well go check it out. He’s already in Shibuya station, so what would it hurt to go check the prices?

As he climbs the stairs out toward the Station Square, he catches the sound of Takamaki’s pained voice.

“This has nothing to do with her!”

He climbs off the escalator, pulling out his phone just in case she’s in trouble. What? Better safe than sorry. What if they have a weapon? Exiting the station proper, he looks to his right and sees her standing there on her phone. Her red leggings and Shujin blazer covering her clover hoodie a dead giveaway as to who it is.

Oh, and the fact she’s drop-dead gorgeous. He could never forget that.

“No… Shiho’s…” She puts the phone down and curls up. What was that about Shiho? That's the girl he’s trying to set up with Ryuji’s first name, right? Deciding to man up, he walks over to the distraught girl.

“Hey… Takamaki. You alright?” He puts a hand out to her, and she looks up at the sound of his voice. Tears are leaking from her face, and he can see the exact same expression he had when he looked at himself in the mirror back when he got sentenced.

She’s trapped.

Grimacing, he decides he’s gotta do something.

“Let's go somewhere quiet. Okay?”

She looks at his outstretched hand and stands on her own. Wiping at her eyes with her wrist and hand, she glares at him.

“Were you eavesdropping?!”

“Well, yeah. But not on purpose, C’mon Takamaki, you're in the middle of Shibuya Square. Someone had to have heard something.” He puts out another hand, hoping she’ll take it.

“Ugh! Just leave me alone!” And she barrels off back into the station. Letting out a groan, he looks up to the sky. ‘Why do I always do this to myself?’ and charges off after her.

“Takamaki! Wait!”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Shibuya Diner._

Akira sits across from her, her face pulled down into a frown, looking away anywhere she can to avoid looking at him. He’s getting impatient.

“So… Everything alright?”

She scoffs, her pouting face turning to a scowl as she turns to him, playing with a tissue near her hands.

“I’m fine. I don’t understand why you took me here.”

He doesn’t even understand either. Leaning back into his chair, he blows a puff of air, putting an arm on the back of the chair.

“Look, Takamaki. You're obviously not. I don’t even know why I brought you here. Please, just let's not waste time arguing about this.”

She looks at him, obviously wary. Sighing, she drops her scowl and decides to just come clean, not like it’ll do any harm.

“Ugh, fine.”

She plays with the tissue a while longer, fingering at it while she sips her water.

“I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours… About Mr. Kamoshida and me.”

Akira nods his head. “Yeah. Of course, kinda hard not to.” She flinches, raising her head with her lips, curled back in a silent snarl. He raises a hand, trying to calm her anger so he can continue. “But I got rumours of my own I gotta deal with, and they’re all fake. I assumed the ones about you are the same.”

She lowers her head once more, finally realizing what he’s trying to get across. Thankfully he doesn’t put faith in the rumours.  
  
“Sorry… Everyone seems to think we're getting it on… And he was the one on the phone earlier.” she clenches the tissue, wincing her face in the phantom pain of remembering the awful phone call. “He invited me to his house… I’m sure you can understand what that means.” Akira sees her eyes rimmed with tears, her lips twitch, and he can feel the anguish leaking from her body. “If I don’t, he’ll cut Shiho’s starting position.” Her tears pool over the lid of her eyes, and she wipes at them. “I don’t know what to do!” She wipes at them, over and over, unable to do anything to staunch the flow of liquid leaking from her eyes. “Please… Tell me, what can I do?”

Akira grips at the rail of the chair, sympathy at her situation leading to a wave of coursing anger at not telling her what she needs to hear. He doesn’t know what to say. What can he say?

“Sorry, that was unfair of me-”

“No, Takamaki. It wasn’t. I promise you, I will do something to help you.”

He finally finds what to say, but he has to keep it as vague as possible. He can punish the king, he can take his heart, he can save this poor girl and her best friend. 

He will do something. Arsène echoes his rage deep within his mind with a ghostly laugh.

Takamaki stares at his face, obviously not expecting him to say something like that. She lets out a soft chuckle at his outburst. He blushes.

“Y’know, I wasn’t expecting you to have an answer, especially one like that. I strangely enough believe you.”

She smiles as soft as her chuckle before, her red-lined eyes the only remnant of her past sadness. He’s glad he did something to make her feel better. She begins to speak again, picking up the tissue she’s been picking at the whole time to properly clean off her face.

“You’re not so bad, despite what the rumours say. You were right. Coming here really helped, thanks.” She smiles again, bright and large. “Are you really a criminal?”

It’s his turn to laugh this time, and he takes a calming breath. Finally letting go of his white-knuckled grip on the back of the chair. Leaning forward conspiratorially, he looks around in a show of making sure no one’s listening. 

“I’m bad to the bone.”

Her tinkling laugh fills his ears, and he can’t stop a chortle of his own from escaping his chest.

“Call me Ann, no more Takamaki.” Her face turns serious about making sure he does so. He looks down at the table, letting out a breathy laugh. Raising his head to meet her eyes, he gives her a roguish smile.

“Sure, Ann.” She smiles brightly at him. “Call me, Akira.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this chapter is a lot of dialogue and I hope it didn't bore you.
> 
> Akira has a lot of baggage, and I'm hoping that it's portrayed well in this story. If you notice Ryuji is a lot less... aggressive in this. I want to do a paradigm shift that fits both characters well enough. I hope its not jarring. Akira is meant to be the hothead in this story, and Ryuji will be his voice of reason. Emotionally. At least, in this point of the story.
> 
> Next chapter is... Rough. Shiho ahead, no spoilers but its gonna be harsh.


	9. Ooh, you really think you are, huh? Trying to make up for previous mistakes? Too bad, you can't forget what you've done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W: References to Rape, Abuse and Suicide.

_Wednesday_

_April 13th, 20XX_

_Evening,_

_Cloudy._

Akira re-enters his home, a habit-forming in the back of his mind as his guardian sounds off his usual greeting. Heaving out a sigh, he runs a hand through his hair. He’s exhausted after dealing with Ann.

“Ah, you’re back.”

Sojiro stands behind the counter, leaning on the bar next to the cash register, cigarette dangling between his index and middle finger. Akira offers a small wave, unsure as to where they stand at the moment after his scolding on Monday.

“Hey, Akira.”

Oh shit, he didn’t even notice Futaba sitting at the booth. She’s eating a plate of curry, sitting on her phone. Akira moves to sit by her, as he rarely sees her out of her room. Placing his overly heavy bag on the floor, he moves to pull out his homework. Upon unzipping it, he sees the familiar black and white fur from earlier. He remembers exactly where the kitty ran after Red’s sudden appearance. Thankfully he appears to be sleeping.

“Oh sh-“

“Huh? Is that a cat?”

“Uh- no. It’s a… stuffed animal.”

Hastily zipping it back up, he rushes back to his room. Sojiro eyes him. Futaba scrambles to follow. She calls after him.

“Hey! Akira! Show me what’s in your bag! I’m curious!”

As he makes his retreat, he stumbles and knocks into a stool. His bag shakes, and a low meow is audible through the duffel. A wince slowly grows on his face.

She stops, pointing a finger at his shoulder. “Was that a cat? It _so_ isn’t a stuffed animal.”

Akira begins to sweat. He shouldn’t have animals in the café.

“N-no. It was my… stomach. Yeah.”

Nice one.

…

Sojiro continues to stare at Akira, his eyes shifting back and forth from his bag and his face. Akira can not lie to him.

“I’m, uh... gonna go upstairs.” With a quick wave, he pulls his bag into his arms. Rushing to the back stairway, avoiding Futaba. “Later!”

Sojiro calls after him. “Hold it.” The gentleman puts the cigarette in his mouth, blowing smoke from his nose. The blue-tinted wisps billow up his face as his rocky tone stops Akira in his tracks. Holding his bag to his chest, he slowly turns around to face the stoney gaze of his father figure. “C’mere. Show me the bag.”

Shit. He’s gonna find out, and Akira’s gonna get in trouble. Think dumbass. He's gonna throw you out!

“I-I got… homework.”

His voice audibly cracks as his lame excuse leaves his mouth. Sojiro just stares, then shakes his head. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he stamps it into his ashtray and makes his way over to Akira at the end of the bar.

…

Fuck. Fuck! It’s over. He told him so many times about animals and the café. Shit! He’s gonna get thrown out. Sojiro’s not gonna want him anymore. He broke the rules!

…

Akira just stands there, waiting for the inevitable as Sojiro strides over and gently takes the bag from his arms. Unzipping it, he lets out a sigh.

“You just kept it in your bag? Has it eaten?”

His question doesn’t reach Akira as he stands in shocked fear of being sent away.

Again.

“I’m sorry! I know the rules, but he just went into my bag! I couldn’t leave him! I forgot he was even in there!”

His jumbled words leave his mouth, the pleading voice matching his distraught expression. Sojiro looks up at him, his attention from the cat being stolen. A smirk grows on his face, giving way to a chuckle.

“Calm down, Kid. You aren’t in trouble. Knowing you, you probably found him on the street and couldn’t help yourself.” His face turns stern. “I hope you know he’s gonna have to stay upstairs when customers are in the store. It’s a health risk.” Sojiro’s gaze returns to the cat. He gives him a scratch on the ears as Morgana stares up at the kind, older man. “Do you have food for him? There’s a corner store in the alley over. You should go pick some up. You also gotta get him a litter box. We should probably get him a bunch of little toys too-”

Futaba makes her presence known behind Akira as she pokes her head around his shoulder. 

“Sojiro. You’re rambling again! You’ve been doing so good too!” She pushes Akira out of her way to catch a glimpse of the bagged kitty. She coos at him as he lets out a small meow that Akira hears as “what the hell is going on.” He just fiercely shakes his head at the cat, silently begging him not to ask.

* * *

  
  


After climbing up the stairs to his room -toting the cat along on his shoulder-, Akira takes a second to process just what happened down there.

He was so sure Sojiro was gonna lose it. Why? The old man’s never given him a reason to think that. Placing the bag on the ground, Morgana hops out and gets a feel for the place. Walking to and fro around the barren room.

Akira takes a seat on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Why did he get so scared? He’s never once been threatened to be thrown out, and Sojiro’s always been really understanding. He’s lived here for four months now and not once has he ever had to be scared of that. Why now? The thoughts scatter around his head as he hears a faint, small voice call his name.

“Akira. Hey, Akira!”

His head jerks up, torn away from his deprecating mind. “Huh? Sorry.”

Morgana sits in front of him, his tail swaying behind him, as his wide blue eyes gaze up at his face. “What’s up?”

“N-nothing, don’t worry about it, kitty cat.”

“Not a cat.” The cat scowls at him. Cute. “Anyway. If you don’t wanna talk about it, can you tell me why you brought me here? I’m not complaining, but I don’t remember even getting here.”

Akira reaches behind his head and sheepishly rubs his neck. He really didn’t plan to bring him here. “Sorry. I forgot you were in my bag, so I sorta… took you home.”

Morgana harrumphs. His chest sticking out in indignation. Seriously cute. “Well, since I don’t have anywhere to go, maybe…” his chest deflates, and his ears shrink down to his head. Aw. “Can I stay?” His voice lowers, and his head shrinks into his body.

Akira is physically unable to say no. Call him a sucker, but he’s soft on cute little kitty cats.

“Yes! *ahem* y-yeah, sure, dude. No problem.”

Nice cover!

…

“Well, as long as it’s okay with you and the master of this place downstairs…”

Akira nods his head in excitement. He's got a cat now! And he talks! This is amazing!

… 

Chill, Akira. Clearing his throat for a second time, he figures now's a good time to get to know his new roommate. Maybe having someone to talk to will be good.

“So, Morgana. Tell me about yourself?”

“Well~ if you must know, I’m something of a prodigy. My legend started when I awoke in the depths of the metaverse! I shall now grace you with the heart-wrenching story of how we met! It’s uhh… actually not that long. I woke up like 3 days before…”

The kitty grows a haughty expression, more than happy to tell him all about the greatness that is Morgana!

…The cat's words, not Akira’s.

  
  


—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Thursday._

_April 14th, 20XX_

_Morning,_

_Sunny._

“So, you have to go to school every day?”

Akira grumbles at the cat's incessant questioning. He’s had them since going to bed last night, and he hasn’t stopped, completely ruining his entire morning routine. This irritated Akira. So he’s in a bad mood after having the ritual of; waking up, working out, and going to school, absolutely being thrown on its head as the cat went on about: ‘proper eating habits, and working out only on a full stomach.’

Akira grunts again. What bullshit. He regrets offering this cat a home.

“Yeah, it’s our never-ending penance for being too powerful for adults to handle.” Akira’s mood is bad, and his jokes are just so.

Morgana looks up at him in awe, his head peeking out from under his arm in the bag. “Wow, teenagers are really that dangerous?”

That breaks him out of his moodiness and cracks a smile along his face. He likes this innocent kitty. “Yeah, they had to put me in jail ‘cause I was so strong.”

“That’s nuts! You went to jail!?”

He laughs along his way to school, his walk through Aoyama a little less gray than usual.

* * *

  
  
  
Thursday passes along in a blur of seminars and worksheets. Akira has never had a school problem before, but he finds the schoolwork really… dull here.

Looking out the window next to his seat, he catches a glimpse of some clouds that remind him of Morgana. He grimaces, remembering the cat insisting he take part in his school day to see ‘just how strong these teenagers are.’

“Hey, Kurusu! Are you listening to me?!”

A killing intent fills his body. It radiates from the front of the room as a whizzing piece of chalk flies toward him. Acting on instinct, he dodges the fast-flying-writing-instrument. It cuts away through the fringe of his hair, and he turns in star-struck glaze, gazing at the indent on the back wall. The student who sits behind him looks back at him, his face disgruntled at the projectile whacking home so close to his head.

…

Akira looks back at his sensei, the students around him murmuring in a falsetto whisper. 

_“He’s gonna kill Ushimaru!_

_“Did you see that dodge?”_

_“Is he a ninja?”_

“Wow! Sensei that had to have been at least 83km per hour!”

Ushimaru wheels around his arm, stretching it out after the fastpitch. “About 79, actually. When you get to my age, your arm starts to weaken. Pay attention, Kurusu.”

…

What? He likes baseball. That was an amazing throw.

…

Class continues as usual. Morgana congratulates him on his dodge, and he won't deny it. It was pretty amazing. He can feel his Charm overflowing within. The class is quiet, and the droning voice of Ushimaru makes him sleepy. A yawn escapes his mouth when he hears a student near the window gasp out, and point.

“Look! There’s someone on the roof!”

He turns his head toward the commotion, still leaning on his hand. Ushimaru-sensei tells the students to sit down, but no one seems to hear or listen. Ann looks over as well, her hair swaying with her head.

“Is… is that Suzui?”

“What!? Shiho?!” She stands. Her chair shrieks along the linoleum floor as she runs over to the window. Akira follows her movement. He’s got a stake in her well-being as well. She was nice to him. 

“Ann! The roof- let’s go!” He’s already out of the door before he can see her nod and follow after him.

——

He’s barreling up the stairs, skipping steps as he glides his way to the top. Praying she’s still up there by the time he reaches the top before she takes the plunge. 

“Akira! W-wait!”

Ann’s voice calls after him, he reaches the third floor. Upon getting to the top of the stairwell, he knocks into a group of students. They collapse onto the floor, and thankfully his size difference didn’t do much to him other than make him stagger.

“Get the fuck out of the way!”

The uniformed school mates on the floor look up to him. Cowering under his heaving, animalistic form.

“Akira- Let’s go!”

She’s already halfway up the stairs to the roof when he looks back at her, and he doubles past the accosted students and moves to catch up to the pigtailed blonde.

“Akira! Wh-what should I do!?” Ann’s question rings out to him from inside the doorway. He can see her hesitation. She’ll be of no help to Suzui. They stand together on the stairs, he tries to form a gameplan in his head. While Ann paces back and forth, up and down, biting her thumbnail.

“Stay in here. If you come out and she sees you, you might scare her into jumping. Don’t come out until I say so.”

“B-b-but she’s my best friend!” Ann calls out to him. He wishes she could do something, but this kind of thing is best left to those with experience.

He points at her, his look offering no arguments. “No, Ann. Stay!”

Wasting time. Wasting time! He is _not_ losing another friend to his own inaction!

Ann moves near the door, her hand hovering over the push button. Akira barrels past her, slamming on it, causing it to fly open with a smash. He comes to a skidding stop in the middle of the open area. Memories of his meetings with Ryuji, the happy times, are dampened by the mission he’s taken upon his shoulders at the moment. 

…

He sees her. Suzui’s shocked face is looking back at him. Her dead eyes, alive now with the resolve of her dreadful decision. Finally, showing another emotion other than defeat. She’s behind the fence, her hands are clasped in front of her chest, and Akira begins to plan his modus operandi for this situation.

“H-huh? Kurusu-Kun?”

He waves at her, trying to calm her down. “Hey, Suzui. What brings you here?”

She looks cautious. Her face is drawn and taut. She chuckles a bit at his question. It’s hollow. “Oh, you know. Just wanted some fresh air.”

He raises a hand to her, she can’t reach it, but it’s more symbolic than anything. “Why don’t you get some fresh air over on this side? Away from the ledge?”

She flinches and looks down. “I-I can’t.”

“Why not? It’s safer over here. We can get some air together. Ann’s here too if you don’t feel comfortable hanging out with me.”

He sees Ann from the corner of his eye, being joined by a group. She begins to stop the teachers and students crowding the entrance, her quiet hushing and loud whispers explaining what’s going on. He spots Kawakami-Sensei, and Ushimaru-Sensei pushes to the front. Ann puts her arms out to stop them from entering. Thank god Suzui can’t see into the doorway from her angle.

“N-no, it’s not that. She’s here too?” Suzui looks around, not seeing her. So he points over to the door, where Ann’s tense face pokes around the doorway, hearing her name being spoken. She spots her and lowers her eyes. “How embarrassing…”

Akira shakes his head, disagreeing. “Nah, she’s here because I asked her. Suzui, why do you wanna die?” He poses the question as gently as possible, knowing just how hard it is to be asked that.

“Why?” She’s getting upset. He’s struck a nerve. “I barely know you, Kurusu-Kun.”

He sighs, not knowing why he cares either. “I dunno. Maybe I just… know how you feel.”

Her face twists, no longer distraught. Angry. “How could you possibly know how I feel?! Do you have any idea how hard this is?! I don’t want to die! I’m just sick and tired of feeling so trapped!”

Man, does he ever. “I can’t possibly know exactly how you feel Suzui. I’m not a mind reader, but I’ve considered the ledge myself. Feeling trapped is a thing I can seriously relate to. Every day I remember that feeling, being so… powerless to even defend yourself. It’s… writhing.” 

She looks back at him, her despairing face relating to his words. He puts a hand on his heart, feeling the phantom pain of agony she’s experiencing right now. “How do you deal with it?”

He shakes his head, a breathy, oppressive sigh leaves his mouth. “I… remember the people that love me. And I look back and think: how would they feel if I took the leap?” 

  
  


_‘Liar.’_

  
  


Her expression changes, no longer despairing, giving way to rage. He saw that same look yesterday. The same as Takamaki, but no strength left to fight. He’s gotta find a way to get through to her. Soon. She unclasps her hands, smashing them onto the chain-link fence, her body turned towards him. Good, she’s not facing the ledge anymore. “You can't possibly say that! The people I love don't love me!” Her eyes are wild and wide, her gnashing teeth accentuating the tantrum. “My family doesn’t. Ann doesn’t… No one does.” Her voice lowers, along with her seething. The heat, in her words, cools to ice, portraying her pain of heart.

He raises his hands, not moving an inch. Her spiel could be a point to leap on, so he stops. He needs to prove to her he’s not gonna come near. “Why do you think that? Have you tried talking to them? Ann?”

She shudders as if recalling a harsh memory. “I- yeah. I did talk to my parents… and do you know what my own mother called me?” She lowers her head again, a distasteful smile making her distraught jowls. “She called me a _Whore_. A whore, for being treated like an object by…” She sobs. Fuck. Fuck! This poor girl. He clenches his fists, knowing full well just who did that to her.

Maybe killing that _Bastard_ isn't such a bad idea.

“Suzui, you’re not a whore. What happened to you was not your fault.” He looks back towards Ann, she’s covering her mouth. Wide-eyed and shocked. He waves to get her attention. “Hey, Suzui? Can Ann come out here?” Her sobbing doesn’t slow, and she hasn’t answered him. So deciding to take a leap of his own, he beckons a hand to his worried friend. She sees her moment and takes it. The students nor teachers move to stop her, and none of them make a sound. He grimaces. _Cowards._ He locks eyes with Kawakami; her furrowed brows and bitten lip gives him solace in the fact she’s taking this seriously. Ann runs onto the open roof. The group of students and spineless teachers are completely forgotten. He stops her mid-stride, and she freezes in place. A hand is pointed at her, telling her not to come any closer. “Suzui, Ann’s here. Do you wanna talk to her?”

  
  


_‘Coward.’_

Ann doesn’t wait for a response. “H-hey, Shiho.”

Suzui raises her head, still holding onto the partition between them, her tears stream down her red face. “A-Ann? When did you get so close to Kurusu-Kun?”

She gives a shaky laugh. “He-we… he chased after me when I freaked out after a bad phone call with Kamoshida.”

Suzui flinches at the name. _Shit!_ Ann! He puts a hand on her shoulder, getting her to look at him. He shakes his head, his teeth are clenched, and his eyes are wide, showing her his whites. Ann covers her mouth. Akira takes this moment to reconcile the situation. “Sorry, Suzui. We won’t say his name.” Suzui lets out a gut-wrenching laugh at his words.

“Pathetic, isn’t it? I can’t even hear his name without freaking out.” her body shudders with her intake of breath. “I’m sorry to scare you, Kurusu-Kun. Ann, tell me more?”

Akira whispers over to Ann. “Keep her occupied, talk to her. Don’t let her think of… y’know.” She nods to him. 

“Well… *ahem* It's actually kinda funny.” She clutches her hands together, playing with her fingers. “He was walking around Shibuya Square and overheard my phone call. He wouldn’t leave me alone, no matter how rude I acted. He’s… um, really nice.” Akira nods, along with her story. It's not quite everything, but it gets the gist of it. She continues. “It’s- well, it's not that funny, but it was weird, I guess. So yeah, that's how.”Suzui laughs. This one is less dejected. It carries life in it. He smiles. “Wow, that really isn’t all that funny. But that’s just like you, Ann; to be as difficult as possible.” Her tears begin to dry as Ann adamantly denies her statement with a pout. “Kurusu-Kun, thank you. She needs people she can trust.”

Blood drains from his body. That tone. She’s accepted it. “She trusts you, Suzui.”

“Well, that's true. But I’m still not sure I want to continue… you know.”

“Shiho! Don’t say that! Please!” Ann realizes a little later than him. Her previously bubbly demeanour copies his, seizing up and clenching her fists.

No. _No._ She will _not_ do this. “Suzui. If you really thought that, you’d have done it already.”

“I-I’m not sure. I just know I have to escape.” Her face scrunches together, her previously dry face wettens again as she bites her lip. “I can’t keep living like this anymore.” She turns, abruptly, back towards the courtyard. 

Ann sobs out, trying to keep silent and let Akira do his thing. “Suzui, don’t do this. Think. Five days back, have you experienced any form of joy?”

She stills, her body tight and shuddering sniffles wrack her body. “I… I have.”

“When? Can you tell me?”

“On… Monday. You were there. So was… Ryuji.”

Good. _Good._

“I remember that. I knocked into you, like a dumbass. Ryuji took your arm and helped you.”

She laughs once more. It comes out wet and genuine. “Yeah. He… he…” She sobs out again, and she collapses onto the ledge, scaring the absolute shit out of him. Thankfully, she’s lying along the edge. Her weeping groans are muffled by her hand over her mouth.

“What about Ann? Have you thought of how she’d feel if you were to leave her? I’m sorry, but that’d be really selfish of you. She loves you. I’ve never seen someone care for another person the way she does you.” It’s cruel, and it feels wrong to say, but he needs to get her to think about this.

_‘Hypocrite.’_

Suzui gasps out another sob. “I-I… you’re right! Ann, I’m so sorry!” Her wracking body curls close together. Pain within her is leaking into him. He feels her misery. 

“Shiho! I won’t forgive you if you jump! You were the only girl that ever tried to be my friend! And I don’t know if I could keep going without you! Please! Trust that I care about you!” Ann’s pleading tugs more along his already distraught heartstrings. She’s doing good. Those are great balancing points. Keep her in her mind, not on the ledge.

“You… Ann, you’re paintings sucked so bad. I had to say something.” She gives another wet chuckle. Her position still curled into a ball near the ledge. “That was the best day of my life.”

He decides now is the time to go for the throat. “If you were to jump, you’d never experience that again.” She sobs and sobs. Her shuddering turning hysterical as she cries. 

“Why? Why can’t I do it now!?” She bawls out. Her question stays unanswered as Akira and Ann watch her. Ann’s own sobs are still muffled by her covered mouth. They’re loud and gut-punching. It breaks his heart. Suzui turns over on her side, looking over at Akira through the chain-linked fence. He chooses his words very carefully, moving close enough to the barrier to grab a link of his own. Looking into her eyes, he keeps his voice the gentle timbre he started on. He has an answer to her question.

“It’s because you still think you got something worth living for. Trust me, please. It’s not worth it.”

_‘Faker.’_

Her crying grows, turning to a squall of blue sorrow. Her hands are tightly wrapped into the links of the wire fence. Akira grabs hold of her fingers through the holes.

“Shiho, can I call you that?” She nods. “Can I come over?” She nods again. Her face is tight, and her eyes are shut. The flow of tears streaming down her face are like a salty waterfall, leaking down the chains of metal that make up the proverbial barrier between them. He’s gonna have to knock that down. “Okay, I’m gonna climb over. Then we’re gonna come back over together. Alright?” 

She doesn’t move. Her sobbing intertwines with the clanging of him climbing. When he reaches the other side, he pulls her into a hug. “I’m sorry if this is weird. I just want you to know that I mean it. It really isn’t worth it. I learnt that the hard way.” He whispers into her hair as she shakily returns the hug. A warm wet spot forms onto his shoulder, and he can feel her shuddering sobs slowly begin to return to her regular breathing. 

“Can we go back over? I should probably talk to Ann.”

They both climb over together. Akira holds her hand as she reaches the top and lets it go only when she takes a leap of faith; into Ann’s awaiting arms. He lets out a shuddering breath, still seated on the top of the fence. Looking back over his shoulder, he gazes out toward the open courtyard. 

_..._

_‘Not yet.’_

…

“Kurusu! What the hell did you do?!” The loud and frankly aggravating voice of the toad-man principle graces his ears as he turns back to face the yellow, lard laced flabby, bald adult.

“What?” he doesn’t move from his position on the fence, unwilling to get into an argument. Right now, he’s riding the proverbial high of talking someone out of suicide. Honestly, nothing could possibly knock him out of this. Ann comes to his stalwart defence, hanging onto the weeping Shiho with an iron grip.

“He saved her!” Ann’s red, tear-stained face cuts any form of the argument from the bald, fat man. “He did exactly what every single teacher here was supposed to do!” 

Her cries return as she pulls Shiho deeper into her embrace. They both shake and wail together. They’re pain each others. Akira looks back into the stairwell, seeing Kawakami and Ushimaru both wince at her words. He chuckles at their humiliation. Good. This was hard. Whispers begin to form from the large crowd of onlookers. More rumours.

_“The criminal saved her?”_

_“What happened? Why was she gonna jump?’_

_“She probably just wanted attention.”_

_“Is he really a criminal?”_

_“Did she say something about Mr. Kamoshida?”_

He jumps down from the fence. The squeaking of his shoes makes the murmuring go quiet. He’s got a meeting with a gym teacher, and no one is going to stop him.

“I didn’t excuse you, Kurusu!” Kobayakawa calls after him. He doesn’t care enough to look back after pushing past. His work here is done.

First stop, Ryuji.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Kuru2:_ Wya

_Ryu-chan is typing…_

He pushes through the crowd, no one daring to stop him. The murderous look in his eyes more than enough to clear a path. _No one will stop him._

_*Ping~*_

Raising his phone to his face, he reads the text.

 _Ryu-chan:_ First floor, near the courtyard. Was watching through the windows. Is Suzui okay? Saw you talking to her on the ledge, heard you busted up there in the middle of class.

Fuck this school and its web of rumour spreaders. He's getting real tired of how fast everything spreads around this school. At least it's not herpes.

 _Kuru2:_ I'm headed down now. I’ll tell you in person.

Akira decides now is a good time to mute his mic. The last thing he needs is for Futaba to listen in on him _Beating the living shit out of this disgusting gym teacher._

...

Akira is thankful every student in school thinks that watching a suicidal girl is more important than heading to class. The halls and stairways are both empty, so he has a clear path straight to his goal. 

* * *

Climbing down the last step, he spots his bottle-blonde buddy waiting for him near the window at the bottom of the stairs, toward the edge of the hall.

“Akira! She okay?!” he doesn’t waste time on formalities. They nearly crash into each other as Akira hustles over to him.

“She’s… not fine. But she’s with Ann, and I’m sure she'll be… better.”

He breaths out in relief. Akira would take this to tease him had he not come down here on a mission. “Look, the reason she decided to go up there was ‘cause of Kamoshida.”

“What! What the eff did that bastard do to her?!” 

Akira winces at his tone. This won’t be easy. It's just gonna enrage him. “He… he… assaulted her.”

….

Ryuji is not so slow as to not understand what that means. His eyes widen at his revelation, his lips curl back as his arms begin to shake. “That… That… Fucking bastard!” Akira’s own eyes widen at his friend's choice of language. Angry was an understatement, it seems. “I’ll… I’ll… Rargh!” The blonde dashes off toward the gymnasium. Uh oh.

* _Kzzt* Sumire Yoshizawa, please report to the fitness office. Sumire Yoshizawa. *Kzzt*_

The intercom sounds off into the silent halls, the words spoken seethe into him as a protective rage of his own surges through him. Not her treasure. Oh, fuck no. Not Red, you perverted bastard! Now it’s personal! 

He races down the halls, knocking into yet another student. This time he doesn’t care. He's sick of these fuckers always getting in his damn way.

“Watch it! I’ll kill you!”

“Kurusu! You gotta go to the fitness office! I’m tired of being his damn slave! He’s trying to get to your girlfriend this time!” Mishima’s bruised and pleading face gazes up at him, no time to fear the scary delinquent.

She said she had practice, and if she’s still at the school, that means it’s probably in the gym ‘round this time. Fuck! That means she’s already in there. No time to waste, he nods to Yuuki in thanks. He bounds off after Ryuji, following his loud footfalls. Thankfully he hasn’t gotten too much further ahead. Murderous thoughts race through his mind. He plans out just how far he can go without _killing_ him. He keeps his pace, lost in thought. Not noticing the quiet footsteps following further back behind him.

* * *

Akira and Ryuji both come up to the sports hall together. The room is clouded in a dreadful haze. The shadowed windows of the empty halls give the normally bustling, carries an oppressive atmosphere as the two delinquents move together as the team they are. Walking side by side, shoulders drew into a tight line.

“What’s the plan, Aki.” Akira’s mind is so preoccupied he doesn’t notice the nickname.

“We’re gonna bust in there. And I’m gonna kick the shit out of him.”

Ryuji grabs him by the shoulder, making them both come to a stop. Akira whirls his head to his friend, looking him straight in the eyes. Ryuji’s face showing the sympathy of understanding what his friend is feeling. However, he shakes his head. “Look, man. We need to be smart about this. Trust me, he wants you to attack him.” Akira looks down at Ryuji’s leg, understanding what he means. The rage doesn’t subside, but the murderous look in his eyes wanes a bit.

“I… I’ll try.” No, he won’t. He’s just gotta get in there. Ryuji smiles at him, nodding his head in assent. “We’re wasting time. Let's go.”

They move together to the office of doom. Akira readies himself for his meeting, and Ryuji tries the door. He jostles it a bit, groaning out at it. “It’s locked… wait, I hear something.” He puts his ear to the door, and his eyes widen. Akira pushes him out of the way, placing an ear of his own.

_“N-no, Sensei!”_

_“What’s wrong, Yoshizawa-chan? I just wanna fix your form….”_

_“Sensei! D-don’t come closer!”_

Her distressed voice rips away any form of self-control he had left. Pulling his head back, he snarls. Stepping back a few feet, he pivots his body. Performing a powerful roundhouse kick right into the deadbolt. The cheap metal door flies open, and he hears a shriek. Scared scampering signals to him, she found her opening to escape the shitty pervert.

“Aki! Chill!” Ryuji’s voice falls on deaf ears as his heartbeat pulses into them. He takes in the room. The oppressive atmosphere from the hallway comes to a head in this very office. He sees her; red tousled hair and an open blazer. Thank god she wears the uniform to standard. 

“What the hell!? What’s the meaning of this!?” Kamoshida’s irate roar takes his attention. He lowers his eyes to the man, sending his cutting glare to the man of his projected hate cleaving through the tenuous air. “Of course. Her criminal boyfriend.”

“Red, get behind me.” Sumire scrambles over to him, and she clasps onto his back. Her fearful shaking permeates his being.

“S-senpai… T-thank you.” She holds onto the back of his coat. His large back gives her a barrier to hide behind. “I-I was s-so scared.” Her face burrows into his spine. He holds out an arm, keeping her from being seen by the pervert. He wishes he could offer her some comfort without turning his body away from the large form ofKamoshida. The man in question clicks his teeth and straightens out his white gym shirt.

“Tch. You can have her. I only really wanted her sister anyway.”

“What?” He did not just say that. Ryuji pushes his way in front of them, beginning his persecution of the teacher.

“We got proof of your abuse, Kamoshida! You’re done!” The blonde spits the name with venom. His shaking leg bounces in the habit. “No more! We’re bringing you to justice!”

“The hell are you talking about?” Kamoshida nonchalantly scratches the top of his head. He yawns out, showing pure disinterest. “You can’t touch me. I _own_ this school, Sakamoto. I thought I taught you that lesson in September. What, your mom drop you too much as a baby?”

Akira’s getting impatient. This fucker is lucky Sumire’s got him in an iron grip. Looking over at his buddy, he spots his clenched fists trembling. This guy’s got more common sense than Akira, it seems. If he were him, Kamoshida would be on the ground. “You won’t bait me again. I’m smarter than I was, Kamoshida. I know you’d use this against me.”

The ‘teacher’ sneers at Ryuji. Disgusted at the idea of this… delinquent, rebelling against him. “You think so, huh?” Kamoshida’s chin angles upwards with his haughty gaze. “I wonder if your mom would be willing to come back. I’d love to schedule a… _Private_ meeting with her.”

Akira glowers. His teeth are bared, and he watches his blonde friend. He shakes a bit, takes a breath, and smirks back at the… Piece of shit. “She’d kick the shit out of you. Single moms don't take _Shit_ from no one.” His smirk gives way to a laugh as he thinks about his mom meeting with him. “Oh, man! I’m seeing it now!” He puts his hands in front of his body. Extending out his arms as if showing a billboard. “Local rapist gets his ass kicked by a five-foot-four plumber! It’d be hilarious!” Akira laughs along with him. Trying to humiliate the gym teacher.

Kamoshida grits his teeth at the ridicule. He looks over to Akira, noticing the rage hidden behind his laughter. He smiles, toothy and cruel. “You’ve been quiet, crime-boy. Your girlfriend take your balls?”

His laughter stops in a second. His glare returning full force as Sumire tightens her hold on his back. “Nah. I’m trying to avoid talking to you. If I do, I might just kill you.” His words come out like an indisputable fact, as Kamoshida’s gaze flows behind him, toward the girl hiding. Akira’s glare deepens as the lecherous grin on the man's face grows. 

“Too bad the good one died. I’d love to take her for a ride. But I guess I'll have to settle for the leftovers.” Kamoshida’s grin turns into a full-blown smile as Akira pulls against Sumire’s grip. Her iron hands firmly grasping the tight cloth around his shoulders. She’s stronger than she looks. Ryuji moves to help her, taking hold of his arms, wildly swinging about as he tries to run toward the pervert. 

He’s just baiting you. _He’s just baiting you._ Kamoshida smiles again, seeing Akira’s grit and clenched teeth.

“She died because of her. I heard she was the one who pushed her into the… car? I don’t really care. Maybe that’ll be another good rumour to spread around.” He shifts his gaze back over to Red, his lecherous smile giving way to his tongue, wetting his lips. “I’ll kill the rumours if you let me fuck her.”

A bellowing yell leaves Akira’s mouth as he thrashes around. “I’ll fucking kill you! Say that again! I fucking dare you!” Kamoshida laughs, not moving from his position. _‘What? I’m frozen?’_ Only after the ‘laugh’ leaves his throat, he realizes it didn’t come out as a laugh. ‘ _It was a whimper.’_ He looks at the wild animal- No, student. Grappling against his captors. His snarls and roars piercing through his body as a feeling he hasn’t felt for years etch itself into his body. 

_Fear._

The screams echo around his mind. _“I’ll kill you!”._ With that wrath on the criminal's face and the red shine in his eye, he knows it’s a promise. _‘H-he never actually killed anyone, right? That was fake!’_ Kamoshida shakes off his fearful gaze. _‘I’m a gold medalist! A star! Some pathetic delinquent can’t scare me!’_

Sakamoto’s desperate and strained voice calls out to the murderous criminal. “Akira! C’mon, we talked about this! It ain’t worth it, man!”

“Y-you’re all expelled!” His voice stutters as Akira continues his mad, frothing struggle. He doesn’t even hear. “At the next board meeting! You’re all through! I’m untouchable!”

 _‘I’m untouchable.’_ Kamoshida’s voice melds with the bald, goateed man that got him arrested. It pushes him over the edge. With an uproarious cry, he shakes off his detainers. Finally free from his bondage, he charges the pathetic man. Kamoshida stands there, frozen stock-still by the beast charging at him. Time slows as he recognizes his imminent end, the shadowed form of Kurusu slowing to a crawl. - His dark body in the low lit office amalgamates with a shade. As a liquid, a smoky figure takes form behind him. The criminal's bared teeth and contorted face pales in comparison to the winged demon that emerges above him. It’s flaming, metal face is the only human thing he can make out. It raises a clawed finger to what he assumes is its mouth; the teeth pulled into a maniacal, brimstone ridden grin.

 **“Shh…”** A ghostly, nefarious laugh fills his eardrums as he falls to the floor, screaming out in fear.

Akira is tackled before he can reach Kamoshida. The small body not knocking him to the floor, but making him stagger. Before he can pull again against her, a small, sobbing voice finally reaches his ears through the never-ending pulsating in his brain.

“Senpai… Please, calm down. H-he’s not worth it.” She wraps her arms around his forearms, her small limbs not reaching around his waist. “Please… let’s just go…” He looks back at her, his rage finally coming down like a retreating tide. He can only see her shoulders, shaking with her wracking sobs, just like Suzui. How many girls have this… monster made cry? Looking back to the man in question, Curled up on the ground whimpering like a baby. _Pathetic._

Akira takes a breath. Heaving it out. He pats Sumire’s arms, telling her he won’t do anything. Instead of charging, like before. He fixes Kamoshida with a neutral stare. “I’m telling you right now, Kamoshida. If I ever hear that you came near Sumire, I’ll kill you. If I catch you looking at Ann, I’ll kill you. If I see Suzui making a face she made earlier, I’ll kill you.” He points at him, finishing his instructions. Kamoshida won’t even look at him. “I promise. There won’t be anyone to save you next time.” His voice comes out, cold and remorseless. 

With a sharp turn, he nods ahead to Ryuji, telling him to follow. Sumire, tailing close behind. Upon exiting the threshold, they run into the familiar bruised face of Yuuki. He raises his phone into Akira’s face, revealing a still image of his back and Kamoshida’s large chin in the background.

“K-Kurusu! I-I heard everything! Even caught it on video! We got proof, he’s done for sure!”

Ryuji clasps him on the shoulder, congratulating his quick thinking. “Y’hear that, Aki! We got him!”

But Akira isn’t celebrating. His neutral face not once showing any emotion. “No. We’re not using the video. We’re punishing the king.” His voice cutting into them like a frozen sheet of ice.

“W-what? Senpai, what do you mean?”

“Akira, that's just stupid. We have the proof right here!”

Yuuki stares at him, absolutely confused as to what the hells going on. “Kurusu, I-I got no idea what you’re saying, but I have proof! He’s done for!”

Akira doesn’t answer any of them. Instead, he pulls Ryuji to the opposite side of the hallway. “I want to kill him. I don’t care about proving he’s a criminal.” Akira’s acting in a way Ryuji’s never had to experience before, so he stays silent. Staring at his scary friend. “I’m going to the castle right now. You coming?”

Ryuji nods. He can’t leave his buddy alone right now, even if he’s acting irrationally. “Yeah - I’d rather not let you head in there solo.” Ryuji figures he can talk Akira into calming down once they get in there. Maybe help him let off some steam by killing some knights. He understands his friend’s feelings right now.

“Good. I’m gonna walk Red to the station. Class is probably cancelled after the incident earlier. You go with Yuuki.” He looks back over at her. Her hands are scrunched together, staring over the back at him. He shakes his head, placing a hand on his face. “Ryuji, we meet over at the alley. I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

Ryuji confirms. Taking Yuuki by the shoulders and leading him off to the entrance of the school. 

Akira turns back to Red and slowly walks over to the traumatized girl. Her crimson eyes bare into his sharp grays. The afternoon sun bathes the sports hall in a yellow hue as he lowers his eyes. 

Shame fills him. He figures she won’t want anything to do with him after his frankly terrifying display with Kamoshida. He thinks back on how he acted, exactly like the violent criminal he’s portrayed in the rumours. She’s gonna know. _She’s gonna know it’s him._

“S-senpai. I just want to thank you for your interference earlier, if you hadn’t come I… I don’t even want to think of what would have happened.” She bows. Her trademark ninety-degree angle not bringing out a flushed stutter from her stoic senpai like usual. 

“It was nothing.”

She raises her body. Her gaze falling on the straight line that makes up his mouth. _‘Senpai should act like senpai. Not like those cruel rumours make him out to act.’_ She opens her mouth to question him, but instead of asking him what was up, a simple squeak leaves her throat at the look in his eyes. The same red sheen from earlier with… Kamoshida.

“Let’s go, Red. I’ll walk you to the station.”

“Y-yes, Senpai. Thank you.”

They walk in silence as Akira thinks. There’s no way that video is gonna even see the police. The principal will see to that. He clenches his fist. The exact same shit happened when he got arrested. People in power will always cover their bases.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'm still alive. 
> 
> Sorry this took so long, this one was hard to write, and the chapter after it was just so. I'm going to be posting a chapter only after I have the one after it written, so I don't leave a long drought like this one.
> 
> As always let me know what you think, you're words are always welcome.
> 
> Big thanks to Murb93 cuz I struggled so much with this, and he gave me much needed assistance when I kept effing up.
> 
> Also, check out Going the Distance. I hadn't realized how similar this chapter is to that stories Shiho chapter, and I only fully realized it after Murb recommended I check it out. The way the author handled everything was pro, and way beyond what I could do. Its amazing, trust me. Check it out.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496770/chapters/48641168


	10. You know that prison cell is exactly what you deserve.

_Thursday,_

April 13th, 20XX

After school,

Sunny.

After dropping off Sumire at the station, Akira moves back through Aoyama like a man on a mission. First things first, he’s gotta go back to class and get his bag. He left it in the scramble to get to the roof. He groans as he imagines Morgana’s reaction.

‘ _How could you just leave me?! The great Morgana!’_

Great now he’s gonna have to sit through all that.

…

Shit. Today was just god damn awful. With a stride, he pushes through another crowd of pedestrians and students on their way home from school. Tsk, these bastards have no clue just what went down. They’re gonna go home, continue their daily routine and forget all about the girl that tried to jump off the roof. They have no idea just how fucked society is. Their damn gym teacher is a _rapist._

He sighs again… 

He’s gonna kill that bastard.

Poor Shiho…

* * *

_  
  
_

Sliding open the door to his class of 2-D, he finds himself not alone. His homeroom teacher, Mrs. Kawakami, stands at the front desk talking in a hushed tone on her phone.

“-I can’t make that much so soon-” She cuts herself off on the opening of the class door looking up, she spots the haggard and scowling face of her problem student. “-wha?! Kurusu-Kun!? Class is over!” He looks pointedly at his bag, not even acknowledging the teacher in the room speaking to him. Nothing about her really interests him. “Kurusu-Kun… do you - well, are you-...okay?”

He grunts. “M’ fine. Worried about Shiho.” He marches over to his desk, grabbing his bag, it’s slightly unzipped, and he can see the blue eyes of his roommate, staring expectantly up at him. In a whisper, he apologizes to him. “Sorry for leaving you, buddy.”

“...it’s okay. Is everything… alright? You're making a sad face.” Sad? He thought he was angry.

He musters up a smile to clear up his friends' worries. “I’m okay. Just stressed a bit.”

Kawakami’s worried voice cuts into his conversation with his kitty. Irritating. “Kurusu-Kun… what you did- Thank you. I don’t think I or any of the other teachers could have pulled that off. You saved her.” She stares at him for a bit. “I want to apologize for the way me and the other teachers treated you. You… you’re a good kid.” A tired smile appears on her face. “Go home and get some rest.”

Akira scoffs. He doesn’t want her pity or worry, so he picks up his bag and gives her a noncommittal wave over his shoulder. He leaves without offering her a single word. Not like he’ll be able to sleep anyway.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Outside the class, Morgana peeks his head out from his bag. “What happened? You saved someone? You left so quickly, Akira. I’m so out of the loop.”

“It’s… a long story. You’ll probably hear it when we go to the castle.”

Morgana is taken aback. “We’re going back to the castle? I thought you didn’t want to risk killing Kamoshida.”

Akira’s hands clench at the name. “I don’t care anymore. If he dies, he dies.”

“What about Ryuji? How does he feel about it?”

Shit. Akira didn’t think of that. At Morgana’s question, he stops. How does Ryuji feel about this? He sorta just forced him into it. “Damn. I didn’t even ask him.” Akira rubs at his forehead with a palm. “Some friend I am.”

Morgana puts a paw on his arm. “Akira, you’re stressed. Ryuji’s a good guy. I’m sure if he had qualms, he’d say something. Not like he’s scared of you.”

Akira laughs. Morgana’s right. Ryuji’s the only person that isn’t scared of him. He’d definitely say something… right?

* * *

_  
  
  
_

“Yo.” Ryuji gives a wave as he looks up from his phone. The metanav, clearly waiting on his screen. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Just had to pick up Morgana.”

“You got him with you? He sorta disappeared yesterday…”

Akira smiles at the memory. “Turns out he was in my bag. Took him home and everything.”

Ryuji lets out a laugh. “What’d your parents say?”

“I was so scared when my pops found him. He’s legit the only person who scares the absolute shit out of me.” Akira chuckles. “He went on and on about keeping him upstairs and out of the café.”

An amazed look appears on Ryuji’s face. “You live in a café?!”

Morgana pokes a head out of the bag. “Yeah! It’s great! Akira’s got a huge room, and his dad makes us delicious curry!” Akira looks at the cat with a wry grin, while Ryuji jumps in surprise at the cat's sudden appearance.

“You got him in your bag?!”

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t tell you.” Akira scratches the back of his head. “You should come by sometime. I'll make you a coffee.”

“Ugh. I hate coffee.” Ryuji sticks out a tongue. “But if you make it, I guess I can give it another shot..”

Akira laughs again. “Man, don’t get your hopes up. Sojiro’ only just taught me how to make a proper cup.”

“That your dad’s name?” The blonde's curiosity is piqued.

“Yeah. Well- my godfathers.”

Ryuji nods in understanding. Akira really appreciates his buddy not pushing. He’s really good at reading a conversation.

“So, we goin?”

Akira sighs. Looking over at Morgana, the two nod their heads. “Before we do, I gotta make sure of something.” He flicks his eyes over to his blonde buddy. His serious face all but makes him forget their previous lighthearted conversation. “Are you sure you’re cool with this?”

Ryuji takes a breath and gives him a bright smile. “We got him whether or not we go through with this. I disagree with going in there at all, especially since we got that video.” Ryuji’s eyes drop to the concrete sidewalk. “But I do want him to confess.” His smile fades, and he clenches his fists. “After what happened with Suzui, I had a lot of time to think about it and stew. I know exactly how you feel, dude.” He looks back up, his smile back and bright as always. “Plus, someone's gotta make sure you don’t go too crazy in there, Aki.”

“Thanks, Ryuji.” Akira nods his head at him. “I want to hear him confess. From his own mouth, just what the hell he’s done to those girls.” He scowls. “I want him to tell the world what he planned to do to Red. I know we got that video, man, but we can make him do it. Without blackmail, and no one will know, we did it. Right, Morgana?”

“Exactly. It won't be easy, but we can do it. No one will know.” 

“We should probably fill him in on what went down, huh?” Ryuji bounces his leg as he poses the question to Akira. And they do so. After they tell him their story fits exactly how they both felt after the whole interaction, the look on the cat's face.

“Akira, you're a hero!” Morgana looks up at him in awful glee.

He blushes at the praise. “N-no. You guys would have done the same.”

“Nah, not the way you did. How’d you do it anyway?” Ryuji asked.

“I… I dunno. Just went with the flow.” _Liar._

“Well, I’m glad you did, man. She means a lot to me.” Ryuji looks up in thought. And realizes what he said, as Akira grows a playful grin. “N-no! Not like that!”

“Mhm,” a smile is present. “I’m sure.”

“Whatever you two have planned, I want in.”

The two - delinquents? - Spin in shock. The voice that spooked them out of they’re comradery reveals none other than the girl Akira assumed would have left with Shiho. 

The one and only, beautiful Ann Takamaki.

“Takamaki?!” Ryuji points a finger at her. “H-how much didja hear?!”

“Enough to know I want in. What do you guys have planned?” She has her hands on her hips, and her determined face doesn’t allow anyone to debate her.

“Ann, we-... well. It’s not that simple…” Akira opens and closes his mouth. “It’s not that we don’t think you’ll be of any help, but… where we go, it’s kinda... Dangerous.” he finishes off his lame excuse with a sigh. 

“Akira, maybe we should take her in. She might awaken like Ryuji.” Morgana enters the conversation with a quiet meow to not alert Ann.

“What are you talking about? Dangerous?” She cocks her head.

Ryuji puts his hands in his pockets. Deciding he’s gotta step in, he figures just scaring her off is the better idea. “Back off, Takamaki. This don’t involve you.”

She stomps her foot. “No! I’m done waiting to be saved. Let me help!” She’s not gonna give this up. Akira figures there’s no reason fighting her. What's the harm in letting her at least tag along? Everyone has a persona, not like they can’t keep her safe. “After what happened with Shiho, I can’t just be a bystander anymore… please, let me help.” She bows, in dogeza. Begging the two boys.

“Ann! Get up! Stop, please!”

“Takamaki, you don’t gotta do that!”

She keeps her head down. Her hands are still clasped, and her bent body is shaking. “No. Not until you tell me what you’re planning.” Akira rushes over to her, wanting to put a hand on her shoulder, but… well, you try touching a pretty girl. He hovers his palm back and forth over her back, kneeling in front of her.

“Ann, please get up. We’ll tell you.”

Ryuji disagrees. “Wh- Akira! We can’t!”

“Dude, she’ll just follow us in if we don’t. No point in not at least taking her along.”

Ryuji adamantly voiced his displeasure. “I can think of at least four points off the top of my head, man. How many times do I gotta effin say this?! It’s dangerous!”

“We can protect her. There’s three of us now, and who knows? Maybe she’ll awaken too.”

Ryuji stomps a foot and yells out. “No, Akira! You don’t get it! She can die!”

Akira has no more patience left and whirls on him. “Then what the hell do you want us to do?! She’s already here!” Ryuji stares and looks away with a click of his tongue. Akira groans. “Look, we can’t do anything about it. We’re already in hot water, I’m gonna be honest, that video ain’t gonna do shit, dude.”

Ryuji gives him a strange look. “What do you mean? We got proof.”

“It doesn’t work like that. These adults cover each other. Do you think Kobayakawa is gonna just let his ‘ _gold medalist gym teacher’_ just… get arrested? I’m positive that fat fuck’s got some connections. We’ll be expelled by the time the video even gets looked at, Ryuji.”

Ryuji gapes and looks down. Akira shakes his head and looks back over at Ann, who was watching the interaction. She sits on her knees; finally raised her head, it seems.

“You guys got a video?” she questions

She's so out of the loop. So Akira decides now’s the time to fill her in; he tells her about the castle, Persona’s, and the interaction with Kamoshida in his office. She listens with rapt attention, but he can tell she doesn’t quite believe him with the more… surreal stuff.

“So let me get this straight.” She’s standing now, beside Ryuji, who’s still staying silent. “You guys got sent to a… Castle?” Akira nods. “And that's the reason you were late on Monday?” he nods again. “So, now you’re both getting expelled for saving your first-year girlfriend?”

He grimaces. Gotta clear that up real quick. “She’s not my girlfriend, but yeah.”

Ann smiles. Uh oh. That’s not good. He knows that smile. He wears that exact same one when he teases Ryuji.

“Ohhh~ not your girlfriend, huh?” Her grin lights up her face, making it much more beautiful than he’s used to - Focus Akira!

“Y-yeah. W-we barely know each other.” Stop stuttering!

“Hmm~” She puts a finger on her chin as if thinking. She pulls it down, leaning over to him. “Well, that’s good.”

What? “What?”

“Nothing~” She clasps her hands behind her back, her smiling face turning away from him with a fake whistle. She looks over at Ryuji and notices he’s still upset. “Ryuji, he’s right, you know. There’s no way principle Kobayakawa will let him get arrested.” 

Ryuji bounces his leg. “Yeah, whatever.” Akira glances at Ann. She has a frown. Ryuji’s not happy.

Ryuji's foot-tapping catches his attention as he pulls out his phone. “You guys done? If we’re taking her, let’s go.”

Akira knocks on his shoulder. He can tell Ryuji’s in a bad mood. “Yeah, let’s do it. You got everything set up?” Ryuji grunts.

“Yeah.”

Morgana jumps out onto his shoulder, scaring Ann. Ryuji taps his phone, and Akira hears her groan out.

When the displaced vision fades, they all take in the view of the castle.

“This is the castle?!” She points at it, her screeching voice grating on the boy’s eardrums. “I thought you were bullshitting!”

Akira laughs. “Nah, not quite,” He looks back over at his team. Ryuji is rolling out his shoulder, his scowling face showing derision. Akira moves to Morgana, who bounces up and down, trying to get back into the swing of using his Metaverse body. “You guys good?”

They both call out with a: “Yeah, boss.”

“Akira!? What’s with your outfit!?”

Shit, he forgot Ann.

“Ryuji?! And what the hell is that monster thing!?

She’s got her hands on her cheeks, trying to wake herself up from whatever dream she’s in. 

“I’m not a monster…” Morgana is distraughtly kicking some non-existent dust, and Ryuji gives him a comforting pat on the head.

“We know that, but she don’t.” Morgana looks up at him, grateful for his words. “I gotta be honest, though, you're pretty scary looking.” Morgana cracks, his face breaking way into a sad croon. “I-I’m just kiddin’! You're cute! Real cute!”

“I really am just a monster…”

Akira is watching this whole interaction with a hand on his face. His friends are idiots. “Morgana, you’re not a monster. You’re my kitty.”

Morgana jumps up, his previous sadness forgotten at the word ‘kitty.’ “I’m not a cat!”

The well dressed rebel smiles. There’s his buddy. He turns back to Ann, who’s still flicking her eyes around, and going on about how she’s freaking out. “This is… just what we wear in here.” he looks back at Morgana. “Mona, do you know why we dress like this?” Shit, he should probably introduce them. “Ann, this is Morgana, my… not cat friend. Morgana, Ann.”

She waves lamely and gives a small; “hullo.” And Morgana dashes back and forth, absolutely enthralled by the beautiful woman standing before him. 

He does a spin, showing off to Ann. “Let me explain!” Oh god, Sojiro’s rubbing off on him now. “The outfits we wear in here are what we view in our hearts as what a rebel truly is! In short, we are our own heroes!” Really? That's it? So he thinks a rebel is an overcoat wearing, suavely dressed thief? He nods to himself, his hand on his chin. That makes sense. He can see it.

Ryuji buts his way into his self, gratifying thoughts. “So, Aki thinks a dorky magician is what a rebel really is?” Dick! “And I think a… what kind of outfit is this?”

Akira sees his moment and takes it. Payback dickhead. “Probably some kind of dumb pirate. Gonna go rob some boats, skull boy?” He smirks at his comeback. Nice.

Ryuji gets into his face, a challenging smile cracks along his previously scowling mouth. “Oh hoh, say that again, Tuxedo Mask. My kicks are way better than those pointy clown shoes.”

Akira joins him, leaning in close as his smirk grows into a smile of his own. “You’re knee guards there to keep you from skinning them? Aww, poor baby, maybe Ann will kiss it better if you do.”

Ann breaks them apart, putting her hands on their chests. “Boys, boys. You’re both pretty. Now, can we please get back on track?”

They both continue to stare at each other. Sparks fly along their unmatched gaze until Ryuji cracks and bursts out in laughter.

“Yes! I win!” Akira pumps out a fist at his victory, both at winning the staring contest and cheering up his friend.

“Tch, just this once…” Ryuji halfheartedly grumbles under his breath.

“Akira, Ryuji. Focus.” Morgana snaps a paw in front of both of them. How’d he do that with claws? “Lady Ann, you sure you wanna tag along? They weren’t kidding about it being dangerous.” He looks up at her with his arms crossed.

She stares at him for a bit, shaking her head to get over the fact that a cat is talking to her. At least Akira assumes. “Yeah. I wanna come.”

Morgana nods. He turns back to the two boys standing off behind him. Akira is pulling on his gloves in anticipation, and Ryuji is jogging in place. “So, I’ve been thinking.” He pulls their attention away from their habits. They watch him with rapt attention. “We need code names. I don’t know about you guys, but calling each other by our real names in someone’s heart doesn’t sit right with me.”

Ryuji cocks his head. “Code names?”

“Yeah, something easy to remember that masks our real names.” 

Akira scratches his head. He’s got nothin’.

The three stay silent until Morgana breaks the thoughtful quiet with an “aha!” He points at himself, a prideful grin stretches across his mouth. “You shall call me Mona!” 

Ryuji jolts back in confusion as he questions why he chose that name.

“I dunno, Akira called me it earlier, and I liked it.”

“Oh, yeah. I think Ryuji called you that once, and it stuck with me.” He pulls at his hair at his forehead. 

Ryuji snaps a finger, a triumphant smile breaking across his face. “Skull! Y’know? You called me skull boy! And it fits!”

Oh shit. He’s named both of them, and he didn’t even realize. He hopes this doesn’t set a precedent. “Uh- okay, so. Skull and Mona?” They both nod in confirmation. “What about me?”

Ann cuts her way into the conversation. She’s really good at that. “Ooh, why not Eagle? After his mask! It’s… kinda bird-like.”

That’s… lame. Ryuji shares his thoughts but is much more vocal about them. “No way. That’s lame as hell.” Ann gasps out in indignation, but Ryuji doesn’t let her interject. He puts a finger to his head and thinks for a second before snapping his fingers yet again. “I know! Go-Go Mask!”

Akira sweat drops. “Uh, uh. No way.”

Ann agrees. “Yeah. And you thought mine was lame?”

Ryuji slumps in an affront to his idea. “Ouch…”

Morgana then decides to voice his idea as he jumps up onto Akira’s shoulder. “How about Ace? He’s our strongest fighter after all!” He’s proud of that one, and Akira won’t deny that it sounds badass, but… it just seems wrong.

“I dunno, Mona. That’s cool and all, but I don’t think it fits.”

Morgana looks disappointed but seems to agree. The four stand around in silence, all but forgetting the dire mission they took upon themselves. Ryuji breaks it with a loud groan.

“Agh! I got nothin’. This is hard!”

They all grunt in agreement. Akira figures they can find a code name for him later. For now? The king needs punishment.

“Let’s worry about the name another time. We got a lot of ground to cover. Mona, do you know where this… treasure is at?”

“No, I don’t. I figured we could look around for a map, try to get our bearings a bit.”

Ryuji agrees with the assessment, deciding to take point in the incursion inside the castle proper.

“Ann, we’re moving. Make sure you stay close.”

She nods and racks her hands in careful determination. “Got it, Akira. Thanks for letting me tag along.”

The two walk together into the courtyard. As they pass across the drawbridge, a slamming metal door crashes into his eardrums as a blinding flash of blue light takes his vision. He covers his eyes and flinches. Ann notices and grabs his elbow.

“-Akira, you okay?” Her concern touches him, but it worries him as well. Did she not also experience that? Shit, better not draw attention to it then.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just… gimme a sec, I gotta collect my thoughts.” He walks over to where the flash came from. Lo and behold, a blue, glowing cell door stands ominously in his presence. He looks back at Ann, trying to see if she sees it as well. She looks back at him and waves before going to catch up with Ryuji and Morgana. Erm, Skull and Mona. They’re posted up at the entrance, lifting each other up into the vent duct the two escaped from earlier in the week.

“Inmate! Our master requests your presence, and you're obligated to oblige! Do not keep him waiting!”

“W-whuh?! C-Caroline?!”

The tiny warden sits atop the velvet door. How the hell didn’t he see her?! She spins around her terrifying baton in impatience.

“The beast thinks he can be informal with us, Caroline.” He jerks his head to the left of the door where Justine stands, looking at a clipboard reading: Le Grimoire on the back.

“Hmph, guess we’ll have to teach him some manners, huh, Justine?”

At her words, the door flings open, making him cover his face on instinct. A harsh kick to his back sends him flying into the prison he’s come to hate.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Unknown_

_Velvet Room_

_Unknown,_

_Unknown._

With a groan, he pushes up from the cold, stone floor, hearing the trademark clanging of his chains as he pulls himself into a seated position.

 _“Trickster, how kind of you to join us.”_ The multi-layered voice of his captor takes his attention as he grunts in distaste.

“Not like I had a choice.” He stands up from the cold floor, slowly marching his way to the barred door of his cell. “The hell you want, Igor?”

Today is not the day for games. He grasps hold of the bars, looking over at the long-nosed man.

“Inmate! Watch your tone!”

“Our master deserves respect, beast. Show it to him.”

Akira just stares at him, waiting for the old man to get on with his damn meeting so he can go kill something.

_“Very well, Trickster. I won’t keep you for much longer, I have but a small matter to discuss with you.”_

Good.

 _“I give you another gift, the thieves ‘Third eye.’”_ Pain shoots into his brain. Like a tumour growing in his skull, it grows and grows until it reaches his eyes. Grunts and moans leave his mouth as he grasps his head, trying to alleviate the pressure. _“Your eyes will be your trump card as a thief. Use this gift well.”_

“Urgh… what the hell?!” He gives his head a shake to clear his mind. “The fuck was that!?”

Caroline slams her baton onto the bars, forcing him to let them go. “Another boon you don’t deserve! Be grateful!”

Igor lets out a malevolent chuckle. _“You shall learn what wearing multiple masks is doing to your psyche soon.”_ Igor waves a hand at Akira’s wide, panicked eyes. “ _Do not fret, for the masks you wear are the Tricksters' specialty.”_

Before Akira can ask what the hell he means, the signal of crashing chains and reverent voice of the girl gongs in his mind. _“The fool has deepened his bond with the Jester, straying him from his true path. Trickster, please do not continue this bond!”_ Her distraught tone reverberates inside his skull. How was that a deepening?! He didn’t even say anything!

 _“I believe that is all I had to say. This meeting was simply meant to get you acquainted with entering this domain on your own.”_ Igor's large eyes are shadowed by the Velvet Room's dim light, his mouth twitches with every word leaving it. _“We shall meet again soon, when you learn what it is to be a Wildcard, Trickster.”_ Wildcard?! More fucking terms!?

“Enjoy your break, inmate!”

“The guillotines await you for your next visit, beast.”

“Wha-“ he can’t even get his question out before his chains pull hard against him, his neck closes with the force, making him choke out in a gasp.

* * *

_  
  
_

He’s flung out of his cell and lands hard on his stomach. 

“Holy shit! Akira, what just happened?!”

“Dude, you were just standing there! Why’d you suddenly go flying?!”

Ugh, they wouldn’t believe him if he told them. Turning his head to his left on the floor, he sees his two blonde friends running over to him. Where’s Mona?

“I… wanted to try doing a backflip.” Nice one, dumbass. He groans at his own terrible excuse.

“What? Really? Man, you got no physical dexterity, huh?”

Thanks, Ryuji. 

“Uh, okay. Maybe next time, do it in the gym?”

…

“Yeah… sure, Ann.” If he wasn’t still on the ground, he’d be face-palming. And so, with a flourish, he performs a kick up, landing straight onto his feet.

“You can do that, but you can’t do a backflip?” Ryuji scratches his head and rubs his metal mask.

“No, kidding! Akira, that was pretty impressive!” Ann’s excited gushing makes him blush. Was it really? 

“T-thanks. The metaverse makes it easier to pull stuff like that off. I really don’t know why.” He lamely pulls at his hair, god he hopes they fell for it. Shaking off his previous fluster, he gets down to business. “Ok, no more distractions. Let’s get to work.” He looks over at Ann, time to get serious. “You stick close, don’t leave my line of sight.” He changes his attention to Ryuji. “Where’s Mona?”

“Already inside, he’s waiting for us.” He points his thumb back toward the vent. ”Said he wanted to scout a bit.”

“Alright. Let’s move.”

…

…

Upon exiting the vent, they link up with Mona, standing just outside the door from the room they entered from. 

“Shh, there’s one in there. It’s alone, so I think we can try something I’ve meant to try.” He points a clawed finger in through the crack he was looking into. 

Akira crouches down next to him, trying to get a view as well. “Okay, what’s the plan?” Mona turns and looks up to him, a devilish smile forming along his black-masked face.

“We’re gonna hold it up. Easy money.”

The white-masked delinquent scrunches his face at the idea. “We’re robbing someone? That’s… wrong.”

Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana all look at him strangely.

“What?” He questions them with a shrug of his shoulders and catches onto what the looks mean. And it makes him scowl. “Really? Is it so hard to believe that I don’t enjoy robbing people?”

Ann trying to whistle to no tune the three turn away, and Ryuji goes back to fiddling with whatever it was he was doing before. Morgana continues to stare before sighing. “These aren’t real people, Akira. They’re shadows, and well… you kinda do look like a yakuza.”

Whatever, not important. “Fine. Let’s do it then. I’ll take the lead. Mona, when you see an opening, do your thing.” The cat affirms. Akira turns to Ryuji. “You back me up. We’re gonna try to knock it down on the first move. You still got that pistol?”

Ryuji fumbles around in his pockets and smiles as he pulls out the mean-looking handgun. “Yeah. How the hell did it end up here?”

Akira doesn’t even question it and takes it from his hands. “Probably more metaverse bullshit. No point in looking a gift horse in the mouth. I’m gonna use it this time. I wanna see if I can catch it off guard.”

Ann steps in, alarmed by the gun. “Why the hell do you guys have a pistol?! That’s like, so illegal!” Akira throws it to her, and she catches it with a Yelp. She holds it like a dirty object desecrating her pure hands. When she realizes it’s plastic, she looks up, confused.

“It’s fake, Ann. It works here for some reason.”

Ryuji Jumps in. “Yeah, he got a job at this airsoft shop down in Shibuya.” He glances over at the gun again. “Pretty cool, huh?”

“Oh. Huh.” She changes her grip on the gun, pretending she’s some sort of thug. “You two! Gimme all yer money! I ain’t playin’” she waves it between the two boys, making them duck in fear.

“Ann! It shoots real bullets!”

Ryuji flails about and goes prone on the floor. “Don’t effin do that! That thing took out a commander. I don’t wanna know what it’ll do to us!”

“Boo. You guys suck. I wasn’t actually gonna shoot you.” She pouts as Akira snatches the weapon away. 

Morgana decides now is the time to get this over with. “Akira, let’s do it.”

He nods. “Got it." His gaze flicks over to Skull, waiting in rapt attention. "Ryuji, same plan. Ann, wait out here. We won't be long.”

The three thieves push open the door as Ann wishes them good luck. 

Akira drops low into a crouch as he sneaks behind the knight. Thank god it’s just standing there. As he gets closer, the rest of his team gets into position behind him. With a smirk and a leap, he hops onto the back of the soldier and lets out a phrase he’s never once even thought about before.

“Show me your true form!” Grasping hold of the mask on the shadow's face, he pulls hard and yanks it off. As he jumps away from the gory explosion that inevitably comes after the shadow revealing itself, it reveals itself to be a… fairy?

“Uh, what the hell is that?” Ryuji totes a pipe along his shoulder. Where the hell did he get that? When did he get that? Did he have that all day?

“It’s a pixie, which means it’s weak to curse and gunfire! Akira, you know what to do!” Morgana calls out as he tosses a wind gust over to the shadow, knocking it away from the group as a whole.

 _“Ugh, this is so lame! Why is it always me that gets the cruddy end of the stick?! You thieves won’t get away with this! King Kamoshida will catch you!”_ The pixie crosses her arms, sticking her nose in the air.

“They talk!?” Ryuji fumbles with his pipe, nearly stumbling at her voice.

“Focus! We knew this already!” Akira’s command gives Ryuji pause. He shakes his head, tightening his hold on the weapon. Strengthening his resolve, he remembers why they’re here.

To get back at Kamoshida.

Ryuji crosses his forearms in front of his chest. “Captain Kidd! Give her a shock!” His mask fades away in a blue flare, his persona appears above him, raising its gun arm and firing. The Pixie gets a lightning bolt to the face and shrugs it off with a laugh. “W-what?! That did nothing!”

“Argh! Skull! She resists electricity, don’t get emotional!” Mona calls out behind him, his persona firing off more wind to keep the pixie away from the skull clad thief. “Fall back, get behind Akira!”

He groans, feeling useless. “Fine! Aki - you’re up!”

“Got it! Arsène!” He calls his demon with a smirk. Finally, time for some _fun._ His mask fades, and his mask comes into existence with azure fire. “Let’s get her.” 

_“W-what is that!?”_ She cowers at the view of the carmine thief. _“You have a contract with a devil?!”_ Wrong, this devil is him. She shakes off her fear and shoots some lighting of her own toward the charging rebel. He tucks into a roll to get out of its sweep. Arsène fires off an Eiha, making the pixie dodge herself, giving her no time to fire off a counterspell.

“Saw that!” When he falls out of his roll, he emerges in a crouch. His pistol trained squarely upon the winged creature. “Gotcha!” He gives her a cocky smile as he fires the gun at her chest, knocking her to the floor with a screech. 

“Wow! Looking cool, Akira!” Mona’s praise makes him happy. “Quick, Skull, move in on her. We can hold her up while she’s on the ground!”

“Right!” Skull follows his orders closely, running over to the fairy. As he skids to a stop in front of her, he puts on his ‘delinquent face.’ “Oi! Don’t move, or I’ll bash yer head!”

Akira jumps over, landing with his pistol aiming at the shadow's head. “No sudden moves. Don’t play any games, and we might just let you go.” She leans on her elbows on the floor, her shaking, tiny body radiating dread.

 _“A-alright, don’t shoot me! That weapon hurts!”_

“Do as we say, and you won't have to worry about it.” Mona’s Cheshire smile makes the two boys uncomfortable. He’s enjoying this. “Now, Akira, tell her to give us some money.”

“What? Why me? This was your idea.” His gun is still aimed at her, but he glances over to the cat.

“Because you're scary, she might listen to you better.” 

Lame.

“Fine.” He gazes back over to the pixie, and she flinches under his shadowed, masked eyes. What a damn stereotype. “Give us some money.”

 _“I uh, actually didn’t bring my wallet with me…”_ She continues to tremble under his terrifying, stony gaze.

“What?! Shit, I didn’t think about that.” Mona scratches at his head. Great job, kitty. “Well, whatever. Time for you to go to hell.”

Akira cocks back the hammer. _“W-w-wait! I… I have… here!”_ She tosses over a marble. Akira catches it with his gloved hand and inspects it. It’s blue and gives off a mystical sheen.

“Mona, check this. Is it worth anything?” He passes it over to the cat, who jumps up and grabs it. 

“This… this is amazing! It's a bead!” His sparkling eyes give him pause. Is that good?

“I’m assuming that means it’s worth something.” He lowers the pistol, gesturing to Ryuji to back off. “Thanks, lady. Get out of here.”

 _“Th-thanks…?”_ She blushes. This confuses Akira. Whatever, unimportant. 

“Mona, what’s that bead.” He holsters his pistol into one of his many pockets along his coat. “Can we sell it?”

Mona looks offended at his question. “No way! We’re not selling this. It’s gonna be our backup plan!” His glassy eyes lower back onto it. “Beads can revive us. They fill our body with energy when we eat them. Pretty great, huh?”

Wow, that really is great. He scratches the back of his head, looks over to Skull, who shrugs, and glances back over to the fairy, still lying there. Fanning at her face to remove the heated blush.

“Uh, thanks again for the bead. You can leave.”

 _“Um!”_ She clasps her hands together, looking up at the masked thief. If Akira didn’t know any better, there’d be hearts in her eyes. _“No one ever thanked me before, and it means a lot to me!”_ She continues to stare at him. It’s kinda making him uncomfortable. _“Wait. I remember something!”_ She grasps at her head and closes her eyes. _“That’s right! I don’t just belong to King Kamoshida! I belong to the sea of souls!”_ Her blush fades, and a serene smile graces her face. _“I remember now._ **_I am thou, thou art I.”_ **

“Wh-what?!” Mona’s panicked voice fills his ears as the pixie glows a bright blue and forms into a mask. “Akira, what the hell is going on!?”

He can’t even respond as the mask flies onto his face. He raises a hand to block it, but It smashes into him, filling him with a strange… happiness? He sways a bit as he adjusts to his new feelings.

“Aki! You okay?!” Ryuji rushes over, grabbing his shoulder to steady him. “What happened?!”

“I-I dunno, but I feel pretty great!” He bounces around, and he can feel his smile stretching along his mouth. “You guys, okay?”

Ryuji stares at him, absolutely confused by the trademark scowl his buddy’s known for disappearing for the first time. He’s kinda… cute now. Ryuji blushes at his thoughts and slaps his cheeks. What the hell?! He can’t think of his best friend like that! “A-Aki, you - you’re not scowling.”

“Hmm? I’m not?” He pulls at his cheeks a bit. “Oh well, C’mon guys! We got a treasure to steal!” He marches off with a pep in his step. Skull glances back to Mona, who’s open mouth explain that he has no clue what just happened either.

…

Their confusion is interrupted as Akira yells out from outside the room's door they ambushed the shadow. 

“Ann?! Where are you!”

The two rush out to find him searching around, looking behind bookcases and chairs. The regal castle furniture knocked to the floor, the only visible reference she was ever there.

“Akira, where’d she go?” Mona worries around, his paws tightly wrapped together. Ryuji comes out right after to join them as Akira runs a hand through his hair.

“I think she got captured.” 

Ryuji groans. "What? How’re you sure?”

Akira leans down low. Crouching to get a look at something on the red velvet, carpeted floor. He picks it up, revealing Ann’s signature yellow barrette. “Look at the mess. And I doubt she would have just taken this off to go hide.”

“Hah~” Ryuji puts his hands on his hips. “You a detective now?”

“Nah.” Akira gestures to the knocked over a chair, showing a leftover broadsword the two rebels have gotten to know uncomfortably well. “It’s kinda obvious.”

Mona hops onto Akira’s back, determined and hyped as ever. “Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go save her!”

Ryuji scratches his head and yells out a frustrated groan. “Damn it! I told you, Akira. I knew taking her here was a bad idea!” He points a finger at his still crouched friend. “We don’t even know where she went! Shit!” Ryuji spins away from them, trying to calm himself down.

“Hey! Don’t get mad at him! Akira was right. She would have just followed us in!” Mona hops down, challenging Ryuji’s frustration. The two bicker while Akira thinks up a game plan.

…

Wait… That third eye Igor was talking about might be of use…

…

**_About 10 minutes prior…_ **

“Show me your true form!” Ann watches as Akira jumps stylishly upon the back of the large, armoured soldier. She would swoon at his coolness, but she’s kind of in a pickle right now as she sees movement in the corner of her eye, distracting her from the… frankly, unfair battle occurring in the room she’s standing out of. Akira just shot the fairy thing, and Ryuji’s threatening it. 

Not that interesting, in her opinion. Aside from the fact she just watched her friend shoot a _fairy._ She’d laugh at herself had she not felt unsafe at the moment.

She turns her full attention to where she spotted movement, and it reveals itself to be none other than her best friend, wearing nothing but a fluffy bunny outfit. “Shiho?! What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I took you home?”

The girl spins to her, finally realizing just who was traipsing about in her kings' halls. “P-princess Ann? Why are you outside the chamber of love? I swear I was coming right back!”

Princess? “Shiho, what are you talking about? I need to get you out of here. It’s dangerous!” Ann tries to run over to her, but her clumsiness gets the better of her, as she fails to notice the chair in her periphery and knocks it over. Falling face-first onto the ground, shattering the wooden chair to pieces. “Urgh…” on the ground, her hair gets caught on a broken piece of the regal seat. 

_“What was that?! You two, go investigate!”_ Ann looks back down the shadowed hall, where the distinctive clanging of armour and steel sound off behind her. 

Shiho covers her mouth, fear palpable in her body language. “Oh, no! I got princess Ann hurt! King Kamoshida will surely punish me!” She runs off, muttering something about the _lovemaker_ and something called; _cuddler._

“Shiho, wait!” Her hair is still caught, so she pulls out her hair ties and removes her barrette, loosening the tight hold of the wood in her tresses. She scrambles about on the floor, trying to get to her feet to chase after her friend.

_  
  
_

**_Back to the present…_ **

Akira focuses his eyes a bit, trying to get some use out of that ‘gift’ the old, creepy bastard deigned to give him. 

…

With some effort, his vision takes on a blue tint, not unlike the Velvet Room's tacky mood.

“I see it…”

“See what?” Mona turns away from his losing argument with Skull, not giving the blonde the satisfaction of winning. 

“I can see some footprints. Let’s follow them.”

“What? But I don’t see nothin’” Ryuji looks over to where Akira is gazing, seeing nothing but plush red velvet and cold cobblestone.

“Trust me. Let’s move.” He doesn’t wait for a response from either of his teammates, his mind driven on a singular goal; saving Ann.

_  
  
_

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

__  
  


“Shiho! Where are you!” She’s been running down halls for close to five minutes now, trying to catch up to her scantily clad friend.

Her heaving breaths are her only distraction from the cool quiet of the castle.

 _“What are you doing outside of your chambers!”_ A loud and cruel voice calls out in the dark, dank corridor. 

“Shit.” She hurries along, trying to keep close to the walls so she can find somewhere to hide if she runs into something dangerous. Upon coming across an intersection, she looks to her left, then right. 

_“It wasn’t on purpose! I was trying to make my way back.”_ Shiho’s voice comes from the left. She scrunches her hands together. The fear of getting caught coursing through her, but the thought of letting her best friend get caught breaks her fear in two. ‘Don’t worry, Shiho, I’m coming!’

She rushes down the hall, forgetting her past worry. She comes into view of the two knights, standing above the bunny girl. Their swords are drawn, pointing their tips to the girl's neck.

_“How do we know you aren’t working with the thieves? King Kamoshida no longer has a use for you, and he wouldn’t mind if we ended your possible treachery right now…”_

Ann can’t keep hiding. Her righteous anger keeps her silent no longer.

“Hey! Leave her alone!” She jumps out from the shadows, pointing a finger at the threatening knights.

 _“Princess Ann!?”_ One of the knights jumps in surprise, it’s animation taking Ann off guard.

 _“Quick! We must return her to her chambers! King Kamoshida will surely punish us if we let her escape!”_ The soldiers rush over to her, completely forgetting about their previous charge.

“W-wait! Don’t come any closer!” Ann tries to run away, not realizing the hall behind her is sealed. ‘How the hell did that happen?! There was no sound or anything!’ She grasps hold of the barred wall, giving it a quick shake. Not even a budge. She turns to face them, dropping into a sloppy fighting stance. “L-Leave me alone! I-I’ll kick your asses!” 

The knights slowly advance on her. Her heaving breaths the only thing she can hear as she glances over to where Shiho was standing. She’s gone. At least she made it out.

“Whew~ thank god she escaped....” Ann takes solace in the fact her friend isn’t going to suffer with her. She’ll gladly accept any punishment if it means Shiho got away. They get closer and closer as Ann welcomes her fate. 

The smashing sound of a grate hitting the floor steals her attention, and a stomping run fills the silent chamber.

“I’ll reveal your true form!” A shadowed, black-clad figure hops onto the shoulder of the knight. With a grunt and a pull, it removes the masked helmet of the soldier. She covers her face as the two knights explode in red gore. The black figure reveals itself to be none other than her friend, Akira Kurusu. Whose crouched body leaps in front of the cornered girl. His knife and pistol are drawn, he holds out his knifed hand to keep her away from any danger. “Ann, I told you not to move.” 

The previously knightly figures transmogrify themselves into many green, ghostly horses and beautiful, soggy women.

She lets out a relieved giggle. “Sorry~ I got distracted…” 

He doesn’t give her a response as he pulls at his own mask this time. His body takes on a flaming, blue haze as a red garbed and winged creature takes form at his back. “Arsène! Ravage them!” 

The foggy figure raises a jagged heel and slashes in tandem with the boy, his dagger cutting into one of the green horses' miasmatic form. It calls out in a screech as one of the women fires out a blast of blue - ice, it seems. Akira tries his best to dodge but is caught in the chest by a fragment.

“Argh!” His cry of pain lasts only a second as he’s knocked to the floor, unable to move. 

“Akira!” Her previous confidence in the idea of escaping wanes as he lays on the ground, his frozen body twitching. She rushes over to him, the monsters seeing their moment, take it with a cocky laugh. “Don’t touch him!” She places her body over his unmoving form, trying to save him from any more danger. “C’mon Akira! Do something! We’re toast if you can’t!” He remains unmoving. “Akira, please!”

He shoots up, putting a hand on his mask. Protective instinct takes over as he remembers what Igor told him.

_“You are a Trickster, a man of many faces…”_

“Come, Pixie!” With another pull of his mask, the thing from before changes, revealing a small, unintimidating fairy. The same kind as the one they held up earlier. “Mazio!” The fairy blows a kiss to the encroaching ghosts. They all look up, comically. Dread apparent on each and every monster's face or snout in the case of the horses. 

A loud crack resounds in the cold stone room as ozone fills her nose. Many bright flashes force her to cover her eyes, and when she reopens them, the creatures are gone.

“W-what the hell was that?” She stutters out, not realizing she’s still firmly grasping onto Akira’s torso.

Akira groans out in pain. His recklessness finally got the better of him, it seems. “Lighting. Thank god that was their weakness.”

Ann pulls away from him, blushing upon realizing their proximity when he spoke. He gives out a pained moan. The harsh movement knocked him where he was still tender. “Sorry, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll live. Ice hurts.” He rubs at his chest, knowing there will be a bruise there later. “Should have waited for Skull.”

“Where are they anyway?”

Before Akira can answer, a flailing body falls from the vent Akira kicked open, and a bellowing warcry tells her exactly who just entered. The yell ends abruptly as he realizes all the enemies are gone.

“Whuh? Where’s the action?” Skull looks around the room, his pipe held in two hands like a baseball bat. Mona follows right after, landing straight onto Ryuji’s head.

“You just missed it. Akira took them all out.”

“Forreal?! Damn!” He snaps a finger in frustration, making Ann and Akira chuckle. 

“Urgh!” Akira grasps at his chest. “Probably shouldn’t laugh…”

“Oh shit! Aki, you okay?” Skull forgets his previous irritation and rushes over to his injured buddy. Not questioning the proximity of Ann to him.

“He ate an ice ball straight to the chest. Honestly, Akira, you really are reckless.”

Mona makes his presence known with a call to his persona, casting some magic on his fallen friend. “This won't heal you fully, but it should ease your pain. The kind of damage that hits your weaknesses won’t just fade with magic. You gotta ease up, Akira.”

“Heh, I’ll try.”

Ryuji fixes him with a harsh stare. “No, man. Don’t try. You should have waited for us instead of rushing ahead like that.”

Mona nods. “He’s right, Akira. You’re lucky you got away with only a single hit.” The cat looks around the room, seeing the shadow puddles left over from the attack. “How’d you take them all out anyway?”

Akira grunts and looks away. Angered from being chastised. Ann takes over for him, her bubbly attitude and excited recollection filling the two rebels in.

“You should have seen it! He jumped on the knight's head and summoned this demon thing! It was so cool.”

Akira blushes, still looking away.

“Yeah, Arsène. He’s pretty strong, huh?” Mona nods along in pride, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Ryuji joins him, thinking about the cool devil that saved him a week back in the cell.

“He’s pretty effin cool, right?”

Akira’s blush deepens.

“Yeah! It was great, especially when he summoned that other one!” She puts a finger to her chin, not noticing Mona’s jaw drop. “Oh yeah, that pixie from the room a while back!”

“Wait, wait, wait. He summoned another persona!?”

Ryuji looks over to him, confused as to why he’s all surprised. “Is that… strange? Maybe we all can have more than one.”

Mona immediately shuts down that dream with a glare. “No! That’s impossible! A persona is a manifestation of our heart! And we only have one heart! How the hell does he have more than one!” He points to Akira, who cocks his head to the side, also confused about the cat's reaction.

“I dunno…”

“You; ‘dunno’?! How the hell does this even happen!” Morgana rants and raves while the three looks at each other, pure and utter confusion all evident on their faces.

Mona’s loud yelling seems to have called the attention of guests, however. And when he finally stops, a large group of knights enter the room. Joined by Kamoshida. 

Akira grits his teeth as a scowl graces his face. He pushes himself up off the ground as Ann raptly follows, frightened by the pervert's sudden appearance and what he’s wearing.

“So gross…”

Ryuji grunts in agreement as he readies his pipe, joining Akira on his right side. Mona comes up on his left, looking sheepish as he apologizes for his rowdiness. 

“Is that my Princess you’ve kidnapped?” They can hear the sneer in his voice as he leans in closer. He snorts, pointing his nose up in disgust. “Nevermind, it's just a pale mockery of her resplendent visage.”

“Dude, do you ever not sound disgusting?” Ryuji gags at his words.

“Have you heard him speak at all? You know that’s not true man, everything he says is disgusting.” Akira pulls out his knife, holding it in a reverse grip. 

“Hah, you pathetic thieves are nothing. My knights will destroy you, here and now. And I'll take that imitation for myself.” Kamoshida’s lecherous grin fades as Akira summons his persona. “Th-the demon! How are you in control of that!”

Akira quirks his mouth. “What are you talking about? I summoned him in front of you, like four times now.” This is new.

 _“That demon! The destroyer of our lands!”_ The knights around him shudder in fear as they ready their weapons and transmogrify into their shadow forms. _“Destroy it! And its wielder, the Beast!”_

“His cognition of you must have changed, Akira! What did you do!” Mona’s panic shakes him. They all summon their persona’s, working to defend their defenceless friend.

“Shit, there’s a lot of them!” Skull shoots off some lightning into the crowd of horses. He tries to keep them at bay, but they just keep coming.

“I don't know! I scared him a bit!” Akira slashes about at any shadow close enough, firing off curses where he can at the holy looking angels, knocking them to the floor. “Damn, this is gonna be tough!”

“H-hey! Lemme go!” Ann’s struggling voice calls out behind them, and the thieves realize they’re surrounded. “Guys! Help!” She’s taken, hauled over by a flying crusader, angel thing.

“Ann! Let-” Akira is whacked by a claw, and it rakes along his arm. “Ack!” He grasps the offended appendage in pain. Arséne retaliates as he smashes into the ground, emblazoning the nearby enemies in a flare of red and black.

“Akira! Here, I got you!” Mona fires off a dia to him, healing his cut. 

“Aki, I think you did a little more than scare him! This is nuts. They’re hyper-aggressive!” Ryuji struggles in a deadlock with a spear-wielding, mounted knight. He pushes it away, his strength winning the lock and fires a bolt of lighting to the parried shadow. It vanishes into a pile of dust.

“Ah! Switch, Pixie, come!” Akira shifts his persona, like before. “Mazio!” She wraps her arms around his face, her tiny arm strokes his face, as her free one snaps a finger, annihilating the last of the ghostly horses. “Nice! Only a few- Guh!” he’s smashed in the shoulder by a large, red mounted knight, not unlike the one Ryuji took out. The horse steps on his back, taking him hostage.

 _“Enough! I have your leader.”_ The knight's arrogant drawl stops his allies in their tracks.

Above them, Kamoshida laughs. “Yes! That damn thief! I knew I was better than him!” He turns his attention to his captive, grasping hold of her scowling face. “Y’see that? Trash like him is always cowed by the power of people like me.”

“Screw you, Kamoshida! You’re nothing but a piece of shit!” She spits at him, but his athletic reflexes give him the ability to dodge it before it hits. 

“Now, now. Don’t do anything you might regret. You already did it once when you refused to come over, and that’s what drove your poor friend to try and jump.”

Below, Akira struggles under the heavy grip. He can hear what’s being said, and it doesn’t sit well with him. A harsh wack takes his attention as Ryuji himself struggles against his captor, and he takes a knee to the chest. “Skull!” He glares up at Kamoshida, who's still up in Ann’s distraught face. Shit, he’s getting to her. Mona is still holding his own, working to save the two captured all on his own. Firing wind and dodging around. Go get 'em, teeny!

“If you just came over like I told you too, I wouldn't have had to take out my frustrations on…” He grasps his massive chin, his hands unable to wrap fully around it. “What was her name again? Eh, it's not important. But it was your fault.”

“No... Shiho…” Ann lowers her head as Kamoshida smirks. He’s won. “I should have… It's all my fault…” Tears well in her eyes, and they threaten to spill over. “This… is my punishment, isn't it?”

Akira can no longer keep his mouth shut. Arsène growls in his mind, saying the same as he had before when he awakened Ryuji. “Is that it then?” He calls out to the balcony above, where Kamoshida sneers at his captive. “You’re giving up? What about no longer being a bystander? Don’t you want revenge?” Akira struggles more against the hoof in his back. Mona calls out, trying to get closer to his trapped ally. “She’s your friend, right? Don’t you think she’d be pissed if you just gave up now, like a coward?”

He sees Ann still and hears her confirm his theory. “Yeah, she was the only one who talked to me.” She raises her head, rage in her eyes. “What this bastard did to her?! I’ve had enough! No more!” Kamoshida clicks his teeth as he jerks back at her insubordination. 

**_“My, it's taken far too long.”_** Ann’s mind pulsates, giving way to unimaginable pain. **_“Are you done just being told what to do? To just be a good girl?”_** Ann confirms with a sharp nod of her head. The voice lets out a sultry giggle. **_Very well, let us forge a contract.”_** Ann yells out in pain as it increases in severity. But it feels _right._ **_“Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I.”_** The pain grows as she continues to scream, pulling against the heavy arms binding her to her position.

 _“K-King Kamoshida! What do I do?!”_ The crusader calls out, looking at his liege with panic on his face. 

“K-Kill her! She’s forming a contract!”

Ann pays them no heed as Carmen caresses her mind. **_“Thou who art willing to destroy those in power for the protection of those thy hold dear. Call upon my name!”_ **A mask forms on her face, and bright yellow eyes challenge Kamoshida’s fearful stare. “Come to me, Carmen!” She pulls against her captor, strength no girl of her size should possess rips away the armoured arms of the knight. She pulls the catlike mask from her face, a quick and brutal spray of blood flashes for a second before a large explosion destroys the knight and knocks away Kamoshida. 

Akira smirks, as a pillar of blue fire fills his vision. The flames of rebellion give way to a powerful and very red blonde girl. Her beautiful visage is marred by anger, and her swaying, untied hair makes Akira blush. 

Holy fuck. Why is she so goddamn hot?!

His question is answered as a large-breasted, and equally, beautiful woman takes center stage behind her. Standing atop a heart-shaped man, held by chains.

Akira gulps.

“No more! I’m done screwing around, Kamoshida! You stole everything from Shiho! Now it's my turn to steal from you!” She puts a hand to her face, cocking her hips to the side. 

Akira gulps again.

“Let's go, Carmen! Burn them alive!” A large burst of fire explodes in the room, destroying most, if not all, of the shadows. Kamoshida runs off, yelling something about ‘Bitches and fire don’t mix well!’ Fucking prick. Ann jumps down from the balcony, looking to follow after him, but instead noticing the bind her friends are in. Looking down the hall he went down, she considers chasing him, but her conscience wins out in the end.

She turns her attention to Akira, still bound by the mounted knight. She utters a word, and it explodes into ash, unable to even try to dodge.

Holy Fuck!

“You okay?” She runs over to him and helps him stand. “Thanks for what you said earlier. It really helped.”

“Uh - it was nothIng.” His voice cracks and his blush returns as he avoids looking anywhere near her chest. “You - uh, just needed a little push.” 

Ann’s million-watt smile blinds him, and he looks away, still flustered to all hell. “It still meant a lot to me, thank you.” She herself blushes this time, looking down. Fuck!

“We - uh, should check on Ryuji. And Mona! Hehe.”

“Oh, right! I totally forgot about them!”

She’s gonna be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit! This one didn't take 2 weeks?!!?  
> That's a first. As always, let me know what you guys think. After all, without input, I won't know what needs work or not.  
> Next chapter won't be action packed, it's got a lot of dialogue, which I hope you guys are okay with. Please don't think I forgot about what happened last chapter, simply because the mood of this one is vastly different. There's gonna be a lot of introspection coming up.


	11. Akira, what are you playing at? Protection? You are so stupid.

_Thursday,_

April 13th, 20XX

Late afternoon,

Cloudy.

_‘You have returned to reality. Thank you for your hard work.’_

“Jesus, I’m tired…” Ann pants, heaving about while grasping her legs.

“Yeah… you get used to it.” Ryuji claps her on the back. Akira’s surprised he’s fine. Then again, they did use the bead on him, much to Morgana’s dismay. “I dunno about you guys, but I’m starving. Wanna get some food?”

‘Ryuji and his iron gut.’ Akira cracks a wry grin and looks over to Ann to see what she thinks. 

“Sure… although, let me text Shiho. I know you guys said the one I saw in there was a ‘cognition’ or whatever, but… a small part of me can’t help but worry.”

Akira grimaces. ‘If she’s having a hard time believing all that, then she’s gonna struggle with finding her own cognition in that creeps castle.’ He shakes his head to rid himself of those thoughts. 

“Sure, Ann. Take your time, well be here.”

She smiles at him, her grateful look sparking a flame inside him, as she pulls out her phone. 

‘Snap out of it. She’s probably like that with everyone.’

Morgana stretches out his back, no doubt tired after the slog he went through alone fighting off that horde of shadows. “I want sushi. I’m craving fish.” After his little stretch, he takes his place perched atop Akira’s shoulder.

Akira chuckles at the textbook phrase of a cat. “Sure, buddy. After the shit you went through? I’ll buy you a whole platter.” He gives his fuzzy buddy a scratch on the ears, right where he likes it.

 _*_ **_PI~ PI~ PI~*_ **

Akira’s phone rings. A strange occurrence, since the only people that call him, are; Sojiro, and… Aniki…

“Shit!” He fumbles in his pocket for his phone, grabbing it and nearly dropping it in the frantic grabbing. He totally forgot it’s Thursday!

“Aki?! What’s up?!” Ryuji’s worried expression makes him bite his lip. He doesn’t answer, completely focused on answering his cell.

“H-hello? Ani-“ Ryuji watches as he moves his phone away from his ear, no doubt trying to ease his assaulted eardrums from the loud beratement. “Y-yes, Aniki! I didn’t forget! I’m actually on my way now!” He runs a hand through his hair as Ann joins them. She looks over at Ryuji to ask what’s up. He simply shrugs in response. “I got caught up on the trains. There were some delays.” He pauses and winces. “No, I haven’t been held up by any shady characters. If I was, you’d be the first I call.” Another long pause as he nods his head. Ann and Ryuji watch as his expression changes to one of a kicked puppy. “S-sure, I’ll see you soon.”

He hangs up his phone and looks up with trepidation to the confused faces of his friends.

“Aniki?” Ann’s questioning look makes him smile sheepishly.

“Y-yeah, that was my boss.”

“Boss?! You said you weren’t yakuza!”

He looks offended at her assumption. “I’m not! And he’s not! Don’t be rude, Ann!”

She doesn’t apologize, still staring at him for answers. Ryuji just laughs at the exchange, knowing full well who his Aniki is. “Chill, Ann. He works at that airsoft shop I was talking about earlier. Y’know,” He looks around the alley to see if anything is within earshot. “where he got the plastic gun he was using to shoot up the place?”

“So… is sushi off the table then, Akira?” He was about to turn around and give Ann a piece of his mind when his tiny friend paws at his face all of the sudden. He turns his head, only to see the disappointed blue eyes of his partner. 

… shit.

“Hey, Ryuji?” The blonde raises his head, looking away from Ann. “Here.” Akira hands him a stack of yen. ”if you don’t mind, could you take him with you when you get food?”

Ryuji nods, taking the cash and giving him a thumbs up. “No problem. C’mon, Mona.” He grabs the feline and stuffs him into his bag, much to the cat's dismay. “You coming, Ann? Akira’s paying.”

“Ack! Hey! That was just meant for Morgana!” Akira’s already leaving the alley when he overhears the conversation.

“It’s fine! You’re the one that handed me five thousand yen!” 

Akira doesn’t care enough to really fight it, so he just shakes his head and waves goodbye. He’s late enough as is.

* * *

  
  


“So, sushi?” Ryuji turns to face the girl. Her crossed arms giving off the vibe she’s still pissed about something. He sighs. “Really, Ann? He wasn’t lying.”

She gives him a breathy sigh of her own, closing her eyes and uncrossing her arms to place a hand on her forehead. “Yeah, I know. There’s just so much I don’t know about him, and he knows so much about me.” She tilts her head back, looking up at the cloudy evening sky. “It’s… irritating.”

At her words, Morgana pokes his head out of Ryuji’s bag, heaving breaths to regulate his breathing from holding it after being stuck in the sweaty odour for so long. “Ryuji, clean your bag! It smells like old gym socks!” Ryuji just shrugs his shoulders. Laundry day isn’t till Saturday. “Akira’s bag always smells good! Follow his lead!”

Ann ponders at that. He really is a strangely good leader. “Isn’t it kinda weird how good he is at taking charge? It’s almost like he’s done this kind of thing before…”

Ryuji nods in agreement, putting a hand over his chin. “Now that you mention it, he’s been takin’ the lead since he awakened in that cell. Even when we met Morgana, he had more experience too.”

The cat's ears wilt at that, his pride wounded. “He’s just more confident than me…”

Ryuji gives him a pat on the head, smiling at his furry friend. “Don’t worry about it. Akira’s just got this… aura, y’know? Like he’ll do whatever he can to make sure you stay safe, even if it means dumpin’ himself into more trouble. Makes you wanna keep watch over him to make sure he don’t do nothin’ stupid.”

…

In a subway, looking at his phone, Akira sneezes. 

“Ugh… shit. I really gotta stop staying up playing 8-ball with Ryuji.”

Unaware of the briefcase clad teenager, watching him. Boring holes into the back of his messy, black hair.

…

Ann’s stomach rumbles, and she grasps it with a groan. “I’m staaarving. Let’s go now, Ryuji. I don’t wanna wait in line.” Ryuji smirks and takes the lead, pulling out his phone to set the location of where the nearest good sushi place is.

“Ooh! I want halibut! Or maybe fatty tuna!”

Ryuji laughs, walking alongside his complaining childhood friend, and listening to his new feline friend go on about different fish. “Sure, sure. Let’s get goin’, huh?” 

The only thing missing is their surly leader.

Looks like this year will be less lonely than last year.

  
  


—————•———————- _Take your time~_

  
  


The door pushes open with a tinkle of bells as Akira pushes on the bar. “Aniki! I’m so sorry, all the subways were packed and-“

Iwai just waves a hand, placing down his magazine. “Don’t worry about it. Not like we’re busy here anyway. I was a teenager once too, y’know.”

Akira still feels the need to bow. Being late always bothers him. “Still, I’m sorry. It’s irresponsible, and it won’t happen again.”

“Heh. Get to work then. You still owe me three hours of labour.”

“Got it.” He rushes to the back, putting his bag on a chair and hanging his blazer on the coat rack. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a gun being tinkered on. A shotgun, by the looks of it. “Hey, Aniki? Is this new? A special order?” He moves over to it, trying to get a closer look. Working at Untouchable taught him a bit about what guns are, and he can generally figure them out with a glance now. But this one looks drastically different than the usual orders they get.

“Hah?” He hears his boss call from the front. It’s not a big store. “The SPAS? It was, but the idiot never came to pick it up. It’s just sitting there. What a waste of time and effort, painting and customizing that thing…”

Huh. This thing looks like it could really damage the metaverse… at that thought, Akira realizes with a smack to the head. He’s sitting on a goddamn goldmine! All these weapons could help in the metaverse! His knife, weirdly enough, becomes dull when he comes back, and he’s pretty sure Ryuji just stole one of his mom’s old pipe fittings.

He rushes back out, a sinister smile making Iwai double-take when he catches a view of his charge. “Can I buy it?!”

“What? Since when did you become an enthusiast?”

Akira’s smile never wavers. “Just now, and can you show me your collection of prop knives?”

Iwai chuckles at his enthusiasm. “Sure, I’ll show ya. I’ll even toss in an employee discount. _After_ you finish cleaning the store.”

Akira would have jumped and clicked his heels together had he not been in the presence of his boss. “Oh and, I looked in the bag. Can I keep the pistol?”

Iwai laughs again. “Jesus, kid. You really got guts. Whatever, it’s yours. Consider it a gift for helping me out.”

“Oh yeah! Aniki, you’re the best!”

—

Akira works for a good little bit, scrubbing and cleaning, while his Aniki tinkers with some guns. He looks up as the door tinkles open. “Welcome! Are you an enth- Red?”

“Hello, Senpai.” She waves a hand at him. It’s an awkward and small motion as she uncomfortably stands over by the entrance. He’d frown had she not been staring back at him. She’s been much more confident lately. “I… remembered you work here. I apologize for not getting in touch with you beforehand, but… well, I don’t exactly have your ID anymore.”

“Oh, yeah. Uh, you mind waiting a bit?” Akira looks over to his smirking Aniki. Who watches him, chewing on a lollipop. 

“Don’t mind me, kiddies.”

Akira palms his face and moves over to the crimson girl. He grabs her elbow gently and leads her out the door to stand out in the alley for privacy.

“Oi! I don’t wanna hafta come out to break you two apart again!” Akira winces at his loud, teasing boss. He looks over to Sumire, her blushing face resembling her hair. Turning her head into a bowed, red ball of steam.

“*ahem* D-don’t mind him, he’s just teasing.” He unrolls his sleeves upon stepping outside, having pulled them up after working inside the humid store. “It’s chilly tonight… you good?”

She nods. “Yes, senpai. However, I was hoping you’d be willing to hear me out.” Her face shifts from her usual smile into a determined facade. “I want to assist you and Ryuji-senpai.”

Akira jolts, taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“After what… happened, I just know I want to do something. And what you said to Ryuji-senpai, I know you’re both up to something.” She’s very driven on this, it seems. Too bad Akira’s already made his decision on the matter.

“No way. It’s too dangerous.” No point in hiding it. She’s right. He and Ryuji sorta made it obvious.

“Senpai, that’s not fair. I’m just as invested in this as you are. He came to me too.”

“Yes, Red, I ain’t saying you aren't. I’m saying it’s dangerous, and you don’t have any way to help.”

“How can you be so sure? I-I’m a gymnast, I have some skill.”

“Yea, and you should stick to that. I’m your senpai, and I say focus on being a gymnast.” His tone shifts to a scolding, cold resonance. The last thing he needs is to have to worry about her in there too. “We got that video, and I’m sure it’ll be all we need to make sure he gets arrested.”

She clenches her fists and glares at him. ‘Ooh, feisty.’ She never did this before. He meets her stare with a cocky smile. 

“Don’t think me so naive, senpai. I saw that look you had on your face. You don’t believe that.”

His smirk doesn’t falter as he leans closer to her. “Maybe I don’t. But you don’t gotta worry about that. Leave the rule-breaking to the delinquents, huh?” He pushes up his glasses to emphasize his point. She frowns and pushes at his chest, getting him out of her space.

“Fine, then. If you don’t want to let me help, then at least give me your ID, so coming here wasn’t a total waste of time.”

‘Lotta attitude there, Red. He can respect that.’ So, he hands her his phone after digging around for it. “Whatever happened to your old phone?” His question makes her look up and smile teasingly. 

“Well, you kinda broke it, Senpai. You don’t remember?”

“What?! When the hell did I do that?!”

She looks down, her smile still visible but taking on a much more subdued look. “When you called my dad. I only noticed it a few days after the… accident. There was a lot of force damage. You pushed on the screen a little too hard.”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry. I -uh, can pay you for the repairs?” He pulls at his hair, twirling about the fringe. Talking about what happened that day always makes him uncomfortable.

“N-no, Senpai. Don’t worry about it. If it was a big deal, I’d have asked you.”

They lapse into silence. It’s a weird one, one that makes him think of all the things that could be said. If it was just her phone she got replaced, couldn’t she just use her email to get all her old contacts? He puts his hands in his pockets and messes about with his feet. 

“I’m off soon. You wanna come over to my place?” She nearly drops his phone at his question, flushed. He realizes what he said. “W-wait! I don’t mean like that! I-I mean, I live in a café! I’ll make you some coffee!”

“Oh. Y-yeah, sure.” She looks back down at his phone, still clutched in her small hands. Her fingers move like lightning as she types in her ID. “There. All done.”

He goes to grab it when new voices enter the alley. The familiar tones make him smile as he looks up to greet them. 

“Yo! Aki, you all done your shift?!”

“Akiraaa! Tell him he needs to share the chaaange!” Ann’s signature whine makes him laugh. She’s such a baby.

“I said that money was for Morgana! It’s my change anyway!”

“Oh! Hello, Ryuji-senpai!” She waves at him. Her previous trepidation and meekness disappear in an instant when new people come into the picture. She’s pretending. “What brings you here? And, Ann-senpai, was it?”

* * *

  
  


_Yongen-Jaya_

_Leblanc_

_Cloudy,_

_Evening._

Sojiro looks up from wiping at his mug to the sound of the door tinkling open. He looks up to greet his adoptive son. “Hey, welcome ba-“

He stops. His normally scowling boy walks around with a smile on his face, joined by two girls and a blonde boy. Sojiro’s jaw nearly drops, and he fumbles with the cup in his hands, nearly dropping that as well.

“Hey, Sojiro. Sorry, I’m home late. Aniki needed me to help close up.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. These friends of yours?”

“Yeah.” He turns to the group, nodding his head to them, so they introduce themselves.

“I’m Ryuji Sakamoto. You’re son’s been a huge help to me.”

Ann gives Sojiro a bright smile, waving her hands excitedly at him. “Hello! I’m Ann Takamaki. Akira’s been great. He’s a great guy!” The gentleman's mouth quirks as she looks over to Akira. That look. Hoo boy. There’s only one left; a red-haired girl. Prim and proper looking, her posture is impressive. She stands in the back of the group, looking mildly uncomfortable. She looks around the café, enthralled by the atmosphere.

“Hey, Red. You mind introducing yourself?” Akira jokingly elbows her. Sojiro watches as he can see the mild blush forming on the red girl's face. 

“Oh - My apologies. My name is Sumire Yoshizawa. Senpai has been a great help to me. He’s an excellent role model.”

The old man’s eyes widen innocuously. Jeez, this is the girl, huh? He glances over to Akira, his glasses masking his look. He doesn’t seem to be bothered, so Sojiro doesn’t comment. “Don’t give him too much credit. I can see his nose growing from here.” Akira calls out in indignation, making the barista chuckle as he pulls out some beans for grinding. “Nice to meet you, kids. I’m Sojiro Sakura, this guy's godfather. Coffee good for you all?”

They all nod, Ryuji’s hesitant. Sojiro smirks at the group of teens, gesturing them to take a seat at one of the empty booths. But not before beckoning his hand to Akira. “You’re helping me.”

“Got it.”

* * *

  
  


“Bleh, yeah, I really don’t like coffee.” Ryuji sticks out a tongue, trying to remove the bitter taste.

“Wow, Senpai! This is really good!” Sumire places the cup down after her sip before standing. “Pardon me, I need to use the washroom.” 

Akira is already standing, wearing his apron. He placed the mugs on the table, trying to gauge their reactions. Sojiro made him brew them, something about, “show the pretty girls what I taught you.” He looks over to the girl. “Oh, it’s back over there, before the stairs.” He points to the door.

“Thanks.” She makes her way over to it, closing the door with a resounding click. Mona, having seen his moment, pokes his head out of Ryuji’s bag.

“Finally, I can talk.” Ann smiles at the cat, turning over to Akira. She still hasn’t tried the coffee. This bothers the wannabe barista.

“How was work, Akira?”

“It was alright.” He nonchalantly fingers his hair, then remembers what he bought. “Oh! Ryuji, I got you a shotgun!”

“What?!”

Akira moves back to the counter, where he kept the large plastic bag he’s been lugging since they left untouchable. Sojiro watches him, the billowing smoke of his cigarette flowing out of his nose.

“What’s that?”

Akira’s enthusiasm at showing his friend as quickly as possible doesn’t even give him pause to show his godfather. “A shotgun.”

The older man coughs out, but before he can question what he means, Akira’s already back to his group of friends. He unwraps it to show them, making them all yell out in glee. 

“Yoooo! This is sick!”

“It’s so real!” Ann leans on the table to get a closer look. “Wow, this must have taken a lot of work!”

“Oh yeah, Ann, I got you a whip.”

She turns away from the mean-looking shotgun, confused. “A whip? Why?”

He pulls out a leather, rolled up and tightly wound whip. “I dunno, your persona kinda reminds me of a dominatrix, and… well, you got, uh, a catsuit.” He flushes, as does she.

“Stop! Don’t remind me of that!”

Morgana, in his never-ending quest for Ann’s affection, hops in to defend her honour. “Don’t fret, lady Ann, you look absolutely enthralling in that outfit.”

The two don’t even give that creepy sentence a thought as they look at each other.

Ryuji still focused on the shotgun, didn’t hear what the cat said and looks up from his inspection. “He’s kinda got a point. Ann, you’re persona’s scary.”

“No! She’s just… empowered.” She crosses her arms and pouts. Finally noticing her cup, she picks it up as Akira takes a seat of his own. “This is really good, Akira.” She smacks her lips and leans her head on her palm. 

“Thanks, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without Sojiro.”

The old man, having been too busy trying to catch his breath, didn’t quite catch the whole conversation. Only hearing the last bit, which makes him chuckle. “Heh, and don’t forget it, kid.”

Morgana decides now is the time to bring up what the three talked about at the sushi place. “Akira, we were talking back in the restaurant, and I think we came up with your code name.”

Ann takes another sip of her coffee, then takes her place in the conversation. As Ryuji is much too focused on the Spas. “Yeah, we talked about it for a while, and Morgana came up with the name. It's pretty great, and we all think you’ll like it.” She elbows Ryuji, who sits next to her. Trying to get his attention away from his new toy.

“Huh? Oh, the codename?” Mona and Ann both nod. “Aki, you’re gonna love this.” They all lean in conspiratorially. Akira won’t deny it. He’s kind of excited. “Okay, the three of us are gonna say it all at once, alright?” Ann pumps a fist in agreement, and Morgana bounces his head up and down. They’re more excited than he is. Why all at once, though? 

Ann does the countdown. “Kay! Three… Two... one~.”

This is dumb. He can feel his face flush. This is so embarrassing.

“Switcher!” Ryuji, Mona, and Ann’s happy and excited faces nearly make him agree to the name.

“Really? Switcher?”

They all drop their smiles, confused by his deadpan reaction. But before he can explain himself, the bathroom door opens, and their red kouhai makes her way back to the booth, taking her seat next to Akira. “I’m sorry that took so long, my father called me, and I didn’t want to be a bother by talking to him out here.”

Ryuji nods his head understandingly. He can feel how that goes. “He called you on the toilet, huh? I hate when my ma does that.” Ann smacks him on the arm, a mortified look gracing its way along her previously down face. Wow, they really liked that codename.

“Ryuji! You don’t say stuff like that to a girl!”

Sumire’s blushing face makes her look like a strawberry as she looks down. Ha, that’s cute. “N-no! Ryuji Senpai, I was washing my hands when he called!”

“Hey, Red?” Akira gently calls over to her. This has been nagging him since they met at work. He leans on the table, turning his head to his right to get a view of her eyes. “Did you tell him what happened today?”

As he asks that, her blush fades, the table's previously jolly atmosphere dies with his question, as the three senpai glance over to the small girl. Sojiro notices the mood die down and gazes over, working on his crossword. She takes an intake of breath to steady herself and gives the three a meek smile. “No, I didn’t. I… I don’t think he’d take it well, and I don’t want to worry him more than he already does.”

Ann grimaces. She can understand what she means, but it doesn’t mean she agrees with it. She lowers her voice and leans closer to the girl in front of her to not let Akira’s dad hear anything. “I get you. It's hard to tell parents about that kind of stuff. I mean, what do you even say? ‘Oh yeah, dad, today I almost got attacked by my teacher, crazy huh?’” Ryuji shakes his head. He hates having to talk about this kind of thing, so he stays silent. 

Akira scowls at her tact. “Ann, would it kill you to try and show some delicacy?” 

Ann looks like she’s about to retort with a snarky comment before Sumire intervenes. “No, Senpai, she’s right. It’s not something I think I'd be able to do.”

“Still, Yo-Chan. I don’t think you should avoid telling him. But then again, I ain’t him, so if you don’t wanna, you don’t gotta.” Ryuji cuts in, trying to ease the tension. He can tell Akira and Ann are gonna be butting heads a lot. They’re both just so damn stubborn. “Ann, you gotta chill a bit. And Akira, stop getting so damn defensive. We’re all on the same side here.” he places a hand on the table and flashes the group a calming smile. 

Akira is glad he’s here. He sighs. “Ryuji’s right. We gotta stop getting at each other's throats, Ann.” She clicks her tongue and looks away, making Akira shake his head. He looks back over to Sumire, who sits quietly. Sipping away at her coffee. “You do whatever you’re comfortable with. We’re on your side.” Akira grips his fist together. Ann notices as she turns back to listen to Akira. “We won’t have to deal with him much longer. There’s more of us now, and he doesn’t stand a chance.” 

“Senpai, I wish you would let me help.”

Ann and Ryuji both look at him, panic and fear of being caught prevalent in their expression. He waves a hand at them, telling them not to worry about it. “She already knows we got something planned. Don’t freak out, guys.” He turns back to Red. “Not happening. Too dangerous.”

He keeps the explanation short and vague. Enough for his team to know what he means, but not enough for Red to know anything short of what he’s told her. Ryuji bites his tongue. Of course, he lets Ann come along no problem, but Yoshizawa? Nope. 

Ann wants to question why she can't come along, but a look at Akira’s face tells her there is no room for arguments, and he will not budge on the matter.

He crosses his arms and leans back in the seat. His glasses reflect in a way where his friends can no longer see his eyes. “Tomorrow, we go back to the castle. That work for you all?”

The two blondes nod their heads while Sumire sighs. She leans on her hand and continues to sip her coffee. Akira looks over his group and smiles. The door tinkles open as a new face enters the Café. 

“Welcome - Oh, doctor.”

A familiar woman comes into Akira’s view as he looks back to see who it is, and groans. Of course.

“Evening, Sojiro -” She smiles over to the barista and looks around the room. Her eyes fall on him. “Oh, look who it is. The rude delinquent.”

“I was only rude cause’ you weren’t looking where you were going.”

Sojiro flashes him a look, telling him in an instant to drop the attitude. So he does. “So, what can I get you, Doc?” She continues to look at Akira, her knowing smile irritating the boy. 

“House blend, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Akira scowls, looking down at his hands. A nudge knocks his shoulder, and the grinning face of his kouhai greets him. “Hoh? Scary-Senpai gets cowed with a simple look?” She looks over to Sojiro, brewing away for the gothic doctor who sits at the bar. “Sakura-san, can you teach me this power? Senpai can be difficult when he gets worked up.”

Ann joins in the jesting. “Right?! Please, you gotta teach us, Sakura-san!”

“Heh, if I taught you all my tricks, they wouldn’t be tricks, now would they?” He pours the kettle of water over a glass full of finely ground beans and covers the top with a press. He looks up and glances at Akira. A grin he’s come to hate is cast his way. “He’s a good boy. Just give him treats every now and then, and he’ll come to listen. He likes curry and coffee, ladies.”

The doctor, having heard the whole interaction, looks over to Akira. Another smile he’s learning to hate covers her face. “I’ll have to remember that, Sojiro.”

Akira would take offence, had any of that been wrong. Coffee and curry are good. He’s not gonna deny it. It's a good way to get him to listen.

He hears Morgana speak from Ryuji's bag- who’s also been strangely silent. “Hey, did boss say ‘doctor?’ She could be of help with our… escapades.”

“Huh? Why?” Ryuji finally speaks. “She’s a doctor, not a weapon… person.”

“No, moron. For medicine, you know, like the bead we used to wake your sleeping ass up?” ‘Jeez, Morgana. Why do you gotta do him like that?’ Akira stifles a laugh. 

“Hmm? Something funny, Akira?” Ann turns her attention back to her group, unaware of the previous conversation. 

“No, no. Nothing.”

* * *

His group of friends left about an hour ago. Morgana is asleep, and Akira has time to himself. He sits on the couch, looking across the empty, dusty bedroom window. His normally comfortable bedclothes feel like scratchy paper and twine. Finally, his mask comes off, and the torrent of trauma from having to deal with what… happened truly hits him. He puts his head in his hands as a wracking sob shakes his body.

“…Why is it always me?”

His head, still cradled in his hands, feels like iron. Heavy and weighted as he tries to lift it. His anger has long since disappeared. Only sadness remains as he feels like everything he could have done should have been done _better._ Shiho never should have even been… Jesus. 

What about Sumire? The same exact shit would have happened if he didn’t go with Ryuji. He’s terrified of going to sleep. She’s going to be there, in his dreams. She’s gonna definitely have something to say. Sure, he saved her, but she never should have been in that situation, to begin with. 

He feels his mouth quirk downward.

If he gets the chance, Kamoshida will die.

He shakes his head at the thought and bites his lip. _No_. That’s not his choice to make. He runs a hand through his hair and leans down into his legs. As he tussles his tresses, he grips tightly at his messy locks. The murderous intent slowly fades away, like a receding tide. He knows it’ll be back, like a bad cold, his rage always seems to come back. Stronger than ever.

_“Protect my treasure.”_

He will. Nothing will touch her. Not again.

“God. I hope they can stop me.”

His hands don’t let up, and he sits like that for a long time. He sits alone. In his room, he feels like he always has.

Alone in this… fucked up world.

**_*PING~*_ **

“Huh?” His phone sits to his left, it’s screen lit up with the notification.

_Ryu-Chan added you to: ‘GC name WIP.’_

_Anpan:_ Ryuji you still haven’t changed your name? God that’s so funny

 _Ryu-Chan:_ ofc not. Ma made it

 _Ryu-Chan:_ Aki, you up?

He grabs his phone, and leans back into the seat. Crossing his legs as he types out the message.

 _Kuru2:_ yep. Sadly.

 _Kuru2:_ wuss poppin, b’s

_Anpan and Ryu-Chan are typing…_

Was that weird? Maybe he should have used the emoji.

 _Anpan:_ same. I can’t sleep. Today sucked.

 _Ryu-Chan:_ mood bro. Shits lame as hell, I just been gaming since I got home.

 _Kuru2:_ how’s Shiho Ann? 

_Kuru2:_ and Ryuji what you playing 

He’s been worried about her. He was kind of in a weird mood when Ann brought her up earlier, and he didn’t think to actually ask.

 _Anpan:_ she’s been quiet. I’m worried about her. I think I’m gonna try and get her to come over this weekend.

 _Ryu-chan:_ Halo. Killing aliens always makes me feel better. Ann, that’s a good idea, maybe the four of us should hang out.

 _Kuru2:_ five. Don’t forget about Morgana. If she’s cool with that, I’m cool with that. 

_Kuru2:_ I’ll fuck you up. I used to kick ass in 3

 _Anpan:_ halo? Is that like fortnite? My cousin really likes that game and I watched him play it a few times

‘Fortnite’? The hell kind of game is that?

 _Ryu-Chan:_ hell no! Halo’s a classic! And fortnite is lame as hell!

 _Anpan:_ are you sure your not just bad at it? It looks pretty fun :p

 _Kuru2:_ I got no idea what that is. Is it like halo? I might like it then, I had it back before I moved

 _Anpan:_ you never struck me as a gamer Akira! I figured you were a boxer or something. Maybe a crime lord

He was never a criminal! He was a good little law abider until that goateed fucker decided he wanted to fuck over some teenager.

 _Anpan:_ just kidding~! You gotta have some hidden side to you that makes you just the most adorable little thing. Seriously tho, you look like you were one of those athletes that’re ‘too cool for games’

 _Kuru2:_ would you believe me if I told you I only got buff in prison? I was actually really skinny.

 _Kuru2:_ never boxed. Never learned martial arts, tho I did do kendo back in middle school. And played some baseball back in Yasogami. That was only cuz they needed players. Gaming was my life until highschool lmao

Why’s he telling them all this? He never told anyone he owned an Xbox back in the orphanage. If he did, it’d be stolen the day after. He chuckles to himself as he remembers hiding it under his sheets under his tv in his room. He was lucky they all had separate sleeping spaces.

 _Ryu-chan:_ bro, you still got a console? I’m tryna game with people. None of my old friends got me added anymore. Also HALO IS NOTHING LIKE FORTNITE. HALO IS GOOD, AND FORTNITE IS BAD. That’s all I gotta say.

 _Anpan:_ lmao. Loser. And yea, if she’s cool with you guys coming, I think it’d be good to have you guys along. I’m nervous to see her tbh

 _Anpan:_ huh. Akita you just got so much of a story, I wanna learn everything about you

 _Anpan:_ *Akiea

 _Anpan: *_ Akira

 _Anpan:_ fuckin autocorrect

He laughs out loud, typing away at his responses. His previous thoughts are long forgotten as he sits alone on the couch. No longer feeling truly by himself anymore.

  
  


_Friday._

April 14th, 20XX

Morning,

Sunny.

School passes in a blur. No one really bothers him today. The usual whispers that follow behind him don’t carry the same malicious atmosphere as usual. It’s strange. It’s almost like the students of the school are _reverent_ of him.

_“I heard he saved Suzui.”_

_“Really? From what I heard, he also saved another girl, but no one said from who.”_

_“It’s all over the school forums.”_

This is a weird change of pace. He continues to walk through the halls on his way to his next class. People part the way for him, but not in fear. This is seriously strange.

_“He’s kinda cute… in a roguish bad boy kind of way.”_

He puts his hands in his pockets and lowers his head. He hates being the center of attention. At least when his rep was bad, it never made him blush.

“Kurusu-kun! Do you have a moment?” Miss Kawakami's tired voice calls behind him, and he slows to a crawl to let her catch up. “Thank you… would you mind following me to the guidance office?” Great. What the hell did he do this time? She must have noticed his scowl because she smiles sheepishly and waves a hand to ease his worries. “Nothing like that. I just want to clear some stuff up. You mind?” More whispers enter his peripheral hearing. At least now it should get back to normal.

_“She’s seriously gonna give him shit for saving that girl? Ugh.”_

_“Kurusu did nothing wrong! Why’s he getting singled out?!”_

_“He’s a hero!”_

What the fuck.

He looks back to Miss Kawakami, who apparently didn’t hear anything and twists his wrist in ascent. She smiles and leads him to the stairs, where they head to the guidance office on the first floor.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

They pull up next to a door, and as they do so, it slides open with a resounding creak. He’s greeted by a familiar head of crimson hair and a melancholic red bow.

“Oh! Senpai, hello!”

He waves a hand, giving her a kind smile. “Yo.” A teacher follows her out; his math teacher, Miss Usami. 

“Oh? Kurusu-Kun? And Miss Kawakami.” She nods her head to the teacher before turning her attention back to Akira. “Are you associated with him, Yoshizawa-San?”

She jerks back, looking away from her friend. “Yes. Akira-Senpai has been of great help to me.”

“Hm. Well, remember that as an honour student, you have a duty to keep your school and personal reputation clean and respectable.” The serious teacher stares at Akira, and he meets her gaze with narrowed eyes. Miss Kawakami steps in front of the boy to steal her attention.

“Miss Usami! W-why are you counselling the athletes? I thought this was Mister Kamoshida’s job?”

Akira growls at the name, while Sumire flinches. The teachers are much too busy discussing inane matters to notice.

“He hasn’t been to school. Principal Kobayakawa told me he was out sick. Strange, considering he has a lot of practices planned.” Akira smirks. He must have scared him more than he thought.

Good. The bastard should be scared.

“Anyways, since you're done here, miss Usami, I need to use the room. I have a meeting with Kurusu-Kun.”

“My apologies. We’ll be heading out.” She gives Sumire a harsh but understanding stare. “Remember what we discussed, Yoshizawa-San.” Red nods with a determined ferverence. The serious teacher then gazes at Akira, giving him a once over, before speaking. “I assume you’ll be late to my class?” He bobs his head. “Well, not to worry, your grades are fine. Listen well to Miss Kawakami.”

“I’ll see you around, Senpai.” The girl gives him a wave and a smile before turning and walking her way down the hall—his serious teacher following in tow.

Kawakami whirls around and fixes him with a prodding look. “Jeez, you got a thing for athletes or something? First Sakamoto-Kun, now Yoshizawa-San.” She frowns and scowls her eyes. “You didn’t hit on her, did you?”

He smiles. She’s kinda funny. “I like her bow. She’s cute.”

Kawakami’s gaze doesn’t leave him. “Right.” She looks down at a manila folder before sighing and pulling it open. “So, how come Kamoshida wants you expelled? What’d you and Sakamoto do?”

She skims it again as she puts a hand on her face. “And Yoshizawa? Jeez, he does know he can’t do this, right? I’ll have to step in at the staff meeting on the third… more work…”

“Hmm.”

He doesn’t want to say anything. What can he say? It’s better to just play dumb and hope this meeting ends as soon as possible.

“Kurusu. Are you listening? You need to pay attention.”

“Yes, Miss Kawakami.”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Friday._

April 14th, 20XX

Lunch,

Sunny.

“Sakamoto! Stop butting your head into shit that doesn't involve you!”

Akira is making his way to where he and his friends are supposed to meet. The cubby him, Ryuji and Morgana planned out the interrogation of the volleyball team.

“Mister Kamoshida already took the team away. Are you gonna get him to ruin everything else too?!”

He overhears the voices, and as soon as he hears Sakamoto, he enters the courtyard.

“There a problem?”

There are three boys. They surround his friend, and he begins to access the situation.

One of them is lean. He can see the toned muscle on his arms and legs. He’ll be a threat. The one on the lean ones left is skinny but tall—more reach. To the right, it's a stocky one. He’s got beef on him, but he’ll be slow. 

Akira steps out into the open, cocking his head to the right with a scowl, cracking his neck. Hopefully, these guys are more cowardly than he expects.

“Nah, Aki. We were just talking.” 

The three dudes turn to Akira, moving away from Ryuji.

“Tch, no, we weren’t. We were just leaving. C’mon, guys.” The lean one leads them, it seems. Akira’s gaze follows his back as he leaves.

Ryuji raises a hand, trying to get their attention. “Nakaoka, wait!” They don’t spare him a glance, making Ryuji slump his shoulders. 

“You alright?” Akira moves over to his buddy, who looks down to the ground.

“Yeah, just sucks. We all used to be friends back on the track team.” He puts a hand on the back of his head and scratches at his hair. “Argh. No point in cryin’ over spilt soda, or whatever.” He looks back over to Akira, giving him a bright, fake smile. “Thanks for backing me up. We should go to meet up with Ann.”

Seems he isn’t the only one wearing masks. He should see about helping him out. It’s the least he could do to pay him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of filler, but it fills some gaps. Akira has responsibilities, but he’s slowly beginning to think being a Trickster is more important.  
> Also, a good paradigm shift on how he looks at the rest of his thieves compared to Sumire. I’m excited to get more in depth with that.  
> Of course, let me know what YOU think, because your opinions matter, and I wouldn't still be writing this edge fest if it weren't for you guys.  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Betraying your best friend? Stoop lower, why don't you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/W; mentions of rape, and abuse.  
> Also, this chapter might be a little... heated. Nothing explicit, Just fair warning.

_Friday._

_April 14th, 20XX_

_Lunch,_

_Sunny._

Akira holds a row of cards in his hands; a look of confusion is written all over his face. He hasn't played this game before, so he needs a quick explanation. Ann takes the lead on the explanation, while Ryuji deals out the rest of them. Morgana sits to his right, looking down at his cards, hidden beneath the table because… paws.

"So, Tycoon is pretty simple, just put a higher number than the last person. Except, you gotta be aware the next person can easily beat you." She looks at her cards. She keeps her face straight, but a bright smile is apparent in her eyes. It seems like she doesn't quite have a poker face. "The highest number is 2, but if someone gets a joker, the wildcard-"

Wait… Wildcard? Joker... huh...

"-You get bankrupted. Akira, are you listening?" She pouts at him, upset he wasn't even paying attention.

He jolts out of his thoughts and shoots her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, one more time?"

* * *

_April 14th, 20XX_

_After school,_

"Okay, let's head in." Akira clicks at his phone, looking around at his determined team.

_"Beginning navigation."_

The telltale view of purple and swirling red takes over their vision as they enter the castle. With a blink, the haze fades, and they're all back in their outfits. Ryuji grips at his jacket, trying to loosen out his shoulders. At the same time, Ann stretches out, removing the tightness of her torso. 

With a pull of his crimson gloves, he flashes a smirk to his friends. "Let's move."

Mona jumps up and down as he draws his scimitar. He looks over to Ann and Akira. The two are standing next to each other. "Wait. We need a codename for Lady Ann."

Ryuji pumps his fist out, excited at being able to spitball more names. "Ooh~ how bout… Sexy cat!"

Akira blushes, while Ann denies the codename with a cold voice. "Nope. Next." Ryuji slumps down as Ann looks down her nose at him.

"Oh, oh! I got one!" Mona bounces up and down. "Catwoman!"

That's treading on copyright territory, bud. Thankfully, Ann seems to agree with him as she shoots it down as well. 

"Do you got anythin', Aki?"

"Huh - Whuh?"

"Nickname, dummy." Morgana teases him from below.

"Oh, uh -Kitty woman?" He rubs at the back of his head as his team stares at him. And within a second, they all burst out laughing. He can feel his face heating up beneath his mask. "C'mon! I'm not good at this shit!"

"Jeez, Akira. You named both of them, so I kind of got my hopes up… Oh well, I'm thinking Panther." She nods to herself, gripping at her chin with a smile.

Wow, that's pretty good. "Okay, then. Panther it is." He gives her a smile of his own, while the boys agree.

"What about you, Akira? Have you thought of anything for yourself?" Morgana hops upon his shoulder and pats him on the face with a paw.

"Yeah, you're the only one, bro." Ryuji shoulders his pipe as he asks. Ann also stares at him, wondering herself.

"Actually… Yeah, I thought of one earlier, while we were playing Tycoon."

Ryuji scrunches his face at the memory. "Y'mean getting trounced by a 'new player'..."

Akira laughs out. "Don't be mad because you're bad." He pats his buddy on the shoulder. "It was beginners luck. I'm sure you'll get me next time."

"So, what'd you think of?" Ann's excited now. Jeez, now he's gotta live up to the expectations. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks around, trying to avoid her eyes.

"Uh... Joker?"

They all fall silent and stare at him. Now he's getting self-conscious. 

Morgana is the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "That's… Perfect."

"Yeah… He's like a wildcard, especially with that power of his...:" Ryuji's pondering voice strikes him. If only they knew.

"He's the ace up our sleeves!" Ann pumps out a hand, and her excitement infects everyone around her. Akira blushes again and fiddles with his hair. 

"I'll... try to live up to the name." 

Time to get this show on the road.

…

They come across a barred room, keeping captive what appears to be a map.

"How're we gonna get in there?" Skull scratches at his head.

"Hnngh. It looks like we're stuck on this side…" Ann replies.

Mona looks around, not seeing anything. "Joker, you spotted those footprints yesterday. Maybe you'll see something."

The codename sends shivers down his spine and makes him smirk. "I'll give it a look." He focuses on the ground, trying to make his eyes take on the blue tint it did before. "Hmm. I'm seeing some footprints leading over to…" he follows them as his team watches. They don't see anything. "Here!" He pulls a chain behind a pillar making the bars closest to them lower.

"Wow! Nice going, Joker!

"That's my boy!"

"As I suspected, Joker!"

He won't deny it. Being praised is fantastic. So, he rubs his nose, trying to make sure it doesn't grow in length like Sojiro always says.

 _"You two, patrol the area. I don't like how the gates just opened. It could be those thieves."_ The loud voice of the knights gives affirmation to the order. He raises a finger to his lips, gesturing to his fellow _thieves_ to get down.

'Huh. Thieves. Fitting.'

He stalks close to a shadowed wall, staying just below the hanging tapestries and paintings. He looks back and sees his team following his lead. Skull moves as close to him as he can get, so they can stick to the shadows and talk.

"What's the plan, Joker?" He asks.

"Let's stay out of sight until we can get that map. I'd like to avoid getting caught before we can get into a better position." Joker explains as he rolls over across the open room, going as the patrolling knight turns away from their location. Just behind a covered table. Skull nods at him, looking over to Panther and Mona to pass along the plan.

He follows along the edge of the long dining table and peeks over the top to see where the shadows are. 

'Good. None are nearby.'

He waves a hand, beckoning over Ann, Mona and Ryuji. They come in an instant, stopping only when they come up to his side. He takes the lead, moving slowly, to draw any unwanted attention when a gleaming gold shine catches his eye. "Ooh, what's that?" He doesn't wait for a reply from his friends and moves straight to it. They call behind him in a hushed yell.

"Joker! What are you doing!?"

"One sec, be right back." He can't help himself. It's shiny and looks expensive. Maybe he can sell it somewhere…

* * *

_Saturday,_

_April, 15th_

_After school._

"Five hundred yen?! C'mon, it's gold, Aniki!" He gestures down to the candelabra.

"Sure, but I don't know where it came from. Call it a heat fee." Iwai says this as he continues to flick away at the magazine.

"You know I didn't steal it!" Not a lie. It's loot. It wasn't stolen. 

Aniki looks up from his mag, smirking. "Yeah, I do. But the cops don't. Look, Akira, we already got them snooping around enough. The last thing I got-"

The door opens with a jingle, and they both whip their heads to see a young teenager. "Hey, dad. Akira."

"Sup, Kaoru." Akira nods a head at him before turning back to his stubborn boss. "At least a thousand. Please?" He puts his hands together, staring into the deadpan eyes of Iwai. "I got a thing tomorrow before work, and I'd like some extra cash."

A sigh leaves his mouth as he places down the magazine. "Fine, one thousand." He looks over to his son. "Hey, Kaoru. How was school?"

* * *

_Saturday_

_Evening._

Akira sits up in his room, counting the bills he pulled out from his wallet. "One, two, three…"

Little over sixteen thousand altogether. Akira groans as he leans back into the couch. "I need another job…" it's not that he's broke or anything, but giving Ryuji that five thousand yesterday ate into his savings. 'Or maybe… they could drum up some money back in the castle….'

"What's wrong?" Morgana hops up on the seat next to him.

"Nothing, just… not a lot of money."

"Not like we need a whole bunch anyway. Aren't we just getting Shiho a cake or something?" He licks his paw and rubs at his ear. 'Very catlike habit for someone that isn't a cat.'

"Nah, we're taking her out for a bit. Karaoke and the like."

Morgan's rambles on about inane subjects that don't interest him all that much. Akira's much too focused on trying to plan out just how much this is going to cost. "Maybe I should get them some jobs too…"

**_*Pi~ Pi~ Pi~*_ **

He pulls out his phone, reading the ID.

_Alibaba._

'She never calls. Wonder what's up.'

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Akira. Sorry to… call."_ Her awkward tone makes him shake his head with a smile. 

"Don't be. I'm always happy to chat."

She hesitates before speaking. He can hear her intake breath and imagines her mouth opening and closing as she thinks of what to say. It's not a problem for him. Being patient is something he's good at, as much as people think otherwise.

 _"Are- are you mad at me?"_ Her small voice is laced with trepidation.

"No? Why would I be?"

_"Y-you're mic's been muted for a few days now… and- well… I dunno."_

"Shit! Sorry, I was having a weird conversation with Ryuji, and I forgot to turn it back on."

He can hear her jolt at his loud reaction. She must have expected something… harsher because she sighs in relief.

_"So, I haven't been bothering you?"_

"Nah, I told you; If you wanna live vicariously through me, by all means. Nothing you do bothers me, Shorty." Morgana rubs up against his leg, asking who it is. "Buzz off, mind your own business." 

_"Who's there?"_ She questions.

"Just Morgana. He won't leave me alone." He jolts his leg, shooing him away. The cat meows in indignation. "Well, maybe if you weren't bugging me, I wouldn't knock you away."

_"You're so weird, Akira. You know he can't understand you, right?"_

He chuckles at her jesting. "He's smarter than he looks."

"Hey! I resent that!" Morgana jumps up on his lap, digging his claws into his leg.

"Ow! Stop, I'm sorry!"

Futaba laughs on the other line; her giggles make they're way through the mic. And Morgana hears. "You're talking to a girl!?"

"No, just Futaba." He thinks about what he said for a second. "Wait. Yeah, she's a girl."

 _"Uh… what's that supposed to mean?"_ She questions but then moves onto more important matters. _"Who are you talking to?!"_

* * *

_Sunday_

_Afternoon._

Akira cringes to himself as he listens to Ryuji sing along to a Lotus Juice song rendition. He smacks a tambourine along with the rhythm, taken off guard by the fact that Ryuji likes music as edgy as this.

"I will BURN MY DREAD!" His tone-deaf voice breaks Akira's eardrums, while Ann sitting next to Ryuji, laughs along to his timbre as she's running back up on the vocals.

"Hey, Akira-Kun. Are you singing next?" Shiho, who sits next to Akira, calls over the loud music.

"No, I'm... not that good." Understatement of the century. He can't hold a note to save his life.

She smiles at him and points a thumb over to where Ryuji and Ann both are singing. "And you think they are? It's not like you gotta be a pro. It'll be fun."

Akira is surprised she's as invested in this as she is. Honestly, he expected her to be far more withdrawn after… what happened. Not that he expected her to be, well, down. He gets what she's doing. "No. I'm good."

"C'mon! We can sing a duet or something!"

He can't get a word out edgewise as Ryuji and Ann both finish their song. Shiho grabs his shoulder and pulls him up. She smiles as he opens his mouth to object. It kills the will to fight before it leaves. 'We're here for her, man up.' So, he clears his throat. "S-so, what song?"

"Akira, you're singing?" Ann calls to him from her seat. She fans at her face, as singing is hard work. "With Shiho?"

The girl in question holds the tablet to choose the song. Ryuji sits on her left, leaning over her shoulder. She playfully pushes him away and looks up to Akira. "Akira-Kun, what kind of music do you listen to?"

"Uh, Jazz?" But that's mainly because Sojiro always has that one station on in the café. "I also like hip-hop… I dunno, I haven't listened to much recently." Prison, and all that. He still needs to get a new pair of earbuds.

She looks back down at the tablet. Her mouth is quirked in a thinking expression. "Hm. Jazz and Hip-hop, huh?" She scrolls through the songs and searches up some titles. "Tough one. You might like Lyn, then."

'Lyn? Never heard of her.' As he thinks that, Shiho clicks one of the names, and a crawling guitar riff fills the air as Ryuji tosses him one of the microphones.

'Christ, here we go.' "Uh- I-It's not a game!" His shaky voice fills him with embarrassment as he looks around the room to his laughing friends. "I-I'm not a robot, A. I challenging you!" He follows the lyrics on the screen as Shiho takes over her part. 

"I'm not a phantom! I'm in your face, and I'm here to see it through!" Her pretty voice is confident, and the smile stretching across her face is proof enough of how often she sings. 

'God, damnit.'

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

Akira flops down onto the couch, his face is flushed, and he's out of breath. Shiho falls next to him, her pink cheeks the only dead giveaway that she's even remotely tired. 'Jeez, maybe I do have a thing for athletes…'

"Nice singing, Akira-Kun. You weren't as bad as I was expecting."

"What can I say? I'm good at exceeding expectations." He looks over to her and flashes her a cocky smile. She laughs and pushes away his face. His smirk is still plastered along with his mouth as he sits up and pulls off his glasses to wipe off her smudgy fingerprints.

"Yo, Aki. Me and Ann are gonna get some more snacks and shit. You or Shiho want anything?"

"Oh, Ryuji! Get me some pocky! I'm craving something sweet." 

"Uh… I think I'm alright." Akira continues to wipe at his glasses. Ryuji gives them a wave as Ann drags him out of the doorway. He finishes his cleaning, as a long and tired sigh escapes Shiho next to him. He looks back to her, still lying on her back. Her arm covers her eyes.

"Something wrong?" He asks. 

"No… Yes-- I dunno…" Her arm still covers her face as her muffled voice fills the quiet room. The only things audible are his and her breathing and some other patrons in other rooms singing their hearts away. 

"Wanna… talk? About it?" He knew this was coming. Her mask had to come loose eventually.

She stays quiet for a bit before sitting up abruptly and staring at him. "This is… bullshit."

"Yeah. But Ann wanted to do something for you. You're doing a good job," He puts his glasses back over his eyes. She sighs again, looking down at her jeans. "It means a lot to her."

"I know." She replies. "Akira, how do I... "She doesn't finish. But he can get her meaning.

"You probably won't, not for a long time at least." He fiddles around with his hair. "Getting back into the swing of things after what you went through… It's gonna be tough." He looks her in the eyes so that she can get his meaning. She flinches and looks away, making him frown. "Just… keep pretending, for now. Maybe one day, it won't be fake." He's not the best at giving advice. He knows this is bad and unhealthy, but it's all he knows.

"Is that what you do?" He jerks his head up.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She fumbles with her hands and looks up at him. "You're awful good at giving advice... "No, he's not, don't say that. "And back on… the roof, you were so- confident. Like you've experienced it before."

"Shiho… I-" he opens his mouth and closes it. He shrugs pathetically.

"Akira, I just… I don't want to keep living like this. All I want to do is sleep." She falls back onto the couch. "Do you want to hook up?"

"What?" He must have misheard her.

"We don't gotta be together. I know you're dating that first year, but no one has to know." She doesn't move. She's still lying on her back, as Akira looks anywhere other than at her.

"Th-That's…"

She sits up abruptly and grasps his shoulder. "C'mon." She climbs into his lap, her red-hued face giving him a sultry smile. Fake. "It's just a physical thing. You're good looking, and that's a plus." He looks at her lips; they're very inviting. They part as she intakes a breath. 

"Sh-Shiho, I…" She wraps her arms around his neck, and the grinding of her crotch on his lap makes him groan. "This- We…" He can't get a word out. She continues to smile at him, and her glistening lips just… blank his mind.

"Shh... "She leans into him, closes her eyes, and kisses him. It's hard and full of _need_. The wet smacking of their lips intertwines with the out of tune singing coming from next door. She leads the embrace as he's unsure what to do. She places his hands along her hips, making her giggle, which makes his self-control wane. 

She puts her hand along his cheek, and he leans into it. The feeling of want bubbles more and more to his boiling point. Her tongue snakes its way into his mouth, like a neighbour, he welcomes it openly and greets it with a lick of his own. Her breathy moans tickle his nose, and the grunts escaping his mouth fill the warm and humid air. Like a smog, the lust feels tangible; it's like being back in the castle with the sweaty and hormonal aroma filling the room.

_"I'm glad you did. She means a lot to me."_

The voice of his best friend cuts through the haze of his mind. The want and _need_ to feel her disappear in an instant as his eyes flash open. The phantom picture of Ryuji in his mind doesn't fill him with happiness, as it usually does. Only guilt.

Their kiss finishes with a loud wet snap. She leans back, taking a second to try and pull her shirt off. He lets out a shaky breath and grabs her shoulders, keeping her from doing it. Her eyes crack open, wide and confused as she looks at him.

"W-what about Ryuji?" His single question breaks her out of her trance, as tears begin to rim her eyes.

"I-I…" She lets go of the hem of her shirt and rubs at her eyes. Tears begin to make their appearance as she tries to catch them all. "I really am just a whore…"

He grabs her this time and pulls her close. "No. You're not." His moment of weakness is forgotten as the need to soothe her surges through him. "There's nothing wrong with wanting comfort." He can relate to that more than he's willing to admit. "I just know how you feel about him." He holds her, running a hand through her hair, as she cries silently into his chest. They stay like that for a while. Tears start to slow, and the staining of his grey hoodie comes to an end.

"I don't think he'd want a girl like me…" Her words come out like a whimper as he tightens his hold around her shoulders.

"What makes you so sure? Ryuji's the best guy I've ever met."

She laughs. It's muffled in the cloth of his sweater. "He is." She takes a breath and raises her face to look at Akira. Her cheeks are bright red, and her eyes are swollen from all her tears. "I'm so sorry I did that to you, Akira."

"Don't worry about it." He tries to stay calm about it like he wouldn't take her up on it if Ryuji hadn't entered his mind.

"No, I tried to make you cheat on your girlfriend, and that was... I seriously can't believe I did that." 

He considers his thoughts for a moment and decides just to come out and say it. "I want… comfort sometimes too. I don't blame you."

She smiles at him; she's happy she has someone that understands. Even if it's for something as fucked up as this. "After… Kamoshida, I just want someone to look at me like a normal person again… I don't care if it's like this or not."

He sighs and looks up to the tiled roof. "I promise you. He won't ever do something like that to another person again." He takes a calming breath. "You are a normal person. Please, just do… 'this kind of… thing', with someone you love."

"I-I will. Akira… Thanks. You-you're a great dude. You're girlfriends lucky to have you." She gives him a real smile this time, and he returns it tenfold. 

Shit. He forgot to clear that up. Not that anyone can fault him, pretty girl straddling and making out with him, and all that. "We're… not dating. She's just a friend."

Her mouth quirks as if in disbelief. "Really? Why does everyone think so? No wonder Ann doesn't back off. She's not like that."

'Doesn't _back off_? What does that mean?'

"Ugh… Don't look at Ann for answers; she's so… hard to read."

"Hmm~ I wonder why~?" She puts a finger to her chin and pretends to think hard about it. Akira just looks at her in confusion, making her burst out in laughter. "Oh man, you're one of those guys, huh? She's gonna have to follow my lead if she wants to get through to you." She gestures down to his lap, which she's still firmly planted in, making him blush. 

"She doesn't think of me like that. She's probably like that with everyone."

"Hmm~ I wonder~?" She ponders again while she slides off his legs, sitting back on the couch.

"Seriously, Shiho. You're reading into it." 'She is, right?'

Not essential. He's just glad he could get her mind off Kamoshida. If only for a little while.

* * *

_Sunday_

_Evening._

After finishing off with his friends, Akira made his way over to untouchable. What happened when he and Shiho were alone is still at the forefront of his mind. He's been working close to an hour now. His brain plays the situation repeatedly, thinking of the many things he could have done differently.

"Hey, what's eatin' you?" His boss calls from behind the counter, making him stop his cleaning mid wipe. 

"Just… Thinking." He says. 

"What'd you do? I know that look. You feel guilty about somethin'?" He flicks a page of his mag. His eyes flit between the quiet boy and the words on the page.

"I- I don't know… we talked about it, but it's still on my mind." he realizes how vague he's being and lowers the cleaning brush down to his side. "There's this girl, and we… kinda… made out." his voice gets small and pathetic. "My best friend also… likes her." He continues to look away, unable to face the sure to be judging gaze of his Aniki. Instead, a dry chuckle fills the room, making Akira turn to him.

"If you're feelin' as bad as you do, then I don't think you wanted to do it, did you?" Akira shakes his head. "That's what I thought. Shit like that happens, kid. Girls ain't nothin' if not difficult." 

"Still, it's bugging me. I should have--"

"Ended it before it started? Trust me, I understand. We all been there." His eyes are closed, and a smirk is stretched along his surly face. "One of my old bro's had this girl he was really into, and I… I was young and arrogant. She was a fine lady, had herself a great lookin' rack. So, I stepped in on his territory. He told us, 'I like this girl, you all mind not tryin' nothin'?" He sighs and shakes his head. Making his fond smile drop. "Fourteen years of friendship. Torn apart over some broad. You made the right choice, Akira." His eyes open, and he gives the boy a pointed stare.

"...Thanks, Aniki. That means a lot." Akira shoots him a small grin.

"Don't mention it." He looks down, back at his magazine, before looking back up. "Oh yeah. Got a new shipment of prop knives. You're into those, ain'tcha'?"

* * *

_Monday._

_After school._

"Persona!" Joker pulls off his mask and slashes out with his new dagger. 'A _Kukri_ , or something.' Whatever it is, it looks cool, and it does some damage. "Arsène! Let's cut them!"

His dagger flares in his right hand as he crouches his legs to stabilize his movement. The crimson demon above him rakes its claws into the shadow. 'Silky, Mona says.' It screeches at the attack, falling to the floor. 'Critical, yes!' He pulls out his pistol and moves in on it.

Skull, wielding his new shotgun, raises it to the fallen monster. Panther moves in as well, tightening her grip on the whip she exerts so well. 'Scarily well.'

"Don't move! We want a word with you!" Mona, standing close to his right, gives the order. 

_"E-Enough… No more, please…"_ The shadow's voice is distraught as her pretty face is pulled into a constant frown. " _Lord Kamoshida… I have failed you…"_

'Jeez, talk about gloomy.' Maybe he can use that… "I know how you feel… Shits tough. I'll let you go if you can give me some money."

 _"You know how I feel?"_ She looks up; her sad eyes reveal disbelief. _"How could a Thief possibly know the sadness of failing your master?"_

His teammates look over at him. Questioning looks all wracking their faces. 'Where are you going with this?' Is what he gathers.

"I may not know exactly how you feel, especially since it's Kamoshida." His grip tightens on his handgun. "But failure is something that can be overcome through hard work."

 _"Hmm. I understand your meaning. Perhaps, you'll reveal to be a better master, for_ **_I am thou, thou art I."_ ** His theory proves correct at her words, as she transmogrifies into a recreation of his mask. The feeling of a new personality fills him as she smashes onto his face, precisely like Pixie, just days earlier.

'Huh, did I study for that test next week at all?'

"Wow! Was that what you were going for, Joker?" Mona looks up at him with an expression of glee

"Dude, you gonna absorb 'em all?" Skull questions as he throws his shotgun around his back.

Akira chuckles. "Yeah. How else are we going to find their weaknesses?"

"Well, whatever gets us closer to the treasure room," Ann speaks up impatiently. She taps her heeled foot as she waits for the boys to finish they're gushing.

"Just a bit more. We just gotta get up that tower, and it's smooth sailing from there." Mona's cocky smile is evident in his voice. "By the way, Joker. I've been working on something that can get us up there no problem."

"Oh? When did you have time to work on a 'secret project'? We live together, and I've never seen you work on anything." His logical interrogation is uncharacteristic, and he recognizes this. He groans and grasps his mask. "Ugh... Sorry. I think absorbing these shadows is messing with me."

"Does it hurt when you take them?" Panther questions, putting a worried hand on his arm. 

"No… just-- muddles my mind a bit."

"Don't push yourself, Aki. If it's tough, take a break, man." Skull's understanding words pierce him. It makes him think of yesterday and the guilt that comes along with it. He can't even face his bottle-blonde buddy. So, he just shakes his head and pushes forward. 'Can't think about it if I'm killing shadows.'

"I'm fine. Let's move." His confident voice masks his insecurities. The thoughts of betraying his best friend fall to the back of his mind as he lets Joker take the reins.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

"What's this?" They come across a room covered with climbing vines. Whispers of a familiar and enraging voice enter the vicinity.

"A will seed. Fragments of the creation of Kamoshida's palace. They're something like… memories?" Mona explains. He scratches at his head. "Maybe the reasons? Eh, I dunno. Either way, we should take it."

Joker feels his face twist. "Are they worth it? I don't give a shit as to why he became this way."

Ann crosses her arms and nods in agreement, while Ryuji grunts. 

"I don't know. Maybe they will? I'm just as new to this as you are." The catwalks up to the entrance and touches the brambles. "You can probably cut these with your knife."

And so, Joker gets to work. 

* * *

"Come, Berith!" They've been here for a few hours now. They were scrounging about for the rest of the will seeds. The first one they found was a good start, as for reasons unknown, picking it up rejuvenated the group. "Cut them in two!" 

Frustration and rage are palpable in the group as they attack without an ounce of mercy. Weapons are drawn, and teeth are bared.

The armoured and mounted knight that roams the sea of his soul charges its previous brothers at the behest of its new master. The spear-wielding soldier cleaves its way deep through the guard of the defending silkies and incubus.

"Captain Kidd! Blow 'em away!" The group came across a sprawling labyrinthine set of corridors. The patrolling knights prove to be a challenge. Skull finds himself wondering just what lies at the end as he blasts what's left of the shadows after Joker finishes with his attack. As they clean up the stragglers, Panther fires off a flare of flame with nary a word as she continues to push forward like a woman on a mission. Mona follows close behind, sprinkling in some healing where he can. His worried face flashes back and forth between every one of his friends.

'Can't blame her. I'm getting sick of this place too.' Joker thinks as he claps Skull on the shoulder.

"C'mon, we can't let her get all the shadows, can we?" Skull's scowl doesn't drop, but a shadow of a grin shows on his face.

'Can't blame either of them, that room… Shiho…'

…

—

…

"How're we gonna get up there?" Skull questions. The four stars up a long and high tower. There's no stairs, just the remains of crumbled stone where a stairwell would be.

"Maybe there's a secret path, back in the labyrinth." Panther's terse tone proves to the stand-in leader that she would instead not go back. 'I wouldn't either. Not after finding that… fuckin' room full of nudes of her best friend.' Akira grits his teeth at the thought. _Poor Shiho._

Killing Kamoshida is looking less and less like a bad thing as they scour deeper through his distortion.

He takes a breath. _'Not your decision.'_

"No need! Joker, about that project. I think now's a good time to bust ‘er out!" Mona's excitement mutes the desire for justice, if only for a moment. His childlike attitude cleaves through the angry atmosphere. "Gimme your hand!"

He smiles and does as requested. The cat pulls out a coiled reel of… wire? 

"What you got there, Mona?" Skull leans in, trying to get a glimpse of the gadget. Mona makes inane conversation with Ryuji, whose interest in the subject proves to be more than just a passing fancy. He chuckles to himself. 'He is an Otaku…'

Panther's foot-tapping doesn't escape Joker. He looks over to her. Her face is pulled into a frown, and her arms are crossed. 'She looks a million miles away.'

"Just a second, Panther. We'll get moving again soon." He tries to soothe her. She looks over to him, startled out of her thoughts, it seems. She gives him an apologetic look.

"Sorry… just getting antsy."

He gives her an understanding smile. Turning to look back at Mona, he sees he's just about done. "Just a bit more till we get to the treasure room, right?"

"Hmm?" He looks up from the tinkering. "Oh- yeah. After this, it's just climbing the castle proper." He gets back to work, and with some final adjustments, and a low creaking sound of a reeling rope. "-And… There! Not to worry, Lady Ann! Joker, if you will." the cat points up to an outcropping a floor above them. Joker thinks for a second.

'Reel of wire… attached to a glove… Grappling hook?'

"You made a fucking grappling hook in your spare time?!" he can make a grappling hook. As a cat. Akira's mind is blown. "Mona, you're amazing."

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt, but what about Panther and me?" Skull questions behind them. It's a fair one.

"I made more than one." Mona snarks as if it was the most obvious conclusion in the world. _He made four grappling hooks. In his spare time. As a cat, with paws._

The three look on in awe as Joker decides not to put his kitty's hard work to shame.

With a twirl and a smirk, he flings the twined rope up into the stone above. It sticks with a _thunk_ ; his smile grows as he's pulled upward into the open air.

It's exhilarating. He can't stifle the excited laugh leaving his throat as he makes his speedy way to the top. Upon touching solid ground, he turns to look down on his friends.

"You coming!? That was amazing, Mona!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this chapter. Angst is fun. Also, Akira is a good boy and all, but he is a teen, and he's not made of stone. I hope I made that clear, and this doesn't bother you guys.  
> Shiho is dealing with her trauma in her own ways, and I hope this was portrayed well. If not, please let me know.  
> If you didn't notice, the abundant use of timeskips are coming into play, I really gotta get off this arc. ITS DRIVING ME FUCKING BONKERS.  
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think.


	13. He'll leave you too, y'know. No one will want to be with you, when they find out what you've done. You got exactly what you deserve.

_Monday,_

_April 17th, 20XX_

_Night._

Akira awakens with a start. His laboured breathing slowly becomes audible as his drumming heartbeat slows down. His grip on his bedspread loosens as he realizes it was just a dream.

' _Just a dream…'_

The cat next to him starts to stir, and he ceases all movement to avoid waking him.

"Hrn.. lady Ann…"

Morgana rolls over, facing the opposite of where Akira is relative to him.

The boy lets out a sigh, dropping the sheets, and moves to grab his phone plugged into the outlet beside his bed.

'1:32… not gonna be able to fall back asleep…'

"Gonna be a long day…"

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Monday,_

_Afternoon._

Akira stifles a yawn, roaming the halls. He's got social studies next, which he's looking forward to; Social class is a good time to nap.

_"Did you hear? Mister Kamoshida's back from his leave of absence."_

His ears prick up.

_"Yeah, I did. I heard he was sick…"_

_"Oh no, is he feeling better?"_

'He's back. Shit.'

The whispering doesn't interest him anymore as he pulls out his phone to warn his friends.

 **_AK:_ ** Kamoshida's back. Watch your asses.

A beat passes after he finishes typing.

**_AT and RS are typing…_ **

"Akira? What are you so pale about?" Mona's head peeks out from his bag. Akira snakes his way over to a more secluded area to fill the cat in while he waits for the messages. He stops, hidden at the end of the hall, over by an emergency exit.

"Kamoshida's back. This isn't good. I was hoping we could finish the castle before he returned." He runs a shaky hand through his hair. The expulsions seem much more real now.

"Isn't this a good thing?" The cat questions.

Akira has to take a second to breathe, so he doesn't strangle him right there. Mona must have noticed the barely concealed intent, so he backtracks.

"W-wait! That came out wrong. I mean, we'll need him to see the calling card, so-"

"Calling card?" Akira interrupts.

"Oh, sorry. I must have forgotten to mention that. We need to create a calling card for his desires to manifest into a stealable object." The cat has the nerve to smile up at him sheepishly.

"Mona!-" He cuts himself off. He needs to breathe. _Breathe._ "This- this isn't something you just 'forget to mention'! Me and Ryuji are on the line. We don't have the option to fuck this up!"

Morgana flinches, and his ears lower. Akira leans against the wall and slides down it.

"I-I would have brought it up… when we got there…" Morgana's small voice strikes him and makes him put his hands over his face. "I'm sorry… It won't happen again."

"No. It won't." His voice is rough and wet. "This… this is important. I finally have the chance to…" he struggles to find the right words. "We have the power to bring him to justice. And I refuse to mess this shit up, just because you; 'forgot to mention' something."

Before the cat can voice anything more, his phone pings, revealing multiple unread messages. 

'Damn, forgot.'

 **_AT:_ **Shit, I thought we had more time.

 **_RS:_ **it's no big deal. We went into the castle with him around before. We can do it again.

Ryuji's optimism is a godsend.

 **_AT:_ **It's not gonna mess things up? That's good. I was freaking out. 

**_AT:_ **where's Akira?

 **_RS:_ **prolly busy

 **_RS:_ **Shiho, still missing school?

 **_AT:_ **Yeah. She's not coming back for a while. I've been bringing her school work.

 **_AT:_ ** I'm not letting her come back till he's gone.

 **_RS:_ **good.

 **_RS:_ **Also, what's with the names? My nickname changed

 **_AT:_ **mine too. Akira probably changed the settings.

 **_AT:_ **yep, I'm looking at the log. 4:30 am, he changed our names.

 **_RS:_ **why was he up so early?

Probably a good time to step in and explain himself. He looks at the clock. 'Still enough time to fudge about before class.'

 **_AK:_ ** couldn't sleep. And the nicknames were too long, so I changed them. Just for the GC tho, so it's easier to read.

 **_RS:_ ** yo, nice of you to join us. Thought you went and charged Kamoshida by yourself

Akira chuckles. 'Not this time.'

 **_AK:_ ** Mona just explained to me that we'll need him. We gotta make a calling card, so his treasure becomes steal-able. 

**_AK:_ ** we're going back in after school.

 **_RS:_ **So if we got there, and he still wasn't back, we wouldn't be able to do anything??? What the eff, Mona?

 **_AT:_ ** kinda essential to know. Whatever, at least we know now. 

**_AK:_ **exactly. Ann, if Kamoshida makes any moves on you, let me know. 

**_AK:_ **same to you, Ryuji. Idgaf if he looks at you the wrong way. Tell me.

The two ping a message at the same time.

 **_AT:_ **got it

 **_RS:_ ** sure, boss

He stands up and shrugs on the 'Mona bag.’

"Akira, I'm sorry." His quiet voice comes muffled through the canvas.

"I know." He replies simply. 

One more person to let know.

 **_Kuru2:_ ** yo, Kamoshida's back at school. Keep your head down, and let me know if he tries anything. I mean it, don't try to keep anything from me.

'She's probably busy. She'll see it later.'

He pockets his phone and marches to class. The red gleam in his eyes clears the way. No matter how much his reputation improves, he'll still be terrifying.

Good.

He yawns and covers his mouth. Not so terrifying when he's only running on three hours of sleep.

* * *

  
  


_Monday,_

_After school._

"Joker, you alright?" Skull’s worry comes from just a few feet ahead, as Akira grasps at his head. A feeling of utter dread fills him, along with a need to return to the velvet room. 

"Y-yeah, fine. You guys push on ahead, don't go too far without me. I need… to go do… something." His distracted voice makes his team look at each other. Confusion is plentiful between the three. He spins with a flourish and walks back to the entrance. Thankfully, they haven't gotten too far.

"Inmate. I see you got our master's message." The small warden sits atop the cell door, like usual. "Don't delay. He’s been awaiting you."

He clenches his hands and grits his teeth as the door flings open. 

'Back to the gilded cage…' He walks into the hazy blue threshold and prepares himself for the worst.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Velvet Room._

_Unknown._

The atmosphere changes from the hazy aromatic incense of ‘love’ from the castle into the… _Very blue_ prison. The telltale piano and opera fill Akira's ears - it entwines with the clatter of his bindings. He looks down to see his familiar overalls, making him scowl as he moves to grasp his cell door.

_"Ah, Trickster. How kind of you to join us."_

"How are you able to manipulate how I feel to make me come? I don't like how much power you have over me." His grip on the bars tightens, as does his brow.

A baton is raised at his indignant behaviour, only to be stopped by a raised hand from his captor.

_"I am the master of this place, and I control a great deal. While I do not control you directly, I have sway over your mind. Remember that well, Trickster."_

He growls in retaliation. But no words leave his mouth.

This makes Igor chuckle. _"Fret not, Trickster. I simply called you here for a small matter."_ He gestures to the small wardens keeping watch over his cell. _"Girls? The guillotines, I believe he is ready."_ They straighten and nod. They disappear in a flurry of movement, moving faster than his eyes can follow as the large and imposing devices come into view. 

'How do I keep missing those?'

_"We shall now perform a fusion."_

Akira continues to stare at the old 'man.’ The unfaltering smile doesn't shrink as he meets the stare unfettered. Igor breaks the silence first.

_"No question this time? You have been a most… curious Trickster thus far."_

"No point." His glare deepens. "Let's get on with it, then."

The smile, if possible, grows. The long shadow of Igor's nose gives it a malicious silhouette. _"Very well. Which persona's have you become attached to?"_

"Wh-what?" The question goes unanswered - like he expected -, as Arsène is taken away from his face. The guttural sound escapes it stabs into Akira as he feels his true self ripped away from his psyche. He matches the roar with one of his own, as the pain of losing Arsene cuts like a hot knife running along his face.

The twins look at his mask in mild disgust. _'Or… fear?'_

"The beast is uncaged. Caroline?" Justine looks over to her opposite. The look of 'disgust' is magnified on the more emotional girl. She nods and readies her baton as Justine flicks her clipboard, making the paper flow unnaturally.

Arsène heaves, like the beast she named him. On its arms and knees. Like a cornered animal, it lashes out at the enclosing wardens. Its claws slash and nearly cut into Justine, who ducks below the swipe in a graceful dodge. Caroline smashes at its chest with her electrical baton, making it cry out. Akira can't bear to hear him like that, not when he can't feel what he feels.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" He crashes his fists on the cage. Call him nostalgic, but Arséne means a lot to him. He gave him strength when Akira had none. He promised to help get revenge on the rotten adults that wronged him. This is the least he can do to try and repay the debt he owes. "Don't touch him!" His words come out in a possessive rage. Arséne is him. **_No one will take him away._ **

_"Trickster."_ The calm but maleficent voice of Igor booms over the altercation. Everyone ceases movement, even Arséne. But his is not voluntary, as he flies upward, like a puppet on strings. _"This persona will grant you much strength should you fuse him. Do not be sentimental. It will only make you weak."_

"I'm not fusing him! You said it yourself. He’s me!" A desperate anger pools within his chest, as the resentment of having something important stolen; bubbles inside.

 _"It may be you, but as a wildcard, you will need to grow."_ Arséne flies higher, away from his master. The demon struggles against the invisible bonds but is powerless to stop the movement. He spits and snarls as the frantic flapping of his wings beats like a drum in Akira's ear.

'He doesn't want this as much as I do!'

"Not him! Please!" He's resorted to begging. He feels his pride split as the words leave his mouth. He can't stop it, as the persona is placed under the blades of the guillotines. Akira desperately pulls on the bars as his eyes blur with a cascade of tears falling down his face. When did he start crying? "Arséne! Don't leave me too!"

His demon flings his head to look him in the eyes. His metal face peers deeply into the soul of its host. The blade drops, and with a loud screech of metal on metal, Arséne’s body turns to nought but blue wisps.

Akira falls to his knees as he feels a part of himself shatter away. His personality shifts and sways.

_'Who is he?'_

The question repeats incessantly within his mind; His mask was torn away. He doesn't even recognize his true self.

He barely even registers another persona, _Pixie,_ leaving his psyche as well. The traumatic sound of screaming steel wakes him from his stupor, only to catch another one of his personas being ruthlessly executed before his eyes. More blue wisps fill the air where… _he_ is.

Caroline and Justine share a look. One Akira can only describe as confusion and regret.

'Why would these… monsters regret anything?'

 _"You will come to thank us, Trickster. This is key to your rehabilitation- Hmm?"_ The inquisitive hum fills Akira with dread. 'What's going on?'

He looks up at the-wisps, as they've been flowing around fast enough to finally catch his attention. They spiral around, more quickly than eyes can follow, only to eventually amalgamate into a ball of coiled, feathery wings.

They unfurl violently, causing a familiar gust of hot air to blast into him. He smiles. The twins remain unmoving as the blow makes their hair shift.

A roar fills the room. One Akira knows well and has come to recognize as his own. 

**_"I am the Pillager of Twilight, Arséne! Foul demon, you cannot purge me with your wicked ways! For the Trickster and I bear a sacred bond!"_ ** 'Oh, hell, yes!' Akira stands, quickly and abruptly. He knows what he's gonna say. He’s him, after all. Akira joins him in his speech. A smirk is audible in both voices. **_"I am him! And it is me!"_ **

Akira laughs. Truly laughs. His bright and excited laughter is the first he's felt in weeks. "I got so scared! I thought you were gone for good!"

 **_"Worry not. I shall never leave your side."_ ** The way he says, that makes Akira want to break down in tears again. It takes everything for him not to do it. So he settles with giving his mask a watery and shaky smile.

Their moment is interrupted by a sinister chuckle filling the room—Akira's attention shifts over to the laughing man.

_"Truly a most unaccounted turn of events. It appears your will was stronger than I thought. Oh well, this was a learning experience for both of us."_

Akira joins Arséne's growls at Igor's voice and shifts back into his place behind his eyes. Akira feels… whole, again. But the anger of being treated like a plaything hits him like a truck, and the dark feeling overflows.

He kicks the cell door, _hard._ Harder than he's ever kicked anything. He's surprised his leg doesn't shatter with the attack. "Don't you _ever_ try that again? I am not your toy, you bastard." He spins around and looks over his shoulder. The clanging of chains is the only audible sound he can make out; the music stopped a long time ago. The twins are shocked by his display, but Igor's broad grin hasn't dropped an inch. 'Irritating.' "I'm only here to stop this… _ruin,_ Nothing more. But if you think I'll let you get away with this shit, you're dead wrong."

He leaves the Velvet Room as quickly as he entered. 

Justine stares in disbelief at the beast's cell door, where a large dent from his kick remains. She looks over at Caroline, who's pale face tells her she's just as distraught with the turn of events as she is. 'Distraught? The beast is clandestine and rebellious. Why would we -wardens- be saddened with this display?' She flicks her head over to the master, whose large bloodshot eyes stare into the cell: his unceasing grin, ever-present along his face.

* * *

  
  


Outside the prison, Akira summons Arséne. As soon as he's formed, he rushes the persona. He grasps his broad torso, wrapping his arms around where he can. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!" His unmasked face leaks as he buries it into the Victorian red coat of his demon. "I was so scared… thank you for coming back."

He feels a gentle claw rub along his scalp. The talons he uses to rip and tear, now like a motherly caress atop his frizzy hair. "I'm so sorry…!" his hiccups muffle into the large body of the crimson persona. He can't bear to look him in the eyes. 

He feels a large hand pick him up under his shoulders. Arséne lifts him to look him in the eyes. The flaming metal face, along with the Cheshire smile, hasn't changed. 

Can he even make facial expressions? Akira meets his stare hesitantly. When he does, he understands what he's trying to say.

'It's okay.'

The winged devil places him gently on the ground and pats him on the head. Akira rubs at his eyes to wipe away any leftover liquid and sniffles as Arséne returns to his rightful place atop his eyes. He grips at the bird-like mask, knowing he'll at least have someone with him. The thought makes him smile.

'That's enough of feelings. I gotta get back to my thieves.' He lets Joker take over, running full tilt to the secret entrance and acrobatically hopping up on the crate.

Two small girls watch him leave as the exit they're hiding from behind the blue velvet door.

"What is this feeling, Caroline?" The serious girl grasps at her chest and looks over to her sister.

"You feel it too, Justine? The Inmate… he strikes into me, especially after that… fusion, in the velvet room." Caroline spits the word fusion like a curse. Blasphemous, yes. But Justine wholeheartedly agrees. 

"Hmm. I wonder why I did not like that experience."

* * *

  
  


"Come, Arséne!" Akira yells with a powerful resonance. His voice cascades through the regal cathedral. His team has made progress, it seems, without him.

A large grouping of shadows surrounds them, and Akira sees it as his duty to get them out of the mess they got themselves into. A purple curse flies out from over his head with a snap, burns a large group of angels, turning them to ash.

'Holy shit. Did you get stronger?' He questions his other self… no answer.

"Joker!" His friends seem to have noticed him. Relief is palpable as he makes his rescue.

"I thought I said not to go too far." His question is rhetorical. He knows they probably just got bored. That doesn't mean he can't pretend to give them shit. He ducks away from a blast of fire and absorbs a flare of purple - 'Absorbs?! Arséne!?' All he gets in response is the familiar ghostly chuckle.

He draws his kukri, readying his pistol as the way has been cleared to his goal of his fellow thieves.

'The shadows are all pretty close together… but we don't have a way to hit their weaknesses… looks like brute force is the only option.'

"Panther! Hit 'em with something that'll attack the grouping! Same with you, Ry-Skull!" Shit, really gotta get used to the nicknames. He lashes out with the dagger, cuts an incubus across the chest. "Mona! Top us up!"

They smile as they follow the orders to the letter. Panther grasps her mask, revealing the beautiful woman - _Carmen,_ and blasts into the horde with a dancing orange flame. Skull follows after her, taking advantage in a fantastic display of mastery over lighting, as he calls forth many electrifying strikes. 

"Hell yeah! Time for some pain!" His Skull clad friend yells out in a war cry as he charges into the fray left behind from their devastating, simultaneous attack.

"Skull, wait for me!" Panther calls after him as she readies her whip to join him. An excited smile he's never seen on her wraps itself around his mind, as profoundly as the whip around the enemy silky.

'No time for that.' He thinks. His mind is clear, and the only thing that can make up for the shitty experience earlier; is killing these goddamn shadows.

Mona rushes alongside the blondes, his small form unable to be seen as he attacks quickly and methodically. His precise swipes and critical slashes are knocking enemies down to and fro. The cocky smile he's come to respect is pure, and he loves every second of the chaos he and his _team_ creates.

His other self appears once again behind him; No call is needed as they share a bond. They know each other well. He feels the ghost of a psychotic smile grace along with his mouth. "We will ravage them!"

This is an excellent way to relieve stress.

He jumps, and a massive blast of purple and the popping of gunfire signals to his team, his entrance into the fight. They cheer along with the swaggering presentation of their trump card.

_Joker has entered the battle._

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Café Leblanc_

_The reality, at the same moment._

"Another cup, detective?" The goatee clad barista questions with a knowing smirk.

"Hm?- oh my apologies. I must have been in a daze. I didn't even notice my cup was empty." The shaggy-haired teen looks down at his empty mug and offers the man a golden smile. "Please, if you would."

"Of course. So, how's work?" The conversation is small and meaningless. He recognizes this as being merely companionable. Still, it irritates him.

"Oh, you know. Same toil, different criminal." He smiles once more to hide his indignation he’s _sure_ is leaking out. "Work has been… difficult, to say the least. The case has been cold for some time, and I worry nothing will come of it."

The only reason it's cold is that he made sure it's cold.

"The mental shutdown case, right?" The barista sighs as he fills the cup. "My… my son's been pretty - well. Interested in too small of a word." He pauses. The mug is full as he hands it back in front of the detective. Hot, and resting upon a saucer. " _Invested_ might be better."

Steam billows upward as the detective reaches out and grasps the handle. "Mhm. So are innumerable others. Many families have lost loved ones to that…" he pauses for dramatic effect, as he forces his face to twist into a scowl. "*haah~* I can't even find the proper word to describe them." He takes a sip of the delicious coffee. "I'm sure your son has his reasons as well." 'Not that it matters.'

He flicks his eyes up to the barista, leaning atop the wooden bar. His face is tight with worry, as the lines of fatherhood take their toll on the older gentleman.' He certainly worries about his son.' The detective offers him a small, understanding look of determination. Fake, of course. But he must keep up appearances. 

"They will be brought to justice, this I promise you. Please, tell your son I said so."

The door to the café swings open and a large, heaving man dressed in a white shirt and track pants enters the building. His unkempt mop of hair and just as musty face reveals a small bit of stubble dusting across his well—broad chin.

The man looks like a psychopath.

"Can I help you?" His server calls from behind the counter. His arms are crossed along his apron, as the friendly smile he wore before disappears in an instant upon a view of the degenerate looking man.

"Where's Kurusu?!" ' _Kurusu? '"_ The loser has to be here! This is the only address written on the criminal's file!" He enters the café and begins to make his way to the restaurant’s back, where the stairs are. 

He's blocked by a man half his size glaring up at him. The murderous loom hidden behind the glasses of the older man is enough to stop the beastly man in his tracks. 'Cowardly, it seems.'

"Get out of my store. Even if he was here, I wouldn't let you see him. I don't care who the hell you think you are." 

'Defensive. The face behind the name must be important to the gentleman.' The thoughts of the detective fade away into the views of the teen. ' _Kurusu… It isn't common, and I knew I saw him on the subway.'_

The detective takes another sip of his coffee and stands as the giant of a man raises an arm, trying to strike the barista. _'Only one way to find out if it's truly him.'_ He grabs the reared back arm and swings the large man to face him. Simple, really. All you need to do is hold him by the focal point of his elbow. Momentum does all the work. 

"Ah~ Ah~ that's assault. And if you do that, I'll have to arrest you. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He pulls out a badge and flashes it in the face of the man. His face pales, and he scurries away like the rat he appeared to be.

"And don't come back!" The owner yells out after him. 'Absolutely unshaken, it seems. Impressive.' he grabs at his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dammit, Akira. The hell kind of mess did you step into now?" The man grunts under his breath. 

'That's _one question answered.'_

"Did you know that man? Are you aware of any forms of altercations between him and your son? Is this the first time he's come here?" The questions fire off rapidly before the detective has time to think, as the protocol has taken over.

The older man barely even registers the barrage and jolts with the questions. "W-what? No, and how'd you know Akira was my son?"

The detective realizes his mistake and rectifies it with the mask of a flustered smile. "My apologies, sometimes I forget how to breathe when things like this happen. It was an easy assumption about him being your son." He'd scowl at the term, but he must put on the prince's face. "The way you reacted when he said Kurusu was my first hint, and we were just talking about him. My apologies."

"Ugh, I guess you'll need some info if I'm gonna make a statement, huh?" He moves over to the entrance of the café and flips the sign, then saunters back to drop into a stool. "Let's get to it then, Detective Akechi."

Akechi smiles and moves over to the bar where his briefcase lies and pulls out a notepad. "So, first, I'll need your name and phone number. Then we'll move onto the statement."

The old man grumbles about the idea of giving a man his number but goes along with it. 

Akechi decides he can at least ease his worries. A debt is owed to the older gentleman.

"Don't worry. I won't be making social calls." His joke falls flat, and he remembers why he never became a comedian. _'Too angry.'_ He shakes his head. "Sorry, bad joke. It's just for the file."

…---

_Meanwhile…_

"This is disgusting," Panther says. Joker can't help but agree. They had to climb the many 'pillars' that were just statues of teenage girls dressed in skimpy gym uniforms. "I didn't think I could hate him anymore." She rubs her arms and shudders.

Joker pats her on the shoulder, and she smiles gratefully. He understands.

The past hour or so was spent collecting the rest of the will seeds. That last one, though…sheesh. He swears he's never going to eat jello ever again. Panther's reaction was much harsher. The amount of scrubbing and mind bleach she mentioned seriously worries him.

"Joker, there's a lot of shadows in there. What's the plan?" Skull comes back from atop the ledge. He was scoping out the next room to see what it looks like. 

"I'd rather not a four on a hundred fight…" he grasps his chin. "Mona. This is the last room before the treasure, right?"

"Correct." The cat responds with a nod of his head.

"Alright… Skull, did you see any way up top that we could, by any chance, sneak around?"

"Yeah. There's an upper floor we could use that's clear of any of the knights. I used it to catch a glimpse."

"Okay. Let's move then. Panther, are you ready to go?"

She nods, determination cracks like her whip along her brow as it furrows downward. "I was born ready. Let's do this."

He smirks at her spunk. 

"Roger." He flicks out his tailcoat and jumps up the pillar. His team moves to follow close behind.

* * *

Sneaking around the guards was the easy part. Stopping himself, along with his raging blondes from rushing and attacking the speedo clad Crimson Chin? That was where it got tough.

He showed up partway through their infiltration to the treasure room, spouting off nonsense about; 'keeping things up to snuff, and keeping duchess Yoshizawa's dog on a leash.' That's the only thing that caught his attention.

'Red's got a dog? And she's a duchess? The fuck?' His cognition of her must have changed.

'Unimportant.'

The four thieves crouch alongside the bannister, keeping their rebellious forms hidden from view of the shadows as they sneak past. It almost shocks Akira, just how easy this is.

They arrive at the door, beyond which lies they're objective: the treasure of Kamoshida. With a hard and silent push, he catches a glimpse at just what this monster holds dear.

... it's a swirling blob.

"T-treasure!" His feline companion pounces and flies through the mass. Bonking his head on the massive pile of golden doubloons. "Oh yeah. Gotta… calling card, and stuff. *ahem* forget you all saw that."

"Right. We got our route, just gotta send this… calling card. How're we gonna do that?" He questions the cat.

"We gotta put them in a place where he'll see it," Mona explains. "And it has to be written in a way that exposes him to his crimes. Even if he doesn't believe them, his subconscious will. And his shadow will react." A beat passes as the cat grows flustered and tries to look anywhere but at Joker.

Akira narrows his eyes. "What, Mona."

"I- uh. Alsoforgottomentionthathe' sgonnabeonfull alertandwe' reonlygonnahaveoneshotandifwescrewupwecan'tdoitagain." He spits out the jumble of words all in one breath.

"Woah. Slow down. Explain. Slowly." Akira enunciates his words as he holds his hands up in a calming motion.

Mona takes another breath and exhales it. He's prepared for whatever lashing will come. "He's gonna be on full alert. We got one shot, and we can't screw it up."

"Shit, Mona! We shoulda known this from the start! We gotta prepare, we-!" Skull explodes out in a worried rave. He runs his hands through his hair as his nervous bouncing tick makes its appearance in his leg.

Akira interrupts him. "Calm down. If we only got one shot, then we make it count. There's too much riding on this if we fuck it up." He grabs Skull by the shoulders and intakes some air. He gestures for Ryuji to do the same. He does. "Better?" He nods. "Good. Don't freak out. Remember to breathe."

"Watch your language, Aki…" his calmed voice makes Joker smirk.

"Next time." He flicks his attention over to Panther, who stands off in the background, like usual. "Same to you. We got this."

She smiles, but he can see the intensity hiding behind her eyes. 'She's not worried. _She's prepared already.'_

Worrying. Akira thought he was the only one with murderous thoughts. 'Better keep an eye on her… _not your decision, if she wants to do it, then let her.'_ He shakes his head and grasps his mask.

"Joker? What's wrong?" Mona looks up at him.

He jolts a bit. "Nothing - just… Nothing. It's okay." He gives him a smile to ease his worries.

He sees out of the corner of his eye, Panther watching him with a curious gaze. 

_'Feels like… two people fighting inside my head…'_

She continues to watch him. He looks over to her and sees her raise a blonde eyebrow.

'She’s sharp.’

"Let's head back. We can plan shit out tomorrow… I'm tired." Akira needs to get out of here. Away from her and her knowing eyes.

"Got it, Joker!" The cat and the vulgar boy call out in the agreement. 

Panther stays quiet and follows them out.

He can really use a nap.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Evening._

_Clear._

_"You have returned to reality. Thank you for your hard work."_

Akira lets out a yawn and covers his mouth. His shoulders slump as not getting any sleep the night before catches up to him past the adrenaline.

"You really didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Ryuji questions as he throws an arm around Akira's shoulder.

"Nah. I'm uh… gonna head home. Remember, tomorrow we plan." He points his finger at the blonde, making him roll his eyes with an easy grin.

"Where are we meeting?" Ann joins in as she pushes in between Akira and Ryuji. "We can't keep meeting at lunch in the courtyard. People are talking, and soon they'll start listening."

Akira scratches at his head. "Good point… roof then? The doors should still be unlocked. The teachers here fuckin suck."

Ryuji barely flinches and lets out a "language" before moving on to brass tacks. "Sounds good to me. It's quiet, and we don't gotta worry bout' eavesdroppers. What do you think, Ann?"

"I'm cool with it. Plus, going up there after what happened with Shiho only strengthens my resolve." She raises a fist to the dark sky. Corny, but he gets her meaning.

"Alright, then. Tomorrow after school, we link on the roof. I'll text you guys when we meet." He splits off from the group, shrugging the Mona bag higher up on his shoulder -the little guy must have dozed off- and waves goodbye.

“Akira, wait,” Ann calls him. Ryuji turns as well from his walk to the station in the opposite direction. 

“What’s up?”

“What happened in the castle? When you grabbed your head? You looked like you were in pain.” She questions with a pointed look.

“It's like I said in there, it was nothing.” No point in worrying them.

“Aki. She’s right. That didn’t look like nothin’.” Ryuji moves over to Ann, who’s trademark crossed arms proves she doesn't believe him. Not one bit.

“It was just a little headache. Nothing to worry about.” he waves his arm and acts like it was no big deal.

“Akira! You said that absorbing those shadows ‘muddles your mind’, or whatever. That's not nothing! It could be dangerous!”

**_*PI~ PI~ PI~*_ **

Oh, phone call. Good distraction.

He answers it with a finger raised. The two groan and stay silent.

"Hell-"

_"Akira! Where the hell have you been?! I called you four goddamn times!"_

Shit. "Uh, gym? Sorry, I didn't bring my cell with me. I left it in the locker." Akira looks up to his friends, who wave a hand in question.

He hears the old man sigh. _"Really?"_ The question comes out in disbelief. " _Young man, I know you don't go anywhere without your phone. Urgh, whatever. Come home right now. We need to talk about something that happened earlier."_

"Yes, sir. I'll be home right away. I'm on my way back right now." There's no room for argument in Sojiro's tone. The question is: What the fuck did Akira do this time? 

Ann and Ryuji’s hand movements tell him, “This conversation isn’t done, Akira.”

‘It is for the time being.’

_"Don't 'sir' me. Have you eaten? Who'd you go out with? Oh, and before I forget, Futaba told me to ask you to get her some ramen. I couldn't pick it up earlier, and you know the kind she likes, bring it on your way back. Also, get some milk. 2%, not that' Skim' you got last time."_

He'd laugh had he not just been terrified of his godfather's reaction a second ago. 'Jeez, at least I know he's not mad at me.'

"Skim’s good for you. There's less fat."

_"You think I care? It tasted like watered down goat piss."_

"You talkin' from experience?" He can't help himself.

 _"Don't get smart. Do as I say."_ There's no heat in his words. "I'll _warm up some curry."_

"Thanks, pops. I'll be back in about an hour." He hears a grunt and a stumble on the other end. "Y'Alright? What happened?"

_"N-nothing! Your bumpkin accent caught me off guard, is all."_

‘Weird. I always talk like this at home.'

"Alright? Well, I'm hangin' up now."

His phone closes with a click. 

'Wonder what happened.'

“Akira, we aren’t done talking about this.” Ann stomps a foot and points a finger at him. 

“Yes, we are. I gotta go home.” He spins around and leaves without a word.

“Aki! We’re so talking about this tomorrow!”

‘Unfortunately.’

* * *

Akira comes up from the bowels of the metro tunnels. He missed the rush that happens right after school, so it was relatively quiet. Lugging along a plastic bag, he turns into the usual alley he takes to get home.

"Hey."

He turns his head to look at who called him and catches a fist to the face, knocking his glasses away from his eyes. He stumbles and grasps his soon to be bruised cheek. The bag clatters to the ground, along with the Mona bag, and cups of instant noodles spill along the pavement. 'At least the milk is okay.'

"Gah! Wh- The fuck?!"

"You think you're so tough, huh? You aren't Nothing but orphaned trash." Another large hand crashes into his nose and knocks him to the ground. "You're _Nothing!_ Absolutely Nothing! I'm an Olympian! A gold medalist!" He tries to stand from the assault, but the punch really knocked away his sense of equilibrium. He gets on his elbows and knees, only to take a kick to the kidney.

He gasps out, unable to breathe. The kick was so hard he rolled over onto his back. His eyes creak open, and he sees his attacker; the crazed and rough face of Kamoshida stares back at him.

The man snarls at his eye contact and lashes out with another kick, cracking him in the chest.

"That fucking look in your eyes! You think you're better than me?!, Huh?!" He stomps over and over. His legs, thankfully, aren't as strong as his arms, so he's able to block most of them with his forearms he brought up through instinct.

There's a lull in his barrage, and Akira sees his moment. With a cocky, shaky smirk, he meets Kamoshida's glare from below on the concrete.

"F-fuh.. fuck you, Kamoshida…"

His face twists back into the crazed one from before, only to be interrupted by a voice entering the alley.

"Is this where he is, kitty!?" F-Futaba?!

"Yes! He's getting attacked! Argh! I hate being a cat!"

Oh, Mona. Totally forgot about him. Akira looks back up to Kamoshida, whose face has gone white. "Better get outta here, 'Mister gold medalist'... shit…" his head falls back onto the pavement.

"Listen to me, you little criminal. You better not show at school. If I see you, I'll fuck you up worse than this." The crazed threats don't matter to him. Honestly, he's not all that scary.

"I'll… kill… you." Akira's weak voice calls from the ground. He hears the heavyset footfalls of the large man leaving his periphery and rolls over onto his stomach to try and push himself up.

"Kitty, where are- oh god! Akira!"

'Oh well. I tried.' He falls back down and succumbs to unconsciousness.

* * *

  
  


He awakens, but not in his bed. Or a clinic. It's a white and clean - too clean - and empty room.

"W-where…?" He rubs at his face to check for the bruises and feels the non-elemental weight of his mask. "The hell…?"

He looks down and sees his black leather tailcoat. 

"Hello! Don't worry. You’re safe here. Nothing will harm you." A white lab coat clad man enters the room, but his face… it's unremarkable.

As in, he can't make it out. It's… non-conforming. No features strikeout to him, and it's unrecognizable. "I can see that face you're making. it's… not my doing." he gestures at his head, swirling about like a piece of clay being worked on. "But please, I'm a friend."

Akira finds his voice. But masks it behind Joker's drawl. "Who are you?"

"I just said, a friend. I'm unimportant, but you are, Akira Kurusu. A… friend of mine talked about you quite a bit, and I needed to meet you for myself. After that little experience in the real world, I must say, you're every bit as rebellious as she mentioned." The way he said friend was sad. Almost regretful. Who would he know that would know this… thing?

"So, you know me, but I still don't know you." He's cautious and untrusting. This man's an adult, and adults are never a good sign. "Look, I got a lot of shit to deal with. If you aren't gonna make this easy, then let me leave."

"Ah, of course. Sorry, I get strange sometimes." His body straightens, and it puts Akira on edge. "I brought you here to tell you. You’re changing things that aren't meant to be changed. You're an anomaly."

'What the fuck is he talking about?'

"Your confusion is to be expected, as it's not something you should be aware of. But, you're aware of higher powers converging around you."

He thinks of the Velvet Room and the old bastard that lurks inside.

"Ah, you _are_ aware of what I mean then. Well, just consider this a friendly warning. I'll be keeping a close watch on you from this point on."

The thinly veiled threat puts his hair on its end. He puts a hand to his mask. "Arséne!"

He'll fight his way out if he has to.

"Your will of rebellion is impressive. Even against an unbeatable foe, you'll give it you're all." Akira knows this is no boast, so he clicks his thumb and finger to produce his curse. It merely passes through the man and burns the floor behind him. "Your past has moulded you into who you are now, and that is what worries me. I'm not gonna fight you. I’ll send you back. Good talk, remember to breathe."

—

He snaps up in a white bed. His torso burns in pain as his face aches. "Argh!" He grasps his chest.

"Easy. You shouldn't be moving around with your injuries." He looks to his left, taking in the view of the gothic doctor cradling a clipboard.

"I… I gotta go. Thanks." He tries to swing his legs over the edge, and upon standing, falls to the ground with a grunt.

"Idiot. You have four fractured ribs, a concussion, a bruised kidney, and a broken nose. You're not going anywhere." She doesn't move from her position in the chair as she continues to flick through her clipboard. "You’re pretty tough, delinquent boy. So, what happened? Did some guy harass your girlfriends?"

He grunts again as he lifts himself back into the bed. "Something like that." Shit, Sojiro's gonna lose it. "Look, doc. I got plans tomorrow, and I'd really like to not miss them. Can you just give me something for the pain? I'll get out of your hair."

"Hmm. What's in it for me?"

He thinks for a moment. "Uh… my neverending gratitude?"

"Is that something I can pay my bills with?" She fixes him with a cold stare. "You can leave if you give me two hundred thousand yen."

He coughs and sputters. "Two hun-! That's bullshit!"

"Yeah, I know. But now you're in debt with me because you can't pay it." Her neutral stare morphs into a predatory smile. "How are you going to pay it back?"

"Uh… I can- work? I dunno. Just- don't bring it up to Sojiro."

"That's just going to add on to your debt."

He sighs. This doctors gonna be a pain in the ass. "Fine. What do you want?"

"I need a guinea pig. To test my medicine, and you have a pretty high threshold for pain, it seems." He pales. "I-... I need your help. Help me, and I'll let this all go. No charge. I'll even keep it from your father." Her previous attitude disappears into a desperate clamour. She's fingering at the notepad and shifting her crossed legs back and forth.

"It's a deal, then." It can’t be so bad. He's only testing medicine.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading. If you notice anything out of place, or out of order be sure to let me know.  
> This one was a long time coming, so I hope it was as hype for you guys reading, as it was for me to write. Arsene is my fav persona, so I wanted to give the story a reason as to why Akira won't fuse him. I hope it's interesting for you.  
> Next chapter is a whopper, nearly 10k words. It's the Kamoshida fight. (I REALLY NEED TO GET OFF THIS ARC.)  
> So yeah, please look forward to it.


	14. You know you want to do it, so why don't you? Just do it. Kill him.

_Tuesday,_

_April, 18th 20XX_

Thankfully, the doctor from yesterday kept her word and didn’t tell Sojiro. But the experience with Futaba in the waiting room? That was a hassle and a half.

_The night before…_

He stumbles out of the exam room after forming a bond with the doc. It’s the first little bit of surrealism he’s accepted in the past few days. _“The fool has been joined on his journey by the avatar of death. They shall be the wings of rebellion that lift him to new power.”_

‘Death, huh? Fitting.’

“Akira! Jeez, you look awful!” She runs over to him and wraps her arms around his torso. A grunt escapes his lips, but nothing more. ‘Can’t freak her out.’

“Thanks. What are you doing out? How’d you know where I was?”

He can guess as to why she knew, but her being out is a different story entirely.

“I was… listening, like usual. And I heard you getting attacked- I couldn’t just do nothing!” She explains into his turtleneck. “Then I saw Morgana, and he led me straight to you… I was so scared.”

“Yeah, no kidding. You’re lucky the guy ran off when he did.” He grabs her shoulders and pushes her away to look into her brown eyes. “What were you thinking, just rushing in like that? Why the hell didn’t you call the cops?”

She flinches but keeps level with his stare. Good progress. “It’s like I said, dummy! I couldn’t just do nothing! And you don’t like the police, why would I call them?!”

Fair point.

“Still, you should have gone about that better. You’re supposed to be the smart one.” He finishes with a pointed look. “What time is it? How long have I been here?”

“8:30. You’ve only been out for 20 minutes.”

‘Sheesh, that’s longer than I was hoping.’

“Does Sojiro know?”

She tilts her head, and quizzically looks at him. “No? Why? Isn’t this kind of important to know?”

He sighs. “Yeah. But you know how he is- I’d prefer not to worry the old man more than he already does.”

He looks down, over to the chair she was sitting in. The dilapidated waiting room still has seats, at least. He sees his plastic bag and the Mona bag. His kitty sits in there, watching him.

“I don’t like lying to him,” Futaba says.

He flicks his gaze back to her and sees her looking down at the linoleum floor. Her hands are clenched, and her shoulders are shaking. 

“Me neither. I’m sorry I’m asking you to do this, just- think of it as stretching the truth? I’ll owe you one.”

“... okay.” Her small voice cracks with determination. She looks at Akira, and her furrowed brow proves to him that she understands, even if she doesn’t like it.

“Thanks. I promise I wouldn’t lie to Sojiro if it weren’t for a good cause.”

_Back to present…_

Getting around Sojiro was easy enough. When he saw his face, of course, he worried but having Futaba backing him up. A quick lie about him and Ryuji at the gym cleared up any apprehension as the man shook his head and went; “boys…”

The part about his meeting with Sojiro last night that freaked him out the most, however, was the fact that Kamoshida showed up to Leblanc looking for him.

The subsequent grilling from his godfather that followed was a slog. ‘ I dunno who he is. Never heard of a guy like that in my life.’ Of course, the old man didn’t believe him but couldn’t prove that he did. He’s just glad that the detective was there to save his pops. Guess not all cops are bad.

‘Oh well, should probably get to school.”

Akira sits at the bar. His bandaged nose is whistling with every intake of breath. He finishes off his breakfast, hauls up the Mona bag, and stands from his seat.

“Hey. If anyone bothers you on your way to school or back, let me know right away, alright?”

A gravelly voice calls from behind the counter, and he shifts his head back to look at Sojiro. A stern look awaits him as he meets his gaze.

“Yeah, of course.” He waves a hand over his shoulder and stalks his way over to the school.

* * *

_Morning._

He slides open the door to his class of 2-D. Homeroom doesn’t start for another five minutes, but it doesn’t hurt to be early.

His class quiets the minute he enters, as Mishima gives him a wide-eyed stare. He grins and waves at him, which he shakily returns.

Now’s the hard part.

He saunters his way to his seat as the class remains eerily silent. Eyes follow him as he walks. His loud footsteps echo as he makes his way to what indeed will be his death. Thankfully, she’s not here yet. He’s already not looking forward to Ryuji’s reaction, but hers? Especially after that spat last night? That’ll be-

“Akira. What’d you do?”

He flinches as he slowly turns to face the blonde. Ann’s arms are crossed, like usual, but her tapping finger against her elbow is new. Her eye twitches. ‘She’s mad, more so than yesterday.’

“H-hey. I, uh- Fell.”

“Mhm. We’re gonna talk at lunch.”

“S-sure.”

 _“He’s so whipped…”_ If only they knew that was her terrifying weapon of choice.

_“I thought he was dating that first year?”_

_“Does that mean she’s free game?”_

He tilts his head to where the voice came from and gives the general location a dead stare.

_“N-never mind…”_

  
  


—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Monday,_

_Lunch._

Walking through the halls with a black eye and bandaged nose doesn’t do much for his reputation.

_“I heard he took out a whole gang all by himself.”_

_“Really? I heard it was a Yakuza hazing, and he beat them all with only a busted nose and a black eye.”_

‘I wish. Walking with cracked ribs and a bruised kidney hurts like fuck.’

_“Wow! He’s even more roguish now! There’s something primal about bruised boys!”_

“Hello, Senpai!” Red’s happy titter comes from behind him, and he turns to face her. Her face falls into a frown as her eyes widen. “W-what happened?!”

“Eh, I fell.” He replies. “C’mon, let’s go have lunch. I’m meeting Ryuji and Ann.”

“S-senpai, you don’t get a broken nose from just ‘falling’! And you’re limping!” She goes three hundred and sixty degrees around him, roaming his body for any more visible injuries. 

‘She didn’t even hear me.’

“We should go to the nurse's office! Wait, never mind. You’re already bandaged up,” She scurries about around him. “ngh, What can I do to help?”

Her jumble of words isn’t even at him anymore, as she’s resorted to talking to herself. She goes back and forth around him, tugging at him and feeling his sides for broken bones. 

‘Better cut this short before she finds the broken ribs.’ 

He’d be embarrassed had he not been already tired of her worry.

“Red.” He calls to her; she stops her nervous movements immediately and looks up at him. “I’m fine. Let’s go have lunch, yeah?”

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry.” She blushes and looks away.

_“She’s so lucky. Honours and a hot boyfriend? Bitch.”_

_“Ugh, man. I wish I could date a cute redhead.”_

_“I want some yakisoba pan…”_

These rumours are fuckin weird.

  
  


——

“So, you wanna explain why you look like you just went three rounds with Ali?” Ann’s terse tone hasn’t changed since the morning. ‘She’s into boxing, huh?’ 

The staggered row of desks along the empty roof sits between him and the two blondes. Red sits in an empty seat between the three, quietly trying to open her bento box. Ann and Ryuji stand next to each other. Both watch Akira as he leans casually against the fence.

“Got jumped. Nothing special.” He figures his reputation as a delinquent will be enough to cover for his beaten face.

“Bullshit. It was Kamoshida, wasn’t it?” Ryuji, this time. He’s bouncing his foot and scowling at him. “Why you lyin’ again?”

“I’m not-“

“Akira! This is bigger than your fucking pride!” Ann’s explosion catches him off guard. He jolts and looks over to her. Her chest is heaving as she tries to get her frustration under control. Red looks back and forth between the three, unsure whether she should hop in or continue to nibble on her food quietly. “He beat you, didn’t he? He followed you home and beat you. Didn’t he?!”

Red’s eyes widen again, and she flicks her gaze to the stubborn delinquent trying to save face.

“Ann-“

“Don’t you ‘Ann’ me! He did the same shit to me! He followed me home and found out where I live.” He stays silent as she grabs her elbows. Tears of anger well in the rims of her eyes. ‘Seems that’s the one thing we all got in common. Our anger.’

“He didn’t beat me,” She puts her arms over her chest and rubs her shoulders. “but he made it clear he could. That was the worst part. Akira, you were supposed to tell us if something happened.”

Ryuji pats her shoulder. She looks away and rubs at her eyes with a sniffle.

“She’s right, Aki. You said we all had to get in touch with you if he tried anything. That meant-- to us at least that you’d do the same, man.”

“I-“ he sighs. “I just didn’t want to freak you all out. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not about ‘freaking us out.’ It’s about trusting us, you dick!” Ann cuts an arm through the air. “After all the shit you said to us. The shit we’ve been through. Akira, how could you even think about lying? You did the same thing last night. Are we so untrustworthy?”

He runs a hand through his hair and looks over to Red. She’s still silent, watching the drama unfold before her as she picks at her tremendous amount of food. He sighs, and moves closer to the desks, and leans his arms over one. “I do trust you guys… I’m sorry. I just- I’ve never had to do this kind of thing before. No one ever,” Akira shrugs his shoulders and clenches his hands. “worried about me before.”

His two friends go silent at his confession. They see a chink in his usually unbreakable armour. 

Ann speaks up. “It’s the same as yesterday when you grabbed your head. Akira, you need to talk to us. We don’t know how half the things work in there.”

“I- ‘ll try more. In trusting you guys.” He puts out a placating hand over the row of desks.

“Senpai…” the crimson-haired girl is shocked. She doesn’t understand anything, but she gets the gist. Akira-senpai lied to them. And it's not the first time, it seems.

“Aki, I get it. We’re not trying to force you or anything. But, man- we gotta work together.” Ryuji nudges Ann as she finally finds her words.

“Akira. That’s not fair at all. We’re supposed to be a team, and you can’t _trust_ us?” her face is pained, and her tone is hurt. Akira feels terrible, but what is he supposed to say? He can’t just come out and tell them _it feels like there’s two people in his head fighting._

“Let’s… just focus on the calling card, alright?” He replies. His hands are squeezing on the table, and he can feel his bones creak.

“He’s not crackin', Ann,” Ryuji says to her. He flings his gaze back over to Akira. His brow is still furrowed. “This conversation ain’t over, Aki. We’re just pushing it till’ later.”

\--

They all split apart after lunch. Akira is still reeling after the turn of events.

He was so _sure_ they’d not want anything to do with him. ‘Just like everyone else.’

The prison was something of a godsend for him, no matter how much he disliked being put in a cage for something he never did. But it helped him realize that no matter how hard you try, people will always abandon you, which is why this little experience freaked him out so much. Why didn’t they? This whole spat started because he couldn’t trust them. _Wouldn’t_ trust them.

How can he fix this? Preferably without outing all his skeletons in his closet.

The thoughts ring through his mind as he makes his way to social studies and on with his day.

* * *

_After school._

They meet back on the roof. Thankfully, Red left for practice, so they don’t have to worry about her being guilty through association.

The door to the roof pushes open, and he sees them standing apart from one another. Ryuji is tapping his foot, and Ann is standing off to the side. ‘Still both upset, it seems.’

“So, what’s the plan, guys?” He cordially allows them to take the lead. 

“I’m gonna make the calling card. Ann’s gonna lend me some mags. I got an idea for how I wanna do it.” Ryuji’s tone offers no room for conversation. They’re angrier than he thought. 

‘This better not get in the way when in the metaverse.’

“Alright. Make sure it’s done by tonight. We’re gonna post it tomorrow and get it done after school.”

“Yeah, that was the plan,” Ann replies with a snark. Akira frowns and shakes his head.

“Fine. Good talk, guys.” He spins around and walks out the door. No point in hanging around if they’re gonna be like that.

“Akira…” His cat calls him from his bag.

“What, Morgana? Gonna give me shit too?” Akira’s not in a great mood.

“N-no. Nevermind.”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_Evening._

Akira walks up to the clinic. He can hear the faint drumming of a harsh metal song playing from inside. ‘Now or never. Could maybe get some medicine for the metaverse…’

“Akira, what are you doing here?” Mona calls from under his shoulder.

“I got a job as a medicine tester. The doctor said she’d help us out if I test her meds.”

The cat sputters and squeaks. “Akira! This could be dangerous!”

“Then it's a risk I gotta take. Ann and Ryuji aren’t dying on my watch. Especially if the castle tomorrow’s gonna be on full alert.” No room for debate. He’d just push on anyway. 

The door to the clinic opens with a ding as the sliding doors alert his entrance.

“Oh? You’re here earlier than I expected.” The gothic doctor -He never got her name- sits in the reception, listening to music she sheepishly turns down upon his entry.

“I need medicine. My body hurts. I’ll do a trial if I gotta.” He’s all business. This is no time for games.

“Straight to the point. I like that. Come with me to the exam room.”

…

\---

…

“Take your shirt off, please.”

“W-what?”

She sighs. “I need to see if the medicine you’ll be testing will cause perspiration. Or… other physical defects.”

The way she says, that worries him, but he takes off his blazer and turtleneck anyway. _‘Whatever it takes.’_

“Nice abs. Very attractive.” She’s clinical in her tone, so it doesn’t make him blush. Just mildly uncomfortable.

“Thanks.” What else can he say to that?

The doctor spins in her office chair, around to her desk behind her. She leans down, reaching into a medical refrigerator underneath. She pulls out a beaker filled with a purple liquid. “Okay. Drink this. All of it.”

“What is it?” He takes it from her hands and sniffs it. It’s rank.

“Don’t smell it. It might cause you to pass out. It’s medicine. Drink it.”

He looks at the beaker and back up at her. His expression of disgust makes her giggle. She hides her laugh behind her clipboard. 

“Well, bottoms up.” 

Upon the liquid touching his tongue, he feels it stick to the muscle. The burning taste of mint wafts through his sinuses.

“Wow. All in one go, huh?” Her face starts to swirl and distort. Not unlike how it looks when entering the metaverse. “Woah, you okay? You’re pale….” her voice fades away as he succumbs to unconsciousness once again.

…

\------

…

“ngh.” He cracks his eyes open. The taste of mint still rolls around in his mouth, and his tongue feels heavy.

“Oh, good. You’re up.” She looks up and moves to help him sit up. “The reason you passed out was, as I said, because of the smell. But, the weight on your tongue is from the menthol I used to clear up a sinus infection. I bet you can breathe real easy now, huh?”

The whistling of his nose seems to have disappeared. But, “it’s still kinda hard to breathe. Y’know, broken and all.” He gestures to the bandage atop his nose.

“Yes, as was expected. However, there’s another thing I wanted to talk about.”

He grabs his shirt, which is sitting folded next to him. Before putting it on, he looks at the doctor. “Oh?”

“When you were unconscious, I couldn’t help but overhear you talking in your sleep. Something wrong with you and your friends?”

He scowls. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business, doc.”

She shrugs. “It’s Tae, by the way. Tae Takemi.” she looks down at her clipboard and bounces her long legs. “I’m a doctor. It’s my job to help people in pain. Be it physically or mentally. Although I’m much better physically. Wanna talk about it?”

“What is there to talk about, _doc_?”

Tae quirks her lips at his curt reply. “You’re pretty beaten up about it. At least, subconsciously. You wouldn’t stop apologizing and going on about reasons.”

Akira freezes. “Did I… Say anything else?”

“Nope. Other than being a liar. So, wanna talk about it?”

He sighs and drops his arms. His shirt falls to his lap. “I… don’t know what to do. I lied to my friends, and they’re mad at me.”

She puts her clipboard down on her desk, swivels back to face him, and leans forward. Hands clasped. “Why’d you lie to them?”

“I don’t,” He waves a hand in front of him, trying to find the right words. “I don’t trust them, for some reason. I don’t wanna freak them out. They got enough on their plate.” Might as well just come clean. She is a doctor. Not like he has access to a therapist.

“Hmm. I’m assuming this has something to do with a previous experience?” she’s pretty good.

“Yeah. I- I don’t have many experiences with friends.”

“Well, you want my advice?” She sits back in her seat and crosses her legs once again. Akira nods. “Stop lying to them. Talk to them. You don’t want to not trust them, so why not take a leap of faith?”

“It’s not that simple.” He shakes his head.

“Why not? Because you’re so sure they’ll leave you?”

Akira flinches. But nods.

“If they do, then they aren’t worth being friends with. You seem like a decent kid, and I’m not just saying that because you’re helping out a shitty doctor in the back alley. If Sojiro likes you, then you’re alright.”

“I’ll,” he sighs and rubs at his face. “I’ll try, Tae.” He grins up at her.

She smiles. And looks down at Akira’s chest. “If you were a few years older, I might’ve just jumped you. Great body and a devilish smile? You are just my type.”

That makes him blush. And she laughs out his reaction.

‘Why does every woman he deals with have to be so terrifying?’

* * *

_Wednesday._

_Early Morning._

Sumire got to school early today. Walking through the empty halls was a strange but welcome turn of events. She went to the gymnasium and changed into her gym uniform. She figures she could get some practice in before class starts. After all, she is here on scholarship.

“...Ryuji! You need to staple them closer together!”

‘Hmm? Ryuji-senpai? And Ann-senpai, evidently.’

“Ann! Keep your voice down! We don’t know who else is here!”

‘Akira-Senpai?’ She drops out of her starting stance and walks over to the gym doors, where she heard the voices coming from.

“You keep your voice down! What, you don’t _trust_ us enough to handle this?!”

“Really? We’re gonna do this right now!?”

“Maybe we should!”

“Ann! Aki! Shut the hell up! We ain’t doin’ this right now.” Ryuji-Senpai sounds exceptionally exasperated. “I’m almost done. Just shut up!”

She hears the signature click of Senpai’s tongue and Ann scoffing. She imagines them both turning away from each other, Ann-Senpai crossing her arms, and Akira-Senpai running a hand through his hair. She hears meows. ‘ _Meows?’_ And the two apologize. Not to each other, but the meowing.

“Sorry, Mona.” Ann sounds genuinely apologetic.

“Ugh… Sorry, Morgana.” Senpai grunts out his.

‘Strange…’

__

_Morning._

“Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust…” Sumire takes a look at what the group posted. There’s a small crowd forming around the bulletin board. She had to push her way to the front after her little practice. “We know how… uh... _bad_ you are,” Cursing is unladylike. “and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back.” She frowns as she hears the students around her whisper.

_“Mister Kamoshida did something like this?”_

_“Is this real?”_

She continues with her reading. “That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From the Phantom Thieves of Hearts”

She looks at the card. ‘Phantom Thieves, huh? How are they stealing desires?’

“Who did this?! Was it you?!” She jumps at Kamoshida’s loud, angry voice. “You?!” He accosts the students hanging around the billboard. They all fervently deny being the culprit. The giant of a man flicks his gaze over to Sumire, who stands at the front. “It was you, wasn’t it?!” He rushes over to her, making her flinch.

“N-no! I-” She can’t find her voice as he closes in on her. It’s just like how it was in his office. She can’t defend herself. Her breathing quickens, and she feels her pulse rise. It beats like a drum in her ears.

Kamoshida tries to take her wrists. “Come with me-”

He’s interrupted by a hand grabbing hold of his forearm. “I thought I told you what would happen if you came near her.”

A broad back gets in front of her. The cold voice of her protective Senpai calms the beating of her pulsating heart. She buries her face into the fabric of his blazer and grabs hold of the jacket. “S-senpai…!”

* * *

Akira’s grip is wrenched away from the large piece of shit’s forearm. He continues to hold the crimson chins glare. He would grin. Kamoshida’s fear is visible.

 _‘Eyes dart back and forth. Thought he scared me off._ Not quite.’

The delinquent keeps staring as he jerks his head to his right. Making the gym teacher look where he signals.

Ann and Ryuji hold out their phones, recording the scene for any violence. He gets the message laid out to him. Ryuji flips him off as he looks over to them. 

“I guess this means this little… _issue_ , was you’re doing, then?” Akira doesn’t respond. He continues to hold his glare. “No matter, you’ll be expelled on the third anyway.” He leans in close to the delinquent, making Akira raise his chin. “When you’re gone, I’ll have free reign of the school. The red bitch, Ann. They’ll both be mine.”

Akira smirks. Barely holding onto his self-control. “We’ll see my _liege._ ”

Kamoshida gives him one last arrogant smile and turns away. A trick of the eyes, maybe? But as he turns, he sees him change into his metaverse form.

_“Hah! Come! Steal it if you can!”_

It turns back to normal as quickly as it happens. Akira grabs his head.

“Yo, you saw that too, right?” Ryuji comes up to them, he scratches at his head. Akira looks up, shocked at the idea someone else is finally also experiencing this weird shit.

Sumire continues to hold onto his back.

“Don’t even think about lying. We saw it too.” Ann scowls. 

Akira narrows his eyes. “Yeah. I saw it.”

“Senpai… I’m sorry…” Red’s small voice whispers into his back.

“What? Why?”

“I- I froze up again.” She buries herself deeper. “You had to save me. Again.”

“Don’t think like that, Sumi-Chan. Akira’s an idiot, but he’s a well-meaning idiot. He’d probably jump in whenever with whoever.” Ann tries to console her. Her tone is completely flipped from how she’s been talking to Akira.

Akira lets out a “hey!” Which makes Red giggle.

“Did you all put up that card? You mentioned something about one yesterday.” She questions as she lets go of Akira’s back. She rubs at her eyes, hopefully hiding the fact she was tearing up.

“Nope. No idea what you’re talking about.” Akira states this so matter of factly, she almost believes him. Almost.

“Senpai!” She whines.

A cocky smirk and a wink are all she gets in retaliation.

“Aki. We should prolly split up and get to class. We’re meeting in the alley, right?”

He nods. And Sumire rolls her eyes.

“Yeah. We’ll take out the king. Today, his reign of terror ends.”

The group is silent at his proclamation. ‘That was good. I should write that down.’

“God, Akira. That was so corny.” Ann’s deadpan expression and straight tone make him sputter and blush.

Ryuji and Sumire both laugh at his reaction.

“I thought it was cool…” Pride; shattered.

* * *

_After school…_

“Joker, the ways clear. Let’s head across.” The four thieves snake their way through the winding halls. Determination cracks in the air as the object of their hard work is finally within reach.

“Got it. Panther, you’re up. Take the lead.”

She snorts and moves on ahead. “You trust me enough to do this?”

Joker growls under his breath and pushes on.

——

“T-treasure! Meooow~” the treasure really did manifest. Into a large, elaborate crown.

“... that’s the cause of his distorted desires? Kinda pisses me off.” Panther watches as the cat jumps at the large crown. He snuggles at it and rubs his face into the sizable shining object.

Akira can’t help but agree. He grunts. “Skull, help me lift it.”

“Sure.” He replies.

Panther lets out another snarky remark. “What? Don’t trust me to help out?” 

Akira’s had enough by this point. “Is there something you wanna say to me, Panther?” He whirls and marches right up to her. He’s nose to nose with her by this point. Well, nose to crown of her forehead, but she looks up and meets his glare wholeheartedly.

“You already know what I gotta say.”

“Then why do you keep going on about it?!”

Skull has had enough of the passive-aggressive remarks as well. He pushes them apart and steps between them. “That’s friggin enough! I’m gettin’ real tired of havin’ to get between you two! We don’t got time for this shit. You guys need to buckle up or get the eff out!” He points a finger at both of them. “Ann quit bein’ an asshole. If Akira ain’t gonna say nothin’, then he ain’t gonna say nothin’.” He flicks his gaze over to Akira and just shakes his head with a groan. No words are needed to get what he means.

‘Trust us more, man.’

“I’m trying, okay?! Both of you get the fuck off my back!” His explosion alerts the shadows outside. He can hear them clank around and call for Kamoshida. “Great.” He throws his hands in the air. He’s sick and tired of this game of eggshells he’s been playing. “Now that we’ve alerted the whole fucking castle, anything else you guys wanna get off you’re chests?! Is my hair too long?! Are my nails too short?! What the fuck do you want from me!?” He beats his chest aggressively. They both fall silent. Joker takes a calming breath and clenches his teeth. “I’ll do this myself.” He doesn’t wait for a reply as Morgana jumps to his side. He grabs hold of the crown and takes it alone. It’s heavy but workable. He nearly yelps as a sharp pain in his sides burns outwards. Then, he remembers his injuries. ‘Of fucking course.’ He lifts it into his arms and feels the stretching of his biceps under his jacket. ‘Good workout.’

“Joker, that’s too much to take by yourself.” Morgana runs around his legs, looking for a place he can try to help. “You’re still-“ a sharp look from Akira kills the words in the cat’s throat before he can finish his sentence. Joker grunts at the exertion of lifting the crown through clenched teeth. The creaking of his fractured ribs burn into him, but he pushes on anyway. “I’m fine.” 

Skull clicks his tongue and mumbles under his breath. “Stubborn bastard.” He moves to the other side of the crown, where Akira tries to carry it out of his reach. “I’ll take the other end. Panther, get the door.”

…

The four exit with the treasure. Panther takes the lead into the empty throne room, her whip in hand, watching for any form of movement from enemy shadows. “Clear.” She calls.

Skull and Joker push out and make it over to the throne itself. Only to be intercepted from their daring escape by a volleyball smashing the crown out of their hands.

“Damn it, Panther! You said it was clear!” Joker draws his dagger and readies his pistol. Skull does the same next to him, with his SPAS shouldered and pipe at the ready. He also sees Joker rub at his ribs, biting his lower lip.

“It was! I dunno where that came from!” She jumps and readies her whip at the voice that interrupts her.

“I’ll be taking that back.” Kamoshida picks up the crown that rolled onto the floor. “Some thieves you are. An argument in the middle of a heist? What a bunch of kids.” He stands in the middle of the corridor —his cape swaying in the invisible wind. 

“Go! Go! Kamoshida~” An eerie familiar voice also enters the room, and Ann gags in disgust at who enters. “Stealing from the king? That’s like, Sooooo not allowed.”

“Ugh, this is how he views me?” She crosses her arms and gestures to the scantily clad copy, hugging herself onto Kamoshida’s arm. “So disgusting.” She uncrosses her arms and tries to fire off a blast of flame into her reflection. The flare is caught by the kind, using the crown to protect her.

“I won’t let anyone take my crown. Its lustre is what protects my kingdom. You will not touch it.”

“We will.” Akira aims his gun at the king's forehead.

“We will take your distorted desires without fail!” Mona joins his proclamation.

“Tch. I’ll dispose of you all. Right here, right now.”

Skull points a finger at him. His pipe resting on his shoulder. “That’s our line, King pervert.”

“What a gross misunderstanding.” Kamoshida pulls ‘Ann’ closer to him. She giggles at their proximity.

The real Ann feels her eye twitch. “How is it a misunderstanding?! You raped Shiho! You tried so hard to keep your abuses a secret!” 

“Wrong. First off, She wanted it. Second? Also wrong. It was the people around me who wanted it kept secret.” Akira scowls at Kamoshida’s arm. It snakes downward on shadow Ann. She lets out a playful yelp as he grabs a handful of her butt. 

“Adults who make a profit off me and share in my accomplishments, student's that want to win. All of them kept my secrets, so we all made a few dollars at the end of the day.”

Akira sneers. “Shitty adults working together to the detriment of us teenagers? Where have I seen this before?” The question is rhetorical, but Ryuji eyes him with understanding. “It’s always like this. They think they have the power to walk all over us, that we’ll stand and wait with palms empty for the next gift they deign to give us. We have the power to take him down, all of them down. And we have the strength to change the way society works.” He whirls on the ‘king’ and raises his pistol once again to his head. “We will take _all_ of you’re shitty hearts!”

Morgana smirks. “Well said, Joker.”

“Profit?! Bullshit! You’re just a washed-up old pervert that uses his position of power to push people around! You’re nothin’ but a coward, Kamoshida!” Skull joins his spiel. He’s had enough of this bastard's self-righteous behaviour as well.

“Women are nothing but objects to you! I’m nobody’s doll, Kamoshida!” Panther stretches out her whip. His thieves are angry. They’ve had enough of being pushed around.

_‘Four on two… odds are in our favour. Seems too easy.’_

At his thoughts, Kamoshida begins to laugh. Maniacally. 

‘Knew it.’

“Panther, Skull! Get to my side. We gotta get in the proper position!” He barks his orders to his stunned friends. They shake out of their stupor and follow his orders with grins. ‘Least this’ll distract them from being angry at me.’

“Mona, get behind us! You’re our MVP! Keep us alive. I don’t like where this is going!”

“Hahahaha! Stupid children! I’m a god! A king!” He begins to change. Growing more massive and more… pink. Ann is held in his arms like a trophy, as the dumb smile on her face only grows upon seeing her king take charge. “I’m a king that rules this world!” His voice carries a tonal shift. Changing from his usual arrogant drawl into a multilayered and phlegmy roar. Not unlike Igor, but less scary. Kinda gross, though.

He grows an extra set of arms, sprouting from his torso. His face changes into a toy-like goblin. The crown he calls his treasure rests atop his head.

Akira covers his eyes as his transition to his true form completes with a bright flash of light.

“Hrgnn!” Skull grunts out, his eyes covered as well. “Anyone see him!?”

“No- guh!” Panther gasps at the sight of the horror. Gangly limbs jut out from its scrawny but muscled torso. Its mouth is just a massive maw on a hinge, going wide up to his ears. Two goat horns curl downward, spiralling atop his head. Shadow Ann sits in a chalice of wine in one of his arms, along with his three others wielding a jockey whip, fork, and… steak knife?

The monster lets out a guttural roar, spittle spills out of its mouth. Akira covers his face to keep from catching some liquid from getting on him.

‘Ew.’

“This is my perfected form!” Asmodeus calls out in guttural, throaty screech. “I’ll destroy you!” 

‘Asmodeus? Where’d that come from?’

“Ugh. So gross.” Panther removes her arm from her face. Her mask covers her eyes, but Akira can see the glare she’s shooting at the shadow.

“What an effin’ asshole. I’m gettin’ real tired of dealin’ with his shit.” Skull follows after her. His hunched body rolling out his shoulders, preparing for the fight.

Joker laughs at their reactions. No fear. That’s his thieves. “Y’hear that, Kamoshida?! We ain’t scared of you, or you’re creepy-ass demon form!”

“Pests, the lot of you!” His body quakes with rage. “I’m no demon! I’m a king!” He strikes out with one of his arms. Joker yells out for Panther and Skull to dodge. Thankfully, Mona’s further back.

 _‘Clean Strike. Self-conscious, use it to your advantage.’_ Joker’s mind fires off the orders to himself. He grabs his mask, kneeling from the roll away. 

“Joker! What’s wrong!?” Panther yells out her question to his left, shaking him out of his pause.

“Nothing! Just,” He shakes away any more cobwebs. “Not important! Keep him away, blast him with some fire!”

“Akira!” She spins, dodging an attack from a large knife -steak knife? She lets out a bellow of frustration. “Damn it, Fine! Carmen!” She puts a hand to her mask, and it disappears with a gust of blue flame. 

She does as instructed. Incinerating gout of yellow-red fire strikes into his chest. The monster screams in agony as it flails about, trying to put out the flames.

Joker sees his moment and strikes. Not physically, but mentally. “That all you got, Mr. Olympian?! I’ve taken out stronger shadows in my sleep!” His arrogant sneer is accentuated by his cocky body language. He brings his arms out, beckoning the ‘King’ to stand and fight. “You’re all talk?! C’mon Kamoshida, I’ve been waiting for my chance to kick the shit out of you since day one!”

Asmodeus growls on the ground, still rolling about to put out the flames. 

“Joker, the hell are you playin’ at?! Just attack him!” Skull rushes up to his right. Joker puts an arm out to stop him.

“I got a plan.” Joker lowers his voice and gestures for Panther and Mona to group up. “He’s arrogant and self-conscious. Not a good matchup for a guy of his social status. If we can use that to our advantage, he’ll be a cakewalk.”

“Akira, you grabbed at your mask again. What was that?” Panther stares at him. She wants to know, and she’ll fight for the answers.

“Now’s not the time. He’s gonna get back up, and he’ll be pissed. We gotta be ready.” Panther opens her mouth to interject, but Jokers already moved on with the conversation. “Mona, I want you to stay out of sight. We’re gonna use his insecurities to keep him distracted, and I’m gonna need you to wait for an opening. Can you do that?” The cat nods and runs off toward a shadowed area under the canopy of the second floor.

“Joker!” Panther stomps her foot. 

“Now's not the fucking time!” He shouts at her. She’s taken aback as she gets the brunt of his frustration. “Get it through your damn skull! This is life or death. We do not have time for this!”

“When will we?!” She stomps over, getting up in his face and points a finger into his chest. “You can’t keep pushing us out of this! It’s a fucking problem!”

“It’s a problem when I fucking say it’s a problem!” He snarls his words as his hands clench together. ”Got it?!” Two can play at her game as he gets nose to nose with her again.

“Guys, shut the eff’ up!” Skull grabs them both by the shoulders and shakes them. He points over to the colossal pink beast, shaking as it begins to stand. “He’s getting back up! Mona’s still not in position!”

It dawns on Akira that this may not have been the best course of action. “Shit, Mona! Get out of there. He sees you!”

The cat looks back and notices the devilish monster rising from its position on the floor. “Uh, oh.” Mona jerks his body into a back step, getting out of the way of a crashing fork but falling to his rear. Open. 

“Mona! Hang on!” Joker rushes over to where his kitty rests. He tackles into the small creature, just as another falling steak knife smashes into his previous position. 

“Uwah!” The two tumble and roll to a skidding stop. Joker yelps out in pain at the sharp stabbing of his injuries but pushes past it. Mona rests in his arms, unharmed. The cat shakes his head out from under his arms and looks at him wide-eyed. “Thanks, Joker! I’d have been skinned alive for sure!” 

Akira flashed him a relieved smile. _‘Shouldn’t have sent him out in the first place. Shouldn’t have argued with Ann. Shouldn’t have-‘_

He grabs his mask and yells. The voice is seriously pissing him off. He pulls the mask and releases his pent up aggression, revealing the Silky he absorbed a few days ago. He glares at it, his wide eyes aggressive and wild. He’s had enough of this thing screaming in his mind.

“You want out?! Fine! Attack that damn thing!” He points to Asmodeus -still no clue where he got that name, and sets the ghostly woman on him like a wild dog. “Just quit screaming in my damn head!”

The persona nods its head. Like a beast, it immediately changes its candour into a raving monster as soon as the order is given. The beautiful woman’s face shifts into a terrifyingly aggressive grin. Her toothy maw stretches into a smile as she turns to face the pink king.

She raises her hand, a crystalline ice fragment forms within her palm.

Asmodeus sees this and scoffs. “That's all you got? A little bitch shooting some ice at me?” He raises his steak knife to strike the delinquent down where he stands. “Pathetic!”

Joker flips a finger up to him and tells him to; “Fuck off!” as the ice finishes its charge and blasts into the king's side.

“Grah!! Little shit!” He prepares for another assault, getting to his feet when an electrifying shot gets him right in the abdomen. “God damnit!”

“Hey! Don’t forget about us, you pink loser! We ain't through with you yet!” Skull charges up with his shotgun drawn and blasts into the chest of the lustful shadow. 

“That’s right! We’re here too, and we aren’t done getting our payback!” Panther cracks her whip. She throws it around his arms and pulls. With a grunt of exertion, she disarms the disgusting king.

“Grah! Fucking kids!” He stumbles, grasping his torso from the barrage of buckshot he just got excruciatingly close to. 

“Kamoshida, has anyone ever told you; your chin is effin’ massive? Like, man. It enters every room first!” Joker chuckles. He sees what Skull is doing.

Panther joins the heckling as she poses with a cutesy peace sign forming on her hands. “Seriously! When he drove me to school on the first day back, he kept trying to get all close to me! His massive fucking chin kept knocking into my hair!”

The king twists, turning to face the two blondes. His enraged mouth hinges open and lets out a wet roar. “My chin is chiselled! It’s not massive. My mom always told me it made me more handsome!”

Joker still holds the cat in his arms but pauses his escape to turn and face the king. A grin of excitement settles across his jowls. ‘No fucking way. An insecure momma’s boy?! Oh, he’s just making this too easy.’

While his other thieves have the giant monster distracted, Joker takes Mona to a secluded area near one of the carved pillars.

Joker’s eyes flick over to the treasure resting atop Asmodeus’ horned head and up the marble slab of the pillar, he's next to.

A plan blazes like a fire in his mind.

“Mona.” He turns his gaze to the cat he placed onto the ground. Mona gives him his full attention. “I got an idea.”

—

“Panther, cover me! I’m gonna rush ‘im with my pipe!” Skull calls to the girl at his side. 

“Why?! Hit him with something from your persona!” Panther lashes out with a bright flame, trying to get him in his stupid head. ‘Why isn’t he dying? We’ve hit him so much already.’ She thinks as her flame misses its mark, striking into the trophy of dancing legs the king protects so much.

“Hey! This thing’s priceless. It’s worth more than the four of you rats combined!” Kamoshida vents out his frustrations by smacking away the charging skull clad delinquent.

“Skull!” Her vocal worry catches the king’s attention, who shifts his eyes to the rebellious carmine girl. 

“Damn, anyone ever tell you, you look good in red?” His lecherous eyes roam across her leather-clad body. She grimaces and covers her chest. 

“So disgusting…” she brings a hand to her mask to avenge the attack her friend just took. “Carmen! Toast him!” 

The gout of flames that leave Carmen's hand attaches themselves painfully to the monster’s face. His screeches fill the room, making her smile at the pain she inflicted. She catches herself at that thought. ‘Sheesh. Dominatrix, huh?’ Her eyes instinctively try to find Joker. 

She panics as she’s unable to find him. She hears a groan behind her and questions her fellow blonde. “Skull! Have you seen Joker?! Or Mona?!” She runs over to Skull to try and help him up. “You don’t think-“

“Nrgh…” he sits up and waves a hand in her face. “No way.” He's resolute in his refutation. ”He’d never do that.”

The pink king closes in on them, Panther looks on in frustration. “Damnit! How the hell does he keep getting back up after all our attacks?!” Then, she sees it. A small flicker of familiar green dust coating the air around Kamoshida. The same that Mona uses when they get hurt. “No fucking way. He’s healing himself!” She screams out in rage. Of course, that’s why he’s been getting back up after tanking so many damn hits. 

“Yeah,” she turns her gaze back to Skull, who shakily stands. ‘Where the hell is Mona!?’ “I noticed that too. I think it’s from his trophy. He’s been protectin’ it like crazy.”

“Hahaha! You only just figured it out?! What a bunch of stupid kids!” He flaunts about, waving his trophy in the air. She sees the mass of legs writhing about as he takes his fork and pierces into them. He takes a munching bite and looks good as new. “Mm! So delicious! You wanna go next, Ann?”

“Damn it, Akira! Where are you!” Her loud, pleading yell cries over the laughter of the shadow. 

“Here!” The two hear the familiar cocky voice over the despairing laughter-filled room. “Gotcha now!” Joker comes, swinging above them using his grappling hook, and flies through the air. Much to Panther’s chagrin, Joker releases the grapple from its hold on the chandelier with a twist of his wrist. 

He free falls in the air, like a bird of prey, he touches his mask. “Arséne! Let’s blast that trophy!”

The crimson demon grabs hold of Joker's arms, and they hover in the air. The persona’s large beating wings create a gust of wind, blowing away anything not bolted down. With a snap of his fingers, Arséne creates a plume of purple flame. The cold blaze gives way to a menacing face, visible in the burst.

The trophy shatters on the impact of the attack, making the king cry out, distraught.

“Nooo! I got this from nationals…”

He touches down on the floor, patting Arséne on the leg as it returns to his mask. Turning to the two shocked thieves with a smirk, he gives them a wave. “So, what’d I miss?”

“Holy shit, Joker! When the hell did Arséne get that strong?!” Skull whoops and hollers at his best friend’s bombastic entrance.

“We talked a bit.” Joker answers. Vague, like always, Panther gripes.

“Well, whatever happened, you took out his only means of healing! Let’s go all out on him!” Panther stretches her whip. She’s ready to go in.

-

Asmodeus lays on the ground, staring at the shattered remains of his trophy. He doesn’t move. ‘Not yet, though, Mona.’

Joker smiles at Panther’s wording and rallies them with a twirling finger. “Let’s go for an all-out attack!”

“But, where’s Mona!” Skull questions as they move in.

“He’s,” Joker thinks for a minute. He can’t just give away his ace up their sleeve. “We got a plan, and he’s pretty important. Can’t tell you right now with him right there.” He points to the king.

“Ugh.” Panther continues to move in as well. Joker grimaces at her groan.

They get within range of the wailing man and all jump into him with weapons drawn. Slicing, smashing and snapping into him with their equipment.

With a pull of his gloves, he drops back onto solid ground and smiles at the carnage left behind by him and his thieves.

They both follow suit as well, Panther performing a spin and pointing her hand in a ‘V’ to the bloody mess that is Kamoshida. Skull falls next to her, not entirely sticking the landing. But getting up and rocking out.

‘Fuckin nerds. Both of them.’ He grins and shakes his head. He sneezes, then looks over to see them pointing at him and laughing. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Skull shakes off his humorous candour, straightens out, and heads over to their leader. “Joker, he’s not gonna stay down for long.” He sticks a thumb out behind him and points to the writhing mess that is Kamoshida. “What’s the plan?”

Joker waves a hand to Panther, and when they all group up, he grabs their shoulders and forces a huddle. “So, after that attack, I don’t think he’s gonna last much longer. We just gotta get the crown, and I’ve already got something in place for that.”

“You gonna tell us what that is?” Panther questions with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, Aki. We’d like to be in the know, dude.” Skull joins her.

“Okay. I’ll tell you. I don’t think he’s,” Joker points a finger to the twitching shadow. “In any place to listen. So, here’s what we got…” The three lean in close, whispering. Skull lets out an “Ohhhh! That’s sneaky!” While Panther giggles at Joker’s proximity to her.

‘Ugh, Ann. Choose an attitude, please.’

“Grah! You- you brats!” They split apart at his voice. Weapons are drawn. Joker's kukri gleans in the low light of the room, while Skull’s pipe lets out a hollow clang as he pats it in his yellow gloved hand. “You think this is all I’ve got?!” Asmodeus raises the chalice, holding shadow Ann to his lips, and slurps greedily from it. It empties from the guzzle. 

“Shit! He’s healing again!” Joker jumps back, Panther and Skull join him, “Be ready, guys!”

“Slaves! Get over here, I’m gonna perform my Kill Shot!” A bunch of chained and masked Shujin uniform-clad students run in front of their king. Mishima, the only one not wearing a mask and not trapped in chains, brings a large volleyball, balanced in his hands. “Bout damn time! I want to be rid of these thieves!”

“S-sorry, King Kamoshida! We came as quickly as poss-” The king waves a hand at the boy.

“Yo! Shit for brains! Get off my court!”

“Y-yes, King Kamoshida!” The boy scurries away. Out of sight, out of mind, Akira guesses.

“I don’t like where this is going.” Joker murmurs. His team looks at him as he flicks his dagger back into his coat. “Keep on guard, guys. Kill shot doesn’t sound like a tickle.”

“Wanna know why I call it ‘Kill Shot’?!” The arrogant drawl of his voice grates on Joker’s ears. Kamoshida balances the ball in one of his massive arms and bounces it up and down while explaining his signature move. “Cause’ it Kills! In one shot!”

“No shit, Dickhead!” Skull calls out while guarding his body with Captain Kidd. “Shut up and use it already!” 

“Fine. You wanna see it so much!?” Asmodeus throws the ball in the air and jumps. “Here. You. Go!” He smashes the ball into the group, knocking them all to the ground from the force of the blow. 

Coughing as he sits up, he winces and grabs at his ribs. With a sharp intake of breath, Joker looks around the carnage left behind from the massive blast. “You guys, okay?” No answer. Joker begins to worry as he scrambles to his feet. “Guys?!”

They lay on the ground. Skull groans, laying in a pile of rubble. Panther lays next to him, knocked to the ground with her rear in the air. “O-oh jeez.” He averts his eyes from the scene. “You guys still alive?”

“Barely…” Skull replies from his position on the ground. He tries to sit up but clenches his stomach. “Urgh. Yeah, that hurt.”

“Slaves! Prepare my other ball!” Joker whirls around to see Kamoshida. His orders fall on deaf ears, however. His slaves all break away from their chains and run. “Useless! All of you! Where the hell is Suzui!” The king's attention shifts from Joker and his thieves as he continues to scream for more slaves. 

‘Good. We don’t gotta worry about him for now.’

“Alright, he’s not paying attention to us.” Joker reaches into his pocket, pulling out a large vial of medicine he got yesterday. He walks over to where Skull lays. “Here, drink this.”

“Whuh?” Joker basically shoved it into his mouth. Making Skull’s eyes bulge in his head. He takes a generous gulp and immediately starts to feel the effects. “Holy shit, what was that? I feel great!” He jumps to his feet and flexes his muscles as Joker moves over to Panther, trying his utmost to keep his eyes on her head and away from her butt. He moves in front of her, putting the bottle in her dazed mouth.

“Ngh,” she comes to a bit. “Joker? What is this?” 

“Medicine. Drink it.”

She takes it and sits down, no longer in her awkward position. Upon drinking it, she jumps up, fully re-energized.

“Wow! That was great, what was it?” 

Joker smirks. “Just some medicine I got.”

Skull comes over to them, toting his shotgun. “Where’d you get it? We should get more.” Panther nods her head in agreement.

He waves a hand.“Oh, just from a friend.” 

“Really, Joker.” Panther and Skull give him a concerted stare.

“What? It’s true.”

“We don’t doubt that.” Skull shakes his head. “But you still won’t tell us who?” 

Joker shrugs his shoulders, making Panther groan and Skull grunt at his evasiveness.

“About damn time!” Oh yeah. Kamoshida. He’s joined by two girls, one wearing a fluffy bunny outfit and his friendly kouhai wearing a regal overcoat over her old leotard.

“S-sorry, King Kamoshida. A lot was going on!” Shiho’s quiet and apprehensive voice makes Ann scowl.

“Do not speak to me that way, Tyrant. My knight will save me from you.” Wow, his cognition of her really did change. Red’s some kind of P.O.W now. Joker would scowl at her outfit, but at least she’s wearing a coat.

“Shiho! Don’t worry! We’ll save you!” Panther tries to run up to her but is stopped mid-stride by Skull.

“Don’t, Ann! He’ll take you out the minute you get in range with your whip!”

‘I really gotta get her a gun.’ Joker pulls his pistol, aiming it over at the cognitions. “Don’t try to help him! I’ll take you out before you can assist.” 

Shiho cowers under the aim of his massive weapon. ‘He really doesn’t know her, huh?’ While Red stares down at him. A look of familiarity flashes in her eyes. 

“Do I know you, Thief? Your candour is frighteningly familiar.”

“Shut up, Duchess! You’re here because I conquered your lands! Your dog can’t protect you here!” The king flashes his jockey whip in front of the girl, silencing her with his frightening temper

Panther puts a hand on Joker's pistol. Her face shifted into a questioning tightness. “What are you doing!? You can’t shoot Shiho!”

He shifts his gun away from her, keeping trained on the girls by the King. “They’re just cognitions. We can’t let them give him access to his kill shot.” Shooting Red will be tough. But it’s a punch to the gut he’s willing to take. _‘She’s not real. She’s not real. She’s not real.”_

“But, Joker-” She’s interrupted as a massive body crashes into Joker.

“Guh!” He falls to the ground but tumbles into a roll, landing back onto his feet. His dagger flies from his sleeve while his pistol spins around into a palm grip. His injured body screams out to him, but he silences it by biting his tongue. “What the fuck now!”

A large, black, and menacing knight stands before the thieves. Its intricate shield covers their body, as it’s mean-looking sword is pointed at him. Joker hears a growl escaping the helmet as it gazes down toward him. 

“My brave knight! He has come!” Red’s excited squee irritates Joker, for some reason. ‘Who is this guy?’

“Tch! Of course! The dog always has the worst timing!” The knight flicks his attention to Kamoshida, then to his lady. With a bellowing warcry, he charges the king. His red flowing cape trails behind the knight as he bats away Asmodeus’ steak knife with his shield. “What, Did my beating during our last confrontation not dishearten you?! I’ll break more than your body this time!”

“Damn, what the hell is going on?” Joker’s rhetorical question passes over his two blonde friends’ heads, making them both shrug. “Whatever. Guys, let's assist that knight. If anything, we can use him as a distraction. Having an ally is always nice.”

The cognitive knight -ally, now- handles the brutality of the King's attacks with ease. Batting away strikes and returning them tenfold with his own. It’s honestly surprising to Joker that something that only exists within Kamoshida’s mind can attack himself so strongly and fiercely.

The three of them rush the king along with the knight. Joker throws out an arm and hooks his grapple onto one of the roof beams, flying up into the air. Panther and Skull hold off any offending appendages to keep any of them away from their strongest melee fighter. The knight looks around at the two thieves and gives them a nod of appreciation. “Panther, try to keep his left arm on fire! I’m gonna shock his arm with the knife!” Skull calls over to her, blasting the King in the chest with his shotgun.

“Got it!” She jumps back and calls her persona, shooting some flames into the arm she was told to hit. “Skull! Your turn!”

He grins, crossing his arms into an X. “Captain Kidd! Tear em’ apart!” His boat clad persona appears above him, blasting his gun arm into the air, creating a billowing cloud. A beat passes as bolts of lightning boom out, disarming the knife clad hand.

“Mona! Now!” Joker orders above them as he jumps up onto the king’s head. Grasping hold of one of his horns, Joker shoots his pistol multiple times into Asmodeus’ eye. 

Panther winces at the brutality.

Kamoshida screams out in pain, he tries to bring a hand to his face to knock Joker off, but his arms won’t follow his commands. “My eye!” streaks of shadowy blood fall from his face as Joker continues to blast into his face.

“My time to shine has come!” Mona’s voice cries around them as Skull and Panther look around to catch a view of their long-hidden friend. “Your treasure!” They see a glimpse of his shadowed form, flying through the air on the grapple hook of his own. “Is ours!” The blondes holler out in glee as Mona takes the crown for himself, from atop the king’s head.

“Yeah! Mona, you magnificent bastard!” Skull waves his hands in the air. Panther joins him with whoops of her own.

Joker gives the king a two-finger salute and kicks off his face. With a flip, he lands crouched on the flagstone of the throne room.

“Nooo! Without my crown…” the king whimpers, distraughtly hanging his head. “I’m nothing…”

The cognition of Shiho sees her chance and scurries away. Ann sees and tries to stop her. 

“Shiho! Wait!” Joker puts out an arm to stop her.

“No point. We got the treasure. We can just get out of here.” He hopes she’ll see reason. “Besides, she’s only a cognition.”

“That’s beside the point, Joker!” She pushes his chest, making him gasp. “You were gonna shoot her! Our friend! How could you!?”

Joker grasps at his assaulted ribs and grunts. He’s so preoccupied with catching his breathing, he doesn’t respond.

“Yo, Joker.” Skull rushes over to him as Panther looks down at her palm. “What’s wrong? You okay?”

“Fine.” He says through clenched teeth, trying his utmost to hide that he feels like he’s been shot by a canon. “Just catching my breathing.”

“Joker, I barely nudged you.” She comes over to him but doesn’t touch him. “Are you injured? What happened?”

“Nah,” he waves off their concerns. “Just-“

“Kamoshida broke his ribs yesterday. And bruised his kidney.” Mona joins in. Joker didn’t even realize he caught up to them. He trudges up with a friend. The crown rests in the black knight’s arms next to the cat, who so rudely interrupted. Joker winces, preparing for the worst.

“Uh, Sir Kitty cat. Should I,“ the knight awkwardly steps around. His voice is familiar, but Joker can’t quite place it. “Come back later?”

“Not a cat.” Mona doesn’t even spare the Knight a glance. “You can just put it on the ground, thanks.”

“As you wish, brave Sir.” The soldier drops the crown unceremoniously on the floor, eyeing it with disdain before speaking up once again. “I shall reunite with my lady. She will surely reward your bravery, Thieves. She is a generous and kind ruler.”

“Yeah, yeah. Get going metal pants. We’re busy right now.” Panther cuts his spiel short while she eyes Joker with a look he’s come to fear. Skull sighs and scratches at the back of his head, preparing for the spat that’s about to happen.

“R-right. Well,” he clears his throat and pats Joker on the shoulder as he takes his leave. “Good luck. You will need it.”

Joker looks back at him as he walks away. ‘Seriously. Who is that guy?’ He turns back, facing his none too impressed friends. He sheepishly raises a hand. “Can we at least wait till we’re outside?”

Panther opens her mouth to comment but is interrupted by the crazed scrambling of Kamoshida stealing the crown. “Hey! What the hell!?” Skull's indignant yelp alerts Joker and Mona to the theft.

“Ngh!” Kamoshida’s bare form stumbles away from the still reeling thieves. He rushes over to a balcony, as they snap out of it and run to follow. 

Kamoshida does not find the escape he was hoping for.

Joker raises his pistol once more as the ‘king’ turns to face them. Panther and Skull wince at his face. His eye is a hole, and his face is peppered with perforations of a similar calibre. 

Panther shakes off her shock. “What’s wrong?” She puts a hand on her hip. “Not running away? 

Kamoshida clicks his tongue, putting on the facade of being in control. “It’s always been like this! Those damn scavengers forcing expectations onto me!” He cuts a hand through the air. “I’m doing this for them! What's wrong with wanting a reward sometimes?!”

“Scared?” Panther's cold, angry voice makes him look at her. The gleam in her eyes is familiar. “The ledge is right there. Why don’t you jump, like you almost made Shiho?” Ann moves in on him. Joker and Skull make no attempt to stop her. “I bet she was scared too. The difference between you two is that she had no choice but to jump.” Ann stops her predatory stalking and stands in front of the terrifying shadow. “Why not do it?” Joker sees her face twist as she grabs hold of the lapels of his cape. “Do it, you fucking coward!” She pushes him to the edge of the bannister of the balcony. Kamoshida’s yelps and begs don't garner any sympathy from Joker.

“Panther-” Skull tries to go over to her, but Joker stops him with an arm.

“No. This is her decision.” Joker’s straight and neutral face does not portray the swirling whirlwind of his mind.

_‘Do it. Do it, Ann. Do it.’_

“Lady Ann…” Mona croons from below them. Joker know’s the cat feels for her, but this is too much.

Joker twists his mouth. “Ann.” He calls. She shifts her attention to Akira, revealing her twisted face. “This is your decision. Whatever you wanna do, we got your back.” His pistol lowers. “But this isn’t something you can come back from. Remember that.”

Joker curses himself. The naive and idealistic part of him wins out once again. However, he can’t bring himself to feel upset for stepping in. He can see these two blondes are different from him, and the last thing he wants to do is ruin their innocence. 

He’s the only criminal this group needs.

Panther’s arms shake in their grip of Kamoshida. With a groan, she drops him to his knees. “He can’t confess his crimes if he’s dead.” She kicks him one last time in the face. “Y’hear me? Confess your crimes.”

“It’s over…” Kamoshida still kneels on the floor. “I’ll confess. You’re through when you lose…”

He disappears in a flash of ash.

“Good call, Panther.” Skull waltzes over and claps her on the back with a resounding smack. Leather is loud.

“Didn’t feel like it.” She barely reacts to the clap. “I wanted him to die. I don’t know if I can forgive myself.”

Joker feels a grimace along his lips. “No one can blame you. He was a piece of shit.”

“Yeah.” She hugs herself, rubbing her shoulders “still felt,” she hesitates, looking down to the cobbled floor. “Wrong. Like I lost control.” She looks back up into Akira’s eyes. “Thanks for saying what you did. I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself if I killed him.”

Joker opens his mouth and closes it upon seeing Skull putting an arm over her shoulders. 

The camaraderie between the two shuts him up instantly. He feels like an outsider at their closeness.

Akira wanted to say, “it’s okay, Ann. I wanted to kill him too. Honestly, I was kind of hoping you would. It’s okay. I’m with you.”

But his tongue is tied.

Like always.

The castle begins to shake, knocking him out of his deprecation. “Mona! What’s going on?!”

The cat looks around, his shocked face giving way to more anxiety in Akira.

“His cognition is collapsing! We gotta get outta here!”

“Right. I got the crown! We gotta go!”

Kamoshida shrunk it down during his escape plan. He scoops it up and runs like his life depends on it. Skull and Panther follow closely behind as Mona hops up on Akira’s shoulder.

‘What a day.’ Akira’s thoughts give way to a smile. The rush of what just happened finally hitting him. 

They’re free—all free. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the fight turned out okay. This shits hard as hell to write.  
> I got excited and posted this before finishing the next chapter, so there might be a bit of a wait for the next one. Just so you’re all aware, the following chapters won’t be as long as this one. This ones mainly an exception cuz I really needed to get off this arc. But if you guys want longer chapters, let me know, I’m just unsure if you would even want that.  
> Like always, let me know what you think, and if I missed anything.


	15. There he is. The one person who chose not to abandon you. Of course, he did. But he's back now. For how long?

_April 20th, 20XX_

_Wednesday,_

_Evening._

Upon finally escaping the castle, Akira, Ann, Morgana, and Ryuji find themselves back in the alley they started from.

_“Destination has been deleted. Thank you for your hard work.”_

“Hoh. That’s new.” Ryuji says to Akira’s left, grasping his knees, catching his breath.

“Yeah. At least we know the castle’s gone for good.” Akira turns to Morgana, back in his cat form. “That means his distorted desires are gone, right?”

“Should be.” Mona stretches out. Upon seeing Akira’s look, he straightens and explains. “Oh, uh. Yeah, it is.” A beat passes as the cat grows flustered. “Probably.”

“Whatever. Good enough for me.” Ann yawns. “Ugh. I’m tired. You’re lucky, Akira. I’m too tired to tear into you right now.”

‘Thank god.’ His thoughts apparently show on his face as Ryuji bounds on him and flicks him in the ribs.

“Ack!” Akira recoils. “That hurts!”

“Yeah, I know. Now.” Ryuji’s pointed look says numerous things, making Akira sigh and look to the ground. “This shit ain’t healthy, man. We’re talking about this tomorrow. No more putting it off.”

Ann nods along with him, hiding a yawn behind her hand to appear more intimidating.

“Right.” Akira grunts, picking up Morgana and stuffing him into his bag. He admits to himself that he's a lot more irritated than he should be. “I’m going home.” He spins, leaving without a word.

* * *

_Yongen, Leblanc._

“Ah, you’re back.” The jingling of the bells signal Akira’s entrance.

“Hey, Sojiro.” Akira’s gaze falls to the bar, where a suited teenager sits, sipping some coffee. The teen’s head rises, making Akira gasp in recognition. “Goro? The hell are you doing here?”

“Hello, Akira.” A hand raises in his direction as Akira strides over to the seat next to Akechi. The boy’s eyes widen upon seeing Akira’s face. “Holy hell. You look like shit.” Sojiro looks between the two boys, confusion drawn across his face. He says nothing. 

Akira takes the seat next to him. He nonchalantly waves a hand at his worry. “You know how it is, I fell.” Goro eyes him suspiciously before chuckling knowingly and shaking his head. “I haven’t seen you in years. How have you been?” 

“Eh, not much to talk about.” Goro takes a sip of his coffee. “I’m a detective now. Part-time, of course.” 

Sojiro raises an eyebrow at the shift in the detective’s usual candour. It’s like seeing a different person. Akira’s eyes widen at the reveal as he knocks Goro on the shoulder playfully.

“That’s not ‘not much,’ dude,” Akira says as Sojiro puts a cup of coffee in front of him. He nods in thanks to the barista. “So, what made you give in and finally take the plunge in joining the law enforcement we oh so seriously used to hate?”

Goro stiffens, and Sojiro sees a sneer he never thought he’d see on the prince’s face. “I met someone, and he gave me a job. He’s a piece of shit.” Akira quirks his head. “We were kids, also. We can’t keep hating the police forever.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I still hate the police.” Akira lifts his cup, drinking some coffee. “You know how I feel about adults.”

Goro sighs, grunting in agreement. “Yeah. ‘Shitty, all of them.’” Akira laughs. “You were right. I was wrong.” He groans and leans back in his seat to look at the roof of the cafe. “I should have stayed at the orphanage. I hate the work I have to do for him.”

“Oh? What kind of work _are_ you doing?” Akira leans on the bar, staring at his friend with patience.

Akechi’s face twists into a scowl. “Garbage work. He uses me.”

Akira grimaces. Poor guy. He puts a hand on his childhood friend's shoulder. “I’m sorry to hear that, man.” 

Akechi flexes his hands into a fist around his mug as he leans back forward. “It’s not your fault, Akira. Don’t apologize for something you didn’t have any say in, and the money’s good, so I really have no reason to complain. If anything, I should apologize.”

Akira’s eyebrow raises, just like his godfather, who shifted his attention to cleaning the coffee siphons. “What do you mean?”

Goro lets out a humourless laugh at his question. “You know why. I left you. All alone, in that godforsaken place.”

Akira waves a hand at his statement. “That’s nothing to apologize for. I’m over it.” He snorts as he takes another sip of his rapidly draining coffee. “I won’t deny it, at first I wanted to hit you. Then I wanted to beat the shit out of you. But as I got older, I realized you left to find yourself, Goro.” He gives the pouting shaggy boy a side smile. “It made the abandonment easier.” 

A punch to the arm is what Akira gets in retaliation. “Don’t be an ass. It doesn’t suit you.” A smile is audible in his words, even if he pretends to wear a scowl. “It’s good to see you again, Akira.”

\---

The cafe is quiet. It’s later in the evening when Goro finally left.  
Akira sits in a booth, working on his homework over on the side of the empty restaurant. When Sojiro takes a seat, he looks up to see what the old man needs.

“So, you knew Goro Akechi?” A cigarette dangles from his fingers as he reaches to the shelves beside the booth, pulling out a spare ashtray. “He was a friend of yours?”

Akira spins his mechanical pencil in his fingers, deftly balancing from digit to digit. “Yeah, we were roommates.” He leans back in the seat and crosses his legs. “He left a while back to find his dad.”

Sojiro takes a drag, inhaling the cancerous smoke and blowing it away from the boy. “So, how’s school been? We haven’t talked much.”

Akira jolts, making Sojiro look at him warily. “Oh, uh.” The teen looks back down to his notebook and pretends to scribble in something. “It’s been okay. I’ve made some friends.”

The barista nods with a smirk. “Oh yeah.” He grins over at the boy. “Made some girlfriends too, huh?”

Akira feels his face heat up, and he jerks his gaze up to the cocky smile of his godfather. “It’s not like that!” he fervently denies it. “They’re my friends!”

Sojiro barks out a laugh. “I never said you guys were dating.” He stubs out his cigarette and chuckles some more. “You’re way too easy, Akira.”

He feels his blush deepen, and he covers his redness with his arms. He lets out a groan at the teasing.

Sojiro either doesn’t notice his godson’s discomfort or doesn’t care. He leans back in his chair, still laughing. “Y’know, when I was your age.” His eyes take on a nostalgic glean as he puts an arm up on the back of his chair. “Hoo boy! Do I ever got some stories for you…”

Akira grumbles under his breath, still leaning his head in his arms. “Oh god, not more stories, Sojiro…”

  
  


_Thursday,_

_Morning._

Akira walks through the halls with a purpose. Apparently, after Goro’s intervention with Kamoshida and Sojiro, he’s been a little more interested in what’s been going on at Shujin.

Akira may or may not have told him that the heaving psycho that tried to find him, then beat the shit out of him, was his gym teacher.

To say Goro was interested is an understatement. He insisted he come to Shujin to interview students and only do so. 

Akira basically begged him to not conduct a formal investigation. The Phantom Thieves need to know if he confesses or not, even if the bastard hasn’t shown up to school.

Speaking of Phantom Thieves, they’ve pretty much been the talk of the school. Rumours fly nonstop about them and who they are.

Akira can’t help but smile at the thought of being famous, not infamous for once.

And the fact no one knew it was him made him smile even more.

He can’t help but also notice the students in the halls have been avoiding him.

‘Wonder why?’

——

_“Did you see that smile he had on his face?! He’s terrifying! Do you think he killed someone and got away with it?!”_

_“After that confrontation with mister Kamoshida yesterday, I’d bet he’s the reason he’s not here!”_

_“He looks so scary! Ugh, why do we have to go to school with delinquents.”_

An unknown student gossips in the hall as Akira passes them by. Unaware of the malicious aura, his natural glare and genuine smile give off. The atmosphere is almost tangible with a murderous air as he passes through the halls.

“Yo! Aki!” The boy in question turns on his heel to greet his bombastic friend. “Did ya hear? Apparently, some celebrity has been skulkin’ round’ the school.”

Akira raises an eyebrow. “Really? Who?”

“I dunno. No one wants to tell me.” Ryuji throws an arm around Akira’s shoulder. His distraught pout is over-exaggerated, making Akira laugh. “I swear, dude. It’s almost like they’re all avoiding me.”

“I wonder why?” Akira flashes him a teasing smile. 

“Ouch.” Ryuji seems to have realized something as he looks down at Akira’s chest. “Speaking of ouch. How’re your ribs? Your eyes make you look like a tanuki.”

Akira smirks at his joke, self consciously rubbing at his bruised face.“Can’t complain.”

“Really? Sheesh, you’re tough.” 

Akira flashes him a smile as Ann comes over to greet them. 

“Akira. Ryuji.” She nods at the two of them and groans. “I can’t help but be stressed about all this. How do we know it worked?”

Mona’s muffled voice creeps audibly as they keep walking to their next class. “It’ll work. Don’t stress, lady Ann.”

“Still,” She twirls her thumbs. “It’s just, we don’t know. Akir-”

“Ah! There you are.” An unfamiliar voice interrupts Ann, and Akira turns with a smile to greet his old friend.

“Hey, Goro. Did you know there’s supposed to be a celebrity creeping around the school?” Akira shrugs off Ryuji’s arm and heads over to Akechi. Ann and Ryuji look at each other in question, as Ann comes to recognize just who Akira’s talking to. He smirks at his friend, nudging him with an elbow. “Are you here to catch the creep? Kinda weird, a celebrity is hanging around a school.”

Ann winces, coughing into her hand. While Ryuji looks on at the interaction with jealousy, he’s never felt before.

Akechi snorts, pushing away Akira. “I’m the celebrity. Watch some TV, you neophyte.”

Akira laughs, looking over at Ann, who’s gone white, and Ryuji, who’s scowling at the detective. “Y’hear, this egomaniac?” He points a thumb over at Goro. “A celebrity? Him? This ball of aggression and anger?”

“Uh, Akira-“ Ann tries, but Ryuji interrupts, marching over to the two boys.

“Who’re you?” He flicks his gaze over to his buddy. “You know this guy, Aki?” Ryuji points a thumb to his chest with a smug smile. “I’m his best friend, you know.”

Goro stares at him for a good second, looking back between the two blondes. Ann stands off to the side, cradling her face in her hand while Ryuji stands in his pose.

“Charmed.” Akechi quirks his mouth before turning back to Akira. “So, where’s Kamoshida?”

Akira raises an eyebrow and shrugs, as Ann and Ryuji both freeze. 

Goro looks at Akira’s two friends, then grabs his shoulder, pulling him into a huddle. “Do they know about his attempted assault on Mister Sakura?”

Akira joins in on his whispering tone. He hasn’t entirely told his friends precisely what happened. He looks over his shoulder, seeing them look over at him. Ryuji seething at their closeness, and Ann wondering just what they’re talking about. 

Akira leans in close, keeping his voice quiet. “I haven’t told anyone about that. I appreciate the consideration. They’re a little,” he gazes back at his friends once more. “They’re miffed enough with me.”

“Hmm. I understand. Well, don’t let me keep you. I simply wanted to say hello.” He heads off with a wave and a smile.

“Later, Goro.” He waves back. ”Come by the café after. I wanna show you something.”

Goro turns and leaves, waving a hand over his shoulder.

“You know Goro Akechi?” Ann questions as Ryuji stomps over. Glaring at Akechi’s back.

“Who even was that? How come I ain’t never heard of him?”

“Yeah, I know him,” Akira says simply. He pulls out his phone to check the time. ‘Shit, 10:25. Another hour till lunch-‘

“Uh, that’s all you’re gonna say?” Ann raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. “Really, Akira?”

“What?”

She sighs, shaking her head. “Why do I even bother?” She groans under her breath. “We’re still meeting for lunch, right?” Ann uncrosses her arms and points at him. “We still need to have a little chat, you know.”

He grunts, putting away his phone. “Yeah. Roof, right?”

Ryuji nods. “Yep. The easiest place to meet.”

“Alright. We should probably head to class. C’mon, Ann.” He beckons a hand to her. “We’ll see you later, Ryuji.”

Ann rolls her eyes and sidles up next to him, as he looks curiously at her closeness.

‘Weird, but whatever.’

——

_Lunch_

‘Moment of truth, time to reach out.’ Akira pushes open the door to the rooftop. He immediately notices the atmosphere much better than the last time they all met up there. Ryuji and Ann both talk animatedly with one another. 

Ryuji must have said something strange because as soon as they saw him enter, Ann started blushing and threw a hand over his mouth. “Shh! Shut up- Akira!” She looks over at the silenced boy, who even Akira can see, is smirking under her hand. “Hey!”

“Yo.” He raises a palm in greeting. “Am I missing something?”

“N-no, just Ryuji being an idiot.” She giggles airily, removing her hand from his mouth and waving at her flustered face. “You, uh. Find the place, alright?”

Akira tilts his head quizzically. “Yeah? We come here like, every day.” 

She clears her throat and steps back, giving Ryuji the floor to hide her rapidly flustering face.

“So, Aki. What’s been goin’ on?” Ryuji jumps straight into the meat and potatoes. Akira grimaces, heading over to the fence he leaned on a few days ago. The scene is similar to that first time, they all talked. The desks still form a line between the three, his position is the same, but theirs have changed.

Ryuji leans on one of the desks, while Ann sits upon one of their tables. Akira still leans on the fence, closed off.

He figures it’s time to cut to the chase. “I’ve been lying to you both. And I’m sorry.” Akira places the Mona bag on the ground, letting the cat step out. “I think it’s time I come clean, guys. A friend,” He groans. ‘Gotta stop being so vague.’ 

With a shake of his head, he changes course. “I met a doctor. She’s the one that gave me the medicine I used in the palace. She gave me some,” Akira twists the fringe of his hair, trying to muster the courage to keep talking. “Advice. She said I should take a leap of faith or something.”

He looks around the empty rooftop, thinking about the irony of it all. He literally told the same thing to Shiho. 

‘Time to take my own advice.’ He thinks as he moves over to the desks.

“Look, Ann. Ryuji. Morgana.” He looks to the three of them, at their names. “I… I haven’t been- well, Forthcoming with my past. And I’m sorry. Trust is… hard. For me.” He pushes the words out of his chest. It takes an inordinate amount of effort to get them out, but he feels like it’s now or never. If he doesn’t do it now, he might lose them all forever. “I… grew up in an orphanage. Never knew my dad, and my mom left me there when I was young. I never… had friends. Or people to trust. The only person I ever…” he shakes his head. “So… what I’m saying is-“ Akira pauses and tries to find the right words. “I’ll try harder.”

Ryuji gives him a sad look, while Ann’s eyes widen at the confession. She realizes he probably had a mysterious past, but to find out he was an orphan? It honestly explains a lot about him.

“I figured it was something like that, Aki.” Of course, he had an idea. Akira basically let it slip like, four times.

“I’m sorry I’ve been up on you like I have been. I just… Akira, you know basically everything about Ryuji and me. It’s hard to not worry when we basically know nothing about you.” Ann rubs at her shoulder, feeling guilt for how she’s been acting. Akira really doesn’t blame her. He never made it easy.

Akira steps through the wall of the desk of desks and joins them on their side, and he stands awkwardly. “I’m really sorry for how I’ve been acting. You both deserve better.” 

His hands clench and open subconsciously as he tries to look anywhere other than at the two.

Ryuji smiles and rolls his eyes. He pokes Ann’s arm and gestures her to follow him. She’s confused but does so anyway. They both walk over to Akira, who’s still pretty close to the row of desks.

When Ryuji is within arm's length of him, he pulls Akira into a hug. He freezes and straightens. 

“S’alright, man. We get it.” Ryuji pats Akira on the back. “It’s tough, bro. But we’re a team.”

Ann hops in as well, throwing her arms over both their necks. “He’s right! We gotta work together, and we gotta trust each other!” She giggles into their shoulders. “Honestly, after Shiho? You guys are my best friends. No one ever worked so hard with me before.”

Ryuji laughs. “C’mon Ann, you’re makin’ me blush.”

Ann pulls away for a second, giving Akira a neutral glare, pointing a finger into his chest.

‘Ouch, ribs.’

“No more lying.” Her straight face makes Akira look away. “I’m serious. I’ll forgive you just this once because I was difficult, but not again.”

Akira feels his own face heat up. His face still turned away from the two, so they can’t see his face.

“By the way, Aki.” Ryuji’s question makes him jolt. Akira’s still reeling from being hugged. “Who was the dude earlier?”

Ann still holds them by their necks with her arms. she leans back, looking over at Akira. “Oh yeah. How do you know Akechi Goro?”

The boy in question hesitates. He looks around the roof, trying to think of any kind of excuse he can use to avoid talking about him and Goro.

Mona paws at Akira’s knees. “What about me? Don't leave me out.” 

A distraction, just what he needs. 

Akira picks him, scooping an arm beneath his belly and- ’Shit. I can’t do this anymore.’

Akira looks up from his ministrations on the cat’s back, petting and scratching where he can to make the kitty feel a part of the group. 

He pulls away from the two blondes, still holding onto Morgana. He keeps his hands busy, playing around with his friend that definitely isn’t a cat purring in his arms.

“S-sorry. I nearly tried to lie to you guys again.” A habit he seriously needs to break. “Me and him grew up together, at the orphanage.”

Ann gasps. “Akechi was an orphan?”

Akira scowls at her gossipy tone. She has the decency to look sheepish, at least. “Yeah. He left a few years ago to find his dad.” Akira leaves it at that. It’s not his story to tell.

Ryuji scratches the back of his head, chewing his lip, trying to figure out what to say. “Aki, I hope this doesn’t offend you, but-“ he hesitates this time. “I don’t like him all that much. There’s somethin’ about him that just strikes me as…” he tries to find the right words. “I dunno. I’m pretty good at readin’ people.”

Akira nods, shocking Ryuji. “Yeah, I get you.” He scratches at Morgana’s ears. “We had a bit of a falling out before he left. I don’t think I’d be able to fully trust him again if I’m honest.”

Ann scrunches her nose, curiosity coursing through her. “What do you mean?” This is the most she's ever gotten out of him. Why not push her luck a bit?

“Eh, that’s a story for another day.” He absentmindedly waves a hand. A faint smile appears on his lips, one Ann and Ryuji have never seen before. “He’s my friend, though, almost a brother. We had each other’s back.”

Ryuji pulls out his phone. “Y’know, I don’t mean to change the subject and all that, but why don’t we do something? The four of us?” He taps on his phone screen for a second before showing the screen to Ann and waving over Akira. “Also, check these out. Lotta shit about us.”

Ann tilts her head. “Is that the school forums?” She puts her finger on the screen, scrolling down while reading out titles. “Who are these ‘Phantom Thieves’?” she continues to scroll. “What did Mister Kamoshida do? How come Principal Kobayakawa isn’t doing anything? What about the staff meeting on May third?”

Akira scoffs. “The people posting on these really got no clue, huh?”

Then it hits him. He and Ryuji still have till the 3rd to even know if he’s gonna come through with not expelling them. Panic sets in.

Ryuji still holds out his phone to Ann. He looks over to his buddy to laugh and agree, only to see the pale face of his frizzy-haired friend. “Aki? What’s up?”

Morgana looks up at Akira, staring up quizzically. He places the cat on the ground and walks back to one of the desks to lean on it. 

“Akira? You’re really pale.” Ann this time. Her worried voice gets closer as the two of his friends come over to him to see what's wrong.

Akira runs a hand through his hair and takes off his glasses to rub at his face. “This still isn’t over.” He puts a hand on his cheek. “We have till the third to know if we aren’t getting expelled, Ryuji.” He looks up to his buddy. “The board meetings on the second, so we’ll know that Monday.”

The boy in question's face falls. “Then… it's too early to celebrate.”

Akira feels terrible for being a killjoy, but it needed to be said. They can’t be cocky. “I’m sorry, man. But we can’t be overconfident. We’ve never done this before. We don’t even know if it works.”

He remembers his conversation with Akechi. The thought immediately cheers him up, as he realizes they’ve got a guy on the inside. Someone who already knows Kamoshida is a criminal and is already investigating him. He covers his mouth with his hand to hide the smile creeping along his mouth.

Ann jumps in. Her smiling face is evidently trying to cheer the two boys on the chopping block up. “Don’t worry, guys!” She looks down to Mona, scooping him up. The cat sputters and blushes. 

‘Cats can blush?’

“Morgana says it’ll work, and we stole his desires! We gotta have faith!” She holds him up, her bright smile blinding Akira and Ryuji.

“Right.” Akira grins.

“Yeah, She’s right. We gotta believe it’s gonna work, so let’s save our celebration for after he confesses!”

Sounds like a plan. Akira’s glad to have these two around. Without them, he’d probably spend the next two weeks worrying and stewing.

“Alright, we should lay low for a bit then.” He looks pointedly at them, trying to get his point across. “No crazy shit, okay?”

They look back at him with the same expression.

“What?”

* * *

  
  


_April, 24th 20XX_

_Sunday_

_Evening_

“Aniki, you got any more guns just laying around?” Akira questions his boss, looking up from his dusting.

“Huh?” Iwai jerks away from his magazine. “Didn’t you just buy one?”

“Yeah, but that was for a friend of mine. I got another friend into it. She’s pretty interested.”

Aniki smirks. Another smile Akira is learning to hate. “She, huh?” A chuckle escapes his lips as he grunts to a stand. “How many girlfriends you got now?'' Before Akira can deny the accusation, Aniki continues. “I think I got an SMG around here somewhere. Girls tend to like those. And revolvers for some reason.” 

Iwai tussles through the back stock in the room behind the counter. Akira hears him mutter to himself, something like, “Girls also like grenade launchers. But those girls’ll be too much for him.” before talking directly to Akira.

“By the way, Akira. I’ve been dealing with this guy, and I think I might need your help with something.”

Akira grins. “More demanding work?” He looks over to his bag, where Mona peeks out at him, looking excited at the proposition.

Another chuckle from Iwai. “Yeah. More demanding work.”

_The hanged man’s bond has been deepened with the trickster._

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_April, 29th 20XX_

_Friday_

_After school._

Ryuji pants, holding his legs as he tries to recatch his breath. “J-jeez, eff this leg.” He drives a fist into his right thigh.

Akira jogs up next to him, not entirely out of breath but tired. They’ve been at this for an hour now, and cardio has never been Akira’s strong suit. “You okay?” Akira puts a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder, giving him some more stability.

“Ugh,” He straightens out, putting his hands on his lower back. “Just… Not used to running quite yet. Gotta get back into the groove.”

They stand in the courtyard of Shujin. Ryuji had the bright idea of running around the school, and Akira couldn’t bring himself to say no.

Ann did. Something about, “Sorry, running up and around the school is bad for my skin!” She finished her little excuse with a cutesy smile before running off to go shopping in Shibuya.

“You’ll get there.” Akira puts his hands in his pockets. “What's the saying? ‘Can’t get to the finish line if you don’t know how to run?’”

Ryuji laughs. “It’s ‘To get to the finish line, you gotta know how to run.’” He shakes his head with a smile. “My mom used to say that to me before every race. It really helped motivate me to train.” He shakes out his arms and bounces about in place for a second.

Akira grins. “You good to go again?” He can see new determination surging through his buddy.

Ryuji flashes him a side-smile. “Let's do it.”

_The trickster's bond with the chariot grows deeper._

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

_April, 30th 20XX_

_Saturday,_

_Afternoon_

Akira sits in English class, listening to Miss Kawakami drone on about books and literature. Nothing all that impressive, if he’s honest. 

‘Five more days until we’re sure…’ Akira will not deny it. The waiting has been stressing him out.

**_*Vrr~ Vrr~*_ **

His phone vibrates in his pocket.

Looking down at his pants, he pulls it out, seeing the text from the girl who sits in front of him. He looks up, seeing her look back at him.

Lowering his gaze down to his phone, he opens it to read what she sent.

 _Anpan:_ Wanna hang out later?

He raises an eyebrow and peeks back up at her, only to see she’s returned her gaze to the front of the class.

He sighs and types out his reply.

 _Kuru2:_ Sure.

He sends it, only to hear the ping of her phone in front of him.

Miss Kawakami groans, flicking her gaze to the flustered and panicking girl in front of him.

“Takamaki-San, please make sure your phone is off before coming to class.”

Ann’s shoulders curl in on themselves as he imagines her face turning crimson. It's not that hard, as he can see her ears turn bright pink.

“Y-yes, Sensei…”

Akira struggles to hide his snicker, covering his mouth as a snort escapes his lips.

Kawakami was about to turn back to her lesson but obviously heard him. She fixes him with a stern glare.

“Do you have something to say, Kurusu-Kun?”

“No, Sensei.” 

“Please, keep your flirting with Takamaki-san outside of school hours.”

“Yes, sen- Wait! Th-that’s..!”

Whispers and muffled laughs fill the room at his proclamation. He feels his own face heat up and tries to hide his face behind his hands.

Ann’s ears are even pinker now.

* * *

_After school._

“Don’t you think you’d look good in this?”

“Yes, Ann.”

She drags him from store to store, asking questions each time she enters one.

“Ooh, you’d look good in red,” she pauses, pulling out a red sweater to look at the one next to it. “Maybe green.”

“Yes, Ann.”

“Hmm, I take it back,” she unhooks a gray shirt. “I think black and gray are definitely your colours.” She holds the shirt up to him. He finally looks alert, hiding the fact he was bored out of his mind. “The colour matches your eyes, and black goes good with everything.”

He shrugs. “It’s all I really ever wear.”

She looks pointedly at him before turning back to the large selection of clothes. “Yeah, I know. Which is why I wanted to take you shopping.” 

The store is small, and the pricing is fair, but the amount of colour and frilly outfits make his head spin.

Ann’s attention is stolen once more. “Ooh, this is a nice coat!” She pulls out a heavy peacoat from the rack. He won’t deny it. It’s nice. But nice usually means expensive. She looks at the price tag, and her eyes bulge. 

‘Figured.’

“Holy shit! Nine thousand!?” She looks up at him -he just shrugs and looks back down at it. “This store was supposed to be cheap!”

“Oh well. No clothes for me, I guess.” He secretly pumps a fist behind his back.

It’s not that he dislikes getting new clothes. He just doesn’t like spending money.

Ann puts the coat dejectedly back onto the rack, making Akira groan under his breath. 

‘I should probably do something, but what? Ryuji’s so much better at this than I am… wait, what would Ryuji do?’

Akira puts an arm around her shoulder to cheer her up like Ryuji does. She freezes, and he immediately realizes that maybe this was a bad idea. He flings his arm off her, knocking her pigtails a bit. A sweet flowery smell wafts off them.

‘Nice shampoo.’

“S-sorry wasn’t thinking.” He rapidly explains. “You looked upset, and I didn’t know what to do, so I thought,” he lamely raises his hands, shrugging his shoulders in a nervous habit. “What would Ryuji do?”

She looks away, making Akira even more self-conscious. He spies pink on her ears.

“D-don’t worry about it.” She fans her face, still looking away. “He’s stupid! Don’t follow his lead!”

She plays around with her hoodie strings, pulling and twisting them.

“R-right.” Christ, this is awkward now.

_The lover has deepened their relationship with the trickster._

“C’mon,” thankfully, his voice doesn’t stutter or crack. “I’ll buy you a crepe as an apology.”

He thinks he saw a stand on his way to work. And girls like them, right?

She immediately brightens at his words. ‘Uh, oh.’

“Aw! Thanks, Akira! Just so you know, I can never stop at only one! Shiho always says-“

She continues to drone on, grabbing his hand to lead him to the crepe stand. He feels his face start to pale as he realizes just what he got himself into.

‘Bye-bye extra money…’

* * *

_May, 3rd 20XX_

_Wednesday_

_Morning._

Akira’s walk to the station was filled with a waking dread. Almost a soft acceptance of his fate. However, he knew for a fact he wouldn’t go down without swinging. After all, he’s got an ace up his sleeve. 

‘They don’t call me Joker, for nothing.’ He smiles to himself at his joke. He considers writing it down.

He got up, like usual. Did his routine, sent his morning texts to Futaba and Red.

Ate curry with Sojiro, who commented on his resolved demeanour.

_“You look like you got something important due today. You did your homework, right? Are you struggling? Futaba’s pretty good at school work. Maybe she’d be willin-”_

He shakes his head clear. If he thinks of Sojiro and his rambling, being sent to prison again will be that much harder.

That is if it didn’t work.

Akira sits in social studies class, listening to Mister Ushimaru drone on about currencies. He’d say he’s bored, but Ushimaru is one of the teachers he genuinely enjoys being taught by. The no-nonsense attitude of the older man somehow makes Akira respect him a bit.

He only admits that to himself. Even then, it took quite a bit of self-realization. And wicked pitches aimed at his head.

**_*kzzt* “All students, please come to the gymnasium for the morning assembly.” *kzzt*_ **

Ushimaru grunts, holding his piece of chalk from writing his notes on the chalkboard. He turns around to the class. “You heard the announcement. Hop to it.”

‘Moment of truth.’ Is all Akira can think as he picks up his books and files his way out of the classroom. He feels Ann’s stare at his back, watching his tight shoulders as he marches to what might as well be his doom.

\----

Akira stands next to Ann in the gymnasium. Ryuji stands with his class, further off in the crowd. He sends a wave their way, only to get in trouble with his homeroom teacher, Miss Chouno.

_“What’s with the sudden morning assembly? Do you think it has something to with Mister Kamoshida and that calling card a few weeks back?”_

A gossipy student in front of them talks to the loud girl next to her. The chattering of the crowd does nothing to hush their voices.

 _“Nah, it’s probably got something to with that girl that tried to jump. Did you hear she hasn’t been to school in almost a month?”_ Akira scowls at her tone. _“They don’t gotta tell us it’s bad to kill ourselves.”_

Akira glances from the corner of his eye to the girl beside him, seeing if she’s gonna lash out. He wouldn’t stop her. He’s just checking to see if he needs to back her up.

Instead of doing what he was hoping, she simply sighs while crossing her arms.

“Senpais!” Akira turns to where the voice comes from, revealing none other than the only girl who calls him. “Do you mind if I stand with you?” She questions the two.

Akira looks to Ann, who shrugs. 

“Red, you’re supposed to stand with your class.” Akira feigns a miffed expression before smiling and beckoning her over. 

She giggles and stands next to him on his left, while Ann stands to his right.

“Thank you, Senpai.” Her face falls a bit as she looks over to her class. Akira gazes over to where she looked. A group of girls looks at Red, whispering amongst themselves and pointing. She sighs as Akira nudges Ann and gestures over to the clique. “I don’t think my class likes me very much.”

Ann sees what he’s getting at and scowls. Her lips turn downward before twisting back into a smile as she turns her attention to Sumire. “Don’t let them get you down, Sumi-Chan. Those girls are just jealous.”

Before Akira can get a word out edgewise, the tub of lard that is their principal makes his appearance on the stage.

_“Let’s begin the school-wide morning assembly.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the wait.  
> I hope the time skips weren't jarring, I really wanna get the pace going on this story, I can't keep spending 14 chapters an arc. Make sure to tell me, if so.  
> This one was a major slog to get through, and it's getting real cold where I live. November depression is a real bitch.  
> Let me know what you think, guys, and if you have any ideas for where you'd like to see this story go, shoot some my way. I'm not asking you guys to write the story for me, lol. I just wanna see if I can get some creative juices running through my monkey brain.  
> Thanks for reading, guys.


	16. You're not a hero. Stop pretending to be.

_May 5th, 20XX_

  
  


“Can you believe all that? Just comin’ out and confessin’ all that?” Ryuji asks while stuffing his face with some steak. Akira raises his mug to his lips, grinning at the actions of his overzealous friend. “I seriously thought he was gonna do it too, up till Ann said somethin’.”

The two boys flick their gazes to the only girl on the team, who is busy filling her maw with sweets and cake. She blushes and drops her spoon upon seeing their stares.

“Oh!” Her mouth is still full. “Phorry!” She swallows. “Jeez, you guys. Don’t put me on the spot like that!” 

Akira gives a breathy laugh before leaning good-naturedly to his side to nudge the girl next to him, petting his kitty. She blinks over at him, smiling a bit at him before returning her attention back to the cat. Morgana purrs happily at her ministrations. 

‘Traitor,’ he thinks grouchily. 

“Ann, seriously, though. You really put him in his place with the way you said that.” Ryuji grins excitedly. He basically throws his fork down on the plate and begins to act out what she said. “Don’t run, you coward! Shiho didn’t kill herself, and you’re gonna do it? You got no right!” He leans back in his chair, smiling at her bravery. “Man, you were so cool. I’m getting shivers thinkin’ about it.”

Ann covers her face. Akira sees her pink ears peeking out from behind her hair. “Stooop.” She whines from behind her hands. “I’m so embarrassed. I wish Shiho could have made it…”

Sumire adds in some praise of her own. “It’s awe-inspiring how much fire you keep hidden behind your sweetness, Senpai.”

Akira grimaces at her choice of words. “You’d be surprised just how much fire she’s got.” Red blinks at his meaning and tilts her head. Akira smiles, thinking of the perfect joke. “If anything, you could say she’s…” He turns his attention to the blonde girl, who stops her eating mid-bite. 

“Oh god, Akira.” Her face twists into a look of fear. “Don’t say it.”

Her reaction just makes him smile more. “ _Agi-_ nizing.”

Ryuji snorts while Ann groans. Sumire swears she hears the cat sigh while Akira sits back in the booth looking quite pleased with himself. “I’m sorry, but I don’t get it.”

Akira just looks at her from the corner of his eye, his smile not dropping an inch. 

“Ugh, don’t worry about it, Sumi-Chan.” Ann finally removes her palm from her face, glaring at her friend. “It was a terrible joke anyway.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Akira’s smirk wipes off his face as his expression turns hurt. “Ryuji and Morgana laughed.”

“Aki, it was terrible.” Ryuji continues to chuckle. Akira jerks back while Morgana meows in Sumire’s lap. She was about to comment that a cat just replied to a conversation when Akira crosses his arms and pouts. 

“Someone’ll appreciate my jokes…”

Ann giggles at his reaction then resumes her quest of finishing everything on the dessert menu. At the same time, Ryuji shakes his head and dives back into his meaty plate. Sumire feels her stomach growl as the smell of the delicious food continues to tease her nose.

“Red, you gonna eat something? You haven’t gone to get your food yet.” He knows how much she eats. He’s surprised she’s so cool with waiting.

She sheepishly grins while lowering her eyes. “No- I’m” her eyes dart back from Akira to Ann. “I’m not all that hungry.”

That catches Akira off guard. Not hungry? Bullshit, she’s been eyeing his spaghetti since he sat down with it. Ann also seems to notice because she begins to observe her.

“Did someone say something?” They all know how much she eats. For her to not eat is nothing short of blasphemy. Sumire flinches. Ann immediately knows she just hit the nail on the head, and it doesn’t make her happy to be right this time. “What’d they say?”

The kouhai remains silent as all attention turns to her. Akira’s previously distraught facade fades into a severe and neutral mask as he grips his coffee mug. Ryuji leans in, just as invested as the other two.

“Yo-chan, what’d they say?”

She fumbles with her hands, looking down at the table. Morgana sits up, tilting his head to her face, and meows while putting a paw on her chest. She nearly spills everything before being interrupted.

“Mona! Just where are you putting your hands?!” She jolts at Akira-Senpai’s loud voice as Morgana flinches, letting out a screech of some kind. He runs across the table to where Ann sits, just as surprised as she is from Akira’s loud outburst. “You little pervert! I know where you sleep!”

Ann catches him, still shocked. He hides in her arms, letting out loud meows and hisses. 

“I don’t care if it was an accident!” He’s nearly standing on the table by this point. Ryuji has to hold him back, unperturbed, as he lets out loud peels of laughter. “You can’t do that to a girl!”

Ann grips him tighter, holding him close to her own chest. “Don’t be mean to him! He doesn’t know any better!”

Sumire swears she sees the cat blush and melt closer into her. This only makes Akira-Senpai madder. 

“Oh, you’ve done it now!” He nearly gets away from Ryuji-Senpai’s grip, which still continues to laugh. “No more fatty tuna for you! You’re lucky Ann likes you!”

Sumire covers her mouth to hide a giggle but immediately hushes as she hears the table over loudly whisper to themselves.

_“Ugh, this place has fallen to the depths. Children and delinquents are allowed to just destroy the atmosphere, it seems.”_

Akira ceases all movement. She notices his ears twitch toward the sound of the voices while Ryuji continues to hold his waist, but also shifts his attention to them. The bottle blondes face cold and scowling. 

_“It’s quite pathetic, is it not? For this fine establishment to be ruined by teenagers like_ that?”

Akira’s mouth falls downward, but she can’t make out his eyes. They’re shadowed by the gleam of his glasses. Sumire turns to where Ann sits, also making a distinct face. Her brows are furrowed as she pets Morgana.

 _“Children like that are supposed to be our future?”_ A scoff is heard. It only makes the three Senpai of her’s glare harder. _“I have nothing but fear for the way our country is headed if so.”_

She hears the whispering voice of Ryuji-Senpai. “Aki, it ain’t worth it. Calm down.”

Then she sees it, the trembling of Akira-Senpai’s clenched hand and the shaking of his shoulders. She sees the blood leaking from his lip from the force of his bite.

“Senpai,” She puts a hand upon his shoulder, and the tremors stop immediately. He sighs, falling down into his seat after Ryuji lets go of his waist to take his own seat. “Don’t let it get to you. They don’t know you.”

Akira wipes his mouth with his blazer sleeve. He grunts. “Right. Fucking adults don’t know shit.” He takes a large swig of his coffee, slamming it down after finishing it. He flashes the table a look, making them all jerk back down to their plates, pretending as if they were never talking about him and his friends in the first place. “Fucking adults…”

Bunch of cowardly people that can’t even walk their talk.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

“Ugh, I’m never eating that much again…” Akira complains while rubbing at his stomach. Morgana sits lazily in his bag, his head peeking out from the zipper.

“I’m just glad I didn’t throw up in the bag.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to jostle you so much.” Akira leans against the wall in the hall. “God, I should have never let him challenge me like that...” He groans as his cat meows in his ear.

“I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m more worried about Yoshizawa. She barely ate.” Akira grunts, realizing they nearly had her up till he jumped up to defend her honour. He groans once more.

“Yeah.” He rubs his face with his hand, knocking his glasses. “Sorry, by the way. I kinda got,” He sheepishly scratches his cheek. “Excited.”

“Eh, no harm done.” Akira imagines him waving his paw.

Akira chuckles as Ryuji exits the bathroom. His stiff movements and low burps make Akira think he hasn’t quite gotten to the point of feeling better.

“Maaaan.” He falls to the ground next to Akira, laying his head along his arms, resting on his knees. “How are you not dyin’?”

“Practice.” Akira thinks about the nights after work taking the big bang challenge. He still hasn’t gotten the captain’s badge. He resolutely clenches his fist as he promises to himself, ‘One day.’ “C’mon, let's get back to the girls.” Ryuji stands. 

The two boys make their way down the royal gold halls, looking around at everything with awe. Akira jokes about them being able to own a place like this one day, while Ryuji takes pictures to send them to his mom. The Wilton Hotel is by far the nicest place Akira’s ever set foot in. Nothing has ever looked so regal, even the castle they had to stalk around. They come upon the elevators they took up to this floor.

“Kinda lame Shiho couldn’t come, huh?”

Akira grimaces. “Yeah, but I can’t blame her parents for wanting her at home.” He scowls. “Even if her shitty parents just brushed it under the rug when it happened.”

Ryuji grunts at his comment. “It’s bullshit. Poor Shiho.”

They fall silent as they wait. Akira is tempted to tell Ryuji just what happened back at the karaoke bar, but as he opens his mouth, no words come out. He sighs and looks around the floor.

‘Stupid layout. No bathrooms on the same floor as the restaurant? Sheesh.’ Akira thinks as Ryuji laughs out at a text he received.

“Ha!” He shows his screen to Akira. “Look at what my mom said.”

He reads it out.

 **_Ma:_ ** **Don’t make a mess up there. The plumbing for places like that costs a fortune.**

Akira laughs. “She knew you were takin’ a dump, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s effin weird how she just knows.”

“She’s a plumber herself, right?” 

“Yeah, she’s got her own company.”

“Do you, uh,” Akira poses his question with trepidation. “Think she’d be willing to take a look at my shower? I think there’s something up with the pressure.”

Ryuji nods. The door opens, and they begin to file inside. “Prolly, she’s been wanting to meet y- Hey!”

A group of suited men knocks into him, pushing him aside. Akira catches his shoulder to keep him from falling to the ground.

“There’s a line, Asshole!” Ryuji complains from Akira’s arms.

“Don’t get in the way.” A man in black sunglasses and a gray suit glares at the two boys from his group of fellow bodyguards. His gaze shifts to the middle of the crowd, at his boss, Akira assumes. “Sir, how’s the time for your meeting?”

“We’re making decent time. We’ll be there before six.” Akira’s eyes widen at the sound of the voice. He pushes Ryuji up to his feet and moves closer to the crowd to find out just who the hell is talking. A hand collides with his shoulder, stopping him from getting any closer. He scowls up at who just touched him. The same man that pushed Ryuji out of the way.

That’s right. These guys just pushed his best friend.

Akira grabs his hand, which is still held firmly on his shoulder. “Apologize to Ryuji.” He glares at the man, hoping to intimidate the adult from touching him.

The man wrenches away his hand, preparing to tear into the hot-headed raven haired teen. A familiar chuckle enters Akira’s ears. He feels his glare deepen subconsciously. 

“I didn’t know this place had a babysitting service.” Akira feels the arrogant sounding man's gaze upon him. However, Akira can’t see him. “Christ, children are allowed to do as they please.” 

They enter the elevator, leaving as quickly as they came. The aggression Akira felt upon hearing that man's voice does not go quite as fast. Unimaginable anger he hasn’t felt in weeks surges through him, but he has no clue why.

‘Who was that guy? Why’d he make me so mad? Why the fuck am I so mad?’

“Damn, adults like that piss me off!” Ryuji stomps up next to him and pushes the button. “We were here first!”

Akira’s still reeling from his anger and doesn’t reply. He feels the ghostly laugh of Arsene tickling his brain, telling him to go on a rampage. _Begging_ him.

“Aki, let’s go, the doors open.” He feels a hand touch his arm, and he jerks it away, shooting an intensely harsh glower at Ryuji. He holds up his hands in a placating motion. “Woah, easy, buddy.”

Akira immediately calms, knowing he was out of line. “Sorry, that really pissed me off.”

Ryuji smirks, pointing a thumb to the lift. “Me too, but we should go. The girls are probably worryin’.”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

“Ugh, where are they?” Ann complains, with a hand on her cheek. She glares over at the woman who tried to set her up. Thankfully, however, Sumire was there to back her up. “I wanna go home.” 

Sumire smiles understandingly. She gets it. People like that woman really know how to ruin a mood. “Senpai shouldn’t be too much longer. He sent me a text saying they’re on their way back.”

“I wish he was here. He’d put that bitch in her place.” Ann continues to scowl at the woman. She sighs and takes a sip from her iced tea. “I shouldn’t say that. The last thing I wanna do is get Akira in more trouble.”

The redhead fingers her keychain, tinkling them about as she thinks about what happened earlier. “Ann-Senpai, could I ask you for some advice?”

Ann’s nose scrunches, making her worry for a second. “Just call me Ann.” The blonde smiles at her Kouhai. Sumire feels like her heart just stopped from the fear of ruining her relationship with yet another person. “You’re the only other girl I really talk to, and I consider you, my friend.”

“A-alright, Ann-san.”  
Her nose scrunches yet again. “At least change it to chan.”

Sumire blushes to her ears. “A-Ann-Chan.”  
She smiles brightly. “What can I do for you, Sumi-Chan?”

“Um.” She hesitates for a second. “About earlier, when you all were asking about why I wasn’t eating.”

Ann immediately looks alert. She straightens out, removing her hand from her face. This only makes Sumire more afraid.

“Those girls…” she trails off, putting her hand on the table to play around with some cutlery. “They said that if I continue to eat as much as I do, Senpai will stop wanting to be with me.” 

Ann’s eyes widen at the proclamation. ‘Wait! He said they were just friends! Was he lying? That dirtbag!’ 

Sumire’s expression takes a more desperate turn. “He’s my only friend! I can’t lose him too. I don’t have anyone else to hang out with!”

Ann holds her gaze for a second before snorting and bursting out with laughter. Sumire is so shocked, her question comes out with a stutter.

“W-what are you laughing at?” Her cheeks puff out. “It really bothered me!”

Ann takes a breath, her boisterous laugh turning into small giggles. “I’m sorry. It’s just-“ she giggles again, holding her stomach. “God, you and him are so similar.”

“What do you mean?”

Ann wipes at her teary eye. “He’s always worrying about what people think. He acts like nothing bothers him, but we all know better.”

“Senpai worries too?” She can’t see it. He’s always had this air of unattainability. Like, nothing anyone said would ever stop him. It’s something that makes her really look up to him. “He seems so unfettered and unstoppable when he has a goal.” 

She thinks about the time he swooped in to save her from Mister Kamoshida. The way he raged about the minute she needed protection, especially after the man's comment about her sister.

Ann sips from her drink, bobbing her head in agreement. “You got no idea. You know about some of the stuff we do, right?” She enthusiastically nods. Maybe Ann-Senp-, erm. Ann-Chan would be willing to share some details. “Well, in the castle, it was nuts how much strength he had. He started out really powerful as well, from what Ryuji says.” Her eyes take on a whimsical gleam. “Akira also saved that idiot.”

“He saved him?”

“Mhm.” She smiles again. “He saved me too. He’s great, huh? When he’s not a vague moron.” 

Sumire notices Ann’s face taking on a sparkling tint, almost like a love-struck girl. She nearly gasps at the realization, as the pang in her chest startles upon seeing this in person.

“Do-“ she starts hesitantly. “Do you like Akira-Senpai?”

A cough, sputtering and loud. And a blush. A deep blush. Wow.

Ann fans at her face, bright crimson, and giggles come from the girl.

“Ehehe~” Ann clears her throat, realizing she just giggled. “N-no way!”

A lie. Sumire remembers that face. Her sister made the same one. And it hurts the same as it did back then, but she has no idea why.

“Also, back on track, Sumi-chan,” Ann begins. “Those girls don’t know anything. Akira won’t ditch you because you eat. If anything, he’ll probably keep feeding you.” She leans back in her seat and stretches out her arms. She cracks her knuckles, letting out a moan. The moan makes Sumire uncomfortable “Akira’s not shallow.”

“Yes.” She smiles while nodding her head. “Thank you, Ann-chan.”

* * *

  
  


“How about…” Akira starts slowly, his voice cutting into the argument between his two blondes. Sumire left before him, and Ryuji came back. Ann mentioned something about her getting a phone call from her dad and needing to head out early. She left behind a few thousand bills, which Akira pockets to return to her when he sees her next.

The two quiet, looking over at him. Morgana joins them this time, sitting next to Akira. “How about The Phantoms? We already got a name. Why change it up?”

“I mean, I guess.” Ann puts a finger to her lips, looking up in thought. “And it’s kinda cool.”

“Well, if you’re cool with it.” Ryuji gives. “I just remembered Morgana mentionin’ something about phantom thieves, so I stuck with it when I made the card.”

“And I just had it in my head, but it fits.” The cat looks over at Akira in pride. “Good call, Leader.”

Akira gives him a puzzled look. “Leader?”

Ann and Ryuji cheer out.

Ryuji starts his presentation with a smirk, acting as if he’s showing a slideshow. “Yeah! You took the lead in the palace, and you were the one to make all the plans.” 

Ann joins him, pushing up invisible glasses. “And you made sure we were fully armed and prepared at all times.”

Morgana hops up on their shoulders, sitting in the middle between the two’s heads. Not a single brain cell is present, it seems. “You have confidence! The strength! And the swagger to be our leader! The only one that holds all three, and the only one I’ll willingly follow!”

They all end their speech back to back, standing on their chairs pointing their fingers at the blushing boy. “You’re the only one fit to lead us, Joker!”

He raises his hands to the sides of his face to try and calm them down, feeling his face burn non-stop. “Alright! Alright! I got it. Please don’t do that ever again.”

The three cheer as Akira apologizes to the waiter, who returns with their bill. 

* * *

“The Phansite! I made it myself. I mod it, update it and work it!” Yuuki shoves his phone into a distressing Akira, trying his hardest to regain any semblance of isolation. He looks to Ann for any amount of assistance, who looks up from her phone and taps her wrist. “Pretty cool, huh?” The fellow black-haired student leans closer into Akira’s presence, making him even more uncomfortable. “I can help you with your stuff! The calling card thing. That was you guys!” His whispers are more like shouts, and Akira can’t help himself from voicing his concerns.

“Uh, personal space?” He pushes up his glasses while heaving his bag higher upon his shoulder. ‘Damn cats getting heavy.’ he gripes.

“Oh, sorry.” A small subdued laugh exits his mouth, making Akira feel a bit guilty. “I got a bit excited. But, to the matter at hand.” His face takes on a determined expression. “You’re the Phantom Thieves, right? This app will help you. I just know it.”

“No clue what you’re talking about.” He retreats to his M.O. Deny everything. Ann smacks her face in the corner of his eye. Ryuji enters the room, sidling up next to the girl to catch the skivvy of the situation.

Yuuki sees right through his denial. “Oh! I get it!” He smirks and leans in close again. 

‘Personal space, man!’

“Hush hush stuff. I gotcha, I’m sneaky, I can keep a secret.” Just as Akira thinks he’s about to turn and leave, the kid smashes into a desk, falling to the floor in a loud clatter.

“Shit, Yuuki!” He rushes over to try and help, but the fallen boy quickly hops back to his feet.

“I-I’m okay! I’m good!” He runs out of the classroom, where Akira finally hears him complain. “My god damn knee!”

“Mishima! What are you doing swearing in the halls!” Akira winces at the sound of Ushimaru’s voice. “Detention! Follow me, son!”

“So, what was that?” Ann finally joins him. He scowls at her timing while she just shrugs.

“Man, that was awkward. I only caught what happened ‘round the end, but jeez.” He scratches the back of his head. “Mishima sure is strange.”

Ann tilts her head to the side as Akira narrows his eyes at Ryuji’s statement. “What are you getting so defensive about, Akira? Ryuji’s kinda right. Mishima’s a bit weird.”

The delinquent feels his chest tighten at her words, realizing he was getting defensive. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to get like that.” He twists his hair. “He reminds me of some of the kids I grew up with. What you guys said kinda bothered me a bit.”

“Oh, okay.” Ann looks at him strangely. “We didn’t mean anything by it. Mishima’s a nice guy.”

“I realize that. I already apologized.” He says this sharper than he meant. “Anyways, c’mon, let’s go have lunch.”

\--

“Where’s Morgana?” Ryuji questions as they take their seats.

“No clue. Said he wanted to check something out and left when I was in the bathroom.”

Sitting at their table, the three unpack their lunches. Akira removes his thermal box filled with this morning's curry while Ann takes out a sandwich. 

“Wow, that looks good, Akira.” She eyes his opening box while the boy covers it with a selfish fervency. 

“It’s mine! I didn’t get any yesterday because Futaba ate all the leftovers, but today it’s all mine!” 

Ryuji looks up from his phone, munching on a piece of bread he bought from the canteen, having pulled it out to check what this ‘Phansite’ really is. “Look at this, we got requests and shit now.”

Akira lifts his glasses to his forehead to get a better look at the screen. “I leant my ‘friend’ my copy of Mortal Kombat 9, and he still hasn’t returned it after six months,” He scoffs. “Help me, Phantom Thieves.”

“This is a joke. You guys really believe this?” Ann reads the second forum post, which, right after being read, gets deleted by the admin. “Weird.” She shoots a look at Akira, who waves a hand to say, ‘No idea.’ “Oh, this one actually looks serious.”

* * *

  
  


“What’d you say this place was called?” Ryuji questions as they enter the subway station. The cat spins in front of them, dramatically stretching his arms out. His bobble-like head bounces with his excitement.

“Mementos! Society's palace!”

Ryuji -Now Skull, as his body flares in the familiar blue flame- cautiously draws his shotgun. “Palace?” He looks to Joker, now also clad in his black outfit. “Are we prepared enough for this?”

Joker nods, heaving up his school bag. “Yeah, I stocked up on some meds last night. Mona was going on about this, so I figured we should be ready.” Panther sighs, her shoulders fall as Joker scrounges in his bag. “Where- ” He pulls out a small wrapped package and tosses it to Panther. “Got you a gun.”

She eyes the manilla cover, then his bag. “You knew we were coming today?”

“Yeah, well- Not here.” He gestures out to the subway tunnels. “But Mona mentioned something about a place to train, so I figured we should be ready.” 

“But you didn’t think to tell us?”

He shrugs. “It never came up.”

“Ugh, whatever.”

Mona and Skull are further up the tunnels, so the two make their way over to them, climbing down the escalators.

“Ah! You’re both here!” The cat looks to them both, then to Skull, who impatiently bounces his foot. “Here, Monkey boy, I’ll prove it to you.”

Skull grunts, still waiting.

Mona jumps down onto the tracks and poses for the three. Akira feels a certain amount of nostalgia from his childhood. ‘Neo… Featherman?’ He questions as the kitty continues to pose.

“Morgana…! Transform!”

A bus. He can turn into a bus.

Christ.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

“You’ve uh, driven before, right?” Panther poses the question with evident trepidation. She quickly fastens her seatbelt.

The whistling of the wind and the ever-presence of monotony places itself heavily upon the thieves’ shoulders. 

Mementos, Mona said. 

A place filled to the brim with shadows from the real world, taking the twisted, red visage of the subway tunnels they spend most of their daily routine going to and fro within. Joker thinks this place is fitting, if he’s honest. How many people spend a good thirty percent of their day inside the subway’s cramped and dank tunnels? It’s a chilling thought that the most potent enemies are apparently distorted, people.

Joker stretches out his arms, grasping the white leather steering wheel in a ten and two position. With a smirk, he turns back to look at the two blondes sitting in the back seat. “Of course, GTA was my favourite game back in junior high.” He turns back and holds the wheel tighter. This is gonna be fun. “Time to bust my moves.”

Skull leans forward and holds the seat in front of him with a grin, while Panther grips her seatbelt tighter. “Uh, safety first, okay?” 

The van they all sit in meows in fear. “Don’t mess up my cute face!”

With a rev of the engine and an evil smile, Joker rips down the cold, dark tunnels to find their quarry.

One, Natsuhiko Nakanohara.

* * *

“Natsuhiko Nakanohara, we’re here to take your heart.” Joker points his new dagger at the man. A black haze covers his seemingly ordinary form. He holds a briefcase and is clad in a business suit. A single look at his eyes proves to Joker that nothing is ordinary about him.

Yellow eyes flash, and he’s transported back to his first meeting with Kamoshida. 

A shadow.

“Who are you!?” He stands almost awkwardly, facing his body away from the group.

Panther spins her new SMG in an upward grip while her whip snaps out from its wrapped loop.

Joker, Skull, and Mona fall back into the arena’s shadowed corners, their bodies melting into the shade, while Panther distracts the shadow.

“Are you that stalker? Have you ever stopped for a second to consider how she feels?” the disgust in her voice is palpable as she looks down her nose at the salaryman.

The man’s glasses do nothing to mask the putrid yellow of his eyes as he flings his head upward with a snarl. His bad bowl haircut sways with the movement. 

“She’s mine! I never agreed to break up with her! I basically own her!” Panther growls at this, the words striking very close to home. But the shadow doesn’t notice or care and keeps on with his monologue. Unaware of the predatory thieves stalking ever closer in the low, red light leaking from the circular lined inscriptions covering the walls. “It’s not like she didn’t play around with me! What’s wrong with me giving her a taste of her own medicine?!”

Skull makes his presence known with the beating of his new aluminum bat in his palms. He slowly walks over to the red, leather-clad girl, coming into view from the black inkiness and intimidating the older man with his appearance alone. 

“Sounds like excuses to me.” The metallic thudding of his bat sounds like drums in the shadow’s ears. “So, if I say, beat the shit out of you, right now,” Nakanohara flinches at the thug’s cold smirk. “But then said I had the right cause you were eyein’ up my friend here.” The blonde jerks a thumb to the large brea- erm, well-endowed girl with the dominatrix outfit. “You’d be okay with that?”

The shadow feels sweat pooling on his forehead as they get closer and closer. “W-well, no. That’d be assault!”

The thug smiles even more at his statement. “Oh, ho! Great word choice!” The two walk straight up to him.

His body tenses as he readies for an attack, preparing to transform.

The rough male claps him on the back, knocking him forward a bit, while the red girl puts her elbow on his shoulder, and with a sultry tinge in her voice, she whispers into his ear.

“Good luck~!” She blows him a kiss as she joins the delinquent on the other side of the room.

“W-what?!” The shadow feels a weighty presence behind him—bloodlust and killing intent surges throughout every nerve in his body. Every survival instinct is telling him to either run, curl up in a ball, or cry. He turns slowly as the fear keeps him from taking on his true form. Upon facing just what causes it, he screams—terror and unadulterated fear at the demonic wings and flaming maw that take up his vision.

A ghostly laugh in his ears, while a white mask takes up his vision. Rage in the eyes, and a metal face. 

“I’ve got a lot of experience with assault charges.” The voice is rough. “How bout I show you first hand?!”

“Hyeeeeh-!”

\--------

“W-why me?” the whimpering from the knocked down shadow echoes in the cold, dark hall. No sympathy from Joker, but Panther loosens her grip on her whip. “W-what about M-Madarame? H-he stole everything from me…” Skull winces as his pipe lowers. Joker keeps his gun trained on the shadow’s bowl-haired head. “I’m n-not as bad as him. Why are you letting him off the hook?” 

Mona quirks his head at the name. “... Madarame? Who’s that?”

Joker cuts into the silent room with a cold timbre. “Unimportant. He’s just trying to keep his brains in his head.” He clicks back the hammer of his Cocytus.

“Joker, wait.” Panther tries. “I think I’ve heard that name before.”

“Same, I think my mom watches something with him on it, but I don’t know.” Skull joins her.

With a growl and some amount of effort on his part, he drops the pistol’s aim. “Fine.” Joker twists around to let them do the talking. “Make him talk, then.”

He’s wound up enough as is. The Velvet Room is not making staying away easy.

———

“Man, I’m tiiiired. Joker, can we leave now?” Skull complains from the back seat. Joker looks back, seeing Panther already asleep. He feels his eyes start to grow heavy as soon as his gaze shifts from the ‘road.’

“Shit… yeah, totally lost track of time.”

How long has he been lugging them around?

-

“Ann, wake up.” Skull jostles her shoulder. Joker had stepped out on the first floor to stretch his legs.

Joker climbs up the escalator, heading back to the entrance at the top of ‘Qimranut.’ He sighs to himself, the quiet trudging of his shoes clacking against the metal stairs echos through the empty foyer.

“Ngh… Ryuji?” He hears her small, tired voice and guiltily rubs the back of his neck. “What time is it? Where’s Akira?”

“Outside, we’re headed back now.”

“Oh! Hello!” A new voice, not quite hostile, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a threat.

Joker's pistol is drawn in a flash, aiming it at the- small boy?

“Uh, hi?” His gun doesn’t lower, but his killing intent fades. 

“What are you doing here?”

A young boy stands in front of him. 

He eyes the gray-clad boy, standing by himself next to a car, maybe a toy? Whatever it is, it’s filled to the brim with supplies. “I could ask you the same question, buddy.” His voice is kind, taking on a similar tone when he met new and younger kids back at the orphanage.

A mass of flowers float above the plastic-like head of the boy, and as Joker was about to make a comment on just what they are, his eyes bulge as they fly into the kid's cup. He cautiously drinks them, smacking his lips to test the flavour. 

“Not bad,” He pulls out a little notepad to scribble in his findings. “But not quite what I’m looking for.”

The pistol lowers, and Joker scratches the back of his head. “Morgana, Ann, Ryuji.” He calls for them. “You might wanna come here.”

—

“Drinkin’ flower juice makes you smarter…?” Ryuji’s question makes Akira facepalm as Ann and Mona continue to grill their new friend.

“He called me pretty lady~” Panther giggles. Joker shakes his head with a wry smile as Mona falls to the ground on his hands and knees. 

“N-no… she already found someone else?” The cat mumbles to himself.

Skull leans down and pats him on the head, sighing at the all too familiar behaviour.

The young boy takes another swig of his flower-drink, staring over at the man with the white mask. He feels something… familiar about him.

“Are you all friends with the purple fellow wearing the black mask?”

“Huh?” Skull looks up from his ministrations on the cats' head. “Black mask?”

“Yes.” With a pop, the boy removes the straw from his mouth and points a finger to Akira. “He reminds me a bit of you, but he was way meaner. You were just startled when you met me.” He gestures to his car, filled to the brim with gems, pulsating with power. “I had to use these megido bombs to get away from him. He was really aggressive.”

“We’ve never heard of a guy with a black mask. And he’s not a member of my thieves.” Joker squats down in front of the kid, giving him a warm smile. “If he comes at you again, run, okay?”

Joker tries to ruffle his hair, but his head isn’t really… hair. More of a helmet, so his hand sort of just rubs it. The kid blushes, grinning up at him. “Yes, Big bro.”

Joker was about to say something when a flash of blue fills his vision, with a crash of glass- or maybe… bars? 

“Inmate. Your duties can’t be shirked anymore. If you don’t come of your own volition, we’ll have to force you.” He scowls, turning to see the girls standing next to the Velvet Door.

Under his breath, he mumbles a “fine.” And trudges his way to the Gilded Cage.

Maybe he can ask Igor just what this star is. He laughs to himself, pushing through the threshold of the hazy blue door.

“Fat chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO! Wuss popping.
> 
> This one was fun to write. God, I enjoyed this scene, especially the Wilton part.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed and as always, let me know what you think.  
> The same thing from the last chapter also applies here. Let me know what you wanna see. I'll try and fit it in if it works.  
> It's great for inspiration. You guys have some great ideas.  
> I also tried out a new kind of style, I'm leaning pretty hard into the anime type of thing, so I wanna know what you guys think of that. It was fun to try out.  
> Thanks for reading.


	17. What, are you gonna kill him too? I wonder what Ann'll say.

_May 5th, 20XX_

“The inmate has returned.” Clinking chains and blue smog enters his vision, along with opera music filling his ears. 

He looks around the panopticon prison, catching his gaze on a small blue warden watching him with curious eyes. Akira feels his mouth curl into a snarl, about to lash out at the little girl for their altercation last time, when the irritation of hearing Igor speak kills his aggression for her, shifting it over to the long-nosed bastard.

 _“Trickster, I thought you might have forgotten this place.”_ The ever-present smile of Igor makes Akira groan. He takes his usual place at the front of his cell, holding the bars.

“Not for lack of trying.” He snarks. “What do you want, Igor?”

The chilling laugh of his incarcerator only makes Akira scowl. _“Your rebellion never ceases to amaze me, Trickster. You truly are a monument to your kind.”_ His hands steeple into a menacing pose as he continues on with his monologue. _“Maybe you truly will be the one to stop this ruin. That is if you accept our help.”_

Akira smashes his hands on the bars. “I never asked for this.” He tries to pierce the old man with his glare.

A baton slams onto the bars, hitting the metal he holds, causing him to grunt in pain. He doesn’t move his hands. “Watch your tone, Inmate!” Her grossly, shrill voice makes his head throb.

“Shut up, Shrimp.” He sneers at her, clenching his bruised fingers tighter on the bars. “The adults are talking.”

Her jaw drops, and a strangled gasp escapes her open maw. “Shri-?!” Her mouth closes as she clenches her teeth. “I’ll show you shrimp!” Caroline readies her baton once more, preparing to strike, but Justine stops her with her cold tone. 

“Caroline, you are small.” She looks up from her clipboard, flicking some pages. “Don’t start an altercation you cannot win with the beast, please.”

The girl in question's face falls. He hears her mumble under her breath before going silent. “We’re the same size, you know…”

Another maleficent chuckle fills the prison. _“Back to the matter at hand.”_ He fixes Akira with a cold stare. _“Do not forget your rehabilitation. If you wish to return to society as a new man, you will need to fulfill the terms of our contract.”_

Akira grimaces at the word ‘society.’ A new man, though? That's a new term—no point questioning it. “I never signed a contract. You have no hold over me.”

Igor’s smile grows more extensive, as does the timber of his laugh. _“Oh, you did, and you will. It may not have happened yet, but the flow of time for denizens such as I hold no bearing toward how the story plays out.”_ His hands stretch outward as if to say, ‘you asked for this.’ Akira asked for nothing from this bastard. _“We are bound by fate, by a contract. Do not forget this Trickster.”_

An alarm blares, and Akira is thrown out through the back of his prison with nary a question edgewise.

Like always.

\----

“Yoo hoo~, Akira~” A voice jolts him out of whatever trance he was in. 

“Jesus!” He jumps to the side, away from the sound right in his ear. He looks to who it was, seeing his red-clad friend laughing at his reaction with a hand on her hip. “Ann, don’t do that!”

She wipes at her eye with a finger, gesturing to Ryuji, who holds a bottle of water. He hides it immediately upon seeing Akira look at him. 

“You were just standing there like a weirdo. We had to do something to try and get your attention.” She points a hand to Skull carrying a water bottle, who in turn tries his hardest to pretend he wasn’t gonna do anything.

“Urgh…” He rubs his face below his mask, noticing their new friend is gone. “Where’s Jose?”

Skull points down the escalators. “Went down to see if he could get down to the deeper levels, or somethin’,” He shrugs. “I didn’t ask. He sorta just talked to himself.”

“So he’s gone?” Skull nods while Panther yawns into her hand. “Alright, then. Let’s go home.”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

5/10

Akira trudges along his way to school in the early morning, reading the study notes Futaba made for him. He groans, thinking back to how Sojiro was right. She really is smart.

_“Here, I made you a study guide. They’re pretty simple, the tests that is.” She spins around in her chair and hands him a little flipbook, filled to the brim with useful knowledge. He tries to take it from her hands, but she jerks it away, giving him a strange look. “Are you sure you don’t want me to just get into the archives and change your marks? It’s pretty easy, and I won’t get caught.”_

He shakes his head, looking up to the cloudy sky as he climbs out of Aoyama transit station. Midterms start tomorrow, and he’d like to be prepared.

“Yo!” Stomping footfalls and the familiar tenor of his friend's voice knock him out of his mindful reverie. He looks back, sending a wave to his rapidly encroaching buddy. “You studyin’? Look at you, smashing the delinquent stereotype.”

Akira grins at the joke as Ryuji claps him on the shoulder. “Yeah, my sister made me a study guide.” He flashes the booklet to the blonde, who looks at it curiously. “It’s pretty good. We can go through it at lunch later.”

“Ugh, thank god at least one of us is taking exams seriously.” The two boys look back at the voice, seeing Ann cautiously look behind herself. They both notice.

“What are you looking for?” Ryuji questions, as Akira gazes over her head to see if he can spot whatever it was with his height advantage.

She reshoulders her bag, bringing it higher on her arm. “It’s-” She looks back once more before sighing. “It’s nothing. I think pre-exam jitters are just getting to me.”

\----------

**_Results of exams._ **

_Akira flies through them, answering question after question with frightening speed._

_Ryuji struggles but silently thanks Akira’s sister for her help. He promises to buy her a soda when he meets her._

_Ann does her best. However, her mind flows toward her morning commute. Is she just imagining things? She hopes so._

**_Exam placement._ **

_Akira Kurusu, Top of his class._

_Ryuji Sakamoto, Middle-bottom placement, better than last year._

_Ann Takamaki. Middle-bottom placement. Worse than last year, but better than nothing._

The Thieves have passed. Society is none the wiser.

\----------

05/14

The trio (and feline) bust out through the school entrance. The final day of exams makes for a breath of fresh air for teens all around. 

With a deep intake of air, Ryuji makes his pride known. “Smell that air!” His hands come to his hips. “Man, exams are finally over!”

Pushing through the crowd of teens making their exits, probably off to some after school activity, Ann joins him with a grimace. 

“Ugh, I totally flunked this semester. I couldn’t pay attention, like, at all.” She runs a hand through her hair. “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.”

Akira finally makes his way to his friends, the students in his way parting like the Red Sea. 

“Jesus, I couldn’t get through that damn crowd.” He scratches his forehead. “What’s this about food? I’m hungry.”

Ryuji and Ann follow along through the sea of students. Their reputations alone enough to clear a path, enough so that Akira is almost glad they’re as infamous as they are. Almost.

Deciding he’d better catch up, his eyes catch on to a tuft of red hair, floating along uncontrollably through the crowd. He’s close enough to reach it, so he grabs the head -gently, of course- and veers it over to him.

“Uwah!” She drops into a fighting stance, ready to defend herself, it seems. Upon seeing her senpai’s raised eyebrow and smirk combo, she flushes. “Oh, senpai.” Her hands fly to the top of his head where he touched her. “Thank you, I could barely move.”

Ryuji, mid-stride next to Ann, yawns, turning his attention to his rapidly falling behind a friend. “Aki, you comin’?” He sees just who stopped him. “Oh, Yo-Chan! What’s bonkin’?”

Ann turns as well, spinning on her heel. “Akiraaaa, I’m hungry! Let’s go already!”

He rolls his eyes at the whines of his friend. Heaving his bag up higher on his shoulder, he jerks a head to his kouhai. “You hungry? My treat.”

He can almost see her mouth begin to water at the prospect of food before shaking her head and waving her hands. 

“No way!” He grins more at her reaction. “I couldn’t possibly interrupt another celebration between you and your friends, senpai.”

He quirks his head while his smile drops a bit. “Interrupt? Y’know they’re your friends too.” He flicks the top of her forehead, causing her to yelp and grab it. “Ann never shuts up about being outnumbered, and Ryuji adores you.” He grimaces and twists his hair. “Honestly, it’s kinda weird how well you get along with them.” He shakes his head, then gives her a warm smile. “What, did you already have plans?”

She looks down at his shoes, feeling her face heat up as she twists her hands. “Well, not really. I don’t have practice until Friday.” Her gaze still roams anywhere other than his face. “Coach has been sick, so I don’t have much to do aside from practicing by myself.” Akira’s smile begins to turn devilish as he realizes he’s got her. She’s too busy avoiding his eyes to notice. “If it’s not a bother, I guess I’ll come.” She abruptly shoots her head up, looking at him dead on, and pointing a finger at him. “But I’m paying for myself! You already gave me my money back for the buffet, and I’m not letting you spend more money on me!”

“Akira!” Ann’s shrill yell shocks him from his teasing candour. “Pitter fuckin’ patter! I’m hungry!”

A small “language!” from Ryuji is heard in the background.

“Jesus, Ann! I’m coming! Christ!”

He subconsciously grabs Red’s hand, not realizing he did so. A small squeak is audible, but no refute is made. Under his breath, while pushing through the throngs of students, he complains about his impatient friend. While Sumire tries her hardest to avoid thinking about her palms’ sweatiness and the rough warmth that is her senpai’s.

* * *

  
  
  


“That waitress was totally eyein’ me up!” Ryuji has his arms behind his head, resting them against his forearms. “Man, I shoulda got her phone number. What do you think, Ann?”

The pigtailed blonde scoffs, chewing on a toothpick she got from the restaurant. “She was ‘eyeing’ you cause you were so damn loud.” She scrunches up, feeling the familiar eyes she felt earlier on her back. “Uh, sorry. Can you guys wait up a sec?”

Akira walks up ahead, stopping his stride with Red as she does the same. They both look over at Ann to see what’s up.

“What’s wrong, Ann-sen-, guh!” Red stops mid-sentence at Ann’s firm stare. “Ann-Chan.” She corrects meekly.

Akira feels his cat peek his head from the bag. The soft ruffling ques him in. 

Ann rubs her shoulders, gesturing to Ryuji to keep walking, telling Akira as they pass to follow behind. He does so, with no small amount of trepidation coursing through him.

“Ann, what’s up?” He questions the girl as she leads them into a secluded alley. 

She looks around the corner, out to the Main Street they came off of, as he, Ryuji, and Sumire continue to feel confused at the situation.

Ryuji groans at her behaviour, walking up to her and looking out where she is.

“Ann, what the eff is up? You’re bein’ weird.”

The girl smacks her hand over his mouth and puts a finger to her lips. 

“Shut up, Ryuji.” She looks around the corner once more before turning back to the group. “I think I’m being stalked.”

Akira immediately tenses, while Red gasps next to him. 

“S-stalked?! Ann-chan, we need to call the police!” She nervously runs up to the girl to peek around as well, holding the older girl’s shoulders to try and protect her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he tries nothing! I’m stronger than I look!” She gives Ann a look of determination. Ann smiles at her small friend but looks over her head to Akira and Ryuji with a pleading look.

Ryuji sighs, rubbing his neck. “You could’a just told us.” He nods his head to Akira, who grunts, putting on his scary face. “C’mon, Aki, let’s go scare this guy.”

——

“I wonder where she went?” Yusuke feels his stomach growl. He grimaces as he grabs it, walking around a couple standing closely together. Love has always interested him, so as he passes them, he brings his hands to his face like a camera, turning around to capture the scene within his mind. His stomach rumbles once more, this time violently, and he doubles over. With a grimace, he spins around, catching a view of a fast-food restaurant. 

“Oh! Perfect!” He reaches into his pockets, feeling nothing but lint and cobwebs. He sighs. “Starving artist.” He chuckles to himself, clenching his fists tight. “What a stereotypical way to live.”

He thinks about his sensei and the life he lived. How undignified, to complain at his own suffering while his master struggles with a block? His self-loathing stills for a moment as the blonde catches his eye.

There she is! The woman of his artistic desires, standing about in the middle of the sidewalk.

Her blonde hair sways about as she nervously looks left and right.

Why is she nervous? Is there someone or something harassing her? If so, it is his duty as an artist to keep her perfect visage clear of woes.

The pattering of his feet picks up as he moves to grab her shoulder, hoping to get her attention without frightening her. 

Women are fickle creatures, of course.

As he reaches her, his confident stride starts to slow as a small red-haired girl, clad in a ribbon to hold her vibrant tresses in a ponytail, throws her arms around the girl he views as his muse. She shoots an almost intimidating glare at him. If it weren’t so… endearingly falsetto, she is obviously much too kind to make such a face by her demeanour alone. 

A poorly dyed blonde thug takes a center view between him and the pretty redhead, holding onto his gold-haired desire defensively. He wonders why?

“Yo, you need’ta back off, buddy.”

His stride stops as he crashes into an immovable object, and he opens his mouth to reprimand the delinquent. However, it closes upon his body feeling a harsh cold and deathly sickness wash through it.

The most terrifyingly beautiful being, clad in glasses to cover his murderous eyes, fills his vision. His hands are in his pockets, and his hair is a mess, giving him an almost beastly appearance as he stances himself for a physical confrontation. 

Yusuke trails his gaze lower, taking in the magnificently gorgeous specimen in front of him.

His body language— Hoh! His body language! This man could kill Yusuke with nary a thought.

He’s a demon- No, a devil.

He must paint him. The whole world must see his terrifying beauty.

Yusuke grabs his hand, holding it tightly to his face. 

“Please, you must let me paint you!” The beautiful natural blonde girl from earlier pales in comparison to this man. His goal has changed. _He_ will be his muse.

The man's face, previously malicious and truly intimidating -he must be whom the younger redhead modelled herself after-, twists into one of confusion. He looks to his right, over at his friend, who appears just as confused as he is.

A feminine voice echoes through the silent grouping.

“Huh?”

——

The guy bumped into him, Akira feels that he’s nothing but skin and bones through the collision alone.

He won’t be a problem.

The thing that bothers him, though, is the fact that he’s holding Akira’s hand up to his face with a pleading, starry look.

“Uh, what?” Akira lamely replies to his proclamation. He looks around at his friends, hoping they’ll explain just what the heck is going on.

Red watches the blue-haired boy with wide eyes, looking just as shocked as Akira feels, while Ann next to her shifts her face into an angry and disparaged scowl.

She untangles herself from their kouhai and stomps over to them, breaking apart their clasped hands while stepping between them. “Hey! Who do you think you are?!” She points a finger at the unfamiliar male. “Stalking me, then grabbing my friend’s hand!” Her face twists even more angrily, if possible. “Start talking, buddy!”

Akira looks up from his raging friend. The blue guy looks almost offended she’d insinuate that.

“Stalking?” A strand of hair falls down his forehead. He reaches up and fixes it. 

Wow, this guy’s handsome.

“I believe we have a misunderstanding.” Yusuke tries.

Akira quirks his head and looks over to Red. She’s still as confused as she was earlier, but coming to her senses. She moves over to Ryuji, where she hides behind his back, watching the interaction with curiosity. His attention shifts back over to the ‘stalker’ as he continues to explain himself to the pissed off Ann, but she’s having none of it.

“Misunderstanding?!” She all but screeches. “I know you’ve been following me! Ever since Tuesday!”

“No, you really do misunderstand.” He cuts her off brusquely. Wow, for a guy that good looking, he’s got no sense whatsoever. “I wanted to paint you, and every time I’d try to get your attention, you’d get together with this,” He gestures vaguely to Ryuji. “Person of questionable taste in colour palate.”

“Questionable-?!” Ryuji defends himself. “Hey! Yellow and purple rock well together, asshole!”

The offender appears to think for a second. Looking the blonde up and down. He nods, putting a thumb to his chin. “Now that I see you up close, I must agree.” He bows, making Ryuji sputter for a second. “I apologize. That was very rude of me to say.”

“Uh, back on track?!” Ann’s still mad and always wants answers.

As he opens his mouth, a car pulls up and honks. The boy looks over to the vehicle, a look of familiarity, and perhaps… resignation? Whatever it is, his face shifts and the window rolls down to reveal an older man in a Yukata.

“My goodness.” He looks to the girls, obviously ignoring Akira and Ryuji. 

Akira feels certain… Hunger, in his gaze. One not unlike the man they just took down. Akira feels his hackles rise as he moves closer to Red, still holding onto Ryuji’s back.

“I wondered why you left the car so quickly.” His face is kindly and old, almost fatherly as he watches the boy. “So this is where your passion took you.”

Akira sees it, the lowering of his eyelids, and the way his lips curl, into almost a sneer as he gazes at the blue boy. It’s barely noticeable, but he sees it.

This man is a wolf in sheep’s clothing. 

“All’s well that ends well.” A deep laugh comes from his chest, one loud and dull to the ears. 

The boy that took their attention steals it once more as he bows to make his introduction.

“My name is Yusuke Kitagawa. I’m a second year at Kosei high and pupil to one Ichiryusai Madarame. I’m pleased to make your acquaintance.” He runs a hand through his pretty boy cut hair.

“Madarame…?” Ann mutters to herself. Yusuke pays her no mind as his gaze shifts elsewhere, to the glasses clad man, standing off to the side looking like he would rather be anywhere other than here. Akira lets out a small, undignified squeak as his eyes fall upon him.

He pushes past Ann, almost knocking her away, as he makes his way over to where Akira stands. “Before, I wanted to paint her, but now?” Yusuke’s eyes trail up and down Akira’s whole body. It makes him mildly uncomfortable. Attention is always something he tries to avoid. “You must allow me to paint you.”

Akira blushes and stutters as he tries his hardest to get away from the rapidly encroaching artist. “M-me? N-no way! I’m nowhere near good looking enough to get painted!” Luckily for him, Sumire comes out from her hiding behind Ryuji, and he hides behind her. Deja vu courses through him. Has something like this happened before? “Ann’s a much better choice! We hardly know each other, man!”

Red steps up to the plate as Yusuke draws in on him. She puts on her scariest face, one she learned from Akira and glares up at the much taller man. “Please, don’t come any closer. You’re making Senpai uncomfortable.” 

Ryuji quickly moves in to join her as Yusuke stares down at the girl, absolutely unintimidated. 

“Hold your horses! C’mon, dude! You can’t just ask someone to do that kind of thing in the cold open like that. You gotta ease into it!”

Once more, Yusuke puts a hand to his chin in thought. “Yes, I believe you are right. One does not ask for a kiss on the first date.” Akira yelps and blushes harder at the terminology, holding tighter onto Sumire’s blazer. “And an artist should not ask a model to be painted upon the first meeting.” He turns his gaze to Ryuji, clapping a hand onto the severely confused blonde’s shoulder. “You are absolutely full of good advice. I sincerely apologize for ever thinking less of you based on your appearance alone.”

Ryuji makes a face, unsure if he should be thankful or not. “Uh… Sure, no problem.”

Yusuke pulls out four tickets. Where he got them from, nobody knows. “Then we should properly get introduced.” He hands them to Ryuji, who looks at them dumbfounded. “There’s an art gallery tomorrow in Ueno, and I’d like for you to be there.” He looks to Akira as he says this, who in turn is still cowering behind Sumire. “I will be there to present my sensei’s paintings. There’s enough for all of you, but I will let you all know now, I’m particularly interested in him.” He points at Akira. 

Ann finally makes her appearance known as she snatches Ryuji’s tickets and gives Yusuke the pettiest, conniving, and two-faced smile she could muster. “Of course~! We’ll all be there.” She moves to Yusuke and pushes him away from the group over to the car. “Bye now, ~!”

“W-wait! I haven’t gotten his name yet!” Yusuke tries to struggle past the mad blonde’s firm, strong grip, to no avail. She rips open the door, startling the old man, and whispers to Yusuke.

“Don’t think just cause he’s pretty and you wanna paint him, It means he’s yours.” Her voice is dripping with a jealous venom as Yusuke whimpers in his seat. “I saw him first!” She reels back out of the threshold of the car and grabs hold of the door. “I better not catch you trying anything.” With one last poisonous word, she smiles sweetly and slams the door shut.

\--------

Akira peeks around Sumire’s shoulder as Ann makes her valiant return.

“Is he gone?”

Ann’s sweet smile, almost too sweet, greets him as he comes out from his hiding place.

“Yeah, I scared him off.”

Akira sighs in relief as he pats Red’s arm in thanks for protecting him. 

“Thank god.” He looks over to Ryuji, still just as confused as he was earlier. He scratches his head while looking out to where the car peeled off. “Man, that stressed me out. I’m so bad at dealing with aggressive people.”

Akira steps around Red, making his way over to Ann, who looks suspiciously pleased with herself if the self-satisfied grin she wears is any evidence. She looks over at him, shifting her grin into a smile he’s really come to know. 

“By the way, he said Madarame.” Akira tilts his head, trying to gather what she means. She rolls her eyes. “Y’know? The guy Nakanohara was crying about?”

“Oh shit!” Ryuji exclaims. “Is that a lead?”

“Yeah.” Akira groans. “That means we gotta go to the art thing tomorrow.” His shoulders slump as he realizes he’s gotta deal with the scary dude again.

Sumire comes up behind him, reaching up to pat his head. “Don’t worry, Senpai!” Her bright visage nearly blinds him. “I’ll come too. I’ll protect you.”

He smirks at her hand, still on his head. She stands on her toes to reach up. He raises an eyebrow as Ryuji chuckles at the display next to Ann. “Thanks.”

Upon realizing it, Sumire blushes and nearly falls over as she stutters an apology for her actions. Before she trips, Akira grabs her by the waist, smirk still firmly attached to his face. “Easy, there.”

He pulls her close, helping her stand as she blushes harder. He can see steam billowing from her head. Honestly, he’s starting to get confused by her reaction. 

“S-senpai-!” She stutters out. “Y-you’re too close!”

“Do I stink?” He gives himself a testing whiff. “I swear I put on deodorant earlier.”

“N-no!” She tries, but Ann interrupts her with a clearing of her throat.

“Ahem.” A glare is shot at Akira, but he has no idea why. “We were discussing something?”

He nods. “Right. Madarame?”

* * *

05/15

“Ah! You made it!” Kitagawa rushes up to the group, addressing the leader of their impromptu outing. Akira is first in line for the meeting at the exhibit. He can’t hide his awe. Ueno is a beautiful bit of city. The gorgeous architecture and the too cultured feel of the area make him feel out of his depth. As Akira greets the enthusiastic artist, he sees Yusuke look over the rest of the grouping, his face falling into a disappointed frown. “You… all made it.”

Ann pushes to the front, masking her scowl with a bright smile. “Yep! We sure did!” She leans in close so no one hears. “I hope you didn’t forget what I said yesterday.”

She keeps her grin, but the venom in her voice and eyes is all Yusuke needs to pale. “Y-yes. I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good.”

Sumire finds herself separated from Akira, as Kitagawa-San steers him toward different paintings. She won’t deny she feels out of her depth in Ueno. She lived in Kichijoji all her life, the upscale atmosphere of the city is intimidating for her. 

“Yo-Chan, you ever been to a place like this?” Ryuji-Senpai’s voice in her ear causes her to jump. She turns to face him, seeing his grin at her reaction.

“Oh, uh- no. I haven’t, it’s much too…” The first year looks around the extravagant building, turning back to Ryuji with a grimace. “Posh. I don’t have much knowledge of art.”

That’s an understatement. Sumire finds no interest in much of the things the girls her age find ‘interesting.’ She only really has one interest, and even that doesn’t strike her as much fun anymore.

Ryuji nods, falling into step next to her while throwing an arm over her shoulder. “Yeah, I getcha. My and my ma are pretty poor, so we live over in Shinjuku. It’s a different sorta crowd than over here.” He jerks a head in the direction of a group of well-dressed adults, looking up and over a bunch of weird-looking paintings. She giggles at his meaning, making the blonde smile.

“I know what you mean, Ryuji-Senpai.” She looks over a painting, sitting to their left. “I live in Kichijoji. It’s pretty ritzy, but nowhere near as arrogant as this place feels.”

Sumire bites back a grimace as she thinks of home, how quiet it is. How dark everything is. In some ways, the painting reflects how she feels: the dark blues and the hazy shadows.

What does she know, though? 

“Kichijoji, huh?” He joins her viewing of the painting, looking it over with scrutiny. “Man, I don’t understand the hubbub of all this art shit. Half of these don’t even have the same art style. Madarame sure is finicky.”

Sumire is caught off guard by his seemingly well-versed change in attitude. “Uh, what?”

He gestures to the blue shaded landscape, then to the portrait of a child. “Look, one's an acrylic landscape, prolly some kind of area in the countryside, while the other is a portrait with an oil paint style. If you look closer as well, you can see the brush strokes are different.” She does as he says, leaning in to look. She sees what he means and looks back at him, confused. “See? Finicky.”

Her eyebrows are surely within her hairline. “Wow, Senpai. You’re brilliant.”

“Nah, not really.” He puts a hand on his chin, still examining the paintings. “My mom likes to paint sometimes, so I know some terminology. I never could get the hang of it.”

She smiles. “You and your mom are close, aren’t you?” Ryuji removes his gaze from the art, looking over at her in questioning. She explains what she means. “This is the second time you’ve mentioned her.”

She’d be jealous had she not known Ryuji-Senpai as well as she does. He’s quite endearing, with the way he talks about his mother.

He blushes and scratches his head. “Yeah, she’s kinda my best friend.” Sumire laughs at that, making him blush harder. “It’s normal! We just spend a lot of time together.”

Sumire is about to tease him more when the two are interrupted by Ann’s loud voice.

“I saw that! You totally were about to ask for his phone number!” 

Ryuji groans, his head falling with his eyes closed. “Dammit, Ann.” He looks back up to Sumire. “C’mon, let’s go break this up.”

She chuckles before putting back on her scary face just as if she needs to get between Kitagawa-Kun and her intimidated Senpai.

“Sheesh, talk about deja vu.” She mutters under her breath.

“Hmm?” Ryuji looks back. “Whaddaya mean, Yo-Chan?”

“Oh, sorry. It’s nothing.” 

And it will always be nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, long time no see. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hades and Cyberpunk have taken up all my spare time and I have no excuse. They're both so amazing.  
> Tell me what you think, I had fun writing this chapter. The same deal from the last couple A/N's also apply here, let me know what you guys wanna see, and maybe I'll find some way to fit it in.
> 
> Thanks for checking it out.


	18. Manipulation has always been one of your strong suits.

_ 05/16 _

_ Morning _ _. _

Akira yawns as he waits with Ann in the gymnasium for yet another surprise morning announcement.

“Another one?” Ann complains. Akira watches her through the side of his eye as Morgana peeks through the zipper of his bag. “Ugh, exams  _ just _ finished. Why can’t we catch a break?”

“You’re making this out to be worse than it is. We got free classes after this. Stop complaining.” Akira covers his mouth as another yawn escapes his mouth. “Have you seen Ryuji?”

Ann nods, pointing over to him. Akira follows her finger, and his eyes widen upon seeing who he stands with. “Shiho’s back. He’s been attached to her since she came in earlier for the catch-up exams yesterday.”

Akira groans. “I didn’t even notice.”

“Don’t worry, you’ve been busy. She understands-“

The fat frog of a principal waddles his way onto the stage. Tapping on the mic, he fills the room with a static shriek. Akira, Ann and the students around them wince at the reverb.

_ “Ahem.”  _ The man clears his throat to try and get the attention of the students.  _ “Ever since that… Incident, many of you students have voiced concerns that I could not bear to ignore.” _

Akira grimaces. Of course, this asshole would try and play the part of the “benevolent ruler.” He looks at Ann through the corner of his eye. She wears a mask of indifference, but he knows better. Akira can see the unconscious tightening of her fist.

Fat man continues onward.  _ “We believe the mental health of our student body is absolutely vital, so we’ve acquired the services of a therapist.”  _ He pauses for a breath. Akira chuckles as he can hear the painting of the severely out of shape man try to regain his momentum. Ann jabs him in the sore spot of his ribs. 

“Ow!”

“Quiet!” She hushes him.

Instead of continuing with his pathetic display on stage, Kobayakawa hands the mic to a scruffy looking doctor climbing his way up.  _ “The floor is yours, Doctor.” _

The man moves in front of the microphone as the principal fades into the background where he belongs.

Murmurs and gossip begin to swirl around Akira and Ann. Girls and boys alike whisper about this new doctor.

_ “Isn’t he hot?” _

_ “Wow, he’s so handsome.” _

_ “Ugh, another good looking transfer? Guys like us can’t catch a break.” _

The man introduces himself as; Takuto Maruki. The new in-school therapist. Then, as he finishes, he knocks his head on the mic, trying to bow.

“Man, this guy seems like a scatterbrain,” Akira mutters to Ann. “So, everyone else thinks he’s hot. What do you think?”

Ann looks over to him and scoffs. “Eh, he’s not my type.”

“Really?” Akira questions. The guy's good looking. He won’t deny that. “What is your type then?”

Ann raises an eyebrow at him as if she’s shocked he’s even asking. “Oh, uh… I’m kind of into stupid guys. A doctor wouldn’t be for me.”

“Ha, no wonder you and Ryuji get along.” He pokes her with his elbow, and a teasing smile forms on his face. “You sure you don’t like him?”

Her eyes narrow, and she scowls at him. “God, Akira. You are such an idiot.” Ann’s hair sways as she turns away from him in a huff.

Akira jolts. “What? Why?” 

\---------

“Ann, wait up!” Akira chases after the rapidly advancing girl. She doesn’t slow down. “Why are you so pissed all of the sudden?”

They’re making their way to the exit of the school, passing through the courtyard. Ann weaves through crowds of students like a pro, while Akira knocks into each one and threatens them to keep up his facade.

She whirls, ready to tear into him. “I’m not-”

“Yo.” Akira silently praises whatever thing exists above those clouds because there definitely is one if Ryuji exists in this world to save him from every verbal lashing he is bound to receive from the fiery blonde. Ryuji walks up to them, Shiho in tow while raising a hand in greeting. Ann clicks her tongue and crosses her arms, muttering her hello to her best friend. “You guys ever expect this school to give a shit about mental health?”

Akira smiles at the quiet black-haired girl standing behind his buddy. “Hey, Shiho.”

She returns his smile, albeit with a smaller, more reserved version of the one she used to plaster on her face back when they went to the karaoke bar. “Hello, Akira-Kun. It’s nice to see you.”

Their small interaction goes unnoticed by the two yellow heads. Ann continues her conversation with Ryuji. “Well, our school made national news. Maybe they thought it’d look even worse if they didn’t do anything for us.”

Ryuji agrees. “And Doctor, uh…” He snaps his fingers, trying to find the name.

“Maruki.” Akira supplies.

“Right, Doctor Maruki. Didn’t he look like a clown up on that stage?” He scoffs. “I doubt he’ll do us any good. What do you think, Shiho?”

The girl in question jumps at being mentioned. Presumably assuming she’d just be in the background of this group of friend’s little pow-wow. “Oh!- uh..” She stops as her eyes widen, and she hides behind Ryuji.

Akira, Ann and Ryuji all look to where she got spooked from. All three ready to scrap anyone who decided they wanted to freak out their skittish friend.

“What’s the big idea, Huh?!- oh, shit.” Ryuji’s eyes widen upon seeing who it is. Akira groans, finally putting two and two together, as the devil himself appears upon being spoken of.

“Hey there.” the doctor greets cordially. He looks between the four of them, stopping on the girl hidden behind the mean-looking teen’s back. His crestfallen look is all Akira needs to know that this guy already has them made. “Sakamoto-Kun, Takamaki-san and Suzui-san, Right?” His gaze falls finally upon Akira, who stares right back at him. “And that must make you, Kurusu-Kun.”

Ann does not look impressed. “How do you know our names?”

“Well, I was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here,” Maruki explains with a sheepish grin. “Those that had, uh… previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida.”

Akira can’t hold in his ridicule any longer. “So the school told you about the problem students, right?” The disdain in his voice is apparent. He won’t hide it. “Did they also tell you about the shit that bastard put us all through?”

Ann lightly grips the sleeve of his blazer. “Akira…”

He clicks his teeth, looking away as he intakes breath to calm down. 

Maruki pushes onward, spurred by the zeal in Akira’s voice. “Yes, I have. Don’t you worry about that. I will not put that man on a pedestal. He is in prison for a reason.”

Akira stays silent as Ryuji questions his meaning. “So, you do know all about it. That mean they told you about…” He vaguely gestures to the girl holding onto his back tightly.

Maruki nods. “They did, and I’m so sorry.”

A muffled voice comes from behind the blonde. “What’s an apology gonna do? He’s in jail like you said. It’s over.”

Akira tightens his fists. ‘Could have killed him.  _ Should _ have killed him.’

“Yes, he’s gone. But the trauma he inflicted isn’t.” Maruki’s crestfallen expression returns as he addresses all the teens. “I know I offered my services to the student body earlier, but would you all be interested in counselling?”

Ann and Ryuji seem to seriously consider it, and Akira can’t see Shiho’s face, so he can’t gauge her reaction. But he knows what he’s gonna say.

“No, not at all.”

“Huh?!” Maruki recoils in surprise. Ann and Ryuji also seem a bit shocked, but they don’t question why.

“Why are you surprised?” Akira harshly questions. “Last teacher that offered extracurricular bullshit was a rapist.”

It’s harsh, and he’s sure Shiho didn’t like that, but right now? He’s not in the mood to give a shit.

Maruki tries again. “W-well, I just wasn’t expecting such an immediate, and well,” He shrugs pathetically. “Frankly cruel answer.”

Akira turns, already sick of this ‘save everyone’ attitude. “Whatever. I’ll see you guys in Shibuya.”

“W-wait! I have snacks in my office! All you can eat!” Akira stops. “Would be nice, but there’s a lot! So, how bout it?” 

Akira falls still. 

The blondes realize what’s about to occur, so Ann steps in front of the doctor with Ryuji to protect him.

Shiho, still holding Ryuji’s back, is confused at their reaction but follows anyway.

The Doctor also doesn’t understand. “What are you-”

Akira turns, fast and angry. He charges, but Ann catches him. “You fuck! You think you can bribe me!?”

“Akira! Calm down. He didn’t mean anything by it!”   
“Aki, chill!”   
Maruki is mortified by this reaction. All he offered was snacks. He really didn’t mean anything by it. “Kurusu-Kun, I apologize. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The boy snarls, shrugging his friends off him. “Don’t patronize me. You can pretend all you want that you’re just here to help, but all you shitty adults are the same.”

Ann takes his shoulder and leads the angry boy away without a glance back. Her attention solely on calming him down. Ryuji sighs and takes the shocked Shiho’s hand before turning around and addressing the stock still Doctor. 

“Don’t take it personally. Aki’s had some bad experiences with adults in the past. You might wanna avoid him.” The kind blonde tightens his grip on Suzui-San’s hand. “Later, Doc. I’ll try to talk to him. It might be good for him to get some counselling.”

“Th-thank you, Sakamoto-Kun.” 

Takuto stands there for a good while. What would cause a teenager to have such a strong distrust, if not hatred for adults? 

He could hypothesize all day. The only way to fully understand is to talk with the young man. Takuto nods to himself, a new goal realized. He will help this troubled boy if it’s the last thing he does.

05/16

_ Lunch _

Natsuhiko waits, leaning on the wall as instructed. He sips on the smoothie he was instructed and awaits his meeting with the people that stole his heart.

He sighs, feeling foolish for even coming out here. That contact he made did not seem all that reliable.

“What a waste of time…” He mutters to himself. At least the smoothie is good. Shouko liked them. She always had good taste.

“Nakanohara, the time has come.” The quiet, almost ghostly voice jolts him out of his mind. He looks around, trying to peek around the corner to see where it came from. “Don’t look around. Right now, we don’t know each other. Just two commuters taking a break.” The voice scolds him. It sends shivers down his spine, so he does as told, straightening out and sipping his smoothie.

A pretty blonde girl catches his eye, examining an expensive-looking blouse. His eyes might’ve been deceiving him, but he swears he saw her gaze on him a few times.

“Focus, Nakonohara. You wanted this meeting, what do you want?”

“S-so you’re the Phantom Thieves?!” 

“You talk any louder, and I walk.” The voice drops in temperature, a far cry from the rapidly encroaching May heat. The scolding is harsh and threatening. Natsuhiko immediately quiets.

“M-my apologies.” He’s fervent, almost ready to bow. He needs this meeting, and he can’t afford to screw this up. “I’ll cut to the chase. I want you to change someone’s heart.”

He can almost hear the voice nodding. “Hmm. Madarame?”

“How did you-” He almost starts before stopping himself. This isn’t something you want to ask someone that can ‘change your heart.’ He already experienced that first hand. He doesn’t even want to know what else they’re capable of doing. “Yes, Madarame.”

He hears him chuckle. It’d be irritating had he not been so intimidated by his voice alone. “Tell me something.” He starts. “Why do you want Madarame’s heart changed so bad?”

A good question. One Natsuhiko struggles to find an answer for. His eyes wander once more, stopping on a vulgar looking young man helping out an older woman with her grocery bags. Looks can be deceiving, he guesses.

Back to what he was asked. Why does he want his old Sensei’s heart changed? Revenge? Justice? He won’t deny it. They’re both lovely.

However, the thing bothering him most is the idea of another young man falling straight down the well of despair he once did: A blue-haired, talented young man. Natsuhiko’s heart clenches at the thought, as do his teeth. He grips his hand tighter on the cup of his drink.

“Well? We don’t just change hearts on a whim, Natsuhiko.” The voice is getting impatient. Natsuhiko can hear it. He decides not to keep him waiting any longer, his resolve is firm, and he knows what he wants now.

“There’s a young man that lives with Madarame.” Natsuhiko feels his determination course through his words. “I fear that Madarame plans to do the same to him, as he once did to me. I want you to save him.”

“Really? You don’t want his heart changed out of vengeance? I wouldn’t blame you.”

“I-I…” Natsuhiko looks down at the linoleum floor of the underground mall of Shibuya. “I won’t deny that those are on my mind as well. But the thought of Yusuke falling down like I did?” The salaryman scoffs at the idea. “It breaks my heart.”

The voice goes silent at his words. Natsuhiko almost worries he’s gone, had it not jerked him away as he tried to peek around. “Very well.”

“W-what? Y-you’ll do it?”

No response. Natsuhiko waits for a moment more. “A-are you there?” He moves, deciding to bite the bullet and look. “Hello?” 

Nothing. No terrifying figure like he expected, nothing but a black cat looking up at him.

“Mrow?”

A sigh of relief leaves his mouth as he leans against the wall once again. He slides down to the floor, for once not out of despair, but out of exaltation.

“Yusuke…” He laughs. “You’ll be okay.”

\---

\---

_ 05/16 _

_ School Rooftop. _

_ After school _

Akira sits leaning along with the desks. They’re stilted legs causing unproportioned balance. 

He rolls around on them, trying to get comfortable while waiting for his dallying friends. 

He sprawls on top of them, looking up at the red-tinged sky. 

“Phew.” He sighs. This afternoon is the deciding factor on whether they go all-in on Madarame. He groans and rolls to his side, checking his phone.

**_RS:_ ** **five mins, I’m just helping Ann with Shiho.**

**_AT:_ ** **Shouldn’t be too much longer**

**_AT:_ ** **She just needs to get reacquainted**

He types out his reply, just saying it’s not a problem. The issue, however, is the fact the rooftop was locked. It wasn’t a ‘problem’ for him, per se. He’s still got that lockpick he made back in Kamoshida’s castle, but the fact it was locked in the first place raises some red flags.

“It’s a good thing you had that, huh?” Morgana stretches out his back. He sits on the ground in front of Akira’s desk.

“Yeah.”

“Seriously, you’re full of surprises, Akira.” The cat sings words of empty praise. He’s not interested right now. “I didn’t even need to show you how to make them. How did you already know how?”

“A friend showed me.” He grunts while sitting back up. His legs kick back and forth as they dangle off the edge. “He showed me a lot, actually.”

“What was his name?” Morgana questions.

As he was about to answer, the door creaks open.

“About time-” He starts, but is immediately shushed upon seeing the one who entered, isn’t one of his friends.

A severe-looking brunette stands cross-armed. Her frown appears to be stuck on her face. Any other expression would look foreign to Akira.

“You’re aware this place is off-limits, right?”

He pushes himself to his feet as his cat scurries off somewhere to remain unfound.

“Weird. There were no signs, and the door was unlocked. I had no clue.” He plays stupid, flashing her a dumb smile.

She sees right through it, it seems. She clicks her tongue, tapping her finger on her elbow as she shifts her balance with her hips. “I locked this door myself, and there  _ was _ a sign over it. Is this a joke to you?”

He grins to himself, letting out a small chuckle. All he remembers is picking the lock, then throwing the no entry sign over the fence. Like a piece of paper’s gonna stop him.

The girl obviously didn’t like that. She marches right up to him, glaring up at his smirking face. “I know who you are, Akira Kurusu.” He cocks an eyebrow at her tone, intrigued. She continues her spiel unfettered by his reaction. “A probationary student, with a prior history of violence, not only from prison but on school grounds as well.” She scoffs, as he feels his eyes start to narrow at her obvious reading of a script. “Delinquents like you like to make decent students' lives that much harder. Do you even realize how much you stir everything up? First, your intervention with Shiho Suzui, then your little ‘Confrontation’ with Mister Kamoshida.” 

He’s getting pissed now. She’s just brushing over the fact Shiho tried to kill herself and avoiding talking about how the only reason he stepped in with Kamoshida was that he attempted to-.

Whatever. This girl obviously has no idea.

“If that's everything?” He bristles. “I’m leaving.”

She scoffs once more as he passes her. Under her breath, he hears her mutter something that makes him stop dead in his tracks.

“Jeez, you and your friends just have to make  _ my  _ life harder with your horseplay.”

“What did you just say?”

“What?”

“What the fuck did you just say?” His voice goes cold, but his rage burns hot at her words. He whirls, spinning around and getting in her face. She’s caught off guard by his reaction but doesn’t back down from his angered display.

Good.

“I said; You and your friends are making everyone's life harder with your horseplay. Think of the people that have to deal with this.”   
Her confidence almost makes him give it up. Almost.

“No, you didn’t.” He snarls. She’s really ridiculing all he’s done? Everything he’s been so ready to sacrifice? All because it inconvenienced _her?_ “You said we’re making your life harder.” He bows, mocking her. He still doesn’t even know her name, but if she wants to act like a princess, he’ll treat her like a princess. “My apologies, _You’re_ _Majesty._ I wasn’t aware we were making your life difficult.” He scoffs. “Piss off. Don’t talk to me again.”

_ “Excuse me?”  _ She’s just as mad as he is by this point. Her arms come uncrossed and ball into fists at her side. She continues to stare up at him, defiant in the apparent affront he’s given her. “You should treat your seniors with more respect, Kurusu.”

“I’ll treat you with respect when you earn it, Princess.” Seems that bugged her. Good, he’s got something that can get under her skin. She growls, getting angrier and angrier at his blatant disregard of her. 

“You watch what you say. I’ve done nothing but work toward making this school better and safer for those who wish to learn,  _ along  _ with following the rules.” She pushes a finger into his chest. If he were a weaker man, he’d be forced back. She’s met with an immovable, stubborn wall. “You should try and follow their lead. Maybe then, I’d be more willing to help you.”

He opens his mouth to bite into her, barking out a growl to fling her argument back into her face. However, she’s metaphorically saved by the bell as the door to the roof opens a second time, revealing his severely late friends.

“Sorry we’re late, Aki-” He hears Ryuji start but stops in his tracks with a wide-eyed expression upon seeing just who’s up with them.

“Ryuji, why’re you just standing there?” Ann joins him, pushing him out of her way. “Akira, Shiho wants to know-” Her face copies Ryuji’s but falls to a scowl. “Oh,  _ Prez. _ How nice of you to finally take an interest.”

Oh, she’s the president? 

She furrows her brow at the apparent slight to her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ann doubles down, stomping her foot. “You know exactly what I mean! You did nothing when Shiho and the volleyball team were being abused by Kamoshida!”

The president appears to be hurt by this, as she visibly jolts at the accusation. But Ann doesn’t stop, nor slow down. When she opens her mouth to refute the statement, Ann just pushes harder.

Ryuji stays silent, watching the interaction with interest. He looks to Akira in questioning, which Akira simply shrugs, letting it play out. Ann appears to be winning.

“You did nothing!” It’s her turn to get into the president's face, as she snarls at the brunette, carmine eyed girl. “You just stood around and pretended nothing was wrong!”

Akira grabs her shoulder, pulling Ann away from the president. He can see her rapidly draining patience as her fist clenches. 

“Ann, that’s enough.” 

She pulls her arm away from him, looking back to glare. She meets a firm stare of his own and clicks her teeth. “Fine, but this isn’t over. I won’t forget that you did nothing, Niijima-Senpai.”

Akira looks over to the girl, ready to bite into her once again. His tongue ties within his mouth upon seeing the face she’s making. One he knows well. Shiho, Ann. 

Himself, when he looked in the mirror. It’s why he tries to avoid them.

Her brows are pulled tightly downward, and her posture is stiff. If Akira were anyone else, it’d look like she was struggling to stay in control of her emotions, as her shoulders quake, her hands clasped hard into trembling fists. But, when he sees her face, the frown and disappointment evident in her eyes; he knows how she feels.

Hell, it seems like so far, everyone in this damn school is being forced into something.

She’s trapped, and he feels a pang of unimaginable guilt for how he treated her. After all, he’s dealt with this before. He knows all too well how desperate she’ll become if left unattended.

The three pull away, leaving the third year girl alone on the roof. Well, as alone as she can get, being unaware of the cat, watching her from atop the A/C unit.

She lets out a shaky sigh. Morgana almost thinks she’s gonna start crying with how wet it was. Her hand flies to her face as a muffled groan escapes her lips. 

“I’m doing everything I can… My hands are tied. I only want to help…”

Morgana quirks his head. What does she mean by that?

‘Oh well, I should probably get back to the group.’

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ 05/16 _

**_Yusuke Kitagawa:_** **Would you be willing to come to my Sensei’s atelier later? I would so very much like to speak to you more.**

Akira grimaces at the text, looking down at it from his position at the restaurant’s table. Ryuji and Ann decided to go get some food after class to “calm down,” in Ryuji’s words. Speaking of the two, they’re both going at it, yelling at each other about something on TV they watched yesterday. He tuned them both out about five minutes ago. Morgana sleeps in his bag, while Akira sits alone on his side of the booth. 

He looks back down to his phone, deciding to finally reply to the weird artist.

**_Kuru2:_** **Uh, sure. But I’m not coming alone, my friends are gonna come.**

He looks back up, snapping a finger to catch the quarrelling blondies’ attention. “Shh, shh, shut up.” They pause, mid-argument. He raises his phone, holding it up so they can see. He smirks at them, as recognizing what this means give way to smiles of their own.

“So we got an in, then?” Ryuji questions while pulling out his phone to tell his mom he’s gonna be home late.

Ann does the same, messaging whoever she needs to let know that they’ll be out later than expected.

Akira nods, looking back to his phone to see the bouncing dots that tell him a reply is being typed. “Here’s hoping.” He picks up his coffee mug in his off-hand, taking a sip. “He might be cautious, especially since you guys are gonna come, but we might be able to get something out of this. Maybe some keywords?”

Ann nods, leaning her chin against her palm. “We can probably get him out of his shell somehow.”

Ryuji grins, flexing his arm. “Yeah! We got this. What’s the worst that could happen?”

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

“This is the place.” Akira starts. The four of them come up on the address Kitagawa sent him.

Madarame’s Atelier.

“This shack? It looks like a hard wind’ll blow it over.” Ryuji gripes. “He lives here?”

“Yusuke, probably.” Ann theorizes. “Madarame? No fucking way.”

“Language.”

“Eat me.”

“Guys, focus.” Akira interrupts. He pulls out his phone, opening his IMS. 

“Hey, you guys looking into Madarame?”

The three (Mona hid immediately upon hearing a new voice.) freeze, preparing any excuse they can to shake off this new investigator. 

“Woah, I ain’t a cop.” A woman, not one he recognizes, comes up and greets them. She’s pretty. Her pixie cut hair frames her face nicely. She just… dresses like a picture from the ’90s. she pulls out a press badge, flashing it with a smile. “I’m a journalist, basically the opposite.”

Akira warily looks at the cheaply laminated paper. “Ichiko Ohya. Shibuya Sun.” He looks her up and down before smirking wolfishly. “Good, we hate cops.”

“Akira!”

“Aki, chill!”

Ohya, on the other hand, laughs. “Ha! Scary~” It’s her turn to look him up and down, and if he’s honest, her wandering eyes make him slightly uncomfortable. He clears his throat. “Sorry, just checking if you got any yakuza tattoos.”

“I’m not-“

“Yeah, I saw your hands. You’d have a scar on your ring finger if you were, but you got nothing. Shame.”

Ann quirks her head. “Shame?”

Ohya grins at her. He can see the teasing intent on her face. “Yeah, shame.”

She leans into Akira, getting into his space. He squeaks and blushes. “Here’s my card. Call me if you got any info.” Ohya pulls away as quickly as she came, leaving the scene as fast as she entered. “Bye, now~!”

Akira shakes out of his stupor a second later and turns to his friends.

Ann stands with her arms crossed, looking positively steamed and tapping her foot, while Ryuji looks at him with a scandalized grin. “How come you always got ladies and dudes fallin’ over you? It’s so unfair.”

Akira blushes again. Hard.

He covers his face with his hands, letting out a muffled groan. “Shut up.”

———

“Get out of here! I don’t want to see any of you again!” Yusuke roars. Ann, still red-faced from her screech of rage, readies herself for another spat, as Ryuji holds her shoulders to keep her from charging the blue-haired artist. “How dare you make such an accusation like that?! My sensei has never been anything but kind to me!”

Ann scoffs. “As if! I saw your face when he showed us those paintings!”

Akira groans and rubs his eyes beneath his glasses. ‘What could go wrong, huh?’

“My sensei has a block, that’s all!” Yusuke fervently defends his master, tooth and nail if he must. “He would never steal my paintings!”

A beat passes, and a grin, one he tries hard to keep subdued, crawls along Akira’s face. ‘We got him.’

“Sorry, Yusuke. But, no one said anything about him stealing your paintings.” He starts, leaning forward. The room quiets at his voice while Ann wrenches herself from Ryuji’s grip. Akira’s grin is indeed visible as he speaks. He tries really hard to hide it. 

“W-what? But she was insinuating-“

“Wrong.” Akira shifts his crossed legs, switching to his opposite. “She never insinuated anything. She said you had a look on your face, nothing about what it was.”

His gaze shifts over to the blonde girl, who watches the interaction between them confused. He winks at her, causing her to feel even more confuzzled. Ryuji seems to get what he means and whispers in her ear to explain. The bright smile on her face and then the knowing wink she returns is all he needs for confirmation.

She doesn’t get it.

Yusuke, who up to this point was sputtering and trying to make excuses, asks them to take their leave.

Outside of the dilapidated house, the four plan out their strategic re-entry.

“So, how’re we gonna get back in there? The dude doesn’t wanna see us no more.” Ryuji moans as he falls into a crouch with his head in his arms. “Why do you gotta be so aggressive, Ann?”

Ann jerks her head, wounded by the comment. “Me?! I was just trying to get him to admit it!”

Akira tunes them out once again, putting his hand to his chin to think. They stand next to a bike rack, empty as it is. Akira leans against it.

‘He doesn’t want us back in.’ Ann and Ryuji argue, like siblings. Akira can hear Morgana meowing, trying to get them to calm down, but his attention, at the moment, is trying to get a game plan. ‘But maybe we don’t need to…’

A lightbulb bursts atop his head, his plan laid out within his brain. 

“Shh, shut up you two.” He waves a hand at them. “I got an idea.”

Attention for the teens (and cat) shifts to Akira as he pulls out his phone. He taps once. The red screen and eye tell them all they need to know.

“Ichiryusai Madarame.” He speaks into the microphone.

_ “Candidate found.” _

Ann, Ryuji and Morgana’s eyes bulge as they hear the words.

“Oh shit!” Ryuji exclaims. “That’s all proof we need!”

Akira continues to grin, feeling pride in the fact it worked. “So, what does Madarame view himself as?” He asks the group.

Ann immediately starts. “An artist.”

_ “Result found.” _

Ryuji laughs and pats her on the shoulder. “Hah! This is a piece of cake!”

Morgana, the killjoy, jumps up next to Akira on the bike rack and scolds him. “We still need to get his cognition, don’t celebrate just yet.”

Ann bites her thumbnail, thinking of something he could view his palace as. “A ball?”

_ “No match found.” _

“Shit.” She grunts.

Ryuji’s turn. “A gala?”

_ “No match found.” _

Ann sneers at him, waving her hand in disappointment. “That’s the same thing, dumbass.”

“Piss off, I ain’t no art connoisseur.”

Morgana tries next, as he leans over Akira’s shoulder. “An auction?”

_ “No match found.” _

Akira decides to play his hand, scratching his head as he answers.

“A museum?”

_ “Location match. Beginning navigation.” _

“Woah-!” Ryuji’s voice catches as the group is pulled into the metaverse.

Swirls and red fill each of their eyes, and the light feeling of standing on air fills them with excitement.

Finally, another target.

——

“Joker, what’s the plan?” Skull questions as they finally adjust to the environment.

It’s not all that jarring, per se. It’s just... strange.

They stand in an identical area where they stood before. It’s as if nothing changed.

However.

It’s night. That would be the strangest part of all had they not been used to even more anomalous occurrences. Mostly since it was mid-afternoon when they entered the metaverse. The strange really starts to happen as Akira turns his gaze back over to where the dilapidated shack of an atelier would sit. What should be a ramshackle house stands a grand and frankly disgusting looking building.

That’s all he can describe it as—a building.

Shapes, gold and gaudy jut out from it like an M.C Escher painting.

It’s absolutely over the top.

Back to the matter at hand. Joker puts a hand to his face, feeling the ethereal weight of his mask. With an extravagant twirl, a bit of pizazz, he raises his arms and addresses his loyal teammates.

“Okay, first off, we need to get a layout of the area. Get an idea of what we’re gonna be workin’ with.” He flicks his gaze to Panther, pointing a finger to the main entrance. “Can you scout around? Take Mona with you. You guys are fast, least likely to get spotted. See if you can find an entrance, preferably away from where that stack of meat they call guards are patrolling.” Akira jerks a thumb to the main entrance, where a pretty sizable lineup of patrons gathers. There’s also a large amount of security watching the doorway. 

The girl nods with a smile, while Mona swoons at the possibility of getting some alone time with his ‘Lady Ann.’

Ignored.

Joker turns to Skull, bouncing in place, waiting for the plan for him to come into action. “You and I are gonna shadow close behind, see if we can’t pick up anything they missed,” Skull smirks, patting his trusty bat with his hands.

“Sounds good to me, Joker.”

Akira grins in excitement. This is gonna be great.

“Okay, guys. It’s showtime.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo, Happy New Year, guys! 
> 
> I hope you all had a good one. We all know this year's been rough as hell. So, let's make this year our best. My new year's resolution is to update faster. The next update won't take as long, I promise. Let me know what you think. Your comments mean a lot more to me than you think.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	19. How long are you gonna live this façade?

05/16

“Okay, guys.” Akira- now Joker, adjusts his gloves, pulling them taught against his hands. “Follow the plan. Anything goes wrong,” He looks to Panther and Mona, bouncing in excitement. “Both of you fall back. Me and Skull will be close behind.”

“Got it, we’re off,” Mona replies with a salute, while Panther blows him a kiss and follows after the kitty. “Try and keep up, Panther!”

The two laugh as they run off into the shadowed garden to the right of the line. Joker catches a glimpse of them jumping up onto pillars before vanishing clear out of his line of sight.

“Joker, let’s see if we can’t find a way of our own.” Skull cuts in front of the queue of cognitions, much to the ‘people’s’ dismay. “Yo, can we get in?” He leans against the podium, where a burly masked security guard watches the entrance.

“Do you have a ticket?”

Joker leans against a wall. He crosses his arms, watching the interaction with a raised eyebrow.

Skull rummages through his pockets. His eyes light up as he pulls out the tickets to the Ueno exhibition. “Yep! Sure do!”

‘Is it really gonna be that easy?’ Joker thinks, not stepping any closer just in case.

“Hmm.” The shadow takes the paper from Skull’s outstretched hands, holding it up to the lights to see if it’s fake. “Unfortunately, these are expired. The date says for yesterday.”

Skull slumps his shoulders and falls back to where Joker stands. Skull looks over at his buddy, scoffing at his teasing grin. “Shut up.”

Joker chuckles. “I didn’t say anything.”

Skull flips him off, making Akira laugh harder. “I didn’t even say anything!”

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

“Man, we need like,” Skull mutters next to Joker. “Some kind of communication shit.”

The two follow in the footsteps of their fellow infiltrators. They stalk the art-filled halls of the museum, on the hunt for the treasure. 

Joker can’t help his eyes catching glimpses of shimmering paintings. Almost lifelike portraits line the walls. 

“I hear ya.” Joker grunts in reply. The delinquents help each other up a wall, climbing onto an overhang. “I don’t know much about that type of shit, though.” 

Skull stretches out his back as they catch a breath. “I’m pretty well informed. I’ll take a look around and see if I find anything.”

Joker leans his hands on his legs, nodding to his buddy. “Alright, sounds good. Let me know if you find something worthwhile. I’ll give you the money for it.”

Skull looks like he’s about to refute him but remembers his wallet and how empty it is. He sighs. “Yeah, alright.” He rubs the back of his neck. “I need’ta get a job.”

“You wanna get one with me?”

“Where at?”

They come upon a crossroads. Joker points left, while Skull points right. 

“Only one way to settle this,” Joker says as he brings out his fist.

“Right.” Skull follows. His grim expression tells the story of a thousand lost altercations, but no chance of him standing down.

Joker brings his fist high before slamming it back down. “Rock, paper, scissors!”

The blonde brings out rock, laughing in delight as he sees his black-haired buddy’s fingers held out on scissors.

“Ha! My win!”

Joker grimaces. “Best two outta three.”

“Nope, we’re goin’ my way.”

They walk a bit more, dodging patrols and staying out of sight.

Joker strikes up their previous conversation. “I’ve been looking into this place in Shibuya. That beef bowl place you took me last month.”

“You’re gonna work there? I mean, I’ll come too, but,” Skull shrugs his shoulders. “It’s jam-packed, and I never see more than one worker on shift.”

“Can’t be that bad-“ a crash interrupts him, then some yelling. Yelling that they both know to be their firebrand of a teammate. “Cut the chatter. That’s Panther!”

“Is that all you got?! Try harder!” Her voice comes out guttural and animalistic from the room over. She doesn’t sound right. Like she’s angry at something, and that thought terrifies Akira for some reason.

“Shit, that idiot!” Joker agrees with him. For someone so smart, she’s a dumbass sometimes. “She’s supposed to fall back if they get into trouble!”

“Let’s just see what happened.”

The boys run to where they heard the voice further down the hall they were walking. Upon entering the sizable reception-like room, Joker almost catches a fireball to the face and Skull gets lifted into the air by a stray gust of wind.

“Woah!” Joker calls as he catches Skull. “Panther, Mona! Ease up. We’re here to help!” He has to jump away from another burst of fire that nearly singes him and his friend. “Panther!”

“It’s no use! She’s enraged, Joker!” Mona’s small squeaky voice comes from his right. He’s up on a pillar, hiding from the angry red blonde.

She’s out in the middle of the hall, panting like an animal. Her body is covered in shadow ash, making her look like some sort of monster as her face’s dark shade conceals her eyes in a malicious shadow. 

A gust of air exhales from her mouth as she turns to face the new wannabe enemies in her path.

“P-Panther?” Skull whimpers in Joker's arms.

“Mona, what happened?!” Joker questions, fearing the slowly encroaching girl making her way over to them. 

“S-she got hit by a slap or something!” The cat wails. “It really pissed her off, and I don’t got any amirita. We gotta wait for it to wear off!”

Panther rushes them, flinging her whip and cracking it in the air he once stood. His reflexes save him as he ducks under the leather rope of death.

“Jesus—Panther!” He yells. “Snap the hell out of it!”

Skull hops out of his arms, getting away so they can have more of a chance of actually dodging her attacks.

“An- Panther! You gotta stop!” Skull tries, only to get a ball of fire thrown in his general direction. “Eek! Joker help!”

“Shit.” Think. She’s fire. What would snap her out of it without killing her?

His mind is transposed back into the Velvet Room. Time stops as he feels matter form around him. Igor is heard, but Akira can’t see him. He can’t see anything, only hear the slow opera of the woman hidden somewhere in the Room.

_“Are you finally ready to accept help?”_

He can’t reply. His throat is closed, and it won’t work. Akira can only think.

‘Fine.’

A deep chuckle fills his brain. Evil and menacing, once again like he’s made a deal with the devil.

 _“Very well.”_ He imagines the old bastard steepling his hands and smiling that wretched smile. _“Your relationship with the lovers has deepened to the extent of middling power. I shall grant you the will to cure and aid, the strength of the lovers. Use it well.”_

He snaps back to reality. The gravity of the situation makes his palms sweaty as he feels like he’ll throw up the spaghetti he had for lunch.

A new presence resounds like a gong in his mind, begging to be released.

“Joker! Do something. She’s outta control!” Skull dodges another fireball. He’s being driven into a corner as he jumps over the reception desk. Akira needs to end this now.

“Come, Ame-no-Uzume!” He rips off his mask while blue fire swirls around him. A beautiful, rice fan covered woman appears behind him. Joker’s smile turns cruel as his new persona flings herself around his shoulders. Her flowing hair mingles with the drapery along her arms, reaching down to her waist.

Joker brings his hand to his face and orders his new ward. “Here!”

Panthers’ previous rage turns to exhaustion as she falls to the floor, cured, it appears. 

“Wh-what happened?” She mutters.

Skull peeks over his hiding place, jumping over once he realizes she’s back to normal. “Aki just saved our asses.” He walks over to her, putting out a hand she gratefully accepts to help her back up on her feet. “Pulled out some new persona. You weren’t listening and attacked us.”

She shakily stands, waving away Skull as she mumbles about how she’s okay. She looks over to Joker, checking out his new persona, just hovering next to him. 

“You got another one? Where do you get these things?” She asks.

He gazes at her, then back to the divine looking woman, before shrugging. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Panther just sighs at the vague answer. She’s slowly but surely getting used to the fact that Akira is a private person. If she’s gonna work with him (and maybe more, she giggles to herself.), she’s gonna have to get used to that.

“We should all stick together from this point on. We don’t know what comin’ up next, and we can’t risk another move like that.” Skull cuts into her fantasies while he reasons with Joker. 

“You’re right. If any of us gets hit by something like that again, I’m the only one that can heal it.” Mona looks disheartened by Joker’s words, but he didn’t mean anything by it. “Let’s just do as Skull says. We’ll have a better chance together.”

They all chime out in assent. “Roger that, Joker!”

\----

“Ooh, shiny.” Mona looks up at a shimmering vase. Joker looks back at the falling behind feline, checking to see what’s up.

“Mona, what are you-” The cat grabs the treasure, causing an alarm to begin blaring. Panther and Skull freeze where they are, afraid they were the ones once again to cause a commotion.

Their stalling costs them their freedom, as they get trapped behind a row of lasers shooting outward from hidden apertures.

Joker’s third eye activates on instinct, slowing time in a way he thought impossible as he performs a perfect tumble away from the trap. 

‘Thanks, Red.’ Watching her all those months ago seems to have been useful.

“Joker!” Panther calls from her red, laser prison.

“Shit, Mona!” Skull cries. “The hell’d you do?!”

Joker sighs as he watches the frazzled cat sit where he stood, absolutely shocked his idea backfired as much as it did. “I-I thought…”  
“That’s the problem, Mona.” Joker isn’t even angry. Slightly irritated, sure, but he’s more exasperated than anything. “You didn’t think. Gimme a minute. I’ll get you guys out.”

He tunes the three of his thieves out. The constant bickering between them has been easier to block out, and he needs to think.

His hand goes to his chin as he activates his sixth sense a second time. A blue haze takes his vision as he spots some footsteps leading to a ledge he can leap up to, and leap is what he does.

Reaching, he catches hold of a firm grip. A hand to the edge is all he needs to pull himself up, as his upper body strength is significantly heightened in the metaverse. Another scan with his third eye tells him a button is waiting for him. 

The red button makes a click as he slams his fist on it, and the glass screen separating him and Ryuji is lowered.

“Hell yeah, Joker- oh shit!”

**_“Stop right there!”_ **

‘A shadow. Ryuji’s all alone. Hurry, you idiot!’ His mind races as he jumps off the ledge, hopping over the painting between him and his friend, and jumps onto the back of the towering dragon-dog thing.

“Gotcha!” He touches his mask as Skull pumps his fist in glee. “Arséne, blast it!” 

The purple haze that overtakes the shadow nearly burns him as Joker hops off its back. The shadow crumbles to dust.

He should see about getting a ‘Chariot’ persona after this.

“Nice goin’, bro,” Skull exclaims. “But you could’a saved some action for me.”

Joker scoffs. “Oh yeah? Says the guy screaming cause he got caught off guard.”

“I didn’t scream! I just- yelled a bit.”

“Sure, bud.” Joker relents. “Let’s go get Panther. I bet if we get her side clear, we can find out how to free Mona.” He sighs, muttering under his breath. “Fucking cat…”

——

About fifteen minutes later, the four of them come upon a garden-like area, filled to the brim with security.

“Don’t touch anything, kitty,” Joker warns.

Mona jolts, and he falls to his knees. “It- it was one time!”

“Mhm. You’re just lucky that ‘treasure demon’ made it worth it.”

Skull takes a look around and deems they aren’t gonna make it through all those lasers. Mona chimes in, hoping to regain some face in the eyes of their leader.

“It’s probably a cognitive door! If we find a place in the house seriously locked up, I bet we can get through this no problem!” That cat sounds confident, but his facade falls as Akira stares into his soul. “We, just… gotta make sure Madarame sees it’s open.”

Fuckin’ figures.

—————•———————- _Take your time~_

The four of them stand, looking at a familiar portrait of their blue-haired ‘friend.’ 

Joker stands with his hand on his chin. Panther and Skull to his left and right respectively, as Mona rests upon his shoulders.

“Hmm.” His head quirks to the side. His two friends copy his movements, unaware he did the same as they did. “This is all the proof we need, huh?”

“Definitely.” Skull looks around to the similar paintings surrounding the one they gawk at together. Many faces gather in the room. Some sort of recognizable, but others completely and utterly unknown.

Madarame must have been at this for a long time.

“Indubitably.” Panther concurs as she points at another portrait, one they recognize as Natsuhiko Nakonohara.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to have another meeting with Kitagawa, especially since we can’t get past that security further up,” Mona mutters in Joker’s ear. “Better put on your modelling shoes.”

Joker groans. “God damnit.”

_____

_Evening_

_Yongen_

“Ah, you’re back.” The baritone voice of Akira’s godfather greets him as he enters the cafe. The slow tune of a guitar and the treble of a drum twangs lowly through a garbled frequency on the radio as a woman sings about not showing her real face. Sojiro looks up from his crossword with a soft smile. “You eat yet?”

Akira jolts out of his reverie. This song is always on, but it never misses one-hundred percent of his attention. “Sorry, what?”

“Eat.” He puts out a plate of curry. “How was your day?”

The young man falls into his seat with a sigh. He gently places his bag on the ground, letting Morgana scurry out from the school pack. “It, uh.” He picks up the spoon and begins to dig into his dinner. “It’s been a week.”

“Mhmm. I get you.” Sojiro begins to brew some coffee for the kid. “Wanna talk about it?”

“So, Ann had this guy following her around yesterday, and we thought for sure he was some stalker.”

Sojiro raises an eyebrow. “A stalker? With Ann-Chan? Sheesh.”

Between bites, Akira nods his head along. “Yeah, right?” Another spoonful enters his starving gullet. “Me and Ryuji were ready to, y’know, step in,” The firm stare from his godfather makes him backtrack. “We weren’t gonna do anything, I swear. Just—scare him.”

“And? What happened next?”

“Well, Sumire hopped around her shoulders when he came close. She was ready to scrap. It was pretty cute.” Akira smiles to himself before taking another bite. “But when me and ‘Yuji pulled up, the dude decided he wanted to paint me.”

Sojiro stops his scrubbing of the bar, mouthing something Akira doesn’t quite pick up and quirks his head in confusion. “Wait, he wanted to paint you guys? I thought he was a stalker.”

“That’s what we thought too. It turns out he just wanted to paint Ann.” He grimaces. “But now, he wants to paint me.”

Sojiro looks up at Akira. A small smile begins to crack along his mouth before turning into a chuckle.

“What?”

The chuckle turns into a snort before Sojiro looks back down and clears his throat. “Nothing, just,” He lets out another laugh. “You’re just too pretty for your own good, aren’t you?”

Akira chokes on his spoonful.

———

05/18

_Early Morning_

Akira awakens to a ping on his phone. With a groan, he turns on his side where his phone sits plugged in. The figurative flashbang that comes from turning on his phone makes him wince, as he gets the time.

‘4:30 am.’ He groans once more. Better check who woke him up. 

**_ShiCho:_ **hey, u up?

 ** _ShiCho:_** Ann gave me ur number

“ShiCho?” He mutters to himself. “Shiho?”

 **_Kuru2:_ ** Shiho?

 **_ShiCho:_ ** Ya. 

**_ShiCho:_ ** u cool to chat for a bit?

Akira sighs, once more looking at the time. He begins to type out his negatory response, before deleting it. His guilt halting his need for sleep, turning it into a need to see what’s up with the girl.

 **_Kuru2:_ **yeah. What’s up

She begins to reply immediately. Her three dots bounce up and down as he gently untangles himself from his sleeping kitty. The cats basically attached to his arm. During the day, Morgana likes to pretend he’s all cold and independent, but during the night? He’s a cuddler.

He stands, yawning to himself. Scratching his stomach, he makes his way to the stairs leading to the restaurant proper to brew himself a pot of coffee.

A ping comes from the phone he haphazardly tossed on the counter. Today, he forgoes the apron. Sojiro’s not here, no rules till he opens the store.

But that also means no pockets. He’s taken to sleeping in his boxers, it’s been getting kinda stuffy in the attic lately.

He picks up his phone, turning it to face him as the flames heat up the water in the decanter. Soon, he’s gonna have to grind some beans.

 **_ShiCho:_ **can I call u? It’ll be easier to just chat with our voices than having to type all this out

 **_ShiCho:_ **that is, if ur cool with it

He chuckles at her nervous behavior. This girl seems to forget all they’ve been through. If anything, Akira thinks him and Shiho have a closer bond than even him and Ryuji. 

Ryuji will always be the first guy he made friends with, but him and Shiho? There’s something… different, about their relationship.

So, without thinking, he responds to her.

 **_Kuru2:_ ** yea, no worries. Call me 

About a second later, his phone lights up and vibrates.

His right hand still on the grinder, he uses his off hand to angle his phone so he can see the scene, and tap on the answer button.

“Yo, wassup.” He coolly answers. His gaze still on the grinder, he continues to grind. 

‘Medium fine, right? This is tough without the old man here.’

 _“Hey—uwah!”_ Her off guard screech catches him off guard, he nearly falls over as he tries to catch himself.

“W-what?! Shiho?!”

He looks over to the screen, seeing Shiho. Her face is bright red, as she covers her eyes with her hands. She isn’t doing a very good job, though. He can see her eyes peeking through the gaps of her fingers.

“Video? I thought…” Akira looks down at himself, it takes him a second. “Oh fuck!”

He knocks the phone onto it’s back and scurries over to the apron rack, muttering apologies the whole time.

_“A-Akira! Why are you naked?!”_

He fumbles for the cloth, pulling it over his neck before haphazardly tying it around his waist. 

“I-I’m not! I’m wearing underwear!” He realizes that’s not really much of an excuse, as he can hear her laugh through the phone. He groans as he picks it back up, seeing her laughing her head off. Her embarrassment is gone, it seems. However, his is only just kicking into gear. “I-I wasn’t expecting a video call. It’s been humid up in my room, I can’t sleep as well wearing a bunch of clothes.”

Akira runs a hand through his hair. Shiho continues to laugh, while he slowly feels his face cool down. 

_“Ugh, geez.”_ Shiho wipes her eye. _“I think I needed that. God, Akira. You are so fucking hot.”_

He flaps out the apron, fanning his body. Maybe she sees something he doesn’t.

“Not really. It’s pretty cool down here, and this apron’s breezy as hell.”

A sigh comes from the phone, then another breathy laugh. _“Still dense, huh?”_ Through the camera, he sees her change her position. She places her phone on her bed, hugging her pillow. _“Ann’s really gonna need to step up her game.”_

Akira quirks his head, about to reply, when he hears the telltale bubbling of boiling water.

“Oh shit! My water!” He runs over to where the boiler sits, turning off the heat while the curious Shiho questions what his problem is. “I’m trying to make some coffee, it’s the first time I’ve made it without my pops.”

 _“Coffee?- oh yeah.”_ She remarks. _“Ryuji mentioned you live in a cafe. What, did you already screw it up?”_

He wrinkles his nose at the mocking tenor in her voice. “No, I did not ‘screw it up.’ I just,” Akira fumbles around to grab the beans, hoping the boil wasn’t _too_ boiled. “Let the water heat too long.”

He can almost hear the ignorance. _“So? What’s that matter?”_

Akira pushes down the want to bellow out a ‘Let me explain!,’ instead, shrugging and continuing with his brewing. After a beat of silence, he decides to pose a question. “So, what’d you wanna talk about?” 

While digging out the press, he waits for her to find the courage to chat. Placing the device on the counter, he pours out his ground beans.

A sigh, tired and weighty comes from his friend. _“I wanna ask out Ryuji, but I don’t know how to do it.”_

It’s his turn to chuckle this time. “Just ask him.”

She scoffs, making him laugh harder. _“Take this seriously, please.”_

“What makes you think I’m not?”

 _“There’s no way he’d just…”_ She waves her hands around, before turning over on her back and kicking her legs out. _“Go out with me. C’mon, you’re his best friend. You gotta have some kind of trick I could use up your sleeve.”_

“Shiho, seriously.” He looks up from his coffee making to the screen to stare into her eyes. “Just ask him.”

She falls silent, avoiding his eyes. Akira continues his coffee quest, waiting patiently for her to continue. And continue she slowly, but surely does. _“I’ve liked him since seventh grade. Even then, I couldn’t do it. But now? After…”_

There it is. Her fear and self loathing. Akira stops his ministrations, tightening his grip around the metal siphon. A creak comes from the handle, and he places it heavily onto the wooden bar. The resounding klunk makes Shiho frown. He leans over the counter, his palms outstretched as he takes in a shaky breath.

‘Should have killed him. Ann made the wrong choice. Should have killed him. Useless, weak and cowardly-’

 _“-Akira?”_ Her voice jolts him out of the self loathing of his mind. Maybe that’s why they have such a strange relationship. Him and Shiho seem to be a lot alike. _“Whatever you’re beating yourself up about, stop. It’s not your fault.”_

“Yeah. I know.” But he should have known better. He saved Red, he should have saved Shiho. How’s he ever going to stop ‘Ruin,’ If he can’t even save his friends? 

_“It doesn’t seem like you do.”_ She looks into his eyes, this time. This time, however, he evades her. _“Akira, you can’t keep taking everything on your shoulders. One day, you’re gonna buckle under all that weight.”_

Biting his lip, he releases a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. The storm inside him rages, and his anger feels like it will boil over at any moment, like the water he took off the flame not too long ago. Instead of lashing out, he looks up. With a false smile, he tries to alleviate her worries. “Don’t worry. I’m tougher than I look.” 

Shiho raises an eyebrow. _“Whatever you say, Akira.”_ She may say that, but she can see the tenseness of his shoulders. The way his brow twitches, not unlike the time he almost charged Doctor Maruki. She’s recognized it for a while, ever since their ‘chat,’ back in the karaoke bar. The reason they’re so alike. 

A mask, so strongly formed it’s almost a face. A facade, he’s worked so hard to perfect. The only reason she can see it, is she wears a very similar one of her own.

The thought alone is terrifying to her. Akira Kurusu truly is an enigma.

Just what is he hiding?

———

05/18

_After school_

“We are so lucky this guy is desperate.” Ann comments. “So, are we going through with finding this ‘Cognitive Door?’”

Ryuji sits on the floor, below the handrail Akira leans against. Their new ‘hideout,’ isn’t much of one, but it’s a place they can meet and chat about their… business. Shibuya is bustling as always and the accessway they gather in, isn’t much of a difference from the busy streets of Shibuya Square.

Akira rubs his chin, scratching the faint scruff he forgot to shave in the morning. Damn you, Shiho. “It’s the only way. Right, Mona?”

Morgana peeks his head out from the bag seated next to Ryuji. “Yes. Don’t worry, Akira. I’ll be there with you.”

Ryuji grunts out a laugh. “That’s reassuring.” He stands, groaning as he fumbles about with a bag of his own, while the cat shrieks in indignation. “I picked up a radio, bluetooth. I figured we could test them out when we check out the palace later.”

The set he pulls out is definitely dated. It’s a transmitter, small enough to carry in a pocket. He then digs around a little more, grabbing four sets of earpieces. “I thought you’d wanna carry the transmitter, that way we can always be in touch. No matter where we are.” He puts one in his ear, grinning about how cool it is.

Ann pushes through, curious of the set. She picks up one of the earpieces and places it in her ear. A small smile forms on her face, as she clasps her hands together and points out her fingers like a gun. “This is Agent Takamaki, come in Agent Loser.”

Ryuji furrows his brow and picks up the mic. Bringing it close as possible to his mouth, he yelps into it. Ann screeches at the feedback sound, as Ryuji laughs. 

“You dick! That was really loud!”

Akira sighs. “C’mon, you children. We got a heist to pull off.”

Ann whines, while Ryuji continues to laugh. Morgana, ever the ‘Knight in Shining Armor,’ tries his best to defend his Lady Ann.

Ann, doesn’t seem to hear, as she grabs Akira’s arm and points at the laughing delinquent. “Akiraaa! Tell him he’s an asshole!”

Akira looks up at the roof, blowing out a gust of air. “Why am I the one that has to say something?”

“‘Cause you’re the leader!”

“Ann, you deserved it, though.”

She whines some more, while Akira begins walking away, heading to the Atelier. They have a meeting with Yusuke. Ann runs after him, complaining the whole time, as Ryuji follows, holding his stomach to try and catch his breath.

‘Your hearts next, Madarame.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, an update in less than a week? Honestly, I surprised myself at this. I don't think I've done this in a while!  
> Anyway, I really intend to keep my promise, I wanna try and get more chapters done fast, and I hope this proves that I'm going to take that seriously!
> 
> Fuck you, procrastination!
> 
> Ahem, sorry. Tell me what you think, like always. The next chapter will be soon, but I can't promise it'll be a week away. I WILL TRY, THOUGH!
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	20. Akira does it again. The idiot.

05/18

“Can you raise your arms higher?” The artist asks. His brush pointed out, memorizing the scene in question. “Stretch your back more!”

Akira groans under pressure. “Easy for you to say!” An audible crack, a pulling of the muscles makes Akira flop over as he tries to catch his breath. “The hell’s the reason for these poses?!”

Yusuke, ever the perfectionist, holds his hands out like a camera. “Hmm. Take your shirt off.”

“W-what?!”

——

_ In the metaverse _

Panther stops her impatient pacing on a dime. Her body stiffens as a shiver runs along her spine.

“Panther? What’za matter?” Skull questions. The two are standing guard at the door. Waiting for any change in Madarame’s cognition.

“I-I dunno.” She doesn’t. She’s never frozen up like this before. “It feels like… someone just, I don’t know, walked in on my territory or something.”

“Your territory?” Skull scoffs. “You lettin’ your codename become a reality now?”

She feels just as weirded out as he is, so she shrugs. “I seriously have no clue, either.” She begins to tap her feet and cross her arms. “Ugh, I hope Akira gets this over with soon.”

——-

“Perfect! That pose is exactly what I’m looking for, delightful! Hold it, please!” Kitagawa, with bright and starry eyes, whips his brush along with the canvas.

Akira holds his hands outward, his limbs stretched. “Why did I need to take my shirt off?” Yusuke remains silent, his focus purely on encapturing the scene. 

“K-Kitagawa-San?” Akira tries again. His arms begin to shake. He feels his body begin to give way as the pose starts to wrack his body. “W-why did I need to take my shirt off?”

The blue-haired artist looks up at him, flashing him a dirty stare before turning his attention back to the painting. Akira grunts, trying his best to stay in the position Yusuke told him to be in, painfully. Madarame should be here soon. 

‘Man, I hope Mona found the door.’

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

Morgana walks through the empty halls of the atelier. His ears prick up at any new sound. The heightened senses of his ‘true’ form are genuinely a hindrance sometimes. He jumps at the sound of a creaking floorboard, his hair standing on end as his tail stands straight, like a tower.

He stops, looking behind himself to see just what made the noise. Slowly, he finds his courage and gazes down the dusty, dank corridor.

Seeing nothing, he exhales the breath he held and continues onward. Smiling to himself, he wonders why he ever got freaked out. There’s nothing to be afraid of.

Once again, however, he freezes. A corner enters his view, so he rushes to it. Peeking around, he finds a heavy door, sporting an even heavier lock.

Smiling once more, Morgana decides now’s the time to report back to the leader of the ragtag group of thieves.

______

A sigh knocks Akira out of his inner musings. Coming out of his mind, he jolts, falling over after losing his balance.

“What?” He questions Yusuke.

The artist puts a hand on his face, dramatically voicing his brooding introspection. “My apologies. It isn’t your fault.”

“Well, what’s wrong?”

Yusuke falls ungracefully into his stool. “I- ugh.” Akira joins the artist, taking a seat of his own on the podium he was posing atop. “I can’t find the inspiration to continue. How undignified.”

Akira stays silent, watching the artist quietly. He doesn’t know what to say; he’s not exactly the best person to boost someone's confidence. Yusuke doesn’t seem to mind as he continues. Unfettered by the uncomfortable silence emanating from his muse.

“Some artist I am.” He ruefully chuckles to himself. “You, uh. You can leave if you’d like.”

Akira panics. He can’t leave. He’s gotta stay until Madarame gets here. “N-nah, don’t worry. How about you and I try to find some inspiration?”

“Inspiration?” Yusuke questions, intrigued. “How would we do that?”

Akira pushes down the desire to smirk, not exactly proud he’s manipulating this guy. Still, he won't deny that he isn’t somewhat glad the idea worked. “Well, your Sensei’s a renowned master artist. Why don’t we check out his paintings? Maybe you can find something.”

“I see. What a genius idea.” Yusuke thinks more on it before abruptly standing, shocking Akira. “Let us commence forth! To inspiration!”

Akira weakly raises a hand. “Uh, can I put my shirt back on?”

“No! If you were to do that, all of my incentives would fade in an instant!” He places a hand to his forehead, waving out his free arm. “You must remain a perfect model. Your physique assists me very much regarding beauty!”

“R-right. Well,” Akira self consciously pumps out a fist, trying to find the same fire Yusuke had when he made the exclamation, but struggling to muster anything other than embarrassment. “To inspiration.”

Thankfully, Yusuke doesn’t pay him much mind as he gathers up his materials. Akira jumps, a familiar voice begs for his attention. “Akira! I found the door, but it’s got a hefty lock!”

“Hmm?” Yusuke perks his head, stopping his packing. “Was that a cat?”

“Hah!” Akira yells, trying to cover up the meowing. He flashes a look at the cat, telling him with wide eyes to shut up. “Cat? W-what cat?”

“I swear-”

“No cat!” Akira stands abruptly, startling Yusuke. “C’mon, let’s go find your inspiration!”

“But-” Yusuke stumbles as Akira moves behind him, pushing the tall bluenette out the door.

“Haha! You’re a funny dude. You tired or something?” Akira pats him on the back, a little too hard. He looks back to the cat, following closely behind them. Whispering, he gives Morgana some orders. “Try to get the door open, take this,” Akira digs in his pockets, pulling out the makeshift lockpick and drops it to the floor. “Do your thing, kitty.”

“Are you talking to me?” Yusuke asks, looking back at the young man. 

Akira jolts, pushing his face back forward. “No! Pay attention to where you’re walking, idiot!”

“Ow!” Yusuke trips on his own feet, falling to the ground. Akira freezes. If Yusuke looks back, he’s going to see his stupid cat just standing there with the pick in his mouth. “Ugh, my apologies. It looks like you were correct.”

Yusuke tries to look back at him, but Akira panics. When his head turns, Akira kicks him in the rear. 

“Ouch! Why-” Resting on his forearms, Yusuke grunts in pain.

“Oops! Sorry, man!” Akira grabs him by the shoulders, scooping him up and leading him away. “You scared me. That was just a habit.”

Lifting him up is as easy as he thought. The guy really is skin and bones. Akira finds it kind of alarming, as Yusuke’s taller than him. Not by a considerable margin, but enough to draw worry from the much healthier young man. No one with his body shape should be  _ that _ skinny.

“Wo-Woah! I can stand on my own!” Yusuke exclaims. Akira doesn’t really hear him, as carrying the artist isn’t much more complicated than lifting a coffee bean bag. He does that daily. The habit sort of just takes over at this point.

Looking back, Akira gazes at the cat and nods. When Morgana returns it, he carries the artist off down the halls, Yusuke going on about decency and the like.

For Akira, though, it’s just in one ear and out the other.

“Y’know, Kitagawa-San. You should really try eating more.” It’s a good thing he’s got some curry leftover from lunch. He was gonna use it for the metaverse.

‘Oh well.’

\---------

“Kurusu-Kun, we shouldn’t be here!” Yusuke frantically yelps. The two, or Akira guesses three now since Morgana sits on the floor behind him, stand in a dusty room filled to the brim with canvas paintings. 

“Why not? It’s your sensei’s art. We wanted to find inspiration, didn’t we?” Akira walks over to the only one of the paintings resting on an easel. “Wow, this is...” He can’t even find the words to describe how it makes him feel. It’s a woman dressed in red. Her expression, something about it makes him want to cry. Reaching out, he touches her face. The unbelievable look of pure love, bliss and protectiveness speaks to him, for some reason. The voice of his companion, Yusuke, knocks him out of his reverie.

“W-what… This painting…” Yusuke’s voice comes out as strangled, disbelieving. “I thought it was stolen…” His gaze circles the entire room, looking at the shelves layered with the picturesque visage of the woman. “Why are there so many…?”

“Wha-” Akra turns to face him. 

Before he can question the meaning of the statement, the click of a door cracks like thunder through the house, freezing the two boys. They both know they aren’t supposed to be in there, and only one other person, the one that can truly get them in trouble, could enter the house.

“Yusuke? Are you here?” Creaking wood signals to them of the older man rapidly encroaching on their position. He calls from down the hall.

“S-Sensei?!” Akira winces. What an idiot, now he knows where they are!

“Where are you- What are you doing in there?!” Madarame comes into view at the entrance to the empty room. “And who’s this, why is his shirt off?!”

Akira sighs, wondering the same thing himself. “This better have worked…”

\------

_ At the cognitive door. _

“Krrt, secret Agent Skull, come in.” Panther hides behind a wall, away from her friend. The two of them were bored, so they made a game out of just standing there. Playing around with the new comms equipment would make Joker scoff. ‘Quit screwing around,’ he’d say. But he’s not here to ruin the fun. “I’ve found the target.” She picks up a shiny stone they decided to use as a treasure. ‘Akira called it… what, a megido stone?’ She laughs to herself. ‘Whatever that is.’

“Krrt, roger that, Agent Panther,” Skull confirms into the mic. He’s evidently enjoying this as much as she is. “Fall back to- Whoa.”

The pretty girl groans. “Skull!” Her whine even makes herself wince. She’s really gotta work on that. “You broke character!”

“Panther, look!” Skull stands from his seat on a stray rock. “The lasers!”

She jumps up from her position, from behind one of the benches littering the museum-like palace. “What- oh.”

The blue, black and gold covered door begins to crack open. The peacock design splits in two as the hinges groan at the weight of slabbed metal clears the way. Panther and Skull watch in awed amazement. The beauty of it is definitely over the top, but something like this ever happening in reality would only be in manga or science fiction. She watches the lasers clamp closed and fall into the depths of the floor. Skull lets out an amazed chuckle, pointing over to where they retreated.

“How do you think that works? That’s nuts!” His laugh comes like a hyena, excited and loud. “You only see shit like that in Star-Wars! Oh, man! I wish Aki was here. He’d love this-”

Panther fixes him a derisive look. Her eyebrows raised as she smiles wryly. “That’s enough, nerd boy. C’mon, we gotta shut off the system.” She walks onward, undeterred by the fact they’ve never been this far. It kind of excites her, in all honesty. “Joker and Mona did their jobs. Let’s do ours.”

Skull sighs, reluctantly tearing himself from the security lasers. “Aw, alright.” He jogs over to the red leather girl—the two push through the threshold of the cognitive door. Up ahead of them, past another open door, they spot a red-hued security officer. Skull body checks her away, moving behind the frame of the entrance where the shadow stands guard. “Shit, that guy looks tough.” Skull peeks around, trying to get a good look at it.

Panther sees no problem. “So? We can take him.” She tries to push him off and start the battle. She jerks back after Skull grabs her arm. Yelping at the force of the pull, Panther glares as Skull pushes her into the wall, his skeleton mask doing nothing to hide the fierce expression on his face. Panther, irritated by the action, knocks him once again off of her. “What’s the big idea?!” She whisper-yells. She’s mad, for sure, but she isn’t stupid enough to yell in the middle of a palace. She made that mistake once already.

“No, Panther. We can’t.” Skull orders. “Not without Joker and Mona. That guy’ll rip us apart. What happens if you get all angry again? We got no way to clear that without Aki.”

Still upset, she shoves him away. “You aren’t in charge! I don’t have to listen to you!”

“I don’t effin care! What am I gonna tell Shiho if you end up dead in here, huh?!” Skull roars into her ear. Panther stills. Of course, Ryuji knows exactly how to shut her up. “What about Akira and Mona?! How the hell d’you think they’d feel if they came in here only to find us a bloody smear on the ground?!”

Panther hates to admit it, but he’s right. She absolutely despises the way it makes her feel when Ryuji proves himself smarter than her. She’d never tell him that, but she at least can recognize it. Akira would be devastated, so would Mona. After all she’s been through, Shiho wouldn’t be able to handle it, and that stops Panther. She’s just sick of always being afraid of everything. Now that she has the power to fight back, it must be really getting to her head.

“Fine.” She mutters, her eyes stuck to the ground as Skull gets out of her space. “I’m sorry.”

Skull runs a hand through his spiky hair. “It’s,” He sighs while pulling out his shotgun and cocking it. “Don’t worry, I get it. I hate having to do that, but you gotta listen, Ann.” He pauses, looking up to the ceiling. “What’s the saying? With great strength comes great burden, or something?” Scratching at his chest, he shrugs. “Eh, whatever.”

It’s Panther’s turn to sigh this time, as she copies his movement of unholstering her firearm. Her small SMG Akira picked up for her. Skorpion, he said. ‘Hopefully, it’s more powerful than it looks.’ She pulls back the rack, putting a bullet in the chamber. “I… I know. I did the same thing to Joker. I’ll work on it.”

“That’s all I really ask.” He finishes. “C’mon, let's sneak past that beefcake. Remember, no fighting unless absolutely necessary.”

—-

“Yusuke, I ask again! Who is this shirtless man, and why is he in here?!” Madarame demands, but the boy doesn’t seem to hear. Akira’s getting restless just standing there, so he pulls out his phone, tapping on the metanav for a quick and easy escape. Mona’s with him. They’ll be fine. 

So long as Yusuke doesn’t out who he is.

“S-sensei, why are there so many ‘Sayuri’s’? I thought it was stolen?” Yusuke poses the question with disbelief. His wide eyes unknowing of what’s going on behind the scenes in the very house he grew up in.

The old man puts on a face, one of sadness and regret. It doesn’t fool Akira. The rage burning behind the kind aged eyes he pretends to wear tells him otherwise. So, he stays silent, watching the situation unfold with his hackles raised. If he needs to escape, he isn’t afraid of knocking out a senior citizen. Even if that gramps is a ‘renowned artist,’ or whatever.

“I suppose I can’t keep quiet about this now that you’ve seen it…” A sigh, one to try and make the young men feel bad for him. “Truth be told,” Akira sneers as the bastard pauses for effect. “I’m in severe debt. I handmade these ‘Sayuri’ copies and have been selling them through a special connection of mine.” 

‘What an asshole, Yusuke cannot be buying this.’ A single look to the bluenette shows him with watery, steel-black eyes. Akira would facepalm. ‘Of course, he’s buying it.’ 

“But why?” His voice is wet and choked. Fear and pain run through the young man as Akira can only sit and watch. ‘Not your place.’

Madarame, ever the manipulator, goes on with his wounded facade. “The real ‘Sayuri’ was stolen by one of my pupils long ago. I assume they just didn’t enjoy how strict I was. It shocked me that one of my students could betray me like that,” Another pause. Akira really wants to hit him at this point. “Since that moment, I’ve been mired with a terrible artist's block, as you know.” Madarame leans against the room’s wall, placing a hand on his face to no doubt try and garner more sympathy. “Some of my pupils handed their ideas over to me from time to time,”

Akira grimaces, putting his hands on his hips and clicking his teeth. ‘There it is. Basically a confession, by this point.’ He looks over to Yusuke once again, checking to see if he’s still buying it. Judging by the shade over his eyes and the clenched fists, he’s struggling to understand. ‘Poor guy.’

Madarame continues, “I knew I couldn’t keep that up, so I tried to recreate the ‘Sayuri’ several times.” He gestures around the room, to the paintings littering the closet. “However, It resulted in nothing more than replicas. That’s when people came to buy the paintings, even though they weren’t original.” Turning his gaze back up to the two young men, he stares into the very depths of Yusuke’s soul. “It’s all my fault. I couldn’t pay the price of being famous. I needed the money to fund your education.”

Akira grits his teeth, feeling the anger inside begin to bubble. This old fucker is just  _ using  _ him! And going off the look of regret coming from Yusuke, he’s going to believe it!

“S-sensei, don’t-”

“Hang on.” Akira’s heard enough. He’s sick of these adults just using people to further themselves. This is another textbook case of using their position to step on the lives of those they believe to be beneath them. Just like fucking Kamoshida. Just like that bald bastard that got him stuck in this mess in the first place.

He’s  _ sick _ of it.

“If the original painting got ‘stolen,’” Akira uses air quotations. “How the hell did you make a copy, huh?”

Madarame’s face twists for a second before returning back to the kindly old look of a grandfather. ‘Show me your true form, you old fuck.’ A small grin, one perfected to look humble etches across the old man's face. “I happened across a finely detailed photograph of it in an art book.”

Akira feels his glare deepen, as does his sneer. “So, lemme get this straight,” He crosses his arms, then brings up his hand to count down just what the old man did to get these ‘copies.’ “You found a photo of the original,” one finger falls. “Started painting  _ a photo _ ,” two. “Then started selling them? Heh, I’m not sure how all this works, I ain’t a,” He bows mockingly to the man. “Master artist, and all that, but don’t potential buyers have a good eye for the fine arts, or whatever?” He scoffs once more as his arms fall to his naked sides. “This sounds like bullshit to me.”

Madarame lets out something close to a growl as his eyes narrow. “What would you know?! From what I can tell, you’re just some parasite Yusuke picked up on the street!”

Akira laughs, not out of glee, but from the primal instinct of being ready to kick the shit- 

“Akira!” Morgana calls from under him. “Over there, that painting looks different!”

Turning around, he spots another easel, hidden behind the one he was admiring. Its portrait is covered in a purple silk cloth. So, walking over to it, he pulls it off, revealing none other than the same picture as the ones before. 

He looks down to the cat, wondering just why the hell he had him pull a cloth off the same picture they’d seen covering the room from floor to roof. “The hell, Cat?! What’s the point-”

“‘S-Sayuri’… This is the real one.” Yusuke’s incredulity shakes Akira from his frustration, as he looks back to see just what the commotion was.

Yusuke stands next to him with wide eyes, as Madarame does the same. But his, his are vast with the fear of being caught right in the act.

Akira can’t help himself. He’s just so damn confused. “What? The real one?”

Yusuke pays him no mind, like always, as he faces his master. “But,” His disbelief stalls his voice. “You just said it was stolen!”

Madarame gives him no grounds to continue arguing. “It’s a replica!”

The young man cuts the words out of the air with a slice of his hand. “No! It’s nothing of the sort! I’d know if it was. This painting was the sole reason I ever kept going,” Yusuke’s sadness wets his voice. The want to believe his sensei falls low, replaced by the fury of seeing his lies for what they are, “It’s the sole reason I made it this far,” his eyes fall to the shambled wood floor as. “Sensei… Don’t tell me…”

Like a monster, Madarame’s face twists once again. This time, however, he doesn’t try to school it with another false expression. With a growl, he makes his argument. “It’s fake! A counterfeit! I heard there was a counterfeit spreading around, so I bought it!”

“An artist, the one that painted the one it’s counterfeited bought the counterfeit?” Akira tries to wrap his head around what he just said. He can’t. “God damn, man. That’s seriously pushing it.”

Yusuke seems to agree as he nods along with Akira’s statement. “You’re lying, Sensei. Just tell us the truth.”

Right after they’ve said their piece, Madarame closes his eyes. For a second, Akira and Yusuke both think the old man’s gonna admit it, but right after, a low chuckle rumbles from his chest.

“Sensei…?” Yusuke tries.

“...You too, Yusuke?” Pulling out his phone, Madarame clicks a button. “I’ve reported you to my security company. You’ll both be arrested for trespassing.”

“Trespassing?!” Yusuke bellows. “I live here!”

Akira’s mind races. He’s already got his escape route, but what about Yusuke? As much as he’d like to say he’s not his problem, Akira kind of got him into this mess.

“Not anymore, you do. In reality, Yusuke. You’ve never lived here.” In a moment of weakness, Akira jumps at the way Madarame says that. 

Yusuke himself recoils at his words, confused by what was said. “What…what are you…?”

“Yusuke… you didn’t actually think I adopted you, did you?” Madarame sneers, the wolf coming out from hiding to hunt the sheep. “You’ve only ever been a means to an end for me. You are  _ never _ going to be welcome here again.”

Like a child, Yusuke coils inward. His straight expression falling a thousand feet into a despairing frown. “W-what… You said,” His eyes begin to water, and from what Akira can see, his lip begins to quiver. “You were my…”

Akira’s thread of self-control snaps and he rushes the old man. A single, swift and hard punch to the jaw crumples the old man to the floor, like a sack of potatoes.

Yusuke, rightfully shocked, screams in a fury. “What have you done!? He’s a senior—You might have killed him!”

Akira kneels down to the slumped man, holding a finger to his neck. “Nah, he’s alive.”

The bluenette sputters at the calm and uncaring attitude from his Sensei’s assaulter. “That’s- That’s all you have to say?! You just punched an old man!” 

Shrugging, Akira stands, pulling out his phone and waving a hand to the other teen. “If we're lucky, he might forget what happened. He was an asshole. I see this as an absolute win.”

“Kurusu-San-” Yusuke does what Akira tells him to. It’s not like he can fight back. “I still think that was severely uncalled for, even if he was an ‘asshole’.”

“Eh, I can’t get charged with assault twice.” He says, tapping on his phone before looking up, realizing something. “Wait, yes I can. Oh well, I’m betting on him forgetting he ever got hit. Just tell him he fell and bashed his head or something,” Yusuke continues to look back and forth between the scary boy and his unconscious teacher. Akira beckons over Morgana, who was watching the whole scene unfold in shock. “C’mon, Mona. We gotta go.”

“What?” Yusuke shrieks, lifting his leg up as a cat runs under him and into Akira’s arms. “I knew there was a cat! You aren’t going anywhere!” 

Akira, not expecting to be grabbed, stumbles forward as Yusuke takes hold of his shoulders. “Hey- get off!” Without realizing, his finger presses the button it was hovering over.

_ “Beginning Navigation.” _

“What was that?” Yusuke mutters as his vision takes a red hue. Reality itself morphs and sways as he feels all gravity leave him, giving him the feeling of freefall. Yelling in fear, Yusuke scrambles out with his arms, trying to find a purchase on anything. Finally, finding a tangible something, he grabs hold of it with dear life. “What’s going on?!” 

“Argh! Watch where you're touching!” 

Utter blackness takes Yusuke’s consciousness. Thinking he died, he decides now’s the time to make his amends to the gods. “ _ Okami _ , please be lenient on my troubled soul!” 

Yusuke hears the sound of a whirring rope, a clunk, then a jolt as his body jerks as the feeling of falling comes to an end. A voice, one cold and cruel, enters his ears. “Yusuke, you aren’t dead. Open your eyes, dumbass.”

With some dread, he finally finds the courage to do as this  _ yokai  _ told him. Cracking one first, his eyes are blinded by a bright, golden light. “Ah! What is that dreaded colour drenching my eyes with its unsightly view?!” As his vision clears, he realizes he’s resting in the arms of the bare-chested Kurusu. “Akira? Why are you in heaven? Shouldn’t you be in hell?”

The scary shadow of his eyes grows darker as he scowls down at him. “Fuck you.”

“Joker! You’re- Hey!” The familiar voice of the girl he recognizes as the terrifying blonde sends shivers down his spine. 

“Oh, god,” Yusuke mutters. “I’m not in heaven. If she’s here, I must be in hell.”

“Put him down, right now!”

Looking up from Yusuke, Akira gazes downward uncaringly at the artist lamenting his soul in his arms. “Okay.” Yusuke once again feels the freefall from before, as he falls unceremoniously into a clump on the floor.

“Ow!” Groaning, Yusuke sits up. As he takes in more of the strange environment around him, he spots a strange, black thing sitting next to him, staring up with its bright blue eyes. “What is that?”

The thing opens its mouth and speaks.  _ Speaks. _ “I’m not a ‘that,’ I’m a who.” It’s high pitched, childlike voice makes Yusuke scrabble away. “And I’m Morgana. We’ve technically already met.”

Yusuke, thinking he’s dreaming, shifts his eyes back over to where Akira was. He stands there, watching him with a cold stare.

“Why were you-” The scary girl's voice stops short, and he turns his gaze over to where it was coming from. Blonde hair is the only thing that tells him this… Cosplayer? Is that what it’s called? Anyway, her blonde hair is the only thing that makes him recognize her past the red leather, tail and cat mask. She stands, staring at Kurusu. Yusuke swears he can see her drooling.

“An- Panther? What’s up?” Akira looks over to her. “Everything went smoothly, I hope?” 

“W-what… wow…” She continues to stare. 

“Where’s Skull?”

Yusuke watches everything happen, looking back and forth between them. He really has no clue what is happening right now. He must be dreaming.

“S-Skull? Whuh?” that seems to shock her out of her hypnotization. She rubs at her chin, wiping away something wet. Finishing, she points a finger at him, feeling her face burn bright red. “Akira! Why are you naked!?”

“Yo!, Aki, you survived?” An armoured, soldier-like man runs over to join them. His black jacket is plated for combat, as the entirely on-the-nose mask tells Yusuke the reason he’s called ‘Skull.’ Bleached yellow hair peeks out atop his head. He hustles over from wherever he was hiding. Skull stops short, distracted by his leader's state of dress. “Woah, where’s your shirt?”

“I left it back in the atelier. I didn’t have enough time to grab it.” A flare of blue takes over him, causing Yusuke to yelp in terror. When the fire fades, he returns dressed from head to toe in black regalia. An elegant trench coat covers his grey undershirt, or maybe vest. The only thing not black seems to be the crimson gloves he adjusts as soon as they appear. “Well, now I’m decent, at least.”

Panther almost looks disappointed as Skull asks for a sit-rep. They talk huddled, the now avian masked Akira points a finger over at Yusuke. At the same time, the other two quarrel at just what’s going on.

Yusuke sighs, putting a hand on his face.

“Are you okay?” A new voice, but not as new as he thought since he and… Morgana, was it? Were just introduced. His question jolts Yusuke as he turns to see the large-headed cat-thing staring up at him. “I saw what happened back in reality. That must have been really hard.”

“I- no. I don’t think I am.” Yusuke wraps his arms around his knees, pulling them close to his chest. “The man I considered a father just told me I’ve never meant a thing to him.” An empty chuckle leaves his lips, as the wobble of his lips pushes away any ability of not crying. “I don’t know if I should scream in rage or break down in tears.”

Morgana, ever cat-like, drops his ears flat atop his head. Is he perhaps the cat…? No. That’s impossible. “No one would blame you if you did or if you wanted to cry. If anything, we’d all get it.”

Yusuke stares at him, appreciating the words spoken to him. An understanding shoulder to weep on might be just what he needs.

“He’s right, you know.” The cold voice of Kurusu cuts into the emotional feeling of him and Morgana. Yusuke turns his eyes up to the white-masked costume-clad man. “We all get it. You’re welcome to cry and scream all you’d like, or,” He ends his words with an ice-chilled emphasis. The red girl and the skull clad boy come to his side, looking on in a sad understanding. Perhaps they really do get it. “You can fight. I think you got the potential to face your injustice. Do you?”

Yusuke feels like the question posed is the most important thing he’s ever been asked. It makes him hesitant. “I- I don’t know.”

The blond boy kneels down, looking him in the eyes. “How’s it make you feel? Findin’ no one cares? No one’ll listen?”

“It’s-“

“It makes you wanna throw a tantrum, right?” ‘Panther,’ he believes she was called, enters the conversation. “Stomp your foot and yell till your face turns blue?”

“Y-yes.” That’s exactly how he feels.

Akira, his sharp eyes boring deep into his own, shoots out a blood-red hand. And when he grasps it, he’s pulled abruptly to his feet, unable to let go of the tight grip the black-clothed man holds him in. “Do you want to fight it? Do you want to stand against such pain? Destroy the desires of the one who did it to you?”

“Yes.” This time, his voice comes out firmer. Angrier. He’s never felt such injustice before, such  _ betrayal. _

“If I said I could help you gain the power to do so, would you take it? Accept the contract and consequences that come with that power?”

Fiercely, all former sadness and despair fade away into the boiling fire that makes up his rage.  _ “Yes.” _

The smile that Akira creates gives Yusuke shivers as he gives him one last question. Yusuke already knows his answer. “Do you want to join the Phantom Thieves?”

And suddenly, as quick as the rage boiled. It turns to ice. Colder than the deepest, lowest circle of hell. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Akira just punched an old man. No, it really doesn't bug him. Yes, he's getting pretty aggressive, and yeah. I love it.
> 
> sheesh, this one took a while, sorry about that. I hope it was at least somewhat worth the wait. I know nothing really happens, as it's basically the same as what happens in the game, but I just had to get this one over with. The next chapter is way more fun, I promise!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, I love every comment.


	21. You had a clear shot. Should have taken it while you still could.

05/18

“Kitagawa, stay behind us.” Panther orders. The four thieves, along with the unawakened Yusuke, begin to fall back to the entrance. Getting Yusuke out of the unexplored area is their number one priority. He can’t defend himself just yet. 

“Do as she says, Blue-hair.” Skull falls in step next to the Catwoman. “Joker’s deadset on thinking you’re gonna awaken, but you ain’t done so yet. Right now, you’re a sittin’ duck.”

Further ahead of them, Joker and Mona stop abruptly. 

“Akira, what-” Yusuke questions. A hand flies to his mouth, the cold metal plate along the palms chills his chapped lips. The extremity pulls him to look at the owner, revealing Skull with a finger held to his jowls.

“Skull, Panther. Move up, I see some footprints. Looks like there’s a patrol ahead.” Joker’s commands seem to come naturally. Following said dictation seems like second nature for the dual blondes keeping him safe. They do what they’re told without argument, heading down the empty hall. It’s the one and only time he’s ever seen them not fight.

Yusuke is caught unaware when Joker addresses him, this time. “Yusuke, stay out of sight. Until the fighting starts, stick with Mona. We’re gonna jump these guys.”

“But- when am I to ‘awaken’? I wish to fight, as well.” Yusuke can’t hide his desire any longer. The speech from before has finally given him the drive to do something other than paint for once. He yet has the chance to stand up for himself. He cannot let this chance slip through his fingers. “You said-”

Akira stops him with a palm to his chest. Yusuke starts. When did he move up this far? How did he get so close to Akira? Unnerved, the artist’s gaze falls to the linoleum floor.

“I know what I said.” The firm stare he feels boring into his skull doubles down on the discomfort he felt before. “I get it, I really do. But it doesn’t just happen. Your other self will reach out to you, so you can’t be dead before that happens.” A pat, knocking him out of his malaise, beats upon his shoulder. Looking up, he sees a small smirk running across the white mask-clad man. “Don’t worry, man. We’ll make sure you awaken. Just leave the fighting to the pros, for now.”

What is this awakening? What is his other self? These questions plague the young artist as he forces himself to nod at the leader of this group. Looks like he’s stuck on the sidelines for now. Watching ‘Joker’ leave, he follows at a distance, doing as he was told. Staying out of sight. Thankfully, he isn’t alone.

“Morgana, what is this place?” Yusuke tepidly grunts out his remark. Morgana, looking up at the tall non-combatant, replies with a chastising tone.

“Don’t call me by my name. It’s dangerous. We go by codenames here.” 

More rules. Frankly, Yusuke’s finding all these terms and references to be quite tiresome. “Right. Mona, my apologies.”

Nodding with a satisfied grin, the cat-thing asks about his previous question. “What do you mean?”

Gesturing with his hands, he lamely waves outward to everything around him. “All of this.” He shifts his direction of waves back to the small mascot. “And your powers. I don’t understand any of it.”

“Well, the metaverse, where we are now,” Mona explains with an arrogant tinge. “Is something of a,” He pauses, with a finger to his chin. “Different dimension? I really don’t know. But what I do know is the building we’re in houses the distorted desires of your sensei, Madarame.”

The name alone chills Yusuke with the frigid feeling he felt before. Clenching his fists and through grit teeth, he interrogates the cat some more. “His  _ desires _ ?! These… disgusting fabrications are his desires?!” He gestures some more around them. “Truly, what a gross miscalculation of his true self I have made.”

Morgana raises an eyebrow at his physical abhorrence of the surrounding environment. “Y’know, Kitagawa. You’re taking this in a lot better than I expected you to.”

The two continue to stalk behind the group proper. Morgana hasn’t rushed off ahead quite yet, so it’s safe to assume Akira and the rest haven’t started combat.

With a hollow chuckle, Yusuke agrees. “Indeed. Perhaps it’s simply my artist’s mind taking in such… otherworldly fauna and turning it all into something I can understand. Or,” He pauses, placing a hand over his eyes. Sincerely, he hopes what he says next is untrue. “I’m simply insane, and everything I’m experiencing is happening within the rapidly declining health of my brain.”

“Don’t think like that. You’re not crazy.” Morgana reassures him. “Everything you see is real, no matter how extreme it looks.”

“Truly, I thank you.” Yusuke genuinely appreciates the kind assurance the small animal gives him. “Although, I wish the general aesthetic of my master’s desires weren’t so,” He pauses, looking at the gaudy deplorable gold of the walls and ceiling. “Obtrusive. There is no beauty in vice.”

Morgana looks like he’s about to respond, but his expression flashes as he touches the device upon his ear. “Shit, I gotta go, Yusuke. The ambush is starting.”

“Very well. I will follow what I have been told. I will not be seen.”

The freezing chill from before has not yet faded. Cold rage will not subside. However, Yusuke knows he must do as he is told. 

\-----

Joker leaps atop the masked guard, ripping the tight facade from his face. “I’ll reveal your true form!”

It’s fellow shadows squelch in a disgusting wet slap as they follow suit with their leader. Two winged tengus blast out in a red gush, as the one he unmasked reveals itself to be a gaunt, but lean and tall figure wielding a hammer.

“Wazzat? A blacksmith?” Skull’s lighthearted jesting breaks the tension. “You think his mallet hits harder than my bat?”

Panther scoffs as she cracks her whip against the floor. “Ugh, probably? Just don’t  _ get _ hit by it.” As soon as her words are spoken, she touches her mask. “Go, Carmen!”

“Hit em’ hard, Panther!” Joker replies as he gives her an opening by blasting into the levitating tengu, knocking it to the floor. “Skull, follow after her! Hit the doctor looking one!”

Rushing back behind friendly lines, Akira switches to his new persona. “Shiki-Ouji! Let’s get some defense flowing!” The paper-like goliath appears behind him, bashing its fists together and enveloping Skull and Panther in a green hue, not unlike a healing spell. 

Skull, feeling like he could get hit by a truck and continue fighting, laughs. Running straight up to the skull wielding Tengu, he whacks as hard as he can straight into its chest. The bird-like shadow flies off across the room. Skull watches in shock, holding a hand above his eyes as if shielding them from the sun. “Wow, home run!”

“Nice one, Skull! Let’s go, two-for-two!” Joker bombastically replies. Jumping back into the fight, he rushes the hammer wielder side-by-side with his bat-wieldin’ buddy.

“Joker! Skull!” Panther tries. Akira never gets that excited. It’s probably that new persona, she gripes. “God, he’s pulling all sorts of new ones out of nowhere.”

“Ha-hah! Joker, let’s blast ‘im at the same time!” Skull laughs. Crossing his arms, he summons Kidd, getting ready to unleash all sorts of whup-ass lighting on this hammer poser. Joker smirks, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the blonde, copying his movements and placing a hand on his mask. This time, Arséne is coming out to play. 

“Fuck yeah. Let’s get him!”

Panther watches on, feeling forgotten about. Crossing her arms and clicking her tongue, she complains to herself. “Idiots. We need more girls.”

“Panther! We should- Woah.” Morgana pauses next to her. He looks on at the carnage the two boys are wrought. “I guess we aren’t needed, huh.”

“Cheh.” Panther grunts. Tapping her foot, she waits for them to finish their rampage. Joker peppers the flying one some more with his handgun and laughs all the while. Skull, feeling invincible, rushes the hammer wielder with his bat. Missing his swing spectacularly, as the shadow shows off its unexpected agility with a quick, calculated dodge. Skull can only watch while he gets batted away quickly by the large blacksmith.   
Flying off into a wall, the crater he leaves behind is surprising, as it is large. “Gah! Shit…” 

**_“Pathetic! Don’t get cocky, Thieves!”_ ** The shadow arrogantly hoists its hammer and beckons with its hand.  **_“Master Madarame has tasked me with securing this room. None will get past!”_ **

The arrogance fades as a shuddering chill strikes the shadows back. The cold was no spell. 

It’s an  _ instinct _ .

**_“Huh-?”_ **

“Hey, hey, hey.” The shadow freezes as the chill heightens. Turning around slowly, a stalking, black _demon_ approaches. Its mask does nothing to hide the cruel smile gracing the thing's face as the weapons it wields flash into its hands. The creature continues it’s rapidly closing stride and begins speaking once it spots the shadows' attention, solely upon him. “That was my friend you just knocked away. I think you need proper _punishment_ ** _._** ”

The mask flashes away, the monster's feral smirk and snake-like eyes burn in a red hue. Behind it, the metal and brimstone face of a harlequin-devil dressed in crimson spreads its wings, blowing away the blacksmith's guard.

**_“M-Monster… It’s a monster!”_ ** Koppa-tengu’s terrified drawl sparks an argument from its shadow-brother. 

**_“Quiet! It’s nothing more than a Thief!”_ ** Kurama-Tengu chastises harshly, readying back it’s guard.

Unaware the ‘monster’ has already reached the precipice of its unstoppable stride, the Tengu’s still when the beast speaks into their ears. “Wrong. I’m a Phantom Thief.”

Unable to respond, the shadows die from a cold, burning heat overtaking their senses and the crack of a gunshot. They both fall to dust, with nary a scream of pain. 

After finally regaining its balance, the blacksmith looks on in horror as its compatriots turn to ash. Staggering to its feet, it points a shaky finger to the beastly monster in its vicinity.

**_“What… are you?”_ **

With some flare, Joker raises his arms. The demon behind him stretches out its wings in tandem with the move of its master. “I already told you,” Smiling his cruel devilish smile, a finger snaps, and a gout of purple-black flame overtakes the shadows cognition. “I’m a Phantom Thief.”

Believing the fight is done, Joker lowers his guard to catch his breath.

“Joker- Look out!” Panther cries. Akira jolts up, turning around to see the blacksmith charging through the curse,  _ much _ closer than he was before.

“Shit-!” He dodges the wild swipe of the hammer and tries to counter-attack with a slash of his kukri. Going a little too wide with his cut, he loses his balance and stumbles. The shadow, seeing his fallen momentum, seizes the moment and bats away his knife. 

**_“I will_ ** **_not_ ** **_fall so easily!”_ ** The blacksmith snarls as it grabs ahold of Joker’s throat.  **_“Lord Madarame tasked me with guarding this palace. You will not escape your crimes!”_ **

“Akira, hang on!” Panther screeches. She and Skull are still too far away, and Morgana’s unable to even hit the shadow. It’s immune to wind, but the slingshot the cat wields can at least catch the thing off guard.

The situation’s weight itches closer into the feline’s spine as his pulse berates in his ears. With a warcry, Morgana aims and lets loose into the shadows helmet.

Akira knows they won’t make it in time before this thing snaps his neck like a toothpick. The shadow, caught unawares by the metal ball wracking into its head, loosens its grip on the captive it holds. A shrill rasp leaves Joker’s mouth as he grabs the shadow’s forearms and  _ pulls  _ it closer.

**_“...?”_ ** The shadow grunts, confused at the actions of this thief. ‘Why pull himself closer, where he will just die faster? No matter, the thief will die. However so, it does not bear any consequence.’

A bestial instinct, one Akira hasn’t felt since prison, when he beat the living hell out of that random guy takes over every synapse of his brain. There’s no such thing as honour in a fight. All that matters is  _ winning. _

And winning is what Akira plans on doing. He  _ cannot _ afford to lose. With a guttural, strangled yell, he sinks his teeth into the shadow’s neck. It stills, then a wet gurgle and a faint struggle. Akira bites harder, sinking his teeth further through tendons and bone. The sickening squelch emits from the ripping and tearing of meat would make any man or woman queasy. It stills once more, falling limp before fading to ash. Once on his feet, Akira spits any remaining dust from his mouth. The adrenaline fades, as does his bloodlust. A sigh escapes him while he reaches down to pick up his dagger.

“Phew.” Joker grunts, wiping off some excess debris from his shoulders. Turning, he comes face to face with his astonished thieves -and Yusuke. “What?” 

Skull- who holds his shoulder, warily picks up his shotgun from the floor. “Aki, that was…” Upon grabbing it, he looks over to Panther, holding her unnerved gaze lowly on Akira. “You okay? That was hard to watch.”

“No kidding.” Panther joins. “I thought you were scary with Nakanohara, but that— What was _ that _ ?”

Confused by their question, Joker twirls the fringe of his hair and looks back to the pile where the shadow used to be. “I won? What do you mean?” He flicks his eyes between each member, his gaze stopping on the artist holding his hands up to Akira, wielding an invisible camera. “Why are you doing that?”

“I’m capturing this moment in my memory.” Yusuke’s airy reasoning cuts the tension. “That thing you summoned encapsulates everything I’ve seen about you, Akira. The brutality. The cruelty and the arrogance it emits. I believe I’ve found my inspiration.”

“Uh, huh.” Joker looks to Skull, who shrugs. If he should be offended or not, Joker decides just standing there probably isn’t the best course of action. “Right. Let's move-”

Akira steps on a metal object, the clang catching his attention. The hammer sits, roughed up and scuffed from the battle. Reaching down, he picks it up. Maybe a trophy from a fight like this wouldn’t hurt.

“What’re you doin’?” Skull, still concerned, poses his question with trepidation.

“I’m taking this.”

“Why?”

Joker looks over at Skull like he’s grown a second head. “‘Cause I  _ won _ ?”

Morgana, who up to this point was hidden, hops into the interaction. “Uh, but where are you gonna put it?” The cat has a point. “I mean, our rooms pretty spartan as is. And the boss will wonder where the heck you got it.”

Scrunching his face, Joker acquiesces. Grunting, he throws it back to the floor with a resounding clang. “Urgh, fine.”

Panther walks over and pats his arm. “You can keep the next one.” Akira laughs, looking up at the blonde girl. As she holds his gaze, she hesitantly raises her hand to her mouth and gestures around it. “You- uh, you got some-”

“Huh?” Confused once more, he watches her a bit more before realizing. “Oh!-” He wipes at his mouth, removing any leftover detritus and gore. “Uh, thanks.”

With a grimace, she gives him a shaky thumbs-up. “No problem.”

——

“Okay, we’re almost clear.” Joker cautiously peeks around another corner, checking for any more patrols. After that last fight, all the curses he was throwing left and right really took a lot out of him. Looking back to his group, he realizes they’re not in much better shape.

Skull holds his arm when he thinks no one’s looking. If Joker scrutinizes him, he can see Skulls limp, more obviously hindering him than usual.

Panther and Mona, on the other hand, are just exhausted. Not to say that’s not a problem in and of itself, having no stamina in the metaverse is a death sentence from what he’s experienced.

‘Gotta keep them out of the fight. Can’t let them get hurt.’ Feeling especially drained, Joker bites the inside of his lip to keep from yawning. They can’t know he’s also on his last legs. He made coffee especially for this happening, but they’ve only tested it in mementos. Joker’s got no idea if it’ll work in a palace.

‘That defence boost might have saved their lives.’ It pains him to admit it, even to himself. Still, as he leads his group to safety. As they cut through empty and Shadow-patrolled rooms, he can’t deny that Igor’s help could just be the only way he can keep everyone alive. In Panther’s words, ‘this is more important than his fucking pride.’

Grunting to himself, he lets out an angered, “Fuck.”

“Huh? Language.”

“Sorry.” 

The group comes up on the last room before they’re all home free, back to their rope entrance. Another golden and gaudy room filled with an ugly statue. Coming down the ramp, he begins to reread the plaque.

“The spring of-“

“The Spring of Life, Lord Madarame’s never-ending well of talent.” Yusuke takes over, peering above Akira’s shoulder. “This is how he views his students, huh? A well of talent he can take as his own.”

Akira can feel the cold emanating over him. The silent rage of the blue artist catching him unawares. This happened earlier, too. So, Akira does something he’s never had to do before. “Yusuke- calm down.” A red glove pats the top of Yusuke’s head, and the frigid temperature fades. “Easy, buddy. No point in getting worked up. The best way to stick it back to him is to show everyone just who Madarame truly is.”

“I- yes. I’m sorry, that was wrong of me.”

“Eh, don’t worry ‘bout it. If anything,” Skull waltzes over, putting an arm over Joker’s shoulder. “I’m more surprised Joker‘s the one to tell you ta’chill.”

Akira lets out an indignant snort. “Wha- me?! I’m always calm and collected.”

The boys swear they can  _ hear  _ Panther's eyebrow raise. “Really. You. Akira Kurusu, the guy that nearly charged the new doctor and the dude that picked multiple fights with King big chin on his first week at the school?”

“King big… chin?” Yusuke poses his question slowly, unsure as to what she’s talking about. But, judging by the faint blush peeking out from the bottom of Joker’s mask, it's something of an inside joke.

Skull guffaws, leaning over to Yusuke and giving a vague explanation. “Our last target. We’ll tell you the deats later.”

“Well, maybe sometimes I get worked up—but that doesn’t mean I’m not collected!”

Mona, his deadpan expression telling stories of multiple experiences of his own, cuts any more arguments from escaping the frizzy-haired boy. “Joker, you literally charged a teacher because he offered you snacks.”

“I- c’mon! Guys, why are you all ganging up on me?!”

The feeling of lighthearted teasing fades in an instant, as numerous guard shadows pop from the ground. As quick as they show themselves, all momentary reverie reverts to a cold, calculating and well-oiled machine.

“Skull! Back of the group, cover Yusuke!” Joker's order comes out like a bark, and Skull follows the instructions without question. “Panther, Mona! On me, I made some coffee earlier!” 

The felines rush over, drawing their weapons for the coming battle. 

“Yes! That’ll perk us up no problem!” Morgana jumps as Akira passes over a thermos to Panther. With a hearty sip, she hands it off to the cat,

“Whew~ that hits the spot.” She stretches out her torso and tries to get some blood flowing in her legs by kicking them out. “Joker, your coffee’s getting better!”

Joker smiles, looking down to see Mona fluttering about. “Wa-wa-wa! An indirect kiss with Lady Ann?!” The stars in his eyes piss Joker off for some reason. “Don’t mind if I do~!”

Sipping lightly, to make the moment last as long as possible, the cat tosses it away and draws his sabre. “Can you make a blue mountain next time? I really like the smell of that one.”

Jokers  _ Cocytus _ twirls out from its hiding place and into his palm. “Maybe later.”

Yusuke, protected by the blonde thug, looks on in awe as he sees this  _ team  _ kick into high gear. Joker’s immediate no-nonsense attitude shift is quite jarring, but he makes sense of it as he watches them work.

Ryuji- erm, Skull, follows orders to a T, never once questioning his leader. Panther and Mona do the same, which by itself would be strange, but the way they both acted before—cocky and rebellious to Joker, shifts into the tumultuous obedience of a well-fortified kinship, or companionship. Before Yusuke finds the nerve to comment on the scene, a wracking and arrogant laugh chills his spine, making him freeze and straighten.

Panther is the first to catch her bearings. Looking around, she questions where it comes from. “Who is it?!” Still frantically searching, her gaze stops on a man dressed to the nines in a golden Obi, not unlike the rest of this gaudy museum. “What the hell-”

Skull, standing in front of Yusuke, glares up at him and points a yellow finger. “Talk about bullshit clothes! First a king, now some kinda shogun?!”

The golden man flings out his arms and addresses the crowd around him. His heart-shaped masked security guards flank him on each shoulder. “Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame.”

Yusuke’s eyes bulge in his head. “Huh? Sensei?” His pained tenor cleaves the heart of Akira. The grimace forming on the leader’s face twists into a scowl as his dagger flies into his hand. “Is that you?” Trying to push past the blonde boy in front of him, Yusuke gestures with his hands to the clothes Madarame has draped himself in. “That attire,”

Panther, beside Joker, adds in a choice word of her own. She sneers and cracks her whip against the floor. “Disgusting.”

The young artist continues onward, uncaring toward the words of the people around him. He must make his own conclusions. “This,” His hand waves out, gesturing to the gold walls and the ostentatious decorations. “This is all one big lie, isn’t it?”

Madarame looks down his nose at the blue-haired boy. The brat knows nothing of what it means to be an artist. “My usual ragged attire was nothing more than an act. Besides, a famous person living in that shack? I have another home, under a mistress’s name, of course.”

Panther scoffs. “I fucking called it.”

A quiet, “Watch your mouth,” comes from Skull, behind her, Joker and Mona. Seems Skull can’t find the energy to really chastise her, Joker figures. Looking around, Joker’s gaze stops on the statue in the middle of the exhibition room. His eyes flick over to Yusuke, struggling to understand what’s going on and what everything his sensei just told him.

Sighing, he opens his mouth. This is going nowhere. “I’m almost impressed.”

The annoying laugh that comes from the shadow really grates on Akira’s ears. “Don’t make me laugh.”

Yusuke tries once more to reason with his Sensei. He  _ has _ to understand. “If the ‘Sayuri’ was stolen, why was it in the storage room? And if you had the real one, why make copies!?” Sadness overtakes him. He’s terrified of his ‘ father’s’ answer. “If it’s really you, Sensei, please tell me!”

“You’re a fool, Yusuke.” The cold mocking of Madarame stills the room. “The painting was never stolen. It was just a false rumour I spread.”

“I…What do you mean?!”

The sneer comes back, and the mocking increases tenfold. This old bastard is really getting on Akira’s nerves. “Let me see, how does this sound? ‘I found the real painting, but it can’t go public,'' Madarame's jester-like grin grows in size. “You can have it for a special price, though.’' The small giggle that escapes him makes Ann growl as her grip tightens on her weapon .”How’s that for preferential treatment?! Art snobs’ll eat it up, and pay top dollar at that!”

Yusuke feels his stomach turn at his ‘father’s’ words. He falls to the ground, holding it to keep from throwing up his meagre lunch Akira had kindly brought for him. “No…!”

Artist or not, Madarame’s cocksure body language would make any person wanna punch him. Boy is Akira glad he did so. “The worth of art is purely subjective. Thus, this is a legitimate business transaction! Though I doubt a brat like you would ever come up with such a masterful scheme!” Madarame looks down his nose at the fallen pupil before him. 

‘Nothing more than a means to an end.’ Those words echo through Yusuke’s mind, making him fall lower and lower into the depths of despair. His breathing is erratic. He must catch his breath.

On the other hand, Skull picks into his ear and flicks away any gunk upon taking it out. “You keep goin’ on about money this, money that. Man, where the hell did I hear that before? Sheesh, all these adults really are the same, Joker.”

Panther joins him, nodding her head in agreement before pointing her finger at the golden ‘Shogun.’ “You’re supposed to be an artist, right!? How the hell can you be proud of plagiarizing your students’ work?!” She scoffs and crosses her arms. “What a lazy old bastard.”

“Art is nothing but a tool. A tool to gain money and fame!” His gaze falls once more, back to the lamb he raised to slaughter. “You helped me greatly as well, Yusuke.”

“God, what an asshole.” Skull leans over the fallen boy. He’s gotta pick himself up if he’s gonna get anywhere. “That’s your teacher, man.”

Yusuke feels his body shake. The cold feeling from before returns at his Sensei’s words. Raising his head, he looks the man he once considered a father in the eyes. The kind, warm Sensei he knew as a child shatters away into the laughing, golden and painted-faced man he sees before him. “But what about the people who believe in you? The people who think you a master artist?”

“I advise you don’t rise against me, Yusuke.” Madarame calmly warns before returning back to his jester-like smile. “Do you think you’ll find any success in the art world by doing so? Do you believe anyone could become successful with my objection weighing them down?!”

Yusuke looks back down to the floor, glaring at the cold linoleum. “To think I was under the care and tutelage of this wretched man!”

“You thought I took you in out of the goodness of my heart?” Madarame continues to laugh. “Yusuke, you cannot be truly  _ that _ naive.”

Once again, Joker readies his pistol, aiming to blast that stupid topknot off this arrogant bastard’s head. Mona stops him, pointing to the shaking form of Yusuke. “You can’t. He’s gotta find his will to rebel. It’s so close.”

“Plucking talented, yet troubled artists allow me to find promising pupils and take their ideas,” The bastard continues on, unaware he nearly got his head blown off. Yusuke better awaken soon, or Akira might just lose the last little bit of his self-control. “It’s so much easier to steal the futures of children who can’t fight back.”

Yusuke’s shaking stops, and he looks back up to the man before him. “I can’t believe this…”

“Livestock are killed for their hide and meat! This is no different, you fool!” Sighing, as if this conversation was a waste of his time, Madarame decides now is the time to finish. “I tire of this idle chat. It’s time that I-”

“Enough.” The room falls silent once again, as the chill Akira felt before snakes it’s way along his back. “You are truly unforgivable.”

“Hm?” Madarame grunts.

“It doesn’t matter who you are or who I thought you were.” Yusuke struggles to his feet, the cold rage giving him the strength to stand. “I will never forgive you!”

“So, you repay my kindness for all these years with ingratitude? You damn brat!” He musters his shadows, who kindly waited for the long-lasting spiel to finally end. Joker feels his smile grow. “Men! Dispose of these thieves!”

“Try me, you bastards!” Joker grounds out. This is just what he needs—a way to expel all this aggression. The shadows close in, and his thieves ready their weapons for a fight. Everyone stops at the quiet chuckle leaving Yusuke’s lips. 

“How amusing.”

“Huh?” Skull and Panther question.

“Truth truly is stranger than fiction.” He laughs once more. The room once again fills with a sickly cold chill.

“Yusuke?” Joker asks. Feeling his breath catch at the lowered temperature, he recognizes the understanding on Yusuke’s face. Finally.

“How many lives have you ruined? How many dreams have you auctioned off?” His posture straightens as he looks squarely upon Madarame’s painted face, feeling nothing but  _ cold _ . “I wanted so much to believe it wasn’t true… I clouded my vision for so long. My eyes were blinded, but now I see.” He points a hand to him, Yusuke’s voice rising in volume. “The despicable truth behind this horrible man!”

**_“Have you finally come to your senses?”_ ** The voice echoes within his skull. A sharp pain shoots across Yusuke’s body.  **_“You forcefully averted your eyes from the truth.”_ ** He falls once more to the ground, unable to keep standing.  **_“You’re a poor imitation of yourself.”_ ** Yusuke’s palms grip tightly to the floor as he drags his nails painfully across the surface.

Skull looks on in worry, afraid of what's happening. Trying to run out to help, he’s stopped by the black sleeve of his leader. “No, not yet. He’s forging his contract.”

**_“Part from the lies and discover who you really are.”_ ** Growling out, he feels the pain slowly turn into a form of comfort—the words spoken, speaking sincerely into the depths of Yusuke’s very soul.  **_“Let us form a contract. I am thou, thou art I.”_ ** Grabbing hold of his face, he feels the weightlessness of a mask wrapped tightly across his face. He  _ must _ get it off.  **_“The world is both filled with beauty and vice. It’s time you teach people which is which.”_ ** Gripping tightly around the edges of his mask, he tugs. Hard. And with a final scream of pain, it comes loose, giving way to pure euphoria.  **_“Speak my name, for you know it already. I will grant you the strength to punish the vain.”_ **

“Very well.” Yusuke needs not be told twice.“Come, Goemon!” The blast that comes loose upon saying his words knocks away any nearby guards. When the flames recede, Joker and his thieves look on in excitement at the newly transformed Yusuke Kitagawa. Dressed like the rebel he truly is. The jacket he wears, blue and white to accentuate the artistic boy's hair, behind him rests none other than the persona he called. With a pompadour and pipe, a large traditional Japanese man strikes out his arms, copying its summoner’s pose.

“A breathtaking sight.” Yusuke begins his speech, much to the dismay of his fellows behind him. “Imitations they may be, but together, they make a fine spectacle. Though the flowers of evil blossom, be it known,” He glares at the golden Shogun, cowering in fear at the display of power. “Abominations are fated to-”

“Yusuke! Not the time for a monologue!” Joker chastises, hopping to the forefront of the team. “We gotta go!” Turning his gaze behind them, he lays down the law. “Skull, stay back. I saw that limp earlier.” The blonde opens his mouth to argue but shuts it upon the glare he’s given by his leader. “Panther, Mona!” Joker barks at the two cats, they straighten, paying rapt attention. “Play ranged, me and the newbie are gonna test out his new skills!”

Skull clicks his tongue and drops to the floor on his rear, grunting at the exertion. “Jeez, can’t get nothin’ past ‘im.”

Back at the fight proper, Joker smirks, touching his mask. “Alright, Yusuke. Follow my lead, and you’ll do fine.”

The blue-clad artist’s face twists to a smile of his own as he joins his new teammate at the frontlines. “Yes, Leader. Please take care of me.”

With a warcry, the two teens rush into battle, Yusuke laughing and yelling with his leader. Indeed, this is a baptism through fire.

And he loves every minute of it.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! How's it hangin'? Akira's pretty brutal, huh? I'm liking where this is going, I hope you guys do too.
> 
> This ones pretty word for word and I apologize for that. Yusuke’s whole character is defined by this moment in the story of the game, so I couldn’t change much without making it dumb as hell. I hope you guys understand.
> 
> As always, tell me what you think and don't hesitate to tell me if there's anything you think I missed. Also, I don't mind if you guys have any ideas you wanna toss my way. Brainstorming is a great way to figure out where to go next. I'm no longer flying by the seat of my pants, at least. I finally have a coherent plot planned out. Anyway, enough rambling.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	22. The rumors are right, you know. You're a monster. They're wrong about her, though.

05/18

_ Yongen _

The door to Leblanc tinkles open. The master looks up to welcome the entrants. “Hello- Ah, you’re back.” His breath catches upon his godson’s state of dress and the bruises covering his torso. “What the hell happened?! Where’s your shirt?”

Akira, exceedingly sheepish, shrinks his body inward at his godfather’s tone. “I, uh, lost it.” 

“You lost-?!” Sojiro exclaims before a group of teens enters the café. About to greet them as customers, he stops when he sees his boy’s friends. The blondes wave at him, and a new blue-haired boy. Judging by their equally bashful expressions, this is gonna be quite the story. Sighing, he gestures them to an empty booth. “Hey, kids. Akira put on your apron. You’re helping.”

“Y-yes, sir.” He follows the orders without any form of argument and heads straight over to the rack to gather his green apron, covering his naked torso. “Yusuke! What kind of coffee do you like?”

The artist jerks up from his tired leaning against the table. “Huh?! Oh- uh, Jamaican? I’m untrained in the many tastes of coffee.”

A light chuckle comes from the suave barista. Presumably, by the slick carefree nature, Akira’s father. “Good choice. I’m Sojiro Sakura, nice to meet you…?”

“Ah, I’m Yusuke Kitagawa. It’s a pleasure. Your son has been a great help to me.”

“Hoh, you’re making more friends every day, kid.” Sojiro flashes Akira a small grin. “I like him. He’s got some manners.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Akira bites his lip, then looks up from the coffee siphon he was working on. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Sojiro turns his head over to him and crosses his arms. “Oh?” 

Slowly, the young man lowers his eyes to the wood floor and bows to his godfather. “I was hoping you’d allow me to let him stay up in my room. He’s got nowhere to stay, and I can’t just leave him out on the street.” Sojiro flashes his gaze over to the blue-haired teen, sitting quietly. His eyes not once leaving the napkin sitting in front of him. Akira continues. “Please, I promise it will only be for a little while, while he sorts out his living arrangements with his school.”

Sighing again, Sojiro flicks back to Akira with a raised eyebrow. “Look at me.” Akira does so. “I’m assuming whatever’s going on with him is why you’re missing a shirt, and you’re all bruised?” 

A slow nod follows the older gentleman’s question. 

Sojiro grunts, putting a hand to his forehead. “Jeez. I hope whatever happened was legal and safe.” He eyes a purple spot, peeking out from behind Akira’s apron. “Well, as safe as you can get. He can stay.”

Akira jerks his body back up straight, his enormous smile and the cheer of “yes!” tells Sojiro, the kid worried about this more than he should have. Almost as though Akira’s unaware he’s got Sojiro wrapped tightly around his finger.

“But.” He finishes with a sharp look. “I expect you to tell me  _ exactly _ what went down.”

Akira loses all color in his face as he once again avoids his eyes. “I,” Sojiro continues to stare. “I can’t.”

“Can’t? Or won’t?” The young man shifts his head in his friends’ direction, taking a seat at the booth. They don’t eavesdrop, and Sojiro appreciates that. The kid really did make some good friends. However, he keeps his eyes level on the new guy sitting quietly next to Ryuji. “Akira, I get what you’re trying to do. I really do. He’s obviously got a lot going on, but I’m your guardian. I need to know what’s happening.  _ Especially _ when you come home bruised and missing a shirt. Did you forget about the guy that came in here a few weeks ago? Frothing at the mouth for you?” Sojiro takes a breath to ease his frustration. “Look, I’m worried, okay? That freaked me out.”

Akira remains silent.

“Akira-“

“I’m sorry, Sojiro.” His hands are at his side, balled into fists. “I just can’t tell you. But I promise nothing bad happened.”

Father or not, Sojiro can recognize when he’s not gonna budge on a matter. So, with a moment of hesitation, the barista grunts and turns back to the siphons. “Fine then. I’ll figure it out eventually. Don’t underestimate an ex-government worker.”

\--

Akira returns from his room upstairs, tugging over his shirt as he falls into the seat next to a blushing Ann, trying to avoid his gaze by hiding her face in her coffee cup. “Oof,” He knocks her shoulder, trying to get comfortable, making her squeak. “What’d I miss? How’s the coffee?”

Ann chokes, sputtering out as she realizes his shirt hem is revealing  _ much _ more than it should. Her silent sipping turns violent as she spits coffee everywhere. 

“Woah!” Ryuji jumps up, grabbing the tissue in the middle of the table. “You okay? Y’need some water?”

“Ann, take a breath.” Akira pats her back. “Easy,” Looking up, he catches Sojiro’s gaze, paying rapt attention to the scene. “Hey  _ Pops _ , you mind grabbing a glass of water?”

Sojiro jumps at the call. “Huh? Oh, yeah. She’ll be alright.” Moving over to the sink, he reaches below into a cupboard to pull out a glass. “Akira- you, uh, can you say that again?”

Akira raises his head to see what the man’s going on about. “What do you mean, Sojiro?”

With a groan, Sojiro fills up the cup. “Figures.”

He comes out from behind the counter and places the glass in front of the still coughing girl. “Here you are, one ice-cold glass of water.”

Ann lifts the cup and swallows it all in one fell gulp. “Whew, thank you, Sakura-San.”

“No problem, Ann-Chan.”

“Sojiro, is Futaba at home?” Akira questions.

“Huh?— yeah, why?”

The boy raises an eyebrow and gestures vaguely to the silent, brooding, and tall young man sitting across from him in the booth. “She’ll freak out if she walked into my room, only to see this guy just,” he shrugs. “Hangin’ out. You wanna let her know? She’s probably listening in, but just in case.”

“Futaba’s your sis, right?” Ryuji leans forward with a grin. “She cute? When can I meet’er?” 

All momentary lightheartedness fades into a leaking dread of what will surely be a murder. Ann and Yusuke both feel a killing intent peetering into their periphery. Ann’s spine tingles as Yusuke finally gazes up to see Akira and Sojiro glaring menacingly at the unaware bleached blonde, who in question, prattles on about how; “Cool it’d be to date his best buds, sis. It’s like we’d be family or somethin’!”

“Uh, Ryuji?” Ann tries, to no avail. “I don’t think…”

“Takamaki-San, I’m not sure the look on their faces means anything good is about to happen.” Yusuke shrinks low into his seat, trying to avoid any backlash from what  _ surely _ will be Sakamoto’s final moments. 

Akira opens his mouth, finally. “‘Yuji. Buddy, lemme be honest with you right now.” His normally upbeat tone when talking to Ryuji is gone, replaced by the chilling threat of violence. “I love you, man, but if  _ any  _ guy thinks about dating her, they’ll be eatin’ from a straw.”

Before Ryuji can even stutter an apology, Sojiro leans back against the bar, his eyes covered by a sheen reflecting against his glasses. “They won’t even find the body, kid.”

As their words come to a burning close, the door to Leblanc tinkles open, revealing the tangerine devil, grumbling about supper and the like. “Sojiro! Akira! I’m hungry. Where’s my sustenance?!” She doesn’t seem to be paying attention, as Akira and Sojiro watch with shocked looks. Her eyes are glued solely on her phone. “Akira, I got Pokémon go on my phone. What’s your friend code? I need gifts, I don’t wanna have to go to all the pokestops-“

She raises her head to give the men in her life some hell, but upon doing so, she comes to realize she and them aren’t the only ones in the store. “Uh- whuh? A-Akira?” She’s frozen, holding her phone tightly in her grip. “I- uh, I’m…”

Akira ambles over to her, pushing past the shell-shocked Sojiro, nearly knocking him to the floor. “Woah, hey, shorty. Look at me, don’t look at them.” She tries to do as he says, but the muttering in her mind grows in tenor, begging her to apologize, demanding her to make amends. “Don’t worry, me and the old man are right here. It’s okay.”

“B-but-” They’re getting louder. She grabs her forehead, letting out a moan of pain.

“Futaba-!” Sojiro tries.

“Calm down, Shrimp.” Akira leans down and scoops her up in a princess carry. “We can introduce you another time. Let’s just get you back home first.”

In his arms, she notices he’s barely wearing a shirt beneath his apron. “Akira, it’s not my birthday. You’re only supposed to wear a naked apron on my birthday.”

Akira grunts out a laugh, looking down at his shirt. He realizes that this is his old ratty one. The one Morgana tore up when they had an argument, barely covering his midriff. “Jeez, I thought I put on a new one—this one’s garbage.”

Futaba looks back over his shoulder. “Is the pretty girl the one that tried to take you shopping?”

Two blondes and a tall bluenette all watch in fear and worry. Silent, but wanting to ask, they just watch their leader’s back as he carries off his scared little sister out of the door. She feels pathetic. 

“Yeah, she’s kind of a pain in my ass, but she’s a good friend.”

“You should listen to her. She seems like she’d have good clothing taste.”

Akira scoffs and looks down at her. “ _ I _ have good clothing taste.”

As they push through the tinkling restaurant door, Futaba looks back once more. She opens her mouth and addresses someone outside of her family (IRL at least) for the first time in a long time. “S-sorry.”

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ Evening _

“So she’s not good with people, huh?” Ryuji questions as he gets comfortable in the sleeping bag on the hard floor. “Damn, that’s rough.”

“Indeed. Your sister seemed quite distraught when she saw us.” Yusuke joins atop his sleeping place on the couch. “But, what I must say is your character is quite strange, Akira. You are so gentle around your family. Compared to your usual attitude, it’s very endearing.”

Akira lays on his bed, wondering just why the hell Ryuji’s also here. “Can we  _ please _ go to sleep? Gossip is for girls.”

Ryuji sits up abruptly, wondering if he should pull out the nail polish now or later. “Why didn’t Ann also stay?” He pulls out his phone, lying on the floor, plugged in next to him. “We should see if she could come back.”

“Oh! Oh- Yeah, see if she can come back!” Morgana finally joins. “She can sleep with me!”

“Don’t be stupid. She’s a girl. You really think she’d wanna sleep with a bunch of guys?” Akira chastises. “And you sleep with me, so she’d be sleeping with me as well. Besides, she said she’s gotta get up early tomorrow. She’s picking up Shiho, and she’s closest to her.”

Morgana grumbles about Akira stealing his thunder. Akira then decides to stop listening to the incessant whining.

“Who is Shiho?” Yusuke wonders, turning to face the boisterous blonde. 

“Oh yeah, I told you I’d fill you in on how we got all started.” Ryuji falls back into his bag and begins his story. “Well, from what I can remember, it all started in April when I met Akira…”

Akira sighs, turning over in his sheets. “God, this is gonna be a long night…”

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

05/19

_ Morning _

Akira yawns into his cup, listening to his two friends bicker over color pallets.

“Aw, shut up, Yusuke. You only ever wear blue or black.”

“I don’t see what that has to do with anything!” Yusuke all but yells. He’s really getting worked up this early in the morning? Sojiro places plates filled to the brim with curry in front of the boys. Taking a second from their argument to thank the man, they get straight back into it. “While I recognize the congruency and the way purple and yellow mesh, I cannot condone you wearing green and orange! It is a travesty!”

“God, shut up!” Akira’s had enough. It’s  _ way _ too early for this. “Who cares!? You’re both so annoying!”

Sojiro grunts a laugh, leaning in to talk to the boys sitting at the bar. “Careful, boys. Akira’s not a morning person.”

“My word, Akira.” Yusuke starts. “Truly, do you not recognize how awful it is to be wearing orange and green?”

Akira feels his eye twitch. 

“Man, it’s just my underwear. You barely even saw it.”

“It’s still garish to the eyes!” Yusuke dramatically replies. “Take it off! I’m sure Akira has another pair you can borrow!”

“I’m going to school.” Akira tugs on his bag. “Good luck, Yusuke” He’s almost to the door when Yusuke hobbles to his feet, copying his movements.

“W-wait! I don’t know the train schedule here!”

\-----

_ Morning _

Akira slides open the door to class 2-D, causing all morning gossip to cease immediately. He saunters his way over to his desk, passing the blonde seated in front of him.

“Morning.” She greets, before smirking at him. “You’re pissy.”

Akira grunts in response while falling heavily into his seat. “Yusuke and Ryuji don’t shut up.” He leans his head onto the table, resting it on his bag. “Wake me up when Kawakami comes in.”

“Ha, no way.” She turns her body to face him. “Tell me, how’d it go last night? I wanted to stay too.”

Staring up at her with his dead eyes, he tries to scare Ann off with his glare. Seeing that it’s going nowhere, he sighs. “It was fine. Besides, knowing Morgana, if you did stay the night, you’d end up sleeping with me.”

“W-what?!” She yells with a carmine hue. 

“Yeah, he was saying how he’d get you to sleep with him, and considering he sleeps with me…” He trails off, knowing she’d get the message. Why’s she blushing so much? Before he can ask, the cat and the start of all his woes squawks out at his snitching.

“Why’d you tell her?!” He complains inside his desk. “You snake!”

“Don’t be a creep next time.”

“I’m not a-”

_ “Yo, you hear about the crazy first year?” _ A desk-neighbors voice catches his attention.  _ “She’s nuts! I heard she thinks she’s some dead chick.” _

“...?” Akira perks his ears to listen more.

_ “Yeah, some third-year asked for her number, and she flipped out! All he said was her name.”  _ The boy behind the desk-neighbor replies with an easy smile.  _ “Man, she’s hot for sure, but she talks to herself. I wonder if she’s friends with the other first year, the one that’s dating the criminal.” _

That truly encaptures his attention. Ann in front of him prattles on about something he stopped listening to. 

‘Crazy first year?’ the thought doesn’t sit right with him. He decides to listen further.

_ “Maybe. From what I heard, they look pretty similar. The crazy one wears glasses or something.”  _ The student waves a hand at the semantics.  _ “You’d think they’re sisters with how alike they look, but no one’s ever seen them with each other.” _

Akira glares at the students' words. He stands abruptly, scaring Ann with his sudden movement.

“Akira, what are you-”

He marches over to the boys, slamming his hands on the desk. “Watch what the hell you’re saying.” He basically snarls. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“H-hey, easy.” The desk owner holds his hands up, fearfully looking up to the glasses-clad delinquent. “We aren’t saying anything about your girlfriend.”

“Yeah! C’mon, man. We’re just chattin’,” The other boy defends. “Look, we don’t even know what we’re talkin’ about. That’s why it's just gossip-”

Akira cuts him off. “You’re right. You don’t, so shut it.” He glares at the two of them one last time before turning on a dime and waltzing right back to his seat.

“What was that about?” Ann questions while looking over to the two intimidated boys. 

Akira grunts in response as Kawakami enters the class.

“Morning, we got a big day-” She interrupts herself with a yawn. “Big day ahead. Sorry.”

‘Tired, huh?’ Akira thinks, putting his hand on his cheek and looking out the window. ‘Crazy first year… sisters…’

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ Lunch _

“Hey, Red.” Akira greets the gymnast, climbing up to the third floor, where the first years take their classes. She turns abruptly. Her tied hair swaying with the motion as the red ribbon catches his eye. “You free?”

“Oh, Senpai.” She returns his greeting with a subtle bow and a bright smile. “Yes, I am. Would you like to have lunch together?”

“Yeah, sure. I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about, as well.” He falls in step next to her, re-shouldering his bag higher up onto his shoulder. ‘Damn cat.’

“Oh?” She looks at him with a side-eye. “Like what?”

They come upon the stairs up to the roof and climb up. “Just some rumors I wanted to clear up with you.”

“Rumors? With me?” She points at herself as they reach the precipice of the stairwell and wait at the door. “Oh my. It looks like the roof is closed until further notice.” She gestures to the red ‘no entry’ sign. 

Akira smirks, grabbing her shoulder as she turns away. She looks up at him, puzzled as to why he stopped her when he pulls out his lockpick with a cocky smile.

Sumire gasps. “Senpai! The sign says no entry! We can get in trouble!”

“Signs’ve never stopped me before.” He crouches in front of the lock and leans in. “Keep watch. If anyone comes, we can pretend we were doing something else.”

She tightens her hold on her bag and peeks around the corner. She doesn’t like breaking the rules, but Senpai’s confidence is hard to combat. “Hrrn. It looks clear. Please be quick, Senpai.” She then spots a girl also peeking up the stairs. Upon the brunette noticing her, she flicks back down and pretends to read a book. “Uh, I think someone spotted me.”

“Who?” Akira seems uncaring, his attention purely on getting the door unlocked. As she looks back to see his progress, she sees his expression of concentration. She giggles at the sight of his tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. 

“Some girl. She’s reading,” Sumire peeks around the corner once more, seeing the girl hastily gaze back to her… manga? “She’s reading manga.”

“Eh, no one important then.” Akira grunts before an audible click alerts her. “And got it. C’mon, the rooftop awaits.”

\------

“What is he up to?” Makoto hides behind the book she bought in Shibuya. Upon trying to catch a look at what’s going on, she’s spotted by the first-year honor student. Her vibrant red hair hanging like a curtain, as her obviously peeking head basically tells her, ‘We’re doing something against the rules up here, don’t come!’ Makoto hides her face once more upon catching her eye. Hoping she hasn’t just been made.

It’s kind of fun, weirdly. Pretending she’s a detective, tailing some Yakuza and his gang. It’s like Trial of the Dragon, except in that movie, the detective died at the end.

At that sour thought, she grimaces to herself. This is real life, not fantasy.

_ ‘Real life is much more difficult than you can even imagine. Stop trying to live in a fantasy world, Makoto. You need to be the best to survive.’ _

“I’m trying my best, Sae. Stop treating me like a child.” She mutters to herself. Not like she’d ever been able to say that to her face. Sighing, she peeks back around the wall. ‘Shit! Spotted again!’ The redhead once again awaits her as she hides behind the book. ‘Who is this girl?!’

Maybe she isn’t cut out to play detective, she bitterly thinks to herself. It’s not like she’s looking for blackmail. She only wants to know what they get up to.

“Ah, Niijima-San.” The new teacher’s smooth voice, or therapist, she figures, shocks her—she yelps at the interruption. “Oh, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

She lets out a breathy sigh, feeling her face heat up at the indecent sound of her voice. “N-no, don’t worry, Doctor Maruki. I was just,” she gazes back up the stairs and sees no tuft of red hair staring back. “Doing some extracurricular activities.”

“Oh? So you weren’t following Kurusu-Kun?” He smiles down at her. His hands in his lab coat pockets showing he truly has no ulterior motive other than teasing. “Heh, not that I can talk. I was doing the same if I’m honest.”

‘Doctor Maruki was following him too?’ She continues to stare at the lanky man. “Why were you following him?”

He sheepishly grins and rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, that’s, well-“ he sighs. “I’d like to get to know him. He seems to me like a troubled young man and extremely world-weary for a boy his age.”

Makoto’s eyes widen at the revelation. ‘What is this guy talking about?’

The doctor notices her expression and backtracks hastily with his hands raised. “N-not that there’s anything wrong with that! I just,” He scratches the scruff on his face. “I’m kinda curious. Honestly, I wanna talk to him. Maybe diagnose something, I just know something’s going on with that kid.”

Makoto warily peers up at him. ‘He’s kind of arrogant. Kurusu-Kun is obviously a troubled student, though.’ She quirks her head. “Why not just ask him? If you’re too scared, I can do it for you.”

Doctor or not, seeing a grown man blush and embarrassingly avoid her eyes makes Makoto smile. “N-no, it’s not that.” He pauses, then continues. “Well, not all that. He’s kind of intimidating. We had a rough meeting, and I’m not sure he and I got off on the right foot.”

The president breathily laughs and looks down to the floor. “I know what you mean, Doctor. Kurusu and I seem to not get along. His friends don’t like me much either.” Not that she cares. She’s not  _ jealous _ . “I don’t know why. I’ve only ever tried to help.”

“Yeah, I’m right there with you.” He smiles. “How about we spy on him together? Form a small team?”

“Doctor Maruki, this seems highly inappropriate.” She stares straight at him as he jumps at her words and throws jumbled excuses every which way. Makoto supposes it won’t hurt to have an adult's help. After all, she’s doing this on Principal Kobayakawa’s orders. Maybe he might find a way to assist her in getting what she needs. “I’m teasing, Doctor.” She closes her eyes and giggles slightly. “I think having your help might just be exactly what I need.”

\----

“C’mon, Nakaoka.” Ryuji tries. “I’m only trainin’ out here.”

That’s really all he was doing. Running around the courtyard while waiting for lunch to end has become a bit of a habit for him now, even when Aki can’t make it. He was midway through his second lap when his old track team buds decided they didn’t like the idea of the ‘track traitor’ training himself. So they tripped him, then decided to send a little message.

‘Damn leg.’ He subconsciously knocks a fist into his thigh.

Nakaoka scoffs and crosses his arms. “Now that Kamoshida’s gone, we got the team all back together. This place is ours now. You ain’t welcome here no more, Sakamoto.” He shiftily looks left and right with his eyes toward all the entrances to the school. ‘Must be watchin’ for Aki.’ Ryuji glumly thinks to himself. 

“It’s a free country. I can do what I want.” Ryuji grunts as he slowly gets irritated. “Sides, who’s your new coach? Jimina-Sensei’s long gone.”

“Jimina was a coward.” One of Nakaoka’s buddies snarls out. Ryuji sorta remembers him. Takahase? Takeishi? Eh, who cares. He’s a spindly, scrawny dude with arms and legs too long. Too skinny for a guy of his height. ‘Maybe it helps ‘im run faster.’ Ryuji jests to himself.

“Hey, he worked hard to protect us.” Ryuji jumps to defend their old coach. “It ain’t his fault that shit panned out the way it did with Kamoshida.”

“That’s right.” A new guy, one he hasn’t been introduced to yet, sneers. “It was yours, wasn’t it? Track traitor.”

Ryuji flinches and drops his eyes to the grass. 

“Hey, Kiba, that’s a little…” Nakaoka’s small, offended voice barely registers in Ryuji’s ears. He’s too busy watching the grass grow to try and defend himself. After all, they’re right. If he hadn’t thrown that punch, if he hadn’t fought so  _ hard _ , if he hadn’t-

“Hey! What the hell did you just say?!” This voice, he recognizes, and it shocks him. ‘The hell’s Shiho…?’ he hears fast footsteps approaching, small and hurried. Then a smack or a  _ thok _ would be a better onomatopoeia. Ryuji can hardly believe it.

She just punched the lanky dude he doesn’t know.

“S-Shiho?! The hell?!”

“Shiho!” Ah, there’s Ann. The flame of their little group rushes over to the scene and grabs Shiho’s arm. “What are you thinking?! There could have been a teacher nearby!”

“That’s what you’re worried about?!” Ryuji exclaims, still frozen by what just happened. Thankfully, though, having Ann nearby to back him up makes him feel better. “Ann, what just happened?”

She turns to him, looking him up and down. “I should be asking you that. Why are you covered in dirt?”

At her question, he looks down at his white gym shirt, stained in brown and green scuffs. Scowling at it, he looks away. “I… I fell.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Uh, huh.” She turns back over to the three boys. “You trip him?”

“Ann!” Ryuji tries.

“Shut up, Ryuji.” She doesn’t even spare him a glance as her foot begins to tap. “Did you trip him?”

Shiho stands up next to her and begins to crack her sore knuckle. The boy she punched watches her warily while holding his swollen cheek. “Answer her question.”

“Tch, whatever.” Nakaoka once again feels out of his depth. “Let’s go. This guy can’t even fight his own battles.”

“Nah, Nako. I want restitution for my face.” Kiba glares at Shiho. “The track traitor’s always gotta hide behind someone, huh?”

“Try me, bitch.” Ann has to grab Shiho to keep her from approaching the beansprout.

“What a pussy. First the criminal, now two girls?” Takehishi, or whatever his name was, laughs. “And it’s the slut, and the girl, even Kamoshida, didn’t want. God damn, talk about-” 

This time, it’s Ryuji’s turn to surprise himself. He didn’t even realize he punched the guy until Ann and Shiho literally pulled him off the lanklet. Nakaoka carries off the unconscious friend, while Kiba yells, “Once a violent delinquent, always a violent delinquent!”

“Holy shit, Ryuji.” Ann finally lets him go as the boys retreat back inside the school. “I never expected you to punch a guy out. Akira, sure, but you-”

“Shut up, Ann.” Those assholes were right. He’s still gonna throw a punch just cause some guy pissed him off. “Just… Shut up.” He walks over to the nearest wall and falls to the ground, onto his ass.

“Hey. What’s wrong?” Shiho leans up next to him. She puts out a hand, wanting to put a hand on his head but unable to find the courage to do so. His head falls between his knees as he continues to mock himself, hiding his blonde hair from the momentarily shy girl.

“Don’t be like that. Those guys were just saying that to get to you.” Ann sits down next to him and shoves his shoulder. “I was just teasing. You know that I know you aren’t the fighting type, right?”

“Yeah.” He grounds out. 

“Ryuji?” Shiho places a hand on his back. He looks up finally and gazes at her. She wears a slight blush as she works very hard to keep her eyes away from his. “Y-y’know, I thought it was kind of a weak punch. I-it was that guy’s fault for not being able to take a love tap like that.”

It takes Ann a second, but she gets what Shiho’s doing and smiles brightly. “Yeah! I’ve seen some pretty hard punches thrown, and that one was the weakest one I’ve seen by far!” She pretends to whisper over to Shiho. “It’s almost like he wasn’t trying to hurt the guy.”

“Exactly!” Shiho jumps. “He’d never intentionally hurt him!”

Ryuji lets out a chortle and smiles over at Shiho. She blushes harder when she finally catches his eye. “Yeah, I guess the guy couldn’t even take a punch. Thanks, guys.”

“No problem, Ryuji.” Shiho silently continues, hoping he doesn’t hear. “I couldn’t stand him talking bad about you.”

“Oh yeah, I could tell.” Ryuji nods, catching everything. “You both were goin’ on about my punch. You both forget that Shiho socked a dude twice her size without a thought.” He stands abruptly and grabs Shiho’s hand. She lets out a small squawk. “My punch was nothin’ compared to yours. You got a damn arm on you!”

Ann laughs while the hotheaded girl spits excuses like vomit.

\-----

“A first-year that looks a lot like me?” Sumire asks, confused as to what her senpai means. “And she talks to herself?”

Akira leans against one of the stray desks, munching on a piece of bread he bought from the canteen. “Yeah, it’s weird. I’ve been here almost two months now, and I haven’t seen anyone like that.” He poses her a question. “Have you? She wears glasses and has similar hair to you.”

She furrows her brow and thinks for a second. Her empty bento box sits carefully on her lap. “No, I don’t believe I have.” She turns her gaze over to him. “Honestly, she sounds a lot like…”

Akira’s head starts to throb as he feels static begin to form in his mind. “Sorry, can you say that again? I think I misheard you.”

She smiles, seeing no problem in repeating herself. “Of course,...”

Again, he feels his head throb. It’s not painful, just mildly uncomfortable. He’s used to feeling weird shit in his head, so he doesn’t grab it or anything—no point in freaking her out.

What is going on, though?

“Hey, you wanna do something this weekend?”

“Why?” She quirks her head. He raises an eyebrow, causing her to backtrack. “Not that- not that I don’t want to, just,” She blushes, embarrassed she said that. “I’m confused as to why you’d just ask that.”

He rests his head against the desk, looking up to the clear blue sky. “I dunno, we haven’t really hung out. I’m curious to see how you’re doing.”

She immediately looks down to the floor, understanding his meaning. “O-oh, I see. Well, I’m free. I’d love to hang out with you.”

He smiles at her, truly smiles. “Great, I’ll pick you up on Saturday?”

“Sure, Senpai.”

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ Shibuya _

_ Untouchable, Evening _

“Yo, how do you feel about doing some,” Iwai looks up from his magazine with a smirk as he glances at his cleaning employee. “Demanding work today?”

Akira drops the duster and pulls off his apron. “About fuckin’ time. What’s the job?”

“Great.” Aniki drops his mag on the counter and leans forward. “There’s this guy I’m meeting, and I want you to…”

\------

_ Family Restaurant _

_ Shibuya _

“Nice to see you again, Munehisa.” The sleazy man sitting behind Akira in the booth starts. “How’s Kaoru?”

“He’s fine. What you want, Masa?” Aniki isn’t here for pleasantries, it seems.

‘Masa’ puts an arm up on the chair and lets out a quiet laugh. “Still colder than ice, eh? Sheesh. I’ll cut to the chase then.” Sighing, he continues. “Tsuda’s bein’ shoved into gettin’ some fakes in with the family. Says you’re the only guy that makes em’ real enough to work.”

“And? What’s that gotta do with me? He knows I’m out, ever since Godo got put away. I ain’t comin’ back.”

Akira perks his ears at his friend's name. ‘What’s he got to do with all this?’

“Akira.” His bag calls to him. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Shush, I gotta hear more.”

“That’s the thing.” he can hear the wide smile in Masa’s voice. “Godo’s bein’ let out!”

“What?!” Aniki almost yells. Akira thinks the exact same thing. “That’s bullshit, don’t fuck with me, Masa. He’s in there for life with no parole.”

“Apparently, in the klink, he caught the eye of some Oyabun’s muscle. I heard he and some kid were the kings of NT.”

“Kings of NT, huh?” Akira feels sharp eyes stabbing into the back of his head. Akira lowers himself and clears his throat. “I dunno seems fishy. Which clans got his eye on him?”

The restaurant seems to quiet as Masa opens his mouth. “Crimson Dragons.”

‘The fuck? What a dumbass name.’ Akira thinks to himself. Unaware that anyone that sees the name Phantom Thieves begins each thought the same way.

Iwai doesn't seem to share his same emotions. “Fuck. No fucking way, I ain’t workin’ for that psychopath. No matter who’s my liaison.” He lets out a cough, signaling to Akira the conversation is done.

Dialing up Aniki’s number, he does what he was told when they first planned this out.

“Ah, sorry, Masa, I gotta go.” Iwai hurriedly stands, not letting Masa get a word out edgewise. “It’s Kaoru’s school.”

Iwai clears the scene faster than he entered. Akira begins stage two of the plan when Masa clicks open his phone.

“Yeah, he ain’t goin for it.” A pause. Akira looks over the back to see if he’s still talking. “I even mentioned Godo-” They make eye contact. “The fuck you lookin’ at?”

Akira would normally sneer and shoot back an insult, but Aniki needs him for this to work. “Nothing much, sorry.”

“Tch, whatever. Sorry, sir. Nah, just some punk.” He gets up and leaves. Akira follows soon after, deciding he’s gonna need to get some answers.

\----

“Godo’s being let out?!” Akira basically screeches. They met back together on the main street of Shibuya. Aniki was waiting by the crepe stand him and Ann went to a few weeks ago. Akira swears the man was drooling while looking at the menu. “Oh, man! This is awesome!”

“No, It ain’t.” Iwai gives him a side-eye. “Especially since that clans got their eyes on him. He won’t last in that family. No one does.”

Akira scoffs. “Crimson Dragons? What a dumbass-”

Aniki throws a hand over his mouth and pulls him into the alley that leads to Untouchable. The glare he gives Akira would chill anyone to the bone. “Watch what you say, idiot. Especially in Shibuya, this is their turf.”

Shrugging off his hand, he glares right back at his Aniki. “And what? You gonna work for them?”

Biting his lip, Iwai seriously considers it before shaking his head. “No, I’m not. Go home. I’ll see you on Sunday.” Akira opens his mouth to protest, but another glare stops it in his throat. “Watch your back, from here on out. Shibuya’s only gonna get worse if they’re recruiting. Tell me immediately if anyone gives you any trouble, got it?”

Groaning, Akira concedes. “Yes, Aniki.”

“Good. Tell your old man I say hi, okay?” 

\---------------

_ Late evening. _

_ Akira’s room. _

In a haze, Akira comes to in a small, claustrophobic space. Panicking, he sees a door, heavy and metal. It looks a lot like the door he used to have to stare at for days at a time back in solitary. He scrambles around, looking for something to maybe make a break for it, but finding nothing—only walls of concrete and stone.

A box. A coffin.

Slowly, he realizes it’s a dream. It helps calm him down, but only a bit. If it’s a dream he’s conscious in, that either means Velvet Room or the Crystal woman.

Deciding to bet on the former, he walks up to the door and calls out. 

“K-Kasumi?” He tentatively begins. “I promise, I’ll protect her. Just… stop crying, okay?”

As he reaches the steel door, he puts a hand out to the handle, when a voice,  _ not  _ Kasumi's, freezes him in place. A primal terror washes over him as the male begins to speak.

**_“Akira, don’t open the door.”_ **

He awakens, sitting abruptly in his bed. It takes him a second to realize he was screaming. The only reason he figures it out is when Morgana jumps next to him, and Yusuke falls off the couch.

“A-Akira! What’s wrong!?” Morgana yelps while Yusuke slowly scrambles to his feet.

“N-Nothing, sorry.” A hand flies to his forehead. “J-just a nightmare.” 

“Just a nightmare,” he repeats, more to himself than anyone else.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. How’s it going? It’s cold as shit here. We’re in a major arctic chill right now, it’s great. Weather says don’t go outside, so I’ve been spending my spare time doing this. 
> 
> I say time well spent!
> 
> Let me know what you think, this one should be better than the last one. At least, I hope it is. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Can you tell what manga I’ve been reading lately? If you can, I’ll give you a good star! It should be pretty obvious if you have, but if you wanna know, just comment. But, be aware. The scene I’m referencing is major spoilers for the story. I’m letting you know now.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	23. Akira uses a sword and loses. Great job, buddy.

05/20

_ Lunch, _

_ School. _

Fighting through the lineup to finally get the yakisoba pan was worth it. Savoring the meaty and noodly bread, Akira feels like he’s yet reached nirvana. All the rumors didn’t sell this thing short. He sits at their usual place with his friends crowded around him as they pull out lunches of their own.

“Did you bring any hot sauce?” Ann asks Ryuji as she digs through her bag one last time to see if she didn’t forget hers.    
“Hot sauce?” His buddy parrots before going into his own bag. He shuffles around it for a second before coming up empty-handed. “Nah, maybe Shiho does. She’s a hot sauce queen.”

“Hmm?” The girl herself looks up from her boxed lunch of rice and meat. “Oh yeah, I got some. One sec.”

As they go through their motions, Akira pulls out his phone and checks the ‘Phorums’ He grimaces at the name. ‘Jeez, Yuuki.’

Scrolling down, he goes through the usual checklist.

_ “My friend stole my game. Help, Phantom Thieves!” _ Get it yourself.

_ “I lost my cat. She’s black with yellow eyes, her name is-”  _ Go fill in a missing animal report.

_ “My mom won’t shut up about cleaning my room. Change her heart!” _ Not even gonna think about that one.

His sliding finger stops on one that finally catches his eye. 

_ “My fiancé won’t let me go to school. I fear for my life every day, and I’m worried I won’t be able to escape. I haven’t even been allowed to get missed schoolwork. He won’t let me leave my apartment. My father hasn’t even looked in my direction and is allowing him to do this. Please, help me. I’m so afraid. My financé’s name is Mamoru Sugimura.” _

This is definitely one he can’t just let go of. Just about to address his friends, Akira stops himself when he remembers Shiho sits with them. Ann and Ryuji sit together, bickering about something useless like always, while Shiho is seated to Akira’s left, eating her food quietly.

School’s been kinda weird today. His blonde friends seem to have this inside joke, and whenever they make a reference to it, Shiho turns beet red.

How’d it go? ‘Float like a lanky guy, sting like Shi?’

He doesn’t get it. 

After the inane questioning from Sojiro, the crazy mission Aniki sent him on, and the strange dream he had the night before, Akira’s looking forward to heading into the palace later to get some aggression out of his system. Other than that, today’s gonna be boring. He’s been meaning to get back to Dr. Takemi and perhaps make contact with the speech guy in Shibuya. 

At least Godo’s getting out. That’s probably the best thing he’s heard all year.

Yawning, he puts his arms out and stretches. It’s gonna be a long week. Akira continues to stretch, unaware of the worried glances Ann and Ryuji are giving him.

  
  


—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ Madarame’s Palace _

“Goemon! Freeze them solid!” Yusuke, now Fox, grabs hold of his mask and rips it cleanly from his face. Crystalline fragments fly from above him as his persona follows his commands.

Skull follows immediately after, bashing the shadows with his new hammer to get some extra damage in.

Handling a shadow of his own, Jokers realized combat can be made a lot easier if you can exploit elemental effects. He ducks beneath a wild swipe of claws, returning a slash of his own.

After inflicting an enemy with burns, Ann can fall back and let Morgana blow them away with wind. The fire stuck to the shadows seems to grow in size and hurt them more, knocking them to the ground. 

Falling into a side-roll, Joker grazes the beast with an upward cut and gashes it critically. It falls to the ground with a yelp.

Easy pickings.

When he freezes an enemy, Yusuke can follow up with an attack, using the katana Akira picked up for him when he got Ryuji his new hammer, or do the same as Ann and Morgana. Falling back to regroup, letting whoever’s nearest physically break the ice encasing the shadows.

Akira grimaces as he thinks about picking up that sword. Too many bad memories. Too much baggage. Maybe it’ll do Yusuke some good to find a different weapon. He stood in Untouchable for a long time, just staring at it. He hasn’t seen one in so long; it’s like taking a step through time. He hoped to never see one again if he’s honest.

But it’s the only weapon that’ll work with his fighting style, so Akira bit down his disgust and bought it.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he ducks below a stray gout of fire. An all too familiar flame. He looks over to Panther, sheepishly apologizing with a wave of her hand, and shakes his head.

Skull, upon bashing the frozen shadow to pieces, reveals an opening for the thieves to exploit.

“C’mon, Joker! We can do an all-out!”

Jolting himself out of his reverie, he looks over to his bud and nods with a smile. “Got it. Lead the way, Skull boy.” The beast he attacked still pants on the floor, holding its bleeding side as Joker smiles maliciously before jumping into the air with the rest of his thieves. “Shows over!”

_ ——— _

“I still think you should’ve stuck with Abura-age.” Skull moans as he scarfs down his second helping of the curry Akira had brought. 

Panther, also digging into her bowl, swats him on the back of the head. “Don’t be a dick.”

Joker can’t help but snicker. It’s kind of a fitting name. Yusuke  _ is _ a string bean. But then again, naming him after tofu would be weird. He decides to hop into the conversation, throwing an arm around Fox’s neck. Yusuke coughs out at the sudden impact. “Better than Davinci,” Akira smirks while lightly jabbing him in the side. “Wasn’t he more of an inventor?”

“Well, true as that is, I would not mind being named Abura-age. I rather enjoy the taste of it.”

Skull laughs out. “See?! C’mon, Ann!”

Scowling over at her fellow blonde, Panther flings over a carrot and nails Skull right in the- well, skull. “No. I’m not calling him that.”

Laughing out to himself, Akira lets go of Fox’s shoulder and decides now’s the time to bring up the mementos request.

“So, I got something I wanna run by you guys.” He leans forward in his seat. They found a safe room not too long ago and decided to take a break. There’s a table in the middle, making meetings and plan-making go by so much easier. The group looks up to their leader, dropping their spoons into the bowls. “I was checking out the phansite earlier and found a pretty crazy request.” He pulls out his phone, opening his photo app. Tapping on the screenshot he took at lunch, Joker turns his screen around and shows his friends the picture. 

The comical widening of his two oldest friends- not much competition if he’s honest, and the confused stare of Fox as he tries to understand the meaning, tells Akira they’re pretty interested.

“Oh, this is pretty scary.”

“Definitely. It ain’t like all the others. Somethin’ like this shouldn’t fly.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t quite understand. Is this image of some sort of forum?”

That’s right. Yusuke hasn’t been filled in on the Phansite. Joker smacks his forehead, then immediately explains.

He hears hopping and the complaining voice of his cat. “Show me! I can’t see!” Grunting, he does as asked. The cat seems to take it much the same way as the others. “Jeez, talk about intense.”

Joker puts away his phone and leans back in his chair, throwing his feet up on the table. “So, after the infiltration, how do you guys feel about heading into mementos? We got his name and everything. Plus, there’s all those other one’s Skull, and Panther picked out.”

Ann and Ryuji look at each other, discussing something with their eyes alone. Breaking contact, Ryuji opens his mouth and takes point on their answer. “Not tonight, man. I got plans tomorrow with the track team, and Ann’s helping me out.”

Joker flounders for a second. They never brought this up. “What? When did this happen?”

This time, Ann answers. “Yesterday. We’re gonna look into what’s going on with their new coach. Ryuji’s worried, and I figured I’d lend a hand.”

Why didn’t they run this by him? He could help. “How come no told me?”

Ryuji smiles and shakes his head. “C’mon. You’re busy enough as is. The last thing you need is more on your plate.”

Nodding, Ann continues. “Yeah, you gotta rest sometimes, Akira.” Holding out her arm, she flexes her bicep. “Leave it to us, Leader.”

Joker feels a frown draw itself across his mouth. “A-alright, then.” 

It’s not alright. Why didn’t they tell him? Do they not trust him? Do they think he’s weak? Why the  _ hell _ didn’t they tell him?

Sitting quietly with his arms behind his head, Joker fumes in silence as he lounges in his chair. Maybe him, Mona, and Fox could just head in without them if they wanna be like that.

———

_ Evening _

_ Mementos excursion squad. _

“Are you sure we should enter without them?” Yusuke tentatively asks. He waits impatiently, worriedly glancing about at the vine-covered walls and the cold empty tunnels. “I feel quite unsafe here.”

“We’ll be fine.” He eases before turning snarky. “‘Sides, they’re  _ busy  _ tomorrow.”

“Akira, you can’t be pissy about it forever.” Morgana chastises from his shoulder before hopping down onto the concrete floor. “They didn’t mean anything by it.”

Yusuke continues to warily gaze about as they climb down the stairs to Mementos’ entrance.

“Ah, that’s right. It’s your first time here.” Akira was so pissed off, he forgot to give him the rundown. Well, better late than never. “This place is Mementos, society’s palace, or whatever,” Akira explains with a nonchalant wave of his hand as the blue flames of rebellion overtake him, the cat, and Yusuke. Now Joker, he fixes his glove as he continues his explanation. “This is where we do requests from the Phansite.” The look on Fox’s face tells Akira precisely what he’s thinking. “Don’t ask. I didn’t make the name. Anyways, the shadows here aren’t quite distorted enough to have palaces of their own, so it’s relatively easier. But, it’s massive, and we’ve only mapped a bit of this place.” Confident with his explanation, Joker proudly puts his hands on his hips and looks down at Morgana to check how he did.

“Not bad. Not bad at all, Joker.” 

“Great,” he turns back to the two of them. Fox uncomfortably adjusts the katana on his back, getting used to the weight, while Morgana stretches his body to ready himself for the transformation into the Mona-bus. 

Oh. Shit, this is gonna be fun.

“Fox, wanna see something cool?”

“Hmm?” He jerks his head up. “Everything about this universe is cool.”

An unexpected answer Joker was very unprepared for. “Uh, okay.” Clearing his throat, he gestures to Mona. “Well, prepare for your mind to be blown! Mona, if you will.”

“Right.” The cat confidently poses, channeling his inner neo-featherman. “Morganaaaa, transform!”

“Oh my.”

Akira feels robbed of anything he would have gained at the simple gasp that left Yusuke’s lips. This guy’s unflappable.

The boys enter the vehicle, as Yusuke comments about Morgana’s nice interior. The whistling of ominous wind that has no reason to exist down in the tunnels blows their hair—what an eerie feeling. 

Mona-bus chugs with the turning of ignition and roars to life. For a van, he sure sounds badass. Joker revs the gas with a smile and shoots off into the shadows of Mementos proper.

A grey boy, hopping down from his little toy looking car, reveals himself as they make their way towards a crossroads on the first floor.    
Akira smiles at the sight of him and presses down gently on the brake pedal. Now would be an excellent time to make introductions. Poking his head out the window, he raises a hand, waving toward the plastic boy. “Hey, José!”

The boy's head shoots over to them, and a bright smile cracks along his plastic-like visage. “Ah! Big bro!”

Confused, Fox looks over to Akira. “Who is that?”

“A friend. He’s a nice kid.” Still smiling, Akira looks over to the artist as the van rolls to a stop. “C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

The doors creak, then crack shut twice. 

Fox stops in his tracks, watching the swirling mass of flowers resting above the small boy’s head. “Wha-”

Joker jabs him the ribs with his elbow. “Shh.” Pointing at the gravity defiant orb with a smile, he’s ready for the part coming next to finally shake this guy. “Just watch.”

The ball shoots into his cup, Akira looks over to Yusuke, trying to gauge his reaction. “My word. Truly strange.”

Akira groans. Fuckin’ figures.

José slurps down his drink, then mutters something about the taste being off. He pulls out a notepad and jots down his findings before coming over to meet the new person in the friendly guy’s group. He turns, looking to greet the two blondies, but finds them nowhere to be found. “Oh? Where’s the pretty lady and the yellow boy?”

“Eh, busy-”

Abruptly, Joker’s attention shifts to a shadowed corner off to the far side of the tunnel they all stand in. That was strange, from what Joker can see, nothing’s there.

Just what the hell caused him to feel all that killing intent? Something like that… He hasn’t felt that since prison.

“Joker?” Mona questions.

He continues to stare, his attention solely upon the corner he felt something from. There’s nothing there, so why is he so on guard?

“Joker, what’s wrong?” Fox places a hand on Joker’s shoulder, shaking him out of his trance.

Waving a hand, he eases his team’s worries. “Nothing,” His eyes flick back over to the corner, still feeling the chill on his spine. Empty, still. Just like before. “Thought I felt… Something.”

Jose, unfazed by what was occurring, hops over to Akira and his friends. “I was hoping I’d run into you soon! I have something I wanted to ask you.”

Tearing his gaze from the shadowed corner, the black-clad young man looks over with interest. “Hm?”

“I’m unsure if you’ve found any just yet, but I have a way to change the cognition of this place.” The way the boy says this is like talking about the weather, not at all like it’s as impressive as it is. “Have you found any stamps on your excursions?”

“Uh, no. Mona, have you?”

“Whuh? Stamps? No.” 

The boy smiles up at the cat before grinning up at Akira. “I can really help you now, big bro!”

“Well, guess we can really make a deal now, huh?” He dramatically shoots out a hand, lowering his height so the kid can reach. “Let’s see what you got, buddy.”

A firm grasp comes from the child. Nice grip. 

_ “The Trickster has formed a bond with the Aeon. Truly a significant boon, the strength gained from this bond will lead to great power.” _

Oh, she liked this. Well, Akira’s already decided he likes this kid. Gaining power is just a nice little bonus.

  
  


_ —— _

“I really don’t like being here without Panther and Skull,” Mona mutters. “It feels wrong, unsafe.”

Akira tightens his grip on the wheel. “We’re doing just fine without them. We already got two requests outta the way.”

The boys drive down the empty railway, mowing down any shadow they can, getting to the swirling red portal that leads to their quarry. 

“I think it’s nearby. I’m feeling something.” Bus-form Mona interjects. “Make a left at this intersection. Don’t forget to signal!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Akira does as he’s told. Morgana’s been trying to walk him through the ‘rules of the road,’ or whatever. After their last excursion, his GTA experience hasn’t been enough, and the cat saw fit to read up on road laws. “Look, I’ll even come to a rolling stop,” he chuckles. “We can treat it like a yield sign.”

A sigh escapes the van. “Don’t get cocky. This is for your own good. You’ll never get your license if you keep driving like a maniac.”

Fox, sitting on his right in the passenger seat, cuts in. “I rather enjoy the speed he drives at. It’s quite exhilarating.”

Akira looks over at him and grins. “Thank you.”

Scoffing, the van continues. “He says that, like he didn’t puke on the floor before this one.”

This time, Akira grimaces. He eases on the gas pedal. “Touché.”

They drive for a little bit longer. The straightaway is clear of shadows, and slowly, a red swirling catches their attention down the end of the hall.

“My word, that-“ Fox jumps forward in his seat, his eyes glued upon the portal. Joker watches from the corner of his eye. “That’s beautiful. Would you mind stopping before it? I’d love to sketch it.”

Shrugging, Akira sees no problem with it. They come to a stop, just at the entrance. “Don’t take too long. Staying in one area doesn’t sit right with me.”

“I will try my best.”

Morgana returns to his regular self to wait with Akira. Scribbling continues, non-stop scribbling. Muttering and soft curses escape the young artist's mouth, and they continue to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Sitting against a wall, Akira groans. The cat in his lap purrs in his sleep as the ministrations upon his ears work as the only way Akira can stay conscious. What time is it?

“Fox, how much longer?”

No response, just more scribbling, and scratching.

“Fox.” Nothing. Irritation begins to bubble. “Fox!”

“Hmm?” His head tilts, but his hand does not stop. 

“How much-“

Morgana’s head flies up, and his ears twitch. Before Akira can even ask what the problem is, he jumps to his feet. “We gotta go. In the portal, now!”

“Mona, what’s-“

“Death!” He screeches. “I sense death!”

‘Death? What the hell does that mean?’ His thoughts are cut away with a chain rattle, not unlike the breaking of chains that crash within his mind when he forms a ‘bond.’

“I’m feeling,” Yusuke’s sketchbook falls to his side while his pencil drops heavily to the floor. “What is this dread? This… killing desire?”

‘What are they talking about?’ Akira doesn’t feel a thing. 

“Portal! Now!” Mona pushes the artist, drop-kicking him hard into the swirling vortex. “Joker!”

For a second, Morgana’s face takes on a different shade. Pure horror and fear etched across his masked face. He’s not looking at Akira. His eyes follow something behind him. Realizing that, Joker swiftly turns, seeing a robed, gun-toting bag-headed… thing. Is that what he’s so scared of?

“The fuck is that?” Joker points at it. 

“Death! The reaper!” Mona yowls. “I knew we shouldn’t have come here without the others!”

Death? The fucks the reaper? Joker turns to the cat, still seeing fear, then back to the slowly floating figure at the end of the hall. “He doesn't look so tough. I can take him.”

“What?!” Morgana yelps. He rushes over to the tall boy, unsheathing his weapons and about to summon his persona. “No, you can’t! We aren’t even at full strength. You won’t stand a chance! We gotta go!”

“Tch, I don’t need them.” He scoffs. He touches his face, revealing his true self behind him. Flinging out his Cocytus with flair, he aims a clear shot at the shadow. “It’s just a shadow, nothing me and Arséne can’t handle.”

Morgana yells once more. Joker is caught off guard and gets rammed headlong into the portal by Morgana in his bus form. He flies through it, coming to a skidding stop on his back. He rushes to his feet with a snarl, ready to tear into the damn cat. “The fuck is your problem!?”

Morgana reels forward, back in his proper form. “My problem?! The hell's  _ your _ problem!” The small form of the cat looks surprisingly intimidating as he growls right back at the young man. Akira is forced to stay silent, he clicks his teeth once more and looks away while the cat's ranting continues. “You wanna die?! That thing will kill you without a second thought! I always knew you were a cocky bastard, but thinking you’d stand a chance against the  _ reaper?! _ ” Mona scoffs, pissing off Akira more. “You’re an idiot!”

“Get off my back, you little brat. I could’ve taken him!”

“No, you couldn’t have!” Morgana’s high pitched yells grate on Akira’s ears. “This isn’t the first time you’ve pulled this kind of crap! Picking fights with Kamoshida, coming here without them all because they have plans tomorrow without you! Ann and Ryuji are right. You have no self-control!”

Akira is beyond livid by this point. He jabs a finger into the cat's head, leaning down to get up in his face. “You leave them outta this! You don’t know me!”

Morgana swats away his hand with his paw. “No! I won’t! We’ve all been talking. You need to learn how to calm down!”

“Oh really?! Behind my back, huh?! All of you?!” 

The cat glares up at him, unafraid. 

Akira scoffs. Of course, this is always how it goes. “Fine, you go live with _ them _ . See if I care.”

“Uh, guys?” Fox interjects. The two are much too angry to respond decently.

“Shut up, Fox!” They both yell at the boy. They see his problem, though. The dapperly dressed shadow of Sugimura watches the situation unfold uncomfortably. 

Joker glares at the shadow. “The fuck you lookin’ at, huh?!”

The shadow looks jolts at the sudden attention upon him and raises his hands outward to show he means no offense. Morgana, also pissed, shifts his attention as well. “This ain’t a movie! Mind your beeswax!”

_ “Uh, I-I’m sorry! I-I was just so confused!” _

“Oh, confused, huh?! The fuck do you got a right bein’ confused about anything, pervert?” Joker switches his anger to the man of the hour.

_ “P-pervert?!” _ The shadow looks offended.

“Oh, shut up! You’re keeping your fiancé in her house. She isn’t even allowed to go to school!” Mona’s still pissed, and taking it out on this jackoff sounds like a good plan.

Fox, seeing his moment, hops in as well. He feels left out. “Your transgressions have gone on for far too long!” He dramatically draws his sword. “To keep a poor girl trapped in her home is like holding a bird, caged and captive! Like cherry blossoms, her beauty must be viewed, and we will-“

“Shut up, Fox!” Akira and Morgana once again cut his monologue in two.

So unfair.

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

The fight was easier than he expected, but it did a lot to drain him of his aggression. All that’s left is a faint sense of regret lingering in Akira’s chest. What was he thinking? That shadow, the reaper, or whatever. Why did he think he could take that on his own? He’s never taken on anything without his team, not since he awakened all those weeks ago back in the cell.

He steals a glance at Yusuke, leaning his face against the window, watching the bright luminous bulbs pass by as they speed past. 

The silence is deafening. Akira needs to fix this, or at least try to.

“I’m sorry, Mona.” Joker grunts from the driver's seat. It’s taken him three requests to finally work up the nerve to apologize. They’ve gone through about half the total now. It hasn’t been too long since their fight. Maybe an hour.

The cat lowly and shakily replies. “I’m sorry, too.”

It takes him a moment to respond. “No. What I tried to pull was stupid and arrogant. You were right, buddy.”

Mona doesn’t even try to refute that. “Still, I think I went too far.”

Before Akira can reply, Yusuke groans from the passenger seat, adjusting his sword resting in his lap as he stretches his body. “I’m tired. Can we go home?”

Akira pulls out his phone and checks the time. “9:00PM.” He raises his eyes to his partner next to him. “You cool with getting one more stamp? There’s one nearby, then we’ll head home.”

“Roger.” He salutes wearily.

Maybe heading home will be a good idea. Coming here wasn’t as cathartic as Akira was hoping. All it did was drive a wedge between him and his friend, one he hopefully got removed. But he isn’t stupid. A single apology shouldn’t make up for what he tried to pull.

And what he said.

Sighing to himself, they all pull up to the empty hall—a dead end.

If Akira were paranoid, he’d think this would be a perfect place for an ambush.

“Well, let's grab this, then head home.” Mona grunts as he shifts back to his regular self.

The dim hall drips with invisible water from an unknown source. Drips and drops fill the quiet tunnel as they make their way to the star-shaped stamp punch.

The hairs on Joker’s neck stand on end. It’s quiet. Too quiet.

“Joker, get the stamp.” Mona orders.

Rolling his eyes, he does as told. Not once does his guard drop, though. Somethings wrong, he can feel it. “Yeah, yeah.”

The pneumatic punch drops down onto the page with a click, then shifts into the inactive position. 

“Alright, home time.” Joker spins around with a smile. After his spin, he comes face to face with his team, looking over at him with relieved grins. And a shadow. Standing behind them. It’s armed—flaming and jagged sword. Raised, ready for a slice.

Joker reacts immediately. His dagger flies from its place in his sleeve. The blades meet before the sword reaches Yusuke’s neck with a metallic clang.

“Hoh? Nice reflex.” It talks. Joker rushes it, paying no mind to the shocked yells coming from Mona and Fox. Jabbing it in the chest with a push kick, Joker tries to create some distance between this thing and his team. Coming to a skidding halt, the shadow counters every slash and every attack Joker gives him. “Looks like I was right about you, Joker. I knew you’d be  _ fun. _ ”

“Hey!” Mona jumps behind Joker, ready to back him up. “How do you know his name?!”

“Indeed, I do not believe we’ve made acquaintance.” Fox joins the cat, drawing his sword. 

A wracking laugh escapes the shadow as a hand grips the beak of his cruel, black mask. “Honestly, we never would have made acquaintance. Not yet, at least. You’re usually too plentiful for me to attack, too many witnesses. But now?” Another laugh, he makes eye contact with Akira. He feels it through the red lenses of his helmet. “Stupid. Why would you make the decision to come here when you’re not at full strength? It’s almost laughable.”

Joker growls at the apparent dig at him. The stalemate they stand-in is not voluntary. The only reason Akira hasn’t charged him yet is that these two are here.

Fox doesn’t quite see it that way. “Enough. You’re slight against our leader will not stand. En garde!” He charges the figure with his katana, held in a two-handed grip. Akira already knows this will not end well. The shadow is on a whole other level with that sword. 

“Fox! No!” He tries. He tries to grab Yusuke’s shoulder before he gets past but misses by a hair. “You barely even know how to use that!”

Slashing with the sword, Fox cuts nothing but air as the polished steel whizzes past the purple and black striped man. Gritting his teeth, he shifts his feet back to get some more range. Holding his sword above his head, he brings it down heavily to where the figure was last seen and strikes naught but wood and metal train tracks.

“H-huh?” it was just there. “Where-?”

Fox looks around, shifting his head left and right. From below him, the figure jumps, his sword held in a one-handed grip, preparing for a brutally heavy slash with the blade reeling behind his neck. Yusuke tries to raise his katana to block and tugs. And tugs. It won’t come loose!

His eyes fall once more to the figure. Death approaches, and he will have never gotten his revenge. 

A heavy body smashes into Yusuke, and he falls into a heap on the floor. Not dead, at least.

“Fox! You idiot, the fuck are you thinking!?” Joker reveals himself, holding his collar as he rests atop Yusuke’s chest. His eyes are wide, and his mouth is curled back in an aggressive snarl. “Get the fuck outta here!”

Joker lifts him to his feet and tosses the artist back toward the dumbfounded cat. “Mona! Get him outta here! I’ll hold this bastard off!”

“But I-” Fox tries. He must help. 

“No, Fox. We gotta go. He’s right.” Mona does not even want to try to fight this thing. He  _ knew _ this was a bad idea. “Joker! We’ll meet you at the entrance!”

Joker ducks beneath a wild slash and touches his mask. Arséne blasts away the figure with the unfurling of his wings. Finally, some breathing room. “Whatever! Just go!”

Mona fixes him with one last look before shifting into his van form. “Don’t die, idiot!”

Alone at last. Joker glares over at the figure, circling it like a predator. “Who are you.” It’s not a question.

It stands, unafraid. It brings its sword up onto its shoulder, acting as if this is the least interesting thing it’s done all day. “Ooh, touchy, touchy.” the mocking voice is infuriating. Akira growls at it, continuing his predatory circling. “I don’t know your real name, so why would I tell you mine? Unless,” he hears the smirk in its voice. “Joker is your real name. If it is, I feel bad for you. Your parents must hate you.”

Irritating. Joker feels his blood boil. “Are you a Persona user?”

“Maybe.”

‘Pointless. This is going nowhere. No more inane questions, just buy time.’

Joker rushes it, trying to gash its legs. The figure jumps over his blade and returns his slash with a cut of his own, cutting Akira along his back. Only a nick, but it burns like a motherfucker.

He sucks in a breath through clenched teeth before whirling on the thing and rolls under another wild jab. It’s trying to skewer him.

“Hurts, right?” It mocks. It only irritates Akira more. No more playing around. Joker touches his mask and summons his other-self. Let’s see this bastard dodge him  _ and _ Arséne. Stabbing with his kukri, his devil copies his movement with a jagged heel. “A demon, huh? Show me more!”

The shadow? dodges, twisting its body around the bladed attackers. The wild laugh escaping the thing does nothing to ease Akira’s rising anger. The sword raises once more, and with a heavy slash, Joker loses the dagger he’s considered a partner up until now. Shattered to pieces on the floor, metal fragments and wooden splinters shower the room. 

Unarmed, Joker calls a curse from his persona. If he’s got no weapon, his other self is all he’s got. He’d switch to his pistol, but he can’t reveal his hand. Having a few tricks up his sleeve will help him escape if things get dicey.

Red-eye jumps, dodging the purple ball, back toward Yusuke’s sword still lodged in the wood track. “Put that thing away. You can barely wield it.” It kicks up the katana, catching it effortlessly and inspects it. “Let’s settle this like our ancestors since you’re unarmed.”

It tosses over the sword blade first. If Akira didn’t know what he was doing, he’d be run right through.

But this isn’t the first time he’s caught a sword. 

He catches it, the wrapped handle held up to his cheek as the blade nearly passes him. He brings it over to his left side, holding it like an old friend. But the feeling of disgust radiating through his chest does little to satisfy him like it used to. But a weapon is a weapon, and he will make do. 

The figure raises an eyebrow. Joker’s stance is better than the other buffoon. He thought he’d be able to toy with him some more, considering Joker wielded a knife. But a sword looks much more comfortable in his hands. “Oh? Looks like you’re much more than meets the eye.” He brings his sword out as well, copying his opponent’s stance. “Don’t disappoint me.” 

They approach each other slowly. Waiting for the other to make the first move. The fight itself has shifted. No longer is it a fast-paced fight for survival. 

Now, it is a duel. 

Taking the opening he could find, Akira swipes horizontally with the katana. Aiming for the shadow’s kidney, he meets metal as the flaming sword greets the cold steel of his borrowed weapon. He does not wait for his opponent to counter. He shifts the handle in his hands and brings the long blade upward, using the lack of crossguard on his opponent’s sword to his advantage, catching the figure in the cloth of its sleeve. Judging by the clean sheen, not quite enough to draw blood. “Tch, not enough!” Red-eye slams his shoulder into Akira's chest, making him stumble back. 

Seems like that pissed him off, Akira muses. His blade is still held outward, awaiting any sudden movement. Red-eye growls out, checking the cut on his arm .”I’ll give you that one. Seems you really do have more than meets the eye.”

Joker smirks in response. The figure growls once more at sight. 

“What? No witty remark? You’ve been quiet. I’m starting to doubt the authenticity of your name.”

Joker moves faster than the figure expected, catching it while checking its wound. The blade whips outward, carving him in the chest. This time, Akira got his due recompense. Blood for blood, as the gash along Red-eyes torso, stains his shirt. 

“You talk too much.”

It roars. Pure rage reads like a book from his body language. It leaks and reeks killing intent. “I’ll kill you! You think you’re skilled?! First, I’ll take you out, then I’ll get your pathetic little friends!”

A shade appears above him, like a flickering lightbulb. It’s unmistakable, a Persona. 

A strong one.

“Shit-” Akira grounds out, reading his sword once more. He tries to touch his mask, but the figure rushes him faster than his eyes can follow with his persona. He barely makes the block. The sword vibrates in his hand from the force of the strike, something big, something heavy just cracked into it. Another one like that, and it’ll shatter.

Joker needs to get out of here. This is death. He can feel it.

“You’re nothing! I’ll destroy you!”

The sword comes up once more to greet the slash, but it never comes. Instead, he feels a tremendous radiating heat, then nothing. He hadn’t even realized he closed his eyes until he cracks them open. 

“Big bro! C’mon, I hit him with a megidolaon gem!” José in his car sits in front of him, beckoning a hand for him to get in. “He won’t stay down for long. We gotta go!”

He doesn’t need to be told twice. Hopping over the door into the convertible, Joker yells at the kid to step on it. Seems he also only needs to be told once, as he rips away with nary a thought to what they left behind.

\--

“Joker! You’re back!” Mona jumps over while Joker stumbles out of the small car. “Are you hurt?! What happened?! Who was that guy?!”

Joker falls to a knee, resting his body against the borrowed blade. God, that took a lot out of him. “Just,” he pants. “One question at a time?”

Morgana settles for the biggest one. “Are you hurt?” He sidles up to the fallen boy, still trying his hardest to catch his breath. 

Akira waves a hand at him. “Nah, ‘m fine. Just got a small scratch.”

“Scratch?” The cat parrots.

“Joker, I…” Yusuke drops to his knees in front of him. “I failed you. I’m sorr-“

“Yusuke, shut up.” Joker gestures for him to outstretch his hands. When Fox does so, with no lack of confusion, the blade gently meets his palm. His leader closes his fingers around the handle, reverence clear with every movement.

“But I-“

“No, dude.” Akira cuts him off. “You did your best. But I’m pissed you’d even jump in like that. You barely even know how to use your sword.” His tone turns chastising as they sit on the floor, unaware of Mona doing examinations on Akira’s body. Yusuke’s eyes drop to the floor in disappointment. “You’re sloppy. You’re wielding it like it’s a stick when you should be using it as an extension of your arm. A sword isn’t a paintbrush. It’s a weapon.”

His eyes are stuck to the concrete ground as his hands tighten against his knees, silent. Akira sighs, swallowing his pride. “Look, man. I’ll show you how to use it. I should have done this in the beginning, but I thought you’d have more of a chance to develop your own style.” Akira’s mood darkens as he thinks of the bastard roaming around mementos. “That guy was on a whole ‘nother level.” He shifts his attention abruptly to the cat, poking and prodding excessively at his body. “Mona, he was a Persona user. I don’t think he was a shadow.”

“W-what?” He cautiously questions. “Another Persona user?”

Akira grunts with a frown. “Yeah. He hit me with something. Hard. It wasn’t his sword, that wasn’t as heavy. I think it was his Persona, I’m bettin’ on it being a physical type.”

“But, we don’t know who he is?” Fox jumps in. “You’ve never seen him before?”

Akira shakes his head. “No, but I think José mentioned him a while back when we first came here.”

Mona puts a hand on his head and tries to work through the problem in his mind. “Crazy aggressive Persona user, and he’s rogue… shit.” He flicks over to the two boys, fear in his eyes. “This is scary. We can’t do this again, not with him here. Not when we’re not at full power.” His eyes are on Akira, entirely.

The boy in question feels nothing but shame. He got them in this mess, all because of his pride. Even if he got them out safe, he can’t put it past himself that they were ever in danger in the first place.

So, with a tight frown and boiling anger, he agrees to never let it happen again.

Not when he puts them in danger.

——

05/21

_ Lunch. _

_ The blonde squad. _

Ryuji stalks his way over to where Nakaoka and his buds were last seen. 

_ “Huh? Over by the canteen. Those assholes are so loud, can you talk to them?” _

Muttering to himself about how his looks don’t do much for his rep, the blonde ‘thug’ follows the directions given to him by the arrogant student. He’s not gonna scare ’em into shuttin’ up, though.

“Yo.” Ryuji jumps at the sudden voice in his ear, grabbing it, he jerks over to where it came from. Ann stands beside him, looking bored. “What kind of reaction is that? I’m here to help you.”

“Jesus, no wonder Aki’s always freakin‘ out about you scarin’ the shit outta him.” He lets go of his ear and peaks around a corner. Targets spotted. “You’re like a damn ninja.”

She giggles. “Akira’s just a big wimp.” Ann follows his movement, poking her own head around the corner. “They’re here? What’s the plan?”

Question of the day, isn’t it? Ryuji wonders about that himself. Copying what Akira does when he conjures up a bright idea, Ryuji puts a hand on his chin. “I’m thinkin’ we follow ’em. I wanna see how this new coach is handlin’ everything. Maybe find out where he hangs out after school and eavesdrop a bit.”

Ann smirks while flinging back her hair. “You sound more and more like Akira every day. You even copied his chin thing. What’s next? Gonna get a pair of gloves and fix them every fifteen seconds?”

Blushing, the delinquent looks away. “Shut up. He’s good at what he does.” Their leader’s a good role model. When he isn’t rushing headlong into danger. “Sides, you ain’t one to talk. You were the one that tried to intimidate Nakaoka into talkin’.” He finishes with a grin. 

It’s Ann’s turn to look away with a blush. “S-so? I don’t see what that has to do with anything.”

“Oh really? Cause that ain’t exactly what Aki’d do?”

“Shut up.” Her face looks like a tomato. Ryuji laughs to himself.

“Whatever. We all know how you feel about him.” He eyes her teasingly before easing off. “Let’s get back on track.”

‘Back on track to the track team. Ha, funny.’ Before Ryuji can tell Ann his new joke, the two freeze as a unique voice surely catches them in the act.

“Ah, hello!” Her kind timber shoots up Ann’s spine. “Do you know where Mister Ushimaru’s class is? It appears to me that he switched rooms from last year.”

Her face is as beautiful as her voice, Ryuji notices. The amiable smile she wears is framed by her auburn hair’s fluffy curls that curtain her visage. She wears the school uniform exactly how it says to wear it in the guidebook. The only difference is the pink cardigan she wears over the white turtleneck.

‘Wow, she really fills out that sweater.’ Ryuji smacks himself in the face for his perverted thoughts.

“Huh- oh! Y-yeah, sorry.” Ryuji lets out a nervous laugh. “He, uh, he’s on the third floor. Room 3-E.”

“Thank you.” She bows and walks away as quickly as she enters.

“Who was that?” Ann questions.

Ryuji continues to watch her leave. Her posture is fantastic, same with her walk. Definitely upper class. “No clue. She’s pretty, though.”

“That she is.” 

They wait, letting her exit their line of sight and get back to their mission as soon as she’s gone. Ryuji looks around the corner, checking to see if the boys are still there.

Nope, long gone.

“Tsk, damn it.”

Ann joins him. “Shit, lost em, huh?”

Walking through the slowly dwindling crowds of students still standing around in the halls, rumors begin to flow into the two’s ears.

_ “Yeah, man. She’s nuts. She straight-up decked him.” _

_ “Holy shit. All cuz he asked for her autograph?” _

“What the hell are they gossiping about now?” Ann grates through clenched teeth. 

Ryuji chuckles out his reply. “Prolly more superficial bullshit. You know how it is.”

_ “Fuckin’ transfers. That criminal had to pull her off him.” _

That catches their attention. The only criminal they know… Ann and Ryuji trade knowing glances.

_ “Didn’t he mention something about a news report? An accident or something? Maybe it triggered her craziness.” _

_ “Who fucking knows, dude. All I know is I’m gonna be staying away from that crazy first year.” _

“Crazy first year?” Ryuji mutters. “You know anythin’ about that?”

Ann thinks for a second before shaking her head. 

“Well, whoever it is, Aki was caught up in the middle of it.”

The two share another glance before nodding. They take up yet another mission, learning just what the heck their leader’s been up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's it hanging, guys? I hope this one was good. I liked writing it, even if I had to do a rework because my beta didn't like the first draft.
> 
> Lookin' at you, Murb!
> 
> I'm just kidding. The first draft really didn't flow that great, and it was really jarring. I hope that explains why this one took so long. Sheesh.
> 
> Anyway, about the chapter. I'm starting to make callbacks to previous 'small' interactions, coming up in the next few, is where a lot of previous throwaway lines start becoming what I meant them to be all those months ago. 
> 
> Lol, what a roundabout way to say foreshadowing. Akira mentioned he did kendo previously, but that's all he said. Nothing about why he stopped or if he were any good. The next chap develops more on that. I hope you liked the sword fight. I've wanted to put one in for a while now.
> 
> But, I am not going to make Akira's primary weapon a sword. For now, this is a one-off beat for mementos and the fight. Don't worry. I'm not going to be changing anything that drastically quite yet. 
> 
> Enough rambling. I hope you guys are picking up what I'm putting down.  
> I hope you liked the chap, let me know what you thought. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading.


	24. Why now? After all these years.

05/21

_? _

_ “Akira, don’t open the door.”  _ Holding his hands to his head, the boy in question sits in the corner of his cell. The voice feels like it’s right in his ear, inside his mind. Nothing can be done, so he cowers like a child.

“Stop,” He tightens the grip on his hair. “Just leave me alone.”

_ “Whatever you do, Akira. Don’t open the door.” _

Just who the hell is this thing? Why is he in his head? He stares at the door. The voice is so damn heavy-handed about him not opening it. Akira cowers in his solitary corner. It’s steel, metal and heavy. Unremarkable. What’s so damn special about it, then?

_ “Don’t do it, Akira.” _

Akira groans, leaning his head heavily against the concrete wall. “Fuck off.”

He sits in silence, finally. The quiet is calming, and it fills him with relief, so he sighs out into the empty. It resounds loudly back at him, the echo making his breath hitch.

It turns to a laugh. One he’s heard many times before.

_ “Interesting. Most interesting.” _

This one isn’t scary. It’s rage-inducing. A new sound fills the emptiness of his cell, music of opera and piano. Akira stands, his previous fear and loathing forgotten, replaced by anger. “What is this? Why are you here?”

His cell shifts, twisting and turning to a new shape. Just as quickly as it started, it stops. Replaced by his prison back in the velvet room. Akira stumbles over to the barred gate, blocking his exit. The clattering of chains crash behind him and around his neck. He grips the bars, glaring at the old man.

_ “Let us cut to the chase.”  _ Igor waves a hand around.  _ “You are a busy Trickster, after all.” _

Caroline and Justine straighten at attention, turning diligently to face each other at opposite locations left and right of his cell, respectively.  _ “You desire strength, yes?” _

How did he- no—no point in asking. Akira exhales a gust of breath and looks down to the blue carpet under the old man’s desk. “Yes, I do. There was this,” He struggles to find the correct term for what he saw in mementos, shadow? Persona user? “There was a persona user, and he was  _ strong _ . I nearly-” Instead of sighing, he intakes air. Trying to calm himself. His wounded pride is really aching right now. “I almost lost. It can’t happen again.”

Igor’s baritone laugh grates upon the judicially erred young man. He tightens his hands on the bars. 

_ “I see. Perhaps we can do something about that.” _ The old bastard brings his hands together and looks to the girls flanking his cell door.  _ “Girls, I believe the Trickster has earned his right of Prison Labor.” _

Blue skirts twirl with spinning blondes as they turn to face him. Caroline gives him a predatory smile while Justine watches him with dead eyes. The predator speaks first, her shark-like teeth gleaming in the low light of the Velvet Room. “Oh, this’ll be fun. Let’s see if you got the guts for it, Inmate.”

“Indeed. The beast will need to push himself if he goes through with our labor plans.”

Akira pushes down a grimace and forces a challenging smile. “Great.”

_ “Come to the new cell that appears at the entrance of what you call “mementos.” There, you will find strength.”  _ Igor cryptically replies. His ceaseless smile grating upon Akira’s soul.  _ “You will find power. But, you must earn it.” _

Just what the hell did he step into? Before he can tell Igor he is ready to go, the room turns back to his solitary, concrete room. The door stands in place of the old man. Damn that bastard.

_ “Akira, don’t open the door.” _

He falls to the floor, all rage replaced with fear. 

Akira’s corner beckons to him, and he cowers.

_ ——— _

_ Morning. _

Akira pushes open the school’s heavy glass doors, pushing past the torrential flood of students making their way through their monotonous day. The students call out with a “Hey!” or “watch it!” but fall silent upon seeing just who knocked into them.

Akira’s simply the delinquent, criminal transfer. He’s never going to get his name un-smeared.

He sharply turns left, dodging another group. Then he makes a right toward his shoe locker. Akira’s lucky. His reputation here precedes himself.

If he acted the way he did here back at Yasogami, he’d get thumbtacks in his shoes or maybe some garbage shoved into the grill of his door. Never once here in Shujin, though. He flings the sheet metal door open without care, sliding off his sneakers with practiced grace. About to reach in to grab his school shoes, his hand stops as he realizes a small mountain of envelopes resting above them. 

For a second, he pauses. Love letters? His hand wavers before falling heavily atop the pile. He then scowls, grabbing them with a clenched fist and wadding them together. A quick toss over his shoulder and a small swish is all he needs to know they hit the trash can. 

A confession? With his reputation? Sure, Akira’s naive, but he isn’t stupid. He can read when a petty prank is going to happen.

He replaces his naked, sock-clad feet with the tennis shoes the school proudly boasts about.

Seriously. Even Akira knows that mixing red plaid pants and a black blazer with white shoes is just stupid.

No wonder Ann just wears her boots. Who’s gonna stop her?

Whistling a tune he has no way to name, he begins his dull day with the rest of his fellow students, basking in the solitary anonymity he finds oh so comforting beneath his mask.

He’s already met everyone at this school that’s cared enough to catch a glimpse underneath. It’s a good song. Maybe Sojiro knows the name.

Why does he feel like he’s being glared at more than usual? Finally raising his head, he looks around the small cubby area to see boys watching him sharply, then quickly averting his eyes when he makes contact. Looking opposite, he spies a group of girls consoling a small brunette, crying into the arms of her equally sad friends. He shrugs. Not his problem.

Tugging back on the Mona-bag, the locker door clangs shut with a nonchalant push of his foot.

_ “I’ll never understand why anyone would like that criminal.” _ A sudden voice stops him in his tracks.  _ “One of these days, he’s gonna snap and kill somebody.” _

Akira feels his hand tighten along the straps of his bag.  _ “He smokes, drinks. Hell, I heard the dude drives without his license, too.”  _ He can’t even get mad at the last one. It’s kind of true. But… everything else? He’s  _ not  _ a criminal. But has ever done anything to disprove that? Sure, he ‘saved’ Shiho, but in reality, she saved herself. He was just there to talk.

_ “The best thing to do is just not get involved with him. I feel bad for any girl he dates, though.” _ Akira begins his slow march away, trying to ignore the words.  _ “He definitely strikes me as a woman beater.” _

That does it. What does  _ that _ have to do with anything at all? These people don’t even know him, and they’re making these assumptions. He turns hard. Ready to tear into them before stopping.

Has he ever done anything to try and disprove what they say?

Akira stands there, hands balled together and stock still at the realization. His reputation is only so bad because he let it stay this bad. He should have tried to be a good student from the beginning, as Sojiro said. He should have- 

He’s harshly knocked out of his thoughts, literally. The clattering of books and the squeaking of shoes break him free of his mind. 

“Ouch…” Sumire’s red hair bobs below him as her ponytail sways with the massaging of her hand to her head. The bow holding it all together never fails to steal his gaze. “Did I seriously just walk into a wall—Oh, Senpai!” She chirps, smiling up at him from the floor. Did she forget her glasses? He stands there for a second, shocked, before realizing that he should probably help her up. He reaches out a hand, which she gratefully accepts and tugs her to her feet. Not that he needed to do that, gymnast and all that jazz. But, she took it anyway, with no small amount of torque in her grip. Seriously, he’ll always be surprised with how much power she keeps contained in that slim body of hers. “Thank you—and sorry!” She bows, making him blush. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. I always do that when it’s this early!”

He sheepishly raises a hand, calming her apology vomit with a grin. “It’s no problem. You’ve hit me harder.”

The redhead winces, closing her eyes tight to cringe. “Why do you always feel the need to keep bringing that up? I’ve tried so hard to scrub it from my memory.”

He laughs easily, reaching down to pick up her fallen notebooks when small scribbles on the inside catch his eye. “Nutjob-?” He’s unaware he was reading them aloud when she swiftly snatches them from his hands. He looks up at her, shocked by her reaction. She squats quickly and gathers up everything just so. She shoots back up, ramrod straight, tucking a loose strand of red hair behind her ears and darting her eyes around every which way other than his own.

Akira watches her closely, on guard from her reaction. Red clears her throat, still avoiding his eyes. “S-so, uh, we’re still meeting tomorrow, right?”

Akira’s eyes widen behind his glasses, not expecting her sudden question. “Y-yeah.” He scratches the back of his head, feeling the tips of his ears heat up. This is strange. Just what the heck is going on here? Why’s he so flustered? “I’ll uh, pick you up in Shibuya? Ginza line?”

She nods in affirmation, over and over. She must have realized she was doing it too much because she once again clears her throat with a cough and stops. “I'll— see you tomorrow, then.” 

“Right.” Akira nods a little too hard.

The two continue to stand in the middle of the hall, unaware of the prying ears trying to peer their way into the conversation. They stand there, just staring at each other, waiting for the opposite to take their leave.

The bell breaks their spell, shaking them from the momentary stillness. Sumire jolts, visibly shaken from the sound. “Oh! Well, I uh,” she waves awkwardly and smiles. “Class.” She airily giggles.

“Oh, yeah.” He nods again and throws his hands in his pockets. “Have a good day.”

She waves one last time before walking off to the stairs. As soon as she turns, Akira removes his hands from his pockets and grabs two handfuls of his hair, groaning. “Why am I so fucking awkward!”

He swears he hears something similar from a girl down the hall before his cat meows into his ear.

“Man, are you ever.”

“Shut up, cat.” He grouchily responds, spinning on his heel and heading off on his way to Miss Kawakami’s class.

“Not a cat.” The cat instantly replies. “Y’know, I’m kind of a ladies’ man. All the girl cats at home love me.” Akira hears the small smirk in the cat’s voice. “I can probably give you a few pointers.”

“Tell that to ’Lady Ann.’” Akira grunts a laugh. “For a guy that goes on about not being a cat, you’re pretty catlike.” He begins to climb the stairs up to the second floor. Morgana lets out something like a scoff or a hiss at his words. “Besides, cats don’t work on the same wavelength as humans. If I wanted to get better at picking up women, I’d take up Sojiro’s offer.”

“Well, why haven’t you? Judging by your ‘chat,’ with Yoshizawa, if you could call that floundering a chat, you’ve got a ways to go when it comes to the female department.”

His words make Akira blush. Why’d he have to bring her up? Why’s her name even making him blush?! This is stupid! “T-that’s not- we’re not like that!” He moves on to more pressing matters as they reach the top. “It’s not a date!”

The cat meows once more from in his bag, a meow of resignation. “No one even mentioned your date.” Morgana then presses onward, remembering something from their previous interaction. “Actually, speaking of the cats in our neighborhood, I think someone’s taking them.”

That perks Akira’s attention. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I haven’t seen Socks or Meowy in a few days. They don’t have owners, so it’s not like they could just,” Morgana pauses, trying to find the right words. “Go home.”

Akira cracks a smile as they continue their trot to homeroom. He weaves through the crowd of his classmates, making their way as well, patting Yuuki on the shoulder and giving him a grin as he passes. “First name basis with the neighborhood Kitties, huh?” He teases. “How do you know they’re stray?” He whispers conspiratorially. ”Do you talk to them?” 

“Shut up! I can’t communicate with them. I’m not a cat!” The cat all but screeches. “I read their collars, or I make my own names for them.” Morgana hastily explains, trying to cut through Akira’s teasing laugh. ”Meowy and Socks didn’t have tags, so I gave them their names.”

Akira calms his laugh and clears his throat. That’s surprisingly sweet. “I see. Well, keep an ear to the ground, see what you can sniff out.” Mona growls at the joke but lets him continue. “Yongen’s our home. Anything happening there is our responsibility.”

“I’ll see what I can find, Joker.”

  
  


—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

_ Lunch _

Akira watches Ann quickly leave the room. She barely even said hi this morning. Well, not like she’s his only friend. Quickly gathering up his books and gently putting them in his bag to not harm his kitty, he spies Mishima doing the same. “Hey, Yuuki!” The black-haired boy jerks a head up, looking left and right to see who called him. “Over here, man.” Akira steps around a desk and leans against his. 

“Oh, Kurusu-San! H-hey.” Yuuki shyly smiles. “What’s up?”

Akira raises a brow. “What’s with the respectful speech? C’mon, we’re friends.”

“R-really?!”

“Well, yeah. I mean, aren’t we?” He poses his question haughty like he’s expecting a different answer. Yuuki seems to take it literally, though. He throws his hands in the air and backtracks with a bunch of stutters. 

“O-of course we are! I-I mean, you really helped me out! I’d never considered you anything but my friend!” He stops quickly before Akira can interrupt and tell him he was only kidding. The guy's eyes fall to the floor, as his expression falls too. “I-I just thought you,” he shrugs. “I dunno didn’t.”

Akira stops his leaning against the desk and stands. Going over to the downtrodden boy and grabbing his shoulder, shocking him. “C’mon, let’s hang out. I’m kinda hungry.” He drags him away from his desk, grabbing his bag for him. Yuuki seems caught off guard by his actions, squirming and muttering excuses. “Ann and Ryuji got plans today, and I’m all alone. Besides, we haven’t really hung out much. Let’s go get some food.”

“K-Kurusu-San! I-I can walk on my own!” Yuuki tries.

Akira beeps like a television game show. “Sorry, sir, that name is incorrect. Please try again.” He continues to drag him along as they get out into the halls, drawing the gazes of students and teachers alike.

_ “Oh no! Mishima-Kun’s getting jumped by the criminal!” _ A girl whispers.

_ “Tch, the damn asshole has it coming. That punk wouldn’t do my homework last week.” _

“Akira-Kun! P-please! We’re drawing attention!” He can feel Yuuki’s blush as he speaks, making Akira laugh.

“Sorry, drop the honorific, and I just might.”

_ “Wait, are they friends? Mishima and the delinquent?” _

“Damn it, Akira! Let me go!” He struggles a little harder against Akira’s iron grip, but to no avail. This draws a heavier belly laugh from the delinquent. 

“Nooooope. Try harder, string bean.”

Yuuki sure is a fun guy to hang out with.

—

“Here, I got you some jam bread.” Akira passes Yuuki a wrapped sandwich. “They were all out of Yakisoba. I was so pissed.”

Yuuki hungrily unwraps the yummy bread and rips into it with gusto. “Fanks. You’ve had Yakishoba? I never got the chansh to try it yet.”

“Mhm, it’s really good. The lines on Fridays are scary as hell, so my reputation usually just lets me walk straight up with no problems.”

They sit in the canteen together. The courtyard just isn’t the same without Ann and Ryuji, so he figured why not change things up a bit. He understands now why they don’t come here, though. It’s exceedingly packed with people.

“Mmm! This is sho good! I haven’t had a sandwich here in so long!” Yuuki moans into every bite of his sandwich. Akira chuckles at the site, biting into his own bread. “Man, I should hang out with you more often. People don’t bug me at all when I’m with you.”

Yuuki continues eating while Akira stops his mid-bite. The boy seems to not understand the bomb’s velocity he just dropped on Akira as he continues to munch and moans about the delicious bread.

“So, I was thinking, for the Phansite-“

Akira cuts him off. “Wait, wait. Go back, what’d you just say?”

“Hm? Uh,” he looks up, trying to think. “This sandwich is good?”

“No, after that.” Akira fixes him with a hard stare. “Are you getting bothered by people?”

Yuuki catches on fast and squirms under Akira’s gaze. He tries hard to look at a stain on the floor. Students pass them by as their time to eat runs thin and class starts. “I-uh. Y-yeah?” He finishes sheepishly.

Akira drops the bread onto the table and leans back heavily in his chair with a groan. “Dammit, Yuuki. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I- it never came up! What am I supposed to say?” The meek boy explains loudly. “Oh, sorry to bother you, Akira. These guys in class are trying to make me do their homework and keep tripping me when we go to gym class?”

Akira shoots his eyes back down onto Yuuki’s. He quickly avoids them. “Yes. You were.” He falls silent, making Akira sigh. “C’mon, dude. We’re friends.”

“Well, I didn’t know that until about 20 minutes ago!” Yuuki exclaims, meeting Akira’s eyes for a second. The loud yell catches Akira off guard. “We barely ever talked! Anytime we did, it was about the Phansite! How was I supposed to know you ever even remembered me?!”

“Yuuki, I-“

“I gotta go to the bathroom.” He stands abruptly before looking back over to a stumbling Akira. “I’m sorry for yelling. I know you’re just worried, but” he pauses, biting his lip. “Just gimme a minute. I’m pretty worked up right now.”

“Y-yeah. Sure, buddy.”

So, Akira sits at his table. Alone, munching quietly upon his bread as Yuuki takes his leave.

About 4 minutes later and sandwich long since done, Akira sits on his phone, playing some clicker game he installed to pass the time. His phone vibrates as a text banner shows atop his screen.

_ L33T_H4X0R:  _ HEY! Come to the third floor, some guys were messing with ur GF, and I tried to get them to piss off!

_ L33T_H4X0R:  _ They dont think im scary tho. Plz hewoskd

Akira shoots out of his chair and scoops up his bag. “God fucking damnit, Yuuki!” He scares the living crap out of every student in the room with his abrupt movement and kills any questioning of what’s wrong with his loud exclamation. Rushing out the door, he pushes students aside before remembering his already bad reputation. Maybe now’s the time for a change. He looks back to the fallen teens, quivering on the ground. “Sorry, in a rush! I’d help you up, but my friends a fucking idiot!”

“I-it’s no-“

He’s already run off before they can get a word out edgewise. Akira turns around a corner to the hallway and sprints over to the stairwell. He clambers his way up three flights of stairs and scans from left to right upon reaching his desired floor. There, two boys surrounding Yuuki. He’s standing in front of someone. Bruise developing on his face, red hair peeks from behind-

Red hair. Found her.

“I don’t fuckin’ care, Mishima!” One of them roars as Akira stalks his way over. Yuuki’s gaze falls on him. Relief is visible in his expression. The yelling boy grabs hold of the quiet kid’s turtleneck, leaning in to intimidate him. “She deserves what’s coming! No one just fuckin’ socks a guy for askin’ for her number!”

Yuuki struggles back, grabbing the larger forearms of his assaulter. “That’s not what happened! I saw it. You were bothering her!”

The aggressive one's buddy snarls at Mishima. “It’s payback, Dickhead. I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Akira closes in and puts a hand on the one grabbing Yuuki. “Hey. What’s goin’ on here?” He’s trying to stay calm. No way is he gonna prove his reputation right. He’s gonna be a good boy now. He won’t throw a punch-

“Fuck off, criminal.” The one he’s holding’s friend shoves him away, making Akira stumble back. “This ain’t your business.”

His anger boils as he grits his teeth. ’Calm. Remember, you’re going for a reputation boost.’

Yuuki is dropped in a heap as the two shift their attention to Akira. The tall one cracks his neck while the other drops his bag. Shit, they want it this way, huh? Akira raises his hands in a placating motion, trying to ease the tension. “Look, I don’t want a scrap. I just wanna know what’s goin’ on.” Scarily enough, putting on this facade of being easy going is, well, easy. Pretending he isn’t a hair's breadth away from snapping his guy in two- ‘calm down.’ He jerks a head to the two standing behind the goons. Red watches the situation with a mean glare while Yuuki continues to stand in front of her valiantly. Good guy. Why’s she glaring, though?

The tall one’s pretty lean, too. Hell, probably leaner than Ryuji. He glances back to Sumire and Yuuki to scoff. His buddy continues to watch Akira, trying to whittle down his confidence with the sharpness of his glare. He’s lean too, but not as tall. Definitely athletic. Defined trapezius, large laterals. Maybe kendo? 

“What team are you guys on?” He poses this easily, with no air of uneasiness in his tone as he throws his hands in his pockets and lazily leans against a wall. “I can tell you aren’t the usual delinquents I gotta chase away from Red.”

The assholes share a glance before the tall one speaks hesitantly. “Kendo, we play on the school team. Why?”

Akira’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline. Shujin has a fucking Kendo team? He honestly thought it was only volleyball. But then again, now that king big chin is gone, the track team has been getting back together. So maybe other groups followed suit? He clicks his teeth as he scratches the back of his head, confusing his opponent’s. Maybe Ryuji and Ann were right to check this shit out. Fuck, does Akira feel stupid for being a prick. 

Shit, is he really gonna do this? He turns back to the boys, nodding his head at them. “You want a scrap? Fine. I’ll meet you on the tatami.” He bites his lip, wincing at his challenge. Not because he’s scared, but because he told himself he’d never set foot back in another arena. 

“What?” The shorter one scoffs. “Really? You’re challenging us? Are you retarded?”

He can’t even find the motivation to shoot back an insult, so he waves a hand at them. “Nah, just confident. Let’s do this now,” he pulls his phone out to check the time. 30 minutes until lunch is over. Plenty. “We got some time left. There a dojo? Or are we gonna use the gym?”

“Gym, dipshit.” The tall one looks to his buddy. “The mats should still be out, yeah?”

Akira bites his tongue. This is getting harder and harder with every passing second.

“Yeah, Maiko left em’ for practice later,” he responds. “Madam President’s been busy, so she ain’t been hounding her to put the shit away recently.” 

Tall-boy nods before shifting back to an impatient Akira tapping his foot with a raised eyebrow. He points a finger at him. “Five minutes. No gear. First to three wins.”

“Fine by me.” Akira shrugs. At least this way, he can beat the shit out of them _ without _ fear of repercussions. Plus, maybe this’ll be good for his rep. Perhaps they’ll see him as sportsman-like. God, why the fuck did he challenge them to this?

The two leave with nary a comment his way as he puts a hand to his face to work through what he just did.

“You do Kendo, Akira?! Holy shit, you challenged Yamamoto and Ichinose!” Yuuki gushes, his bruised face forgotten as he runs over to Akira. “I sure hope you’re as good as I think you are! I’ve heard they’re pretty skilled!”

“I’m,” he sighs. “I’m okay at it.”

Mishima continues to hype up the event while Sumire slowly makes her way over to him. “You didn’t have to do that, Senpai. I had it handled.” She quietly stares at him. Judging him. Before intaking a breath and putting a hand on her hip. “Though, I appreciate your friend stepping in when he did. I nearly punched one of them again.”

Akira lets out a ghost of a laugh. “Wouldn’t have wanted that to happen.”

Sumire watches him closely. “There was no reason for you to challenge them. Why do so?”

“Eh. Who knows.” He cryptically responds. Before shrugging off his bag. “You mind holding onto this? I gotta go to the gym, and Mona’s in there.”

She accepts it, not fully understanding what he means until it hits her full force. “Morgana’s- why’s he In your bag?!”

He shrugs before sauntering off. She finds that infuriating. Turning slightly to her right, she interacts with the boy that took a punch for her. “Senpai, do you want to come with me? I’d like to watch this bout.”

“Huh? Sure.” Yuuki rubs his cheek. “I was gonna go anyway, but having a co-watchers always nice.”

She wrinkles her nose as she turns to look back at Akira. “He’s so stupid sometimes.”

——

Akira stretches out his shoulder as he leans down to pick up the shinai. He’s removed his blazer, opting to wear his turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up. It’s no gym uniform or full practice armor, but it’ll do. The gymnasium is pretty empty since there wasn’t a lot of time organizing any kind of audience. Only the kendo team and a few students that were practicing during their break come to watch. A mild chatter fills the air around him.

In his hand, he stares at the bamboo sword. 

_ In his mind, a rapid thwack can be heard drowning out the sounds of the gym. No longer can inane conversations be heard as his vision tunnels upon the shinai and the quick sound of bamboo striking meat hastens in tempo. _

“Hey, criminal.” The arrogant voice of tall cuts through the thwacking, jolting him out of his momentary hypnosis. “You gonna gawk at your shinai, or are we gonna do this?”

Akira grins over at him, silently thanking the dick as he brings the ‘sword’ up to his shoulder. “Of course. So it’s you first, then?”

The guy’s pretty unremarkable in the looks department. Black hair, slicked back to look more menacing and a piercing on the lower left side of his lip. Ooh, a rule breaker. He wears his uniform the same as Akira but leaves the suspenders hanging at his sides.

Ah, poor move on his part. At least they didn’t screw him over by putting on a  _ Men  _ or a  _ Kote. _

“Line up on the mat.” His opponent orders, pointing his  _ bokuto _ to Akira’s side of the ‘ring,’ which in reality is just a pile of blue mats, laid out like an arena. “first to three, remember.”

Akira follows his ruling with a roll of his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” Standing in position, he gets into his stance. Sword held out, legs planted shoulder-width. “Let’s get this over with.”

Tall clearly wasn’t expecting Akira to fall into an actual stance, judging by his eyes and the subtle glances he makes to his teammates. Instead of complaining or saying anything, he too falls into a practiced but sloppy groove. 

Traditional. Definitely taught well but got lazy. Feet are placed proportionally to allow for quick movements, but his arms are held too far out.

Easy, clear, striking potential at the wrist.

A female voice, strong and loud, calls the proverbial bell. “Begin!”

Akira already knows where he’s going. Raising his sword and feigning left, he goes right and calls his point. “Right wrist!”

A loud smack is heard, and the point is Akia’s. First blood, always a great feeling.

_ Thwack, thwack, thwack _

Tall grabs his wrist, yelping at the sudden attack. He clearly was not expecting that. 

The ref calls out. “Point! Kurusu!”

Akira brings the sword back to its resting position, held out like before. No point gloating. He just wants to get this over with.

Ichinose or Yamamoto holds his wrist, breathing sharply from the pain. Akira waits patiently for him to regain his footing. Has this kid ever even taken a swing before? A blonde and tanned girl comes over stomping and fuming as she pushes through the crowd of shocked spectators. She holds ice to his wrist before going off on him. Seriously, she just starts screaming right after helping him out. “You fucking dumbass! Where the hell's your equipment?! You want an injury right before nationals?!”

The arrogant shit from before is replaced by a cowering teenager getting scolded harshly by his mother. “M-Maiko-Senpai, I-I swear-“

“Quit your blubbering, Ichi!” She continues to yell. Akira, still in his starting position, stands still while he watches the situation unfold. “God, you fucking men, and your pissing contests! You are so lucky Ann came and got me before this got worse! What the fuck are you thinking, picking fights with people that are  _ obviously  _ better than you?! You just started!”

Oh. That makes Akira feel bad. His shinai drops to the mat, tip first. Ann got her, though? “Sorry to interrupt, but,” he sighs. “What’s going on?”

“Hah?” The blonde- Maiko? Leans her head back as she continues to hold ice to the cowering Ichinose. “Oh, Kurusu. Sorry, these idiots are new to the team, and I guess they let it get to their heads. You can go if you want. No hard feelings?”

“Ann got you?” He poses slowly. 

“Yeah. Ann saw the whole thing, we sorta talk sometimes, and she knew I ran the team, so she came and got me.”

“Huh.” He lamely finishes. Well, that’s that then. He walks over to the bleachers to get his blazer. This sucks. He didn’t even work up a sweat. 

“W-wait!” A voice calls for him. He turns, facing whoever it is with a harsh,

“What.”

Yamamoto stands there, bowing and outstretching his hand. “S-Senpai! Would you please lend us your skill by showing us how you move?!”

Akira thinks about it for a second, bringing a hand to his chin. He already knows his answer but might as well make a show of it. “Nah.”

Yamamoto looks up, still bowed. It’s pretty funny. “W-what? Why?”

“I don’t really like Kendo.”

“B-but-“ Yamamoto tries. Before Maiko cuts him off with a chop to the head. 

“That’s enough.” She glares at him, making him scurry away. She then groans, putting both hands on her sides. “He’s got a point. You’re pretty good with a shinai. I’d really appreciate it if you could show them a thing or two. Apparently,” this time, she glared at nothing in particular. Sheesh, this girl’s kinda scary. “They don’t take what I try to teach them to heart. Maybe someone new showing ‘em the ropes, at least for a bit, would help.”

“I’m sorry, but-“ he begins before stopping. This’d actually be a good way to turn his rep around. Plus, he told Yusuke he’d show him the basics, so maybe he can get him up all in this too. Akira, through clenched teeth, decides to bite the bullet. “You know what? Sure.” Maiko’s eyes light up as she begins to grin. “But,” he raises a finger to stop her in her tracks. “I want my friend to come along too.”

“Deal.” No negotiation whatsoever. This girl really puts Akira on his toes. Now that they’re close and he can actually see her, geez. Her tanned skin accentuates her golden blonde hair. It’s nothing like Ann’s, whose natural hair has a white, platinum look to it. This girl has gold. Plus, she’s got green eyes. Contacts, or not, she is pretty.

From the sharp tongue she portrayed when talking to her kouhai, to the calm, kind voice she had when talking to him, Akira recognizes something. 

Maiko is dangerous. How does she know Ann again?

“Do I have something on my face?” She grins. Akira shakes his head, then apologizes. “No worries. So, when are you free? Does your friend go to school here, or do I gotta get permission to have an outside student?”

“No, he goes to Kosei.” Akira picks up his blazer, throwing it around his shoulders and sliding his arms through the sleeves. “That won’t be a problem, right?”

“Nope, not at all.” she continues to grin. “Does Sunday work for you?”

“So long as it’s in the morning. I got work that day.”

“Alright, then.” Maiko crosses her arms and nods her head. “Sunday at ten. I’ll see you here around then.”

—————•———————- _ Take your time~ _

Akira climbs his way up the bleachers to where Sumire and Yuuki sat. The boy waves him over while Sumire stares with exasperation.

“Senpai, that was,” Sumire flashes him a mix of a grimace and a smile as she hands him the Mona bag. “very underwhelming.”

Akira snatches the bag from her, grunting out a laugh. “Yeah, for you and me both.” Throwing it over his arm, Akira takes a seat next to the girl. “So, what happened? Why’d you deck the guy?”

Sumire’s expression falls as she plays with the small charm in her hands. Where’d she get that? “One of them,” She twists the piece of paper in her hands. “They mentioned being fans of gymnastics and have heard of me before.” This time, instead of frowning, she basically snarls. The way her face shifts is alarming to Akira. He’s never seen her make that expression. “Not me,” Akira feels a throbbing in his mind as the familiar static takes over his ears. The only thing he picks up is a small, “..mire.” He rubs his ears nonchalantly, trying to hide his… experience from her. Red continues. “They even went so far as to ask me if I could get her autograph.” She looks up to Akira, tears rimming her eyes and frustration written all across her face. “I lost it. Something snapped, and I threw a punch. I’m sorry to worry you, Senpai.”

He smiles at her and puts an arm over her shoulder. Without saying a word, he lets her get her anger out. 

“It’s awful.” She wetly snaps. “I hate that people seem to be unaware of what happened. They look at me like I’m this famous athlete when she was the one with all the skill. How could I ever live up to her expectations?” She throws up her hands, vocalizing her aggravation with a scoff. Finally expelling it all, she falls limply, resting her head against his chest. “Doctor Maruki told me that I should talk about her more. He says that would help me work through the stress.”

Akira huffs at the Doctor's name. But doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t need that right now. 

Akira thinks for a second. How could they be unaware of what happened? It was all over the news not even three months ago. The wounds are all still fresh for Sumire and her family. He tightens his hold on her arm. “Don’t let it bother you. They just don’t understand. There’s nothing that can be done. Doc’s right. Maybe instead of decking people when they even say her name, you should find another way to deal with it.” He looks over to her, seeing her wipe the wetness dripping down her cheeks. “Ignore them, if you can. Just,” He lamely waves a hand to the students milling about the gym, blissfully ignorant of the injustice the school threw at Akira and his friends. He sighs. “They’ll never understand.”

Red sniffs, agreeing with him as she lets out a small giggle. “You’d know that best, wouldn’t you, Senpai?”

The bell rings, signaling lunch to be over. Akira gives Sumire one last check to make sure she’s alright before letting her go and sending her off. She waves goodbye, assimilating quickly into the sea of teenagers.

“Hooh, glad that all worked out, huh, Akira?” Yuuki’s friendly jest shocks Akira, making him jump. He forgot he was here. 

“Jeez, sorry, man.” He sheepishly smiles. “Yeah, could have ended worse, eh?”

“Well, better get to class.” Yuuki stands, putting his hands in his pockets. “We got history, right? Shit, Ushimaru sucks.”

Akira follows suit with him, and they climb back down the stairs. “I like him. He’s a good teacher.”

“What?! Oh hell no!” Yuuki loudly disagrees. “He threw chalk at you, remember?”

Akira concedes but counters while they exit the gym. “Yeah, but I dodged it. I wonder if he’s interested in forming a baseball team.”

“Why?! Do you play baseball too?!”

“A bit.”

They continue this back and forth, all the way to class 2-D. Yuuki really is a fun guy.

——

_ After school. _

“Anything come up in your search?” Akira slides over to Ann and Ryuji, both walking over to their shoe lockers, respectively. 

Why is theirs close together, but he’s on the far left? Lame.

“Nah, not much.” Ryuji flicks open his cubby and pulls out his running shoes, while Ann just stands next to him, leaning on the wall of lockers. Oh yeah, she only wears her boots. “We tried to follow ‘em around a bit but lost track of ‘em.” He kicks off the lame indoor shoes and slides back on his comfy sneakers. “Then, we got sidetracked by you.”

“Me?” Akira points at himself.

Ann rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you. The guy challenging the kendo team. You said yourself, ‘you haven’t done it since junior high,’ why would you do that?”

Akira bounces his shoulders, running a hand through his hair. “I- I dunno. I thought it’d be a good way to come off as,” He thinks up his answer, trying to come up with a good excuse. “Sportsmanlike?”

Ann stares at him, clearly not expecting that answer, while Ryuji stomps on his shoes, not wanting to take the 30 seconds to untie them. “Well, you won by default, at least. Plus, I heard they were newbies, and their club Prez gave ‘em a real hard run through the wringer.” The blonde boy laughs to himself. “So, you’re helpin’ out the team?”

Akira’s already got on his regular kicks, so once Ryuji was set to go, the trio head out, on their way to Kosei to pick up their last team member.

They have one last infiltration planned. This will be the final one, leading to the calling card.

Getting clear of the courtyard, they continue the previous conversation. Akira explains his plan for the kendo team. “I actually have something I need to tell you, but it’s gonna have to wait till Yusuke’s with us.” Grimacing, he can already feel Ann’s reaction when he tells them he pulled that stupid move last night. He rubs his chest where he expects a fireball to be thrown. ”But, my plan is, I’d have him come along too.” His tone of voice catches Ann’s attention. She raises an eyebrow. Ryuji just yawns while Akira carries on. “He’s not all that good with his sword, so I figured I'd show him some of the basics. He never picked up a fighting style, like you guys did.”

“Well, alright then,  _ fearless leader _ .” Ryuji punches Akira’s shoulder with a teasing grin. “That’s a good idea.”

“Yeah, I agree. Yusuke’s still pretty new, and his awakening was a lot different than ours, so it makes sense he wouldn’t catch on to things as fast as us.” She ponders for a second, putting a finger to her chin. “Y’know, if we end up getting more members, a training camp or something might be a good idea. Just to work them all through the basics of how things work.”

Akira and Ryuji turn their gazes over to her with wide eyes, completely flabbergasted. She was the last person they expected to think of ‘in the long run.’ “Wow, hothead. That was very Senpai-ish of you to say.” Akira says this as straight as possible, with no hint of sarcasm.

“Huh? Oh yeah!” She points her nose to the sky with a satisfied smile, just begging them to ‘praise her more.’ The boys both hold in a snicker. “I’m a great Senpai! I’m excited to have new shields- I mean, teammates!”

Morgana pokes his head out of the bag, not letting his chance to praise his Lady Ann pass him by. “Truly, as I expected, Lady Ann! You will be an excellent teacher!”

“Heh, tell me about it.” She rubs her nose.

Akira and Ryuji share a look, then burst out in a fit of laughter as they enter the metro station.

Ann wasn’t expecting that. “What? Hey! Wait up!”

Chapter 25 Preview

“ **The story of the Phantom Thieves and their leaders continues forwards as the leader goes through his own troubles.”**

Akira tells Ann and Ryuji what he pulled in mementos.

“ **What is it going to cost for him to be true to the bonds he shares?** ”

They head into the palace, but Morgana remembers something they forgot about. 

“ **Will the Trickster be able to live with himself?** ”

Akira has a close encounter, scaring his teammates and himself.

“ **Or will he simply perish or dare I say even worse?”**

Yusuke picks up a new hobby and Akira heads into a 'date,' that leaves him with more questions than answer

“ **Only time will tell as the Day of Ruin approaches more and more closer?”**

Futaba tells Akira her worries and he helps her out.

“ **Find out soon in Chapter 25 of the Untouchable Thief”**

The same blue butterfly simply flies towards the reader with the number 25 in the background. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's it goin'?
> 
> This one came way early, huh? Wanna know why that is?
> 
> In case you didn't notice, there's a new bit toward the end—a preview, of sorts. I didn't write that. Gordita did. It's great, right? He's curious to know what you guys think, so be sure to tell me so I can let him know.
> 
> I think it's fantastic. We were chatting a bit, and he came up with this idea and decided he'd lend me his help.
> 
> Be sure to tell me what you think of the chapter, too. I live for this crap. It keeps me motivated.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, before I forget. I don't know if anyone's noticed yet, but I've changed a lot of the chapter names. Subtle foreshadowing ahoy.


End file.
